Harry's Independence
by angeldust889
Summary: When Vernon Screws up it affords Harry the opportunity for a better life before Hogwarts which is granted to him. Between inheriting new homes and family members nothing is ever the same for Harry again. Dumbledore/ select Weasley bashing.
1. Independence at last

**So here is my idea for a new story please let me know what you think of it so far and I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Please read and review thank you, Love Angel x**

Harry cooed in his basket as Albus Dumbledore placed him on the steps of Number four Privet Drive with a note attached. "Albus I've been studying these people and they are the worst sort of muggles around. Are you absolutely certain there's no where else he could go? I mean he'll be a celebrity and there won't be a person alive who doesn't know his name!" said Professor McGonagall seriously. "It is for that exact reason Minerva that he must stay here within the wards I'm now placing. These wards will make anyone magical want to leave immediately for his own safety. If he is here and knows less about our world he will be less drawn to evil and dark forces which are out there and would seek to corrupt him. This way he can remain pure and safe! Come now he's asleep lets leave him here and don't worry as he has a warming charm on him. Hagrid don't cry as it's not really goodbye after all we'll see him soon!" said Dumbledore smiling as they all left one after the other.

 _ **Eight years later:**_

Vernon cowered on the floor of his loan sharks office. "Vernon Dursley you have reneged on your loan payments for the last time! I don't care that you don't want your wife to know about your gambling ways that and the fact that you siphon money from the company whenever you feel like it. Did you really think you could diddle the books and no one would ever know about it? It seems you are not at all who I thought you were but then again the same could be said for me couldn't it?" replied Mac flicking his wrist as a wand came into his hands making Vernon shriek out. "Not another freak! Isn't it bad enough we have one of your kind at home! Please don't hurt me I'll do anything sir please don't tell my wife or my boss even if he is your brother!" he shrieked out once again. With this Mac stopped dead in his tracks and placed the wand on the table. "Change of plan Vernon now here's what we're going to do. You are going to tell me the name of the person living with you, I am going to perform a magical health check on you and then you will do exactly what I tell you to as I may wish to give you and your charming wife some luxurious gifts in return for something of my choice" he said surprising Vernon who had not at all expected this outcome.

"Well Mac sir his name is Harry James Potter and his parent's were blown up by a lunatic. This Wizard man calling himself Albus Dumbledore left him in a basket on our doorstep at night with an attached note saying who he was and that the child had been left with us because he had no one else left. He told us that our elderly squib neighbour called Arabella Figg would report to him the safety of Harry etc. She always babysits Harry for us whenever we need her to although I don't know what squib means but then again it could be part of her name or something!" he said frowning as Mac was looking shocked to the core. "Suffice to say you will submit to my medical exam now. I will just be checking the health of your brain and then we will go from there. Don't worry as had I wanted to hurt you I already would have!" said mac raising his wand and calling out legillimens. What he saw horrified him. Harry was there but he was beaten and bruised constantly and he was kept in a cupboard under the stairs where he was barely ever fed. He was underweight and very sick indeed without the aid of muggle medicine or a doctor. Mac frowned at this.

"Your brain is not healthy so I will call one of our magical doctors to fix it for you at some point. Now though I will call a colleague of mine and you will take us home with you otherwise my mouth will open and your wife will know everything. In fact he will take us there via magic now!" he said as another man he had just summoned using his patronus entered the building. "Roderick how are you it's been a while? Did you bring the pensive with you? You need to see what I saw earlier on in this man's mind. He is the uncle of Harry James Potter and yes you did hear me right. Before you say anything this muggle man is all the family Harry has left. When you look at the memories please don't say anything. I need you to bring with me your warding skills as Dumbledore is involved in this and we know he's always up to something fishy! Even if it is for his self proclaimed greater good" he said evilly. The man he had called in Roderick produced a bowl into which a white substance from Mac's head was placed. Roderick then placed his face into the bowl disappearing and emerging looking furious and frightening Vernon who had no idea what was going on. "Give me one moment and I'll get on to Lucius for one of his house elves!" he said kneeling before the fireplace as he called out Malfoy Manor.

 _Lucius old friend how are you? I am in need of your services._

 _Roderick this is a surprise. How can I help you?_

 _I need you to accept a payment of your choosing to permanently release a house elf of yours to me for a client who will need one. Essentially you should pick out the one you dislike the most and tell them that you will be releasing them permanently to a new family who are in need of one. Can you do this for me?_

 _Well this is unique and highly unusual but you do not usually ask me for things that are illegal so I will agree. I want fifty thousand galleons now and you can have Dobby._

 _One moment please._ Mac please hand me a briefcase or bag with fifty thousand galleons in it. I'll hand it through now. _Lucius here you go. I need the elf right now so have him count it and then send him to me._

 _Ok Roderick. Dobby! Please come here. Now you must count the money in this bag here._

 _Yes Master. This bag contains fifty thousand galleons master._

 _Ok Dobby here is my tie. You are freed now because another family needs you. Please go through the fireplace to the Elms where Roderick is and he'll take you the rest of the way. Goodbye now get out! See you later on Roderick._

He withdrew from the fireplace smiling as Dobby entered the room teary eyed with joy. "Thank you so much for relieving me from the Malfoy family. Who is this family I'll be joining?" he asked bouncing up and down. "Mr Dobby I need a magical vow that you will not tell anyone bar other house elves who can keep their mouths closed about this. The family you'll be serving has but one little child in it. He is eight years old and knows nothing about the wizarding world as he was raised in the muggle world where you will be expected to live with him. We will however be taking him out of the dangerous environment he's in. His name is Harry James Potter. Now we need you to take us all to number four Privet Drive in Surrey and I need you to please tell us what kinds of wards are on the house before we go inside can you do that?" he asked Dobby who looked shocked to the core.

"Harry Potter! This is my life dream come true. Yes I can hold on please and we'll go!" Vernon was shocked to the core but was so frightened that he did as asked without complaining. They arrived outside and Dobby made sure no one saw them arrive. He scanned the premises for a while before speaking. "There are various wards here to prevent against flooding and fires and there is a ward to keep everyone magical and all post for Harry Potter out. Also there are wards preventing Harry from leaving the area so he can't escape this village. They use wards like this in Azkaban I can remove these last two if you like or do whatever you wish me to do!" said Dobby seriously pissed off at this news. "Ok leave the first three wards alone for now. I need you to make it look as though he's always there even if he isn't can you do that?" Roderick asked Dobby who waved his hands as it happened.

"I am going to scan the area myself for tracking charms and such and then I'll get back to you. Remove the ward preventing magical people to enter the premises but limit it solely to medical people and or bank officials ok? Oh and make sure no one will ever be able to tell they call here using a silencer for all aparating, flooing and or portkeying to and from the area" said Roderick walking around the house boundaries. He gasped at all of the tracking and monitoring devices he saw there. He was able to gather all of the tracking charms including those on Harry himself from a distance and place them all on a photo frame momentarily without alerting anyone to anything being out of the ordinary. Dobby did as asked and looked for further instructions. "Roderick call Antonio we need some illegal work done here!" no sooner had he said that then a Jack Russell sped off asking for the man in question who popped in beside them.

"Roderick I was busy and I need to know what is so important you disturbed me?" he asked him seriously. "Antonio I need you to make a wand for a minor of great importance, Harry Potter. He is being abused in this muggle home here and they are his family but he really has no where else to go. I am giving Vernon his uncle an extension to his home with a granny annex in it. I'll be needing it connected to the floo network immediately with the password of Diagon Lily. Also I need to permanently remove any trace on Harry so it may look to anyone who should ever try to reapply them that they are always successful even if they are not. He is to never be charmed without his knowledge again. Did you bring your wand making supplies? Now I'm going to make the granny annex right now. It will take me ten minutes so wait here please for further instructions!" said Roderick taking Mac with him. Withdrawing both of their wands they used untraceable magic to add on a two story annex to the side of the house. Inside the annex they had a living room, dinning room, kitchen and bathroom on the ground floor. Upstairs they had a master bedroom with an en suite and walk in closet. It had it's own separate door for entering and charms were placed upon it to repel any of the Dursleys from wanting to enter it or have anything to do with him at all. Flicking his wand he insured that all charges were sent to Harry's account upon which a Goblin arrived shocked.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know who you are but you are not allowed to charge to Harry Potter's account without his permission or indeed that of his magical guardian Albus Dumbledore" said the Goblin. "Albus Dumbledore left this youth here where he was abused all of his life up until now knowing nothing of our world and so any choices Albus has made in regards to his account have been illegal and without Harry's consent. If he has received or shown you any signed documents from Harry they have been a forgery and the only reason we know this is that he placed wards here preventing Harry from getting any mail or receiving any and all magical visitors. We've temporarily taken them down to help them out a moment oh yes and here is a list of all the tracking charms and or wards we found here so far!" said mac handing him a list.

The goblin read it gobsmacked. "You have indeed told the truth and I will see to it right away that Dumbledore is no longer his magical guardian. Who will be his magical guardian instead?!" asked the angry goblin. It was mac that spoke up. "Myself and my wife Astoria will be his magical guardians from now on. We've added in a floo network here and the password which only we know is Diagon Lily. Only people who are medical or from the bank can enter his home. Obviously this will now include us as we will become his magical guardians. I hope unlike Vernon here that Dumbledore has not been diddling the books or fooling around in the Potter accounts" said Mac to the awe of the Goblin.

"It's been a while Mr Starling since we've met someone with as much integrity and honesty as you and to be honest it is refreshing. Please give a blood sample to me now and we will sign the papers together here. I am only doing this here because of all that Albus has in fact done to his accounts. Money has been removed and given to various members of the Weasley, Dumbledore and Malfoy family but now all of that has been stopped. As Dumbledore played dirty we too are going to play dirty. I have here with me an exact replica of Harry's parents will and in it I have stated that they made you Harry's magical Guardian but that as they told no one they were doing this it might surprise a few people. I have just now sent a document of this interaction to the ministry archives where it looks to be years old. If anyone needs any proof of this they will find it here. This will state that while in the magical world you will be making any and all under age decisions for him and that Dumbledore has no jurisdiction here. I will also have in the documents that during the summer holidays Harry will be living here in number 4 Privet Drive to please Dumbledore as this is what he wants. Now then let me meet this boy as from your memories I can see how he has been treated" said the Goblin heading towards the house.

The door was opened by Vernon who came in before anyone else. "Petunia come here please and bring the boy. I have some of his kind of people who wish to give us a gift of sorts!" he said calmly. Petunia shrieked. "Boy! Get in here now you good for nothing animal!" she shouted. They all jumped as the cupboard under the stairs opened and a frail young boy came out. "Yes Aunt Petunia!" he said cowering slightly. The Goblin was horrified that a boy of such status would cower to a mere muggle but realised that as he'd been so mistreated here he may know no different. "Good afternoon ma'am. I am Mac Starling of Starling Industries and I have a gift for yourself and your husband which has been left outside. Young Harry here is to live in a granny annex we have provided him so he is no longer in your house. You are to leave him be and ask nothing of him as we'll be watching your every move. Just act as though he is not here at all and don't worry as we'll be covering his living expenses so you're not out of pocket at all. Come on Harry let's go next door!" he said taking the boy into the granny annex next door. Harry burst into tears shocking all of them once again.

"Thank you sir but I can't accept this. I am a freak and I don't deserve this. Please give it to cousin Dudley or he'll beat me again and to be honest I'm sore enough and I don't need it!" said Harry looking frightened. "I am sorry Harry but I should have said your parents left this here for you to have when they died. We knew them and we are all wizards as were your parents and as are you. We know that Vernon has told you magic is not real but that is because he doesn't believe it is. That does not make what he says true. You see Vernon doesn't understand how our world works and so this is why he has said it is not real. Here is a magical book on our world that you are to read. I will cast a spell using my wand to show you what I mean. There do you see how I levitated the chair up!" he said to Harry who was shocked. "As I am a busy man and I don't have all day I will need to use a quick spell making you read these two books very quickly. You will obtain all the information you read about I promise!" said mac waving his wand as five minutes later Harry stopped reading and sighed.

"You were being honest and I am surprised to say I understand it all. It must have been a spell my parents used on me to make me believe and or understand everything about the magical world. I think they must have been scared I would forget everything or that someone would maybe make me forget it all. I know everything from how to travel to how to erect wards to how to behave on the Wizengamot. Good old mum! I have the feeling that I should not trust my new future headmaster Dumbledore and I can't tell why it is here in my head but it's not pleasant and I will know not to drop my guard around him. I will live here and I will love living here. Thank you so much Mr Starling!" said Harry smiling brightly. "Yes your parents wanted you to remember everything I just unlocked it. Now before we leave I need to show you your own personal house elf. He is called Dobby and can liaise with the bank for you getting you anything you need. He will be bonded to you for life and can do anything you ask him to. Now we need you to meet Griphook your bank manager who will be giving you your family ring and vault key. Your parents left you a load of magical money and because they told no one about it I am not surprised you know nothing about it. Now let's go to the bank as we need to give you a health check as well!" he said going to the floo where he explained about Harry's password to him.

They arrived in the bank and were escorted to the magical hospital wing in the bank. Harry was checked and everyone gasped as the president of the bank had insisted on sitting in on his health check. "Mr President sir it's bad! His magical core has been almost totally blocked and he's been magically forced to need glasses, have a permanent trace and tracking charm on him in various forms all by Albus Dumbledore. He has parcel magic in him which is unblocked totally and he has a fragment of Voldermort's soul in his scar on his forehead. We have detected that there are six of them asides from this one and we can use complex widespread magic to eradicate them all. It will cause a minor earthquake sir and two of them are stored in a vault here. We need to do this now sir otherwise he can return here again and destroy everyone if you know what I mean!" said the frightened employee!

"I do know what you mean and I don't care Ripper what problems this causes! Do it and do it now!" he shouted frightening everyone there with them. "Now Harry we will need to use Magic to make you sleep while we repair the damage done to your body. It will take a couple of weeks which we don't have so we'll be placing you in a time chamber which will keep you there for three weeks in the room and just five hours in real time outside the room. I warn you that this may well hurt a lot but it needs to be done!" said the official. "I am afraid of this but I need it out of me whatever it is. Please help me!" said Harry once again crying and shaking.

It was obvious he was deeply disturbed with all these spells on him. He was put to sleep on a bed in the time spelled room and his core was stabilised first. It was a long process but they were all delighted when it was done. Next came the trace and tracking charms which were permanently removed so they could never be placed on him again by anyone. The person casting would always think their spell had worked when in fact it had not nor would it ever work. His blood was tested and it was discovered that via all these spells Albus had used he had inadvertently and unknowingly blocked Harry's natural abilities of untraceable wandless magic, occlumens and legillimency. This fact brightened everyone's day as they realised Dumbledore hadn't even noticed them being there when he'd chosen to simply block everything in one go.

Next they repaired his body and eyesight in such a way that if you looked at him you'd simply assume he was always meant to look like that anyway. Next came the hard part. The basilisk venom mixed with phoenix tears was poured onto his forehead where it seared and burned his flesh as the black substance inside fought hard against the restraints and finally half an hour and many struggles later the substance was gone and Harry had stopped screaming his head off in agony. A whole litre vial of phoenix tears was used to heal his entire body and forehead which had been completely sent out of queue when the horcrux and all the others connecting to it had been removed. He was now taller by two inches and had a fuller shape to his body with slight muscles. The tests on his blood were returned revealing shocking results. "Is this right?" asked Ragnok in awe.

"Yes sir it is. Harry James Potter is heir to the houses of Black and Ambrosius as well. It says here with the black Lordship he gains the abilities to see through any and all disguises out there whether the person is disillusioned or using polyjuice potion or not. And here it says with the Ambrosius Lordship he gains the abilities of being an untraceable Metamorph that cannot be traced via any means out there and he can make someone suffer the effects of their own magic spell should he so choose to. He will be unstoppable!" said the care worker in awe. Harry was left to recuperate for the required time until he woke up later then expected in four weeks time.

When he emerged he was given all of his Lordships and rings which in turn gave him his abilities. He now stood two inches taller with deep blue eyes, long shaggy black hair no glasses and no scar. He could honestly say he'd never felt as alive in his life. He then met Antonio again who brought him into a side office in the bank. "Lord Potter I have here with me various types of wood and various types of core. Please pick two woods and two cores which stand out to you!" he instructed Harry who chose both ash and willow wood for his wand. He next chose a combination of a phoenix feather infused with phoenix tears and a hippogriff tail hair which had been infused with Basilisk venom for his cores. It took an hour but the wand was eventually made. Paying a trip to Ollivanders in disguise Harry asked to be provided with a wand and while Ollivander was searching for one Harry implanted the memory in his mind that would only release in a few years time of him selling Harry a wand. To Ollivander it would appear as though Harry had been a tricky customer and taken ages to choose a wand when the time arose but in reality he'd never have chosen a wand at all. He saw that Ollivander would want to tell Dumbledore of the Holly and Phoenix feather wand as soon as it had sold and so he removed the charm and the compulsion to tell Dumbledore anything from Ollivanders mind. When Ollivander came back the man in question was gone which confused and annoyed him as he felt his time had been wasted.

Going home Harry went into Mrs Figg's house charming her and anyone who would see him to not notice any differences in him. He checked her mind without her knowledge and saw that Dumbledore had charmed her to track Harry's every move with an old wand. He replaced the wand with an identical dud and broke the other wand incinerating it. He read all of the books that had been left there by his new guardians.

 _ **Three years later:**_

"Dobby! I need you to quickly and quietly scan the office of Albus Dumbledore to see if any devices in there track people and who they track. Can you do this from here or do you need to go there?" he asked Dobby who was amazed. "No Master I cannot do it from here but I can do it from Hogsmeade which is where I will go and I will be back soon" he said leaving and soon returning. "Master I am returned to you again. He has a lot of devices tracking you and his staff that work for him. What would you like me to do now?" he said smiling. "Well for one get rid of the tracking devices and remove the knowledge from his mind that he even has devices tracking anyone. Leave everything else in his mind alone!" he said while eating his dinner which had been prepared earlier on. Returning in an hour Dobby said "Yes Master it has been done and he is now very confused as he wants to monitor you but can't remember the spell to do so. Also Dobby is looking in his mind and found that he is hiding a magical stone in his third floor corridor called the Philosopher Stone. He is planning to magically make you go after it and has charmed the sorting hat to place you in Gryffindor like your father. What would you like me to do with this information?" Harry was now eleven years old and extremely impressed as Dobby was more intuitive then he appeared which was valuable as people would take one look at him assuming him stupid which he wasn't. "Tell me what make is the stone and what type are the wards around it?" he asked Dobby.

"The stone is a ruby and the wards are minimal to enable you to get it when he wants you to sir!" Harry smiled as he gently peered into Dobby's head to see what he was now seeing. Going to a jewelry shop in disguise he asked for a stone of the same size, weight and make of the philosopher stone. He warded it as Dumbledore had done with the other stone instructing Dobby to replace one stone with the other. Dobby had no problem doing this and returned with the stone which he then disillusioned and gave the highest form of warding out there hiding it in his Ambrosius Vault but making it look as though Dumbledore himself had placed it there. At Hogwarts Dumbledore checked the status of the stone chuckling as he saw it was still there. It would be an interesting year that's one sure thing.

Harry left his apartment and went to Diagon Alley into the bank where he smiled at the idea that had formed in his head. "Hello may your river always run with the blood of your enemies. I need to legally change my name so that it changes on the Hogwarts list of students as well" he said to the goblin at the desk. "May your vaults always flow with gold. I can do that right now what would you like to be known as? I want to be known as Harry James Black from now on" he said smiling brightly. He signed the documents which had been drawn up and was now legally Harry James Black in the wizarding world. He then went out with his school list in a slight disguise. He went to Madam Malkins where he spotted a spoilt little blonde idiot shoving everyone around as he stormed from the shop hitting Harry on the way out. "Watch out please or you'll injure someone!" shouted Harry in rage as the boy turned scowling and telling Harry to fuck off before leaving. Harry was measured for his school robes and also bought various clothing both wizarding and muggle for every occasion he'd be needing them for. He paid and then left getting a few pairs of various shoes that would always remain good as new and grow with him as he did. He had also requested this function for his new clothes. He bought all of his school books and it was as he was in the book shop that he heard a young ginger boy talking enthusiastically about him without knowing he could hear him of course.

"Yeah well I'm going to be best friends with the boy who lived Harry Potter and you'll see he'll be in Gryffindor like his parents were and then we'll see who's laughing!" he shouted out. "Oh yes because the bloody boy who lived will want to be a friend to Ronald Billius Weasley eh? Oh Ronniekins when will you learn you can't force friendship he'll be your friend if he wants to!" said his older brother scowling slightly at him. Harry had to internally chuckle at this as the older boy had been right. He purchased all of his books before heading to the trunk shop. In here he purchased a six compartment trunk with all of the charms he'd be needing on them. He had ones to protect against stealing and or people charming his things on the trunk and was very impressed with the protection they offered. Once that had been purchased and shrunk he changed his appearance to that of an older man. He went into Nocturne Alley and headed down the lane way looking for a particular shop he figured could help him out. He entered the shop smiling.

"Good day sir I am in need of special rune stones to protect hats and gloves against charming as I believe someone is out to get me. I'm Mr Banks but you don't need to know that I suppose. I've heard yours is the best shop in the alley for this Mr Borgin but note I can go elsewhere if I am not satisfied!" he sneered. "No problems Mr Banks. I am the best and for a reasonable price of two hundred galleons I can give you a set of four!" he responded eagerly. "That is an outrage! Make it a pack of ten and I'll give you two hundred and fifty galleons. If you don't accept I can as I said before go elsewhere!" he shouted. Mr Borgin agreed and sold the items to Harry. On his way to the bank he was stopped by his bank official just inside the door. "Lord Potter Black Ambrosius sir we need you one moment!" he said hastily. Harry went inside smiling. "We have reviewed things here at the bank and have realised it would be unwise to be so specific as to how you would like your new name to appear. Having said that we figured why do that when you can get a different name but in a few weeks and simply take things from there. Does that suit you sir?" asked the slightly nervous Goblin. "I see your point and I'll be going to school at the end of the summer anyway so please just forget the specifics of the name change and I will just deal with whatever it becomes. Please Provide me a list of all the associates that my family had. I'd like to make a best friend with one of their sons and now I'll be going home. Thank you for the list. Diagon Lily!" he said leaving via floo happily.

"Dobby! I need you to place two of these runes inside the sorting hat at school. I need you to make them invisible and untraceable to anyone who might look for them. I also need you to make sure no one sees you do it. Create a distraction and then do it quickly. Off you go now thank you!" Dobby agreed and left immediately with the two runes on his person. He arrived in the hallway invisible and headed up to the headmasters office. He could tell that the headmaster was currently in the dungeons as he popped into the office. He eventually found the hat placing the two runes inside at the apex of the hat. He made it invisible and then returned to Harry once done. They had decided that Dobby would work at the school while Harry was there as most of the students personal house elves did but he would tell no one who he worked for asides from the elves who would know better then to tell anyone else without his permission. Harry examined the list and one such name was the Longbottom family whom he'd agreed to meet up with. He'd seen from his memories that his parents had been best friends with them. He'd had no choice but to charm them both to never tell Dumbledore he'd seen them before school. He didn't yet trust Lady Longbottom to agree to this so he had Dobby place a mild compulsion charm on her making her believe it would be unsafe for anyone to know about it just yet.

What he saw when he met Neville who would be in his year with him was a shy and timid young boy. He nearly screamed when he saw Harry and Harry knew that he would need to take this boy under his wing as in his current condition Neville was serious bully material. He used Dobby to take the wand making things from Antonio to Longbottom Manor where he blindfolded Neville and had Neville pull out two combinations of wood and cores that appealed most to him. As Neville couldn't see he had no idea what was going on. Or indeed what he'd just done. Using a camera he then took a disposable picture of Neville's current wand which was his fathers. "Dobby take this to Antonio and have him make a replica out of these things. Please put Neville to sleep for a moment for me and make no one want to see him for half an hour. I need to get him a real birthday gift!" he said smiling as he'd been out of the room as he said it. Soon enough Neville was out for the count as Harry left. He went to Eeylops Owl Emporium where he picked up two owls. Both of which were black except Harry's owl had green eyes and Neville's owl had brown eyes. The wand was ready as Neville's old wand was destroyed for safety reasons in case some rogue deatheater might try and steal it. Thankfully Antonio asked no questions. He then returned to Longbottom Manor to Neville's bedroom where Dobby was waiting for him. He placed the wand into Neville's hand where it sparked to show it agreed and had bonded to him. Thankfully as it looked exactly as his old one had no one would know any different. Because it had been made illegally it also meant that no spells, traces, tracking or any other charms could be put on Neville no matter what Dumbledore tried to do.

Waking Neville up he appeared in his room surprising him. As Dobby had removed the memory from his mind of ever being blindfolded and picking out anything Neville assumed it was the first time today that he was seeing Harry. "Surprise Neville and Happy Birthday! I got you and me some owls. My one has the green eyes and yours has the brown eyes. I know you wanted to bring a toad to school but I figured that it would only annoy you as they only get lost all the time and besides they're really smelly!" he said laughing as Neville stared at him in awe. They had met at the start of the summer and were becoming firm friends which delighted Harry. "What are you going to call her? I'm calling mine Athena" said Harry smiling. "Oh wow Harry thank you so much for this. Yes she's beautiful I am going to call mine Aries!" he said smiling. "I have a part two to your gift Neville. Would you mind if I asked Dobby to scan your core. I only say that as he scanned mine today earlier on and someone had blocked it making me very weak magically. I had to have an unblocking potion which made my core full once again. I just want to help you should you need it!" he said happily. Just then Madam Longbottom came in with a cake smiling.

"Happy Birthday Neville and thank you Harry for getting him an owl. I've got you both a years supply of sweets and some owl goodies for your owls as you'll need them. What is this I heard you say about blocked cores on my way in?" she asked seriously. "Well I had been feeling magically weak and so I asked Dobby to scan me and he said all of my core had been nearly blocked by someone unknown. I was given a special potion to unblock the core making it so no one could ever block it again. As my best friend is Nev I was worried this might happen to him also so I asked him if he'd permit to have a scan performed on him by Dobby!" said Harry looking worried. Madam Longbottom was astounded by his kindness and care as she wiped tears from her own eyes with a silk hanky. "Yes of course he can. I am sure everything is fine but you never can be too sure with things like this. I am happy he has a best friend like you as it's been so difficult with your parents dying and then his being in a magical coma. Please Mr Dobby proceed!" she said to Dobby who proceeded to scan him.

"Madam Longbottom his core is blocked seventy percent and my scan shows he shouldn't look this way either. I'm not sure what it means to be honest. Would you like me to fix him because I can if you want me to?" asked Dobby seriously. "This is a huge shock although it might explain his confidence issues. Please proceed Dobby and thank you so much!" Neville began to cry as he thought of this as he was frightened no one would recognise him afterwards. First off his appearance was righted and people were shocked as his teeth completely straightened out, his ears shrunk to a normal level, his eyes went from brown to deep green and he increased two inches in height. Next there was a huge blast noise as his core was righted as he drunk the potion to rectify it. "Who did this to him?" she asked now crying herself. "Well Madam his parent's used the glamour charm as they thought it might protect him from the evil one but Albus Dumbledore blocked his core for no real reason only that he could. I have charmed him so that it can't be blocked by anyone ever again and this will mean no one can place tracking charms on him at all. He is perfectly safe now!" he said as they turned to look at Neville.

"Whoa! I feel amazing and so very powerful wow. What should I do though as I feel I need to drain the excess power now before I can move on!?" he asked with such confidence it blew them both away. "Well Neville go into your bathroom over there and cast a lumos spell and simply hold it until you feel ok again sweetheart" said his grandmother lovingly. He did as asked and although the door was closed the light from it nearly blinded everyone in the room as they shielded their eyes. Neville closed his eyes at the intensity of his spell and it took about three minutes before he could cast it normally. He came back into the room where everyone was still waiting for him. He was staying at Harry's tonight and he was very excited about it.

Dobby dropped them off and they watched a movie. Once Harry had explained how everything muggle worked to both of the Longbottom's they were hooked. Well in movies at least. Longbottom manor had been kitted out with a new cinema room which would play movies for them both any time they wanted. They were now watching some action packed James Bond film. Dobby prepared some popcorn and two butterbeers for the boys who were only too happy to accept it. As there was little to no alcohol in this type of butterbeer it didn't matter that they were drinking it. "So Nev what house do you think you'll be in? I think I'll decide my house for myself instead of judging my parents and going into Gryffindor simply because they were both in it. It would be stupid for me to go to Gryffindor just because they were in it you know? I mean I love quidditch obviously and I think Plants could be so interesting. I'm also looking forward to trying charms and transfigurations!" Harry asked Neville who smiled. "I'd love to be a Gryffindor where the brave dwell but I do love plants so I wouldn't be bothered if I ended up in Hufflepuff either. Gran said she'd be fine with whatever house I ended up in at the end of the day so I'm not too bothered about it. I'm so happy to have a best friend like you Harry and I'm amazed your own status doesn't go to your head. I mean you're really just Harry Potter and not the boy who lived at all!" he said smiling but jumped as his floo went off and a goblin came out looking shocked.

"Lord Potter excuse the intrusion at this time but we've only just gotten round to testing Lord Longbottom's blood and we have discovered he is the Lord of two other families also, so we need you both to come to the bank for a moment. Lady Longbottom will meet us there!" he said as they all left together. Neville was in awe as they went to the bank where his grandmother was indeed waiting awestruck. "Neville I have no notion how this passed my family by without us knowing it. Actually now that I think of it no one ever needed to test our blood so that could explain why. However I have always wanted to anyway I just never got round to actually doing it until just recently. When Harry suggested it not knowing I was planning on testing it anyway I said you know what now's as good a time as any to do this and so here we are!" she said kissing Neville's cheek embarrassing him. They followed the goblin to his office where two rings were waiting for him. "Ok you are the last surviving descendant of the Halliwell and Larson lines. With each of these comes a family ring, properties, vaults of money and certain abilities these families had!" said the goblin smiling. "What does all of this mean? I mean I understand what you're telling me but I mean how much money do these families have and what are these abilities?" he asked the goblin seriously.

"Well the Halliwell's have twenty billion galleons in the bank and the Larson's have fifteen billion galleons in the bank. You have three properties with each family. Now sign here please and put your rings on one after the other. There we go. As for abilities the Halliwell family have perfect wandless magic and can tell if anyone is being dishonest and what they are being dishonest about. From now on should someone lie to you, you will know what it's about and you will be able to do perfect wandless magic. The Larson's were very good at untraceable legillimens, warding and occlumency so you will be able to shield anyone from looking into your mind without your permission. You can also look through someone's occlumency shield without them knowing you're doing anything at all!" he replied to Neville who was amazed at all of this new information. "Tell me about the properties they have please. Are there any near Surrey or Norwich?" he asked as his grandmother looked at him with questioning eyes wondering what in the hell he was up to now.

"Well actually Lord Halliwell that family has a small manor in Surrey near Lord Potter's current residence. They have another manor in Norwich and a final home in Hull Island. The Larson's have a property in the Isle of white, Ireland and Spain!" he replied happily. "Ok Please see to it that no matter how much it costs you all properties are under the fidelious charm with myself and Lord Potter here as the secret Keepers. In each property you are to key in Lady Longbottom here so only she and our house elves can visit any of the properties. I want every form of protection ward on all of them as well how long will that take please?" he asked calmly. "It can all be done by tomorrow evening my lord" he responded. "Make my rings into portkeys for all of them and include Lord Potter and Lady Longbottom's rings on the portkey list for all of my homes as well. I am going to move into the home in Surrey with my best friend Lord Potter. It will be my own home but my darling grandmother Lady Longbottom is free to come and go as she wishes and I would request that she decorate it inside if it does not look too good as she has amazing taste. She is quite talented in that area actually!" he said making her blush madly. "Very well Lord Halliwell it is done! You just have to think of your home and it will take you there. Lord Potter the wards on the area will not alert anyone to your absence and Lady Longbottom you are free to visit them at any time you like. Also Lady Longbottom I am in need of your council as I wish to redesign some of my offices here and we could do with someone who has as much taste as you for interior design on our bank." She was very flattered they had asked her to do this and agreed immediately.

She was dumbfounded at the level headed maturity Neville showed in getting all of his houses under the fidelious. This would mean he could safely live there without problems and she would never need to worry about him. This showed he was always thinking about her. This made her feel very warm inside. She really did love both of her boys and she now included Harry in her family. "Thank you Griphook I will do so when you need me to!" she responded enthusiastically. "Very well Lady Longbottom we will be in touch with you. Now then Lord Potter did you require anything before we conclude our business here tonight?" he asked Harry smiling."Actually Griphook now that you ask please put Lord Halliwell and Lady Longbottom's rings on my own portkey list so they may be able to visit each of my fidelioused homes as well. Only include these two people and their house elves as they really are like family to me!" he said smiling as Griphook agreed doing it all before they all left the bank. As they returned back to Harry's and she went home they all went to sleep Harry for once in his life feeling like he was loved, secure and belonged to a family of his own.


	2. New homes with friends

**Here it is the next chapter in the story hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think, love Angel x**

Waking up the next day Neville had never felt more amazing then he did right now. He waited for Harry to wake up as they both had a yummy hot breakfast made by Dobby. He called for Lolly his own house elf to pack up his things and move them to Halliwell Manor in Surrey. She was excited and complied. "Neville I was looking at a book my magical guardians left for me to read and I found a spell I'd like to use but only if you want!" said Harry nervously. Neville was confused as to why Harry would be nervous around him. "What does the spell do I should ask?" he said sincerely. "Well I would take some of my blood and then your blood and combine them so we would be magical blood brothers. We'd be a real family then and you would be my brother and vice versa. I've always wanted to have a real brother!" he said enthusiastically. Neville smiled at this. "Yes ok go ahead! I mean how cool will this be? I'll be brothers with the boy who lived ooh!" he said in a mocking tone making Harry scowl. "Oh shut up Nev!" he said laughing as Neville said "I know who you really are Harry but it's fun winding you up!" he said smiling.

Harry cast the spell as a blue light formed between them going from the heart of one boy to another. They really were brothers now. They packed up some of Harry's things and left with Dobby and Lolly for the manor. Halliwell Manor was set on sixteen acres of land and looked amazing. It wasn't a big as Longbottom Manor but it suited them both fine. Inside the main door they noticed a large square shaped reception area with a coat hanger and a large fireplace for people to enter through. The password for this home floo was Halliwell. The walls here were cream and the tiles on the floor were terracotta Italian tiles. Off this main entranceway was a large stairs which divided in two with one side going left and the other side going up to the right hand side. Staying downstairs they went behind the stairs and turned right into a long hallway with various doors on either side the entire length of the hallway. Up to the left was the only door behind them.

Inside this room was the kitchen. It was covered in black floor tiles and had a light grey colour all over the room. There was recessed lighting in the ceiling here. There was a huge fireplace with an inserted range into it for cooking purposes. There was a large pantry to one side stocked full to the brim with anything you could possibly ever need muggle or magic alike. The kitchen itself was bright with many windows and many storage spaces including a huge American fridge. In the centre of the room was a huge breakfast bar with storage underneath it and a sink in the top of one side of it. On the other side of it were four large leather high bar chairs and there were various garlic garlands and fake foliage draping the tops of some of the cupboards in there. They admired it as it was beautiful looking inside. They left the kitchen coming out into the main long hallway once again. They entered the first door they came to which was on the right hand side of the hallway. This room was the bathroom and made them both gasp.

The Halliwell's were certainly an interesting family weren't they. This room was fully decked out in Ancient Egyptian regalia of all sorts. There was a large in floor bathtub which was flanked at either side by two golden and black Ra statues. The shower was guarded by the statue of Anubis and beside the toilet were various Ancient figures including Hypotep and Tutankhamen etc. The sinks of which there were two were surrounded by gold and silver Hieroglyphics which were all all over the walls in this room. It was a huge bathroom and Neville loved it. It was so unusual that it really made him laugh. They moved out into the hall entering the next door which was on the left hand side.

This room was very large with a wooden floor, huge windows and a simple piano in it. The walls in here were painted a pale green shade and it looked lovely. It was obvious that this was the dance room of the manor which Longbottom Manor didn't have. In Longbottom manor there was a music room which was used for dancing but they had no specific actual dance room. They didn't stay in her long moving on. They next entered through the door on the left hand side again. This room was very dark and intimate indeed. It was a decent sized office which was covered all over in dark wood furnishings. There was a large desk behind which was a couple of book shelves. This room had a two seater couch in front of another large fireplace which was obviously connected to the floo network. For curiosity purposes and to be different Neville changed the name of the password for floo access to this room to _the office!_ He thought it was unique enough and would never give away where they were going. The desk was filled with various pieces of parchment paper one of which was on the table with a note on it. There was a cabinet in the corner with Cuban cigars, Firewhiskey, Port, Elvin Wine, butterbeer and loads of crystal glass wear inside it. The drink was in clearly labelled expensive crystal decanters.

Going to the table Harry read the note which said: _Whenever I want to know more about any subject I find books a great place to begin. Please note whoever that only members of the family can read books in this house. Just something to keep in mind._ He was confused by the note but he went to the bookshelves feeling like a reference was being made to a specific book. Neville tried the other shelf to see what it was about. They noticed two books one on either shelf of the same name which was weird. "Ok Harry you take that book and I'll take mine!" said Neville jumping as when they did both book cases opened and turned around to reveal a fully stocked potions lab on one side resembling the one they had at school and a fully stocked Herbology lab on the other side. Neville was so excited and gobsmacked as was Harry who said I love magic! They checked their potions supply to see what potions if any they had already made and found ten hangover potions, ten contraception potions, ten pepper up potions and finally ten calming draughts. They would come back and explore this room at a later time.

The next room on the right hand side of the corridor was a living room. It was painted a nice blue shade. This room had a nice hardwood floor and a huge duck egg blue rug lay in the middle of the floor. This room had two large plush cream coloured sofas facing one another with a large enough coffee table in between them. To the side of the sofas facing the door at the back of the room was a large fireplace with a golden mirror over it. This was solely for the use of the fire and not the floo system. There were a few ornaments in this room but not too many. The glass French double doors at the back of this room led out to a secluded little veranda which had a table and four chairs on it for having some tea outside if it was your wish to do so. From this room you could see the beautiful landscaped gardens for miles and it looked wonderful. The next room which was still on the right hand side was tall inside and painted deep red in colour and was covered in light woods and couches everywhere with some study desks thrown in around the place. Various bookshelves rested over two stories and there were a few chandeliers in here. It was very bright. This was the library and Harry instantly thought that he'd like to spend much time here reading and studying things of interest to him.

The next room in the hallway on the left side was a billiards room. This room was painted a neat dark green with black sparkling carpets. There was a large billiards table in the middle of the room and there was a table and chairs with Wizards chess on it. There was another drinks cabinet in this room and the sofa in here of which there were four were very deep leather and masculine. The last room of the downstairs hallway was dead ahead and had a huge oak door. This room shocked them the most. It was much bigger inside then it looked from the hallway. In here there was a huge twenty metre swimming pool which was surrounded by various Greek designs and there were three Statues of Hades, Zeus and Poseidon at the far end of the pool. Above the pool was a lighted ceiling which contained various Greek Constellations. To the left of the pool surrounded by statues of The Sisters of Aphrodite was the huge five metre jacuzzi. There was a steam room and sauna one at either side of the male status at the end of the pool. These all contained Greek designs or a varying nature. It was clear by now that the Halliwell's loved to travel and indeed design their various rooms accordingly.

Going upstairs they turned right and up this side of the stairs they found various bedrooms and bathrooms designed much the same. Here they found the master suite which had Neville's things in it already. This room was large and was painted blue and gold in colour. In the middle of the room was the large king sized four poster bed which had bedside lockers at either side of it and a chaise lounge at the end of it. To the right of the bed were steps leading up to a luxurious seating area which contained very plush couches and large fireplace. Here there was also another drinks cabinet but this one had muggle drinks as well as wizarding ones. Coming down the stairs into the bedroom they were once again facing the bed. On the left hand side of the bed was an archway with two doors inside. The right door led to the walk in wardrobe which was fully stocked with new and old clothing. The door on the left hand side took you into the master en suite. This en suite was white with black cupboards and a section full of slippers and robes in various sizes. There was a large two person shower and a smaller bath along with the usual double sink and mirrors with lights going all around them. It was very beautiful indeed. Neville was shocked and delighted.

Going back down the hall he called Lolly. "Lolly you are to pick a bedroom here of your choice and label the door with your name and this is where you are to sleep when I have no more use of you. You are to sleep in here while I am sleeping and wake up when I do alright?" he asked her hugging her slightly and making her smile. "Master is so sweet and kind. I choose this room here. I will always look after young masters so well!" she said jumping up and down with joy. Harry told Dobby much the same thing. "Dobby you are to do as Neville told Lolly to do. None of you are to ever harm yourselves no matter what. We are all one family now and it's time we acted like one! The left upstairs wing will be mine so you will choose your bedroom there. Also I will be paying you both three galleons a week as it is my wish to do so and you will honour my wishes!" he said hugging them both. Going through the left wing it was the same as the right one except again of course for the masters suite here. It was laid out the exact same as Neville's had been with the only difference being that in his lounge area up the stairs he had a veranda to have a snack or do astrology or anything that took his fancy. From here he could see they had a huge quidditch pitch calling out sweet! As Neville cheered in joy. Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit it when these two confident brothers came to the school soon.

In his office Dumbledore was delighted. Things were going as planned and nothing could go wrong now. The Philosophers Stone was in place and everything was ready for Harry Potter's return. He checked his charms to see that they were still in place and he was indeed still in Surrey much to his delight. As he hadn't seen him since he was a baby it was certain he'd probably look different but everything was settled. The Weasley family would wait at the station for him and help to manipulate him all of his life which is what Dumbledore wanted. He'd seen the other day that James and Lily had made their dear friends Mac and Astoria Starling his magical guardians before they died but he never let it bring his mood down. So what? He could still control him anyway. Much to his surprise there will agreed with him leaving Harry in Surrey for the entire summer when on a break from school so it was a win win situation for him he felt. Deciding he'd better go to sleep as School started up again tomorrow he went to bed smiling as he caw all of his well laid plans coming together and for once everything in his life seemed harmonious.


	3. Travelling to school

Albus was in his office thinking about what to do next but decided that to tell Molly Weasley what he had discovered might be a good place to start. He instantly penned a letter to her sending it off with a school owl inviting her to visit him for the moment. It sailed off with the owl and landed with Molly in moments. It read: _Dear Molly, Please come and see me in my office momentarily thank you, Signed Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore._ She read the note that had come in her kitchen window that morning. She had hoped things were still going to be alright according to the plan but went to her fireplace to leave none the less. She emerged in his office where a tea service was waiting for her. He was sitting behind his desk pouring her a cup of tea before attending to his own cup.

"I got your note Albus is everything alright or is the plan changing?" she asked him smiling. "Molly sit down and have some tea. I have found out today that Harry's parents made a will which I didn't see until last night making their dear friends Astoria and Mac Starling his magical guardians. In their will they have said that he is to spend all of his summer times in Surrey with his relatives the Dursleys. This agrees with me totally as I have charmed them all so that no matter what happens they may never leave the county of Surrey. This means that Harry will always be safe there where I can of course watch him to my hearts content. I just called you here to tell you this information and that it no way affects our plans. As I have not seen him since he was a baby he may look very different indeed and I have no idea what the Starlings have or have not told him about our world so don't be surprised if he already makes it onto the platform on his own. If he does it doesn't matter as Ronald can force himself onto Harry on the train. I was looking at the roll for first years and it would seem that both Harry and another student Neville had two middle names. Harry is Harry James B Potter and Neville is Neville Frances H Longbottom. It matters not it's just I find it amusing that his parents were like mine and couldn't decide on middle names!" he said laughing.

She joined him laughing about that as some families did that. More then chose to admit it really. He had no clue that the B stood for Black and that the H stood for Halliwell. He handed over a sack full of one thousand galleons telling her to give two hundred galleons to each of her children still attending the school and take two hundred. "You can just tell them that you saved up to make their new year ahead a special one. They will think nothing of it I'm sure. I'm certain the hat will place Harry in Gryffindor with Ron but don't be disheartened as should for some bizarre purpose Ron not make it to Gryffindor I've charmed the hat to place him wherever Ron goes. Ron has been instructed to make all Slytherin's sound as evil as he can I hope!" he said with conviction. "Albus you know they are anyway and so he believes it to be true. There have only been a handful of students who were not bad in that house anyway. I have.. what is this?!" he shouted as a document floated in through his open window at him making Molly jump. "Well it would seem that when his parent's were alive they instructed their house elves to aid them in performing a family blood ritual!" he snarled in rage. "But what does that ritual mean?!" asked Molly timidly. "It means that because they were afraid of dying his parents bound him as a magical blood brother to one of the sons of their pureblood friends. It says here that the young boy in questions parents agreed and were tortured shortly after that. It's alright Molly I'm alright it was just a shock. This makes them brothers but I can see to it that they are no longer together or even in the same house. Even if I fail I will sort this! I don't yet know which family it was but once I'm through with them they will hate each other and Harry will be closer to Ronald. I have a friend in Nocturne Alley who could perform a ritual making Harry trust no one but Ronald and pending on what I see I may call him!" he said shocking Molly.

It had been arranged that he would get the documents falling for the bate and believing that this ritual had been performed by his parents years ago before they died with an as of now pureblood family who were not named in the documentation. This of course was a lie as it had been done at the beginning of the summer only but he still believed every word vowing to find out who this boy was. He would simply curse them lightly so they would simply distrust each other breaking the bond in it's entirety. "Ok Albus do what you feel is right although it may not be necessary to call that man in Nocturne Alley. I mean to say maybe you could just charm Ron and Harry leaving that bond alone. It could work and this way cause less of a paper trail leading back to you so to speak. It would be essentially covering your own ass should something come up" she advised him seriously.

"Thank you Molly that's just what I'll do. I can't believe I never thought about it till you just said it there now. Instead of focusing on Harry's brother and finding out who it is I should focus on Harry and Ron and how to get them to do as I want. Ron is after all a chess legend and I need him to go with Harry to the third floor and past Fluffy so I can test his skills, Harry's of course. Ron will be able to get him past the chess level and once done he'd leave again. Harry Simply needs to retrieve a charmed stone at the end of this magical obstacle course to prove to me how talented he really is. I will set about hints and stoke his curiosity continuously behind the scenes until he falters and goes after the stone in question. It's ingenious really!" he said rather proud of his own plan. Molly smiled at this. "Yes indeed it is ingenious as he'll have no choice but to find out what is down there with your constant stream of hints and clues etc. Well thank you for the money old friend I must return home now as we'll be leaving for the train station soon. Goodbye Albus!" she said kissing his cheek and leaving through the floo smiling.

"Mum where were you? I can't find my cloak!" moaned Ron. "I was at the bank getting a surprise for you all. Haven't you tried to accio it? Fred, George, Percy please come in here!" she shouted making all the boys enter. "When you go to school you won't be able to do that or I'll give you a detention. I am a prefect after all!" sneered Percy much to Molly's dislike. "Shut up Percy everyone knows your a damn prefect now come here so I can give you a surprise. I've been saving money up to be able to give you all some decent spending money this year and I've been successful. It's not the same as others as we simply can't afford that but I have saved up enough to be able to give you each two hundred galleons. It wasn't easy so please appreciate it and enjoy the money as I hope you do. Now come on as we'll be late!" she said handing the money to her shocked sons who smiled in joy. They all gathered all of their bags and headed for the train station. They entered looking around as all the muggles rushed by to get on whichever train they were going occasionally giving the owls weird looks. "Right so children what number platform is it again as seeing all these MUGGLES makes me forget it momentarily!" she said a little bit too loudly. If the children noticed they said nothing to her about it. "It's on platform nine and three quarters mum you know that!" said Percy laughing at her silly little bout of forgetfulness. Elsewhere Harry and Neville entered with their belongings following Augusta as she lead them to the walls between platforms nine and ten.

She waved at Molly as the passed her by unnoticed at all. Harry and Neville shared a look as they had seen her shouting about muggles in the hopes of catching him. They said goodbye to their Gran as they both knew her by now and entered the train. She called them just as they got there and gave them a small package telling them to open it once alone on the train. "I got you both a special gift for starting school. Oh I'm so proud of you both and remember I love you both equally and so it matters not to me which house you get into. Harry even as a baby I could never resist you. Instructions on how to use my gift are in the package. Have a safe trip and I'll be waiting to hear from Athena or Aries during the week. They sat in a compartment alone momentarily sealing it off from view so they could open the package. Inside the package were two identical pieces of paper covered in plastic with a wonky looking 'f' on them. They were highly confused by this as they had no idea what it was. Reading the note that came with it they were shocked.

 _To my darling boys, in this package you will find your two magical permanent transfer runes. Harry your blood must go onto the rune Neville will be using and his blood must then go on your rune. Once this is done point your wand at either rune saying **occulta sermonis** and wait. The rune will appear on your shoulder and will morph until it resembles a birth mark for one of you and a large freckle for the other one. After one month there will be no more marks on your body but the rune will be very much still untraceable and present. I will leave you to find out what it does together and I hope you enjoy it. Note this gift is unique to you and no one but you two will ever know what it does, Love as always, Gran x_

Harry read the note aloud frowning. He used a quick spell to cut both of their fingers letting their blood drop on the other persons rune. They sealed their cuts watching in awe as the blood seeped into the runes and then disappeared entirely from view. Neville cast the spell and they both felt a hot searing on their back making them cry out in pain momentarily as it was gone shortly afterwards. _I wonder what it does how strange?_ Thought Neville as Harry's eyes went wide in shock with Neville looking oddly at him. _I can't bloody well tell Nev I can hear his thoughts he'll think I'm mad!_ He thought as Neville jumped. _Harry I can hear your thoughts as well. It would appear Gran wanted us to be able to talk together telepathically without detection. This is so cool and I'll write her to thank her later on_ said Neville watching as Harry's face lit up in joy. _Yes that totally awesome Neville and I'll write to her also._ They both removed the wrappings and unsealed the compartment settling down to read books from Halliwell Manor. They jumped as mid way through the journey the door was flung open by a pompous looking little blonde boy who was flanked at either side by two fat little boys who looked just like body guards standing beside him.

"I've heard Harry Potter is coming to our school this year know where I might him?" he sneered. "What do you want with him?" asked Neville with an equal sneer on his own face. "Oh so you're Harry Potter then. I'm Draco Malfoy and this here is Crabbe and Goyle!" he gestured with his head to the two boys at either side of him. "Well actually Draco I am his brother and not Harry himself. He's here though!" said Neville pointing to Harry who now looked up from his book. "Hmm Nev sorry zoned out there for a while bro what is it?" asked Harry looking at the blonde boy and scowling. "Why are you talking to this pompous fuck Neville? Come inside right now!" Harry snapped alarming everyone momentarily. _Bumped into this spoilt bastard in Diagon Alley where he promptly told me to fuck off while storming around slamming doors in my bloody face. He's a jerk and I won't stand for it I'm telling you that now!_ Realisation dawned on Neville's face as he listened to Harry. _Ok I'll deal with him just now!_ "Yes you're the spoilt brat that was storming all over Diagon Alley telling my brother to fuck off so why don't you just fuck off yourself cause he's not interested!" snapped Neville. "Ooh can't find your own battles Potter!" he sneered at which Harry grabbed him around the neck roughly.

"Malfoy if I wanted to I could kick your fucking ass right here now don't make me do that and before we even arrive at school. I don't want to embarrass you but you should have known better then to say fuck off to a lord now leave before I send you away in a damn match box!" he sneered at Malfoy whose face turned white. "I'm sorry I had no idea you were a lord like myself and would not have done it had I known. I am the Lord Malfoy along with my father. I just wanted to be your friend. Had I known it was you I never would have done that!" he pleaded. "Yes very well but that does mean however that you would have done it had it not been me which means I can't possibly be friends with someone like you. Sorry now please get out!" he said to which Malfoy huffed and left bumping into Ronald Weasley in the hallway. "Have you seen Harry Potter?" he asked timidly. "Oh fuck off he's in there jerk!" shouted Malfoy throwing Ron to the side and stomping off. Ron entered the compartment gingerly. "Which one of you is Harry Potter? I'd like to introduce myself!" he said quickly. "I am Harry Potter and who are you?" he asked him calmly. "I'm Ronald Weasley. Can I join you as there's no room in the other carriages?" he asked timidly. "Yes you may we were just discussing what houses we'll be in before blunt blondie intruded on us. Which house do you think you'll be in?" he asked Ron who sat down.

"I think I'll definitely be in Gryffindor where the brave dwell. I'm sure you'll be in it just like your parents were!" he said to Harry smiling brightly. "I don't think so. I might go to Slytherin maybe" said Harry thoughtfully. "NO YOU CAN'T! I um I mean all the evil wizards go there and it uh would be awful in that house. Imagine the cold dungeons with no life in them at all!" he said nervously. "Not all wizards who went to Slytherin were bad Ron and I won't have anyone and I mean anyone telling me which house to go to. Who knows I may never go to Slytherin but I don't want to be in Gryffindor because my parents were. It would not be the right reason to be in it you know what I mean?" he said smiling at Ron's annoyed expression. Things were not going as Ron had hoped at all. He seemed to have no sway over Harry at all. Dumbledore was going to need teach him that control spell. They arrived shortly as Harry glanced at Neville smirking. _It's show time! Come on Nev and let's knock there socks off!_ Harry said as Neville appeared to burst out laughing for no reason at all to Ron who didn't have the telepathic connection with them.

 **AN: Which house should they both go into? Let me know which one you think please. Love Angel x**


	4. The sorting ceremony

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review it so I may know what you think of it, Thank love Angel x**

Hagrid stood with his lantern waiting for the train to stop moving which it did shortly. "Firs' years this way please. Come to me an follow the lamp. That's it now don't be afraid come on!" he said loudly but happily as everyone went over to him. Harry jumped as his eyes landed on the half giant in awe. _He's massive Nev. I hope he doesn't teach classes cause he looks a bit freaky. I dunno he may be fine but still it's weird!_ Hagrid lead them down towards the boating area. _I know what you mean Harry. He's positively strange. What say you and I ask the hat to place us both in the same house? I know what Dumbledore wants you to do but would you really go to Gryffindor because he wants you to? I also know he'll probably want that idiot Weasley in our house with us what should we do?_ Asked Neville as they both boarded the same boat. GO! Shouted Hagrid causing the boats to move. _I know what you're saying. I think it might be fun to go to Hufflepuff as we both adore plants and besides which it's not what anyone else expects us to do. I think we should actually request that he is placed either with us or in Ravenclaw to screw with his head as he won't be expecting to not join his family in Gryffindor. Stupid twat!_ Harry sneered as they went on to the school.

They all gasped at the school as it appeared before them with the lights from it's windows like twinkling stars across the night sky. It truly was beautiful. They all got out and headed up a broad set of stairs where a strict looking professor was waiting for them. She had on green robes and a nice black conical hat with an ornate broach on it. Hagrid handed the students over to her smiling brightly as he entered the great hall taking his seat at the top table. "Ok now silence everyone. My name is Professor McGonagall and I'll be leading the sorting ceremony today. In this school we have four different houses. They are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Now each house is like a family unit and everyone in this unit is responsible for what happens within. As you progress throughout the year your triumphs will gain you points for your particular house but any rule breaking and you will loose some points. If the rules broken are a bit more severe a detention will be handed out as a further punishment. At the end of the year the house which has a higher house point total will win the coveted house cup. It is an honour to win this cup and each house tries their hardest to win it each year and as a result the results are often varying. Next each house has a quidditch team and the team that wins the most matches against other houses will win the coveted quidditch cup for their house. These are honours so we always encourage people to aim high in order to get the results they want" here she paused for a moment to see that everyone was still listening to her.

"Slytherin house is located in the dungeons of our school along with Hufflepuff house which can be found in the basement. Ravenclaw house is located on the fifth floor astronomy section and Gryffindor house of which I am the head is located on the seventh floor. Each house has a unique way of entering whether that be answering a riddle, tapping out a pattern or giving a password. Now then I'll be back in moment once we're ready for you. You should all straighten up your uniforms and cloaks as you'll want to look presentable for us all!" she said leaving them alone a moment. Self consciously Harry and Neville adjusted their uniforms perfectly. Harry was thinking that it would be funny to have Ron in Hufflepuff with them so his parents would need to shell out more money for new things. From what he knew of them they were getting money from him before he put a stop to that so he had assumed they had none in the first place if they needed to steal it from him. He smiled as he thought of everything. "Ok we're ready for you. Please follow me and stick together" called out McGonagall opening the doors to the great hall making everyone gasp. The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky with floating candles all over it. Although he'd read about it in Hogwarts A History nothing compared to seeing it in real life. They reached the end of the hall and waited there for further instructions.

"Ok when I call out your name you will come forth and sit on this stool here. I will then place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted. Now first we have Susan Marie Bones!" she called out as Susan went and sat on the stool up ahead. _Hmm Susan Bones eh! Very interesting my girl. You could be in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but since I can see your loyalty for years to come it's got to be HUFFLEPUFF!_ She got up and ran happily to the to Hufflepuff table while everyone clapped in joy. "Ernest James McMillan" she called out as he approached the chair nervously. _Hmm Ernest yes ok alright RAVENCLAW._ Ernest or as he preferred Ernie ran to the Ravenclaw table in excitement his nerves all gone now. "Draconis Abraxas Malfoy!" she called out.

Draco who seemed to have no fear in him at all swayed up to the hat very sure of himself indeed. Boy was he in for a shock since Dumbledore's manipulations on the hat had been severed. _Hmm Draconis not too bad. I can see a lot of potential in you that you have yet to realise. I'll let you in on a secret shall I? Your father paid Dumbledore to charm old Silas here to place you in Slytherin. You see people are always so unaware that I may be a hat but I'm always observant, always. He does not have faith in any of the other houses and it is this fault that we must correct. You need to learn vital lessons that being able to express yourself freely educationally or otherwise is the most important part of being a student here. Asides from the pretty ladies of course. Lucious should have known better then to try and buy me as I'm not for sale but I am insulted he'd even try and to think he's supposed to be smart bloody ignorant fool. Let's shock Lucious shall we as your far to smart to diminish in Slytherin. RAVENCLAW!"_ The hat called out getting everyone's in shock to do anything Draco just walked to the Ravenclaw his mouth hanging open in awe. Dumbledore looked highly freaked out as Draco glanced at him. Maybe getting his attention this way would serve his father right for thinking so little of him. He'd show everyone and be the smartest in the year.

"Hannah Una Abbott!". Hannah approached the stool her long blonde hair flowing out behind her and making Neville think she looked quite pretty. He actually blushed up to his roots as he thought this feeling funny for having such thoughts. _Hmm Hannah you're the embodiment of knowledge, power and loyalty. You'll find great things in your future and I can simply say I am delighted for you. Also note that Dumbledore is not as trustworthy as others wish him to be. If he ever asks to see you in his office please bring your head of house with you always and don't forget it's there in the school rules. He's a bit fond of legillimency our old headmaster so perhaps get someone to teach you occlumency. Enjoy your time here pleasant girl. HUFFLEPUFF!_

 _She was surprised at all she had been told by Silas the hat but knew that he would not have told her if it was not important. "Luna Marie Lovegood". Hmm Luna you're very smart and will have an incredibly bright future. You should know that crumple horned snorcacks don't exist but then you already know that don't you Miss Lovegood. I would advise you talking to Harry Potter about the fact that you believe so strongly in these things as it's just not normal. You're a very sweet natured girl and you'll do fine in RAVENCLAW!_ Luna was highly confused by what she'd been told by the hat but knew he would never say something for nothing so was determined to talk to Harry whenever she had a free moment.

"Neville Frances H Longbottom!" she called out to which Neville nearly burst out laughing. It would seem the Halliwell had been included after all. He sat on the chair giggling slightly at the whole situation which thankfully no one noticed. _Hmm Neville you are extremely brave, courageous, strong willed, cunning, loyal and clever. To be quite honest any house would suit you and so I'll have to do something I rarely do but ask you into which house you would like to go._ There was a pause as Neville thought. _Please place me into Hufflepuff and if you can please place my brother Harry there also._ The hat was momentarily stunned at the boys confidence in just asking for what he wanted. _HUFFLEPUFF!_ The hat called out to much clapping from everyone including Harry. "Ronald Billius Weasley!" she called out watching him slowly saunter over to the stool with a look of serious fear in his eyes. She'd kill Fred and George for telling him he'd need to wrestle a troll to get in as she'd overheard him telling someone that earlier on. _Oh yes you are very determined indeed to succeed and not disappoint aren't you. Always feeling so small and left out like the outcast of the family. You have emotional deprivation issues which need to be sorted out and I know the perfect house to help you out there. You are courageous and cunning but these are minor in you for you are loyal and often to a fault I might add. HUFFLEPUFF!_ Ronald gasped and didn't move as he glanced down at his shocked brothers in Gryffindor.

"This is an outrage! I won't go there! My whole family has been in Gryffindor ever since we started going here and I won't stand for this! Professor Dumbledore do something" he snapped in distress. Dumbledore looked furious indeed. "It seems our hat does not agree you should be in Gryffindor like I do however as it's mind has indeed been made up I have no choice but to send you to Hufflepuff where I'm sure you'll make lots of friends. Off you go now and please don't cause a scene as you'll get detention if you do!" he snapped causing a few people in the hall to gasp. Many of them were thinking why is he so so upset a student didn't get into the house he wanted to how abnormal Of course his staff all looked at him with questioning faces which hacked him off further. "What?! I'm allowed to be annoyed on behalf of a student. His whole family was in Gryffindor and he isn't. I can just empathise with how left out he's feeling!" he said as his staff began to understand him a bit better. "Harry James B Potter!" at this Harry spluttered. Even the Black had made it on there. He was ecstatic at this new information smiling brightly at this new information. "Thank you ma'am!" he said politely as he sat down making her blush slightly. He was so well mannered and it was refreshing to say the least. All the staff had noticed this and were elated with him even before classes. _Hmm Harry it would seem that yourself and Neville are out to cause me trouble this year as you have all the traits of all the houses so I could put you anywhere. I told Luna Lovegood to come and speak to you as Dumbledore has charmed her and you can permanently remove it I'm sure. I'm just told her to speak to you as she will not know what it's about really. I know your secrets and I'm fine with it. Dobby was very gentle and thank him for saving me and you as well of course. I hated being cursed like that as it was not my purpose in life. Where shall I put you then your choice!?"_ asked the hat shocking Harry who had not expected that.

 _Thank you for telling me about Luna I'll help her and I think I'd like to be in Hufflepuff with Neville thank you!_ The hat smiled as Harry felt joy radiating all through his thoughts. Clearly the hat was elated with him too. _HUFFLEPUFF!_ People were shouting we've got Potter in the older years but no one said to much. As the sorting ceremony continued it ended with twelve new Gryffindor's, eight new Slytherin's, ten new Hufflepuff's and ten new Ravenclaw's. _Time to put my plan into action here we go show time!_ Thought Dumbledore smiling happily as he stood and approached the podium.

"Welcome everyone to a brand new year here at Hogwarts. Mr Filch our caretaker has asked me to remind you all that all Zonko's products are strictly forbidden as is the Forbidden Forest which may only be accessed when accompanied by a teacher. Everyone is to note now that the third floor corridor is strictly forbidden to all those who are not brave enough to encounter the dangers there. As none of you are even remotely that brave I know I don't have to worry about you getting injured by going there as none of you will be going. Besides no one has ever been brave enough to go there without getting hurt. Enjoy your meal nitwit tweak and blubber. Let there be food!" he called out as the tables filled with a sumptuous feast ready to be eaten.


	5. Welcome to Hufflepuff

**Here is the next chapter enjoy it and don't forget to review it thank you love Angel x**

The table was filled with various bowls and platters containing chips, vegetables, meats and pies etc. There were ornate glass jugs of pumpkin juice with a golden wolves head on top. Each person had their own golden goblet. Thinking about what Silas has said to him he called for Dobby to come to him invisible and touch his arm when he understood what he had to do. Dobby came invisible and listened to Harry. "Dobby in my potion stores at home you'll find a cleansing potion to cleanse everyone permanently of any charms of any kind on there person. Please get it and place some in every single desert going to students. Use a compulsion charm making everyone want to have some as I want to cure everyone. Thank you!" he whispered to Dobby who touched his arm and whispered back. "It will be done now master. Get ready for the fireworks as the muggles say!" he said before leaving. He arrived at Halliwell Manor going into Harry's personal potions store in search of the potion which he grabbed. It was in a large vial and he placed some in every cake on the tables using a compulsion charm to make everyone eat it.

Harry smiled brightly as desert came up to the table and he watched everyone there grab some desert nothing happening to most people. He glanced at the Ravenclaw table and directly at Luna. She had just taken some pie from the dish and was smiling brightly. It was as she ate it that she glowed golden for a moment but thankfully neither Dumbledore nor anyone else noticed it. She was looking slightly different also. She was a bit taller and her hair was slightly less messy looking. She was very pretty. She started to talk normally and Harry guessed that things at home for her weren't pretty either. If she was like that she guessed her father was also. He sent Dobby to the Lovegood residence where he left a pie in the same way smiling as when Xenophyillius ate the pie he too became normal again. He was surprised that it was only Luna, Draco and three people from Slytherin that had anything wrong with them. Draco grew up two inches and became slightly broader with darker coloured eyes. His hair also seemed to have relaxed. As desert finished up their prefect Artie McLeod called all of the first years over to him.

"Ok firsties gather around now and follow me as I'll take you to the dorms and our house. Now ok out here we have the main hallways. Here is the main entrance and as you can see there we have the stairs. A word of warning that when on the stairs sometimes they can move to alter the direction in which you are going. This is done by magic but not on purpose. You will always come to this main central point to get to the various classes. We pride ourselves on being the only house to give first years a map. This way you can get around easily and not get lost or loose us house points. Now follow me down this way by the side of the steps. Ok so we go down this corridor here and you should note that here we have the large portrait of the fruit bowl. This goes into the kitchens and in order to open it one need simply tickle the pear. I only tell this as our house can be located across here. Now here we have a stack of various barrels all piled on top of one another. So with your wand you tap the barrel third up from the bottom three in to the right. You have to tap it spelling out Hufflepuff and then it will open for you. If you get that wrong as defence mechanism you will doused in Vinegar. This is to keep enemies out of our house at all times!" here he paused to see that they understood.

"Once the door has been opened we all need to crawl inside. I'll do it now to show you how it works and then we can go inside. Come on in!" he called out after demonstrating how to get into the house. They entered the large barrel and crawled into the house. When they exited they were all amazed. The common room was round, warm and cosy. It was filled with various different plants, a warm round fireplace over which Helga Hufflepuff's portrait could be located, various different tables and overstuffed couches. There were many different book shelves all over the place. A small chandelier hung in the centre of the ceiling giving off a lot of light. There were round windows showing the grounds outside and they could only guess that sunshine would stream in a lot during the day. It looked so cosy and inviting that they couldn't wait to spend all their time here.

"Now gather around again. This here is the common room where we meet all of our friends from this house. Here we can play wizards chess and or read a book. In each house the dorms are very different indeed. In Hufflepuff we believe in trust above all other things asides from loyalty so you will find that you will share rooms in groups of two the names of which can be found on your doors. The doors to the right lead to the boys dorms and those on the left lead to the girls dorms. First years are on level one and it goes up every year you do. This means that you'll be on the second level next year. If you have any questions you can always ask me or Professor Sprout our Head of House. I know we're all excited to have Harry Potter the boy who lived in our house but please let's not forget he's just really Harry Potter and I'm sure he would hate special attention because he lost his parents. I would think about that if I were any of you. He will want as normal an experience here as anyone and he will be anyone's friend I am sure once they don't want to be friends with the celebrity legend the boy who lived. I suggest you all get some sleep now and we'll see you all in the morning. Welcome to Hufflepuff House everyone!" he said as everyone clapped once he'd finished.

"Excuse me Artie!? Thank you so much for what you said about me earlier you were so right. I want people to like me or want to be my friend for me and not because I'm the boy who lived or anything. You really put me at ease!" Harry said smiling in joy at the older shocked student. "No problems Harry. In Hufflepuff we look after our own!" he relied clapping Harry on the shoulder and leaving. Harry and Neville left for their dorm rooms with Ron lagging behind and grumbling. Harry learned he'd be sharing with Ron and that Neville would be sharing with Ernie McMillan across the hall. He was very annoyed about it but didn't let it show yet. He said goodnight to Neville and went into his room with Ron following after him. "Wow so we get to be room buddies. We're gonna be best friends I know it!" he said overly happily. "Ron I have but one best friend my brother Neville. I'm sure we can be friends though but not best friends" he lied easily. He'd never be Ron's friend but had to lie to him to prevent a kick off. He changed into his Pyjamas and slid into his bed silencing Ron's curtains with an unbreakable silencing charm. If Ron snored he'd get a good nights sleep anyway. Using wandless untraceable magic he warded them sealed shut making it look as though Ron had done it with accidental magic. It was going to be so fun pranking him tomorrow when he didn't call him in the morning. He lay back down as sleep slowly washed over him. _Good night Harry sleep well bro!_ He heard in his head. _Pranking Ron he won't be up to go to classes tomorrow and it will look like his accidental magic caused him to seal himself into his own bed. Goodnight Nev._ Neville laughed at that. _Brilliant plan Harry see you tomorrow._


	6. Harry's first day

**Here's the next update guys hope you like it. Don't forget to read and review thanks, love Angel x**

Harry woke up the next morning giggling as he noticed Ron's bed was still very much closed off from him. He got up and got dressed finding Neville and Ernie and they all headed downstairs for breakfast. He was surprise Ernie didn't ask about where Ron was but then discovered that because he was so nervous he wouldn't have been asking after him anyway. "So what class do you think we'll have first?" asked Neville suddenly. "Well Mr Longbottom here is your schedule so now you'll know what classes you have next. Have a good day everyone!" said Professor Sprout moving on with a weird expression on her face. It was obvious that she was wondering where Ron was but had not asked anyone yet. Looking at his schedule he saw that they had charms first, followed by transfigurations, lunch break, double DADA, and Potions and then dinner. He was excited about the classes but annoyed that they didn't have herbology yet. Oh well he guessed they'd have it tomorrow.

"Excuse me Mr Potter but Mr Weasley is staying with you is he not? Do you know where he is by nay chance?" she asked Harry who nearly laughed but stopped himself from doing so. "I am afraid that I don't Professor Sprout. He was there this morning so I'm not too sure what happened. I mean to say he was in my room this morning and I just assumed that he'd follow us down. I didn't honestly think I'd need to wake him up as well. I'm sorry I'm just so nervous on my first day that I didn't think I'd have to be responsible for another student as well!" he said now a bit annoyed at her assumption that he'd know where Ron was. "Please calm down Mr Potter I did not mean you had to know where he was it was just a question. You are indeed not responsible for him as he is responsible for himself. I guess he is just rebelling as he is not part of the house he wanted to be a part of. No worries I'll get him just now. Off to class all of you and thank you Mr Potter!" she said smiling as they all headed upstairs for charms class. When they entered the Charms classroom they could see their professor standing tall on a huge stack of books. They all took their seats smiling. Harry was of course sitting beside Neville and Ernie had gone to sit beside his good friend from Ravenclaw Justin Finch- Fletchley.

"Ok everyone good morning and welcome to charms class. I am professor Flitwick and I shall be teaching you all this fine day. I see one of our Hufflepuff students has decided to bunk off from class and he not being happy with his sorting is no excuse. Five points from Hufflepuff and detention tonight with me at seven for Ronald Weasley. Ok now there are various things you learn in charms but the most important of these is your incantation pronunciation as well your hand and wrist movements. In some cases saying the right words the right way but using the wrong hand movements can produce a very different spell in the end. It shows that one cannot work without the other. Now in front of you all you will see various random sticks and I want you to pick those up in your wand hand or whichever hand you use to write with. Hold it as though you would your actual wand. There we go yes. Swish and flick like this. Yes Mr Longbottom exactly!" said the teacher smiling.

Professor Sprout came in then looking alarmed. "Excuse me Professor Flitwick but could I please see you a moment? It would seem one of our students has sealed himself into his bed using strong magic that I can't release myself!" she said sounding panicked as Ron and Neville looked down smirking so they wouldn't be seen. "Yes I'll be right there who is it Pomona?" he asked seriously. "Ronald Weasley Filious!" she said once again. "Five points to to Hufflepuff Mr Longbottom for getting it straight away and five points to Ravenclaw Miss Lovegood for the same reason. As I must be called away now class is dismissed. I'll see you again tomorrow!" he called out as everyone packed up Neville and Harry laughing their heads off unnoticed with all the noise in the room at that point. They left Filious following Pomona into her house and up the stairs to the boys rooms. They entered the room in which Harry and Ron were staying to find Professor Dumbledore waiting for them.

"I have scanned the area Pomona and I've seen that Ronald here has used his accidental magic to seal himself in. it would seem only he can break the seal. Unless of course Filious here can help us out!" he said seriously. Pointing his wand in an array of complex movements Filious spoke in slurred type of Latin speaking very quickly indeed. When the bed shifted and the curtains flew off their hinges everyone saw a snoring Ronald sound asleep. "Mr Weasley!" shouted Professor Sprout. " _Not now mummy I'm sleeping!"_ he mumbled. "MR WEASLEY!" she called out now more annoyed then she had been before. He shot up off the bed in shock. "What in the bloody hell is going on? Where I am and who in the hell are you?" asked Ron eyeing Filious seriously. "Ronald Weasley I am your charms Professor, Professor Flitwick now for missing my class you have detention with me tonight at seven. That is no way to talk to your superiors. You accidentally sealed yourself magically into your bed and we had to work hard to get you out. I would suggest you try harder next time to ensure this doesn't happen again!" he snapped angrily.

"Filious I'm sure that doesn't need to happen eh? I'm sure he's learned his lesson by now haven't you son?" asked Dumbledore. "What's going on though? I mean I did nothing! Who tried to attack me and don't feed me that crap about me locking myself in my own bed as I would not ever do it. Was Harry's wand checked as he's the only one who shares with me!" he said as everyone looked shocked. "No it wasn't actually send for him please!" said Dumbledore. Harry arrived moments later. "You asked to see me sir!" he said politely. "Yes I'd like to check your wand for any spells cast!" he said. He checked the wand and found that the last spell cast was the silencing charm. "Why did you cast the silencing charm Harry my boy?" said Dumbledore seriously. "Oh I charmed Weasley's curtains because he snores like a pig and I actually wanted to get some sleep. Unlike some people I know snoring is not something I can tolerate as it causes me stress and makes it impossible for me to sleep!" he snapped irritably.

"Be that as it may I can't have you charming his curtains each night as that would be annoying for everyone involved. Ok Ron pack up your stuff and we'll move you out of here. Tipsy! Please bring Mr Longbottom's things into this room here and place Mr Weasley's in with Mr McMillan's next door. There we go! Now you don't have to share with Mr Potter at all and no one needs to worry about charms being placed on their bed!" said Professor Sprout seriously. "Pomona is that really necessary I mean I'm sure they could get on all right?" said Albus pushing it really. "Be that as it may Albus my decision is final and you will not push me on it. I would suggest that you make Ronald's brothers swear an oath of secrecy and tell them how to get into my house so they can visit with him here if they want to. I think it would make things easier for him don't you!?" said Professor Sprout smiling. "Yes that's better let's do that then!" he said actually happy. Harry was ecstatic although he tried not to show it.

Later in the day they had potions. Professor Snape slammed open the door strutting to the end of the class to look up at his new students. "As most of you here will not understand the exact art and fine science that is potion making it is no surprise you will do appallingly in my class alas I must teach you all the same none the less. There will be no silly wand waving or stupid incantations in this class. Ah Mr Potter our new celebrity oh how you must relish your fame and fans! Being the best at everything like mum and dad eh?! The Boy who lived everyone come to put us all to shame. Probably knows nothing just like his arrogant and self loving father. Strutting about the castle as though he owns it and everyone should bow down to him because he's a celebrity" he sneered shocking everyone.

"Sorry sir but loosing my family to a deranged lunatic is no reason to be labelled a celebrity and besides which I would never be as foolish as to think I am better then anyone else. I mean my parents clearly did and look where their stupid self righteous arrogance got them. They were not better then Voldermort and I am not better then anyone else here either. The fact that because their death has made me a celebrity is an annoying and chilling fact as had they been as good as they thought they were they'd still be here. Sorry sir but actions speak louder then words and their actions are now speaking volumes as they're not here. They put their faith in the wrong person and refused to accept the right kind of help thinking they knew everything. I mean with that kind of thought is it any wonder Voldermort got them. Oh stop bloody shrieking it's just a damn name and not the person himself. Why in the hell is everyone so afraid of some lunatics name? I am Harry James B Potter and not the boy who lived so refrain please from calling me this thank you!" he snapped shocking Snape and everyone in the room.

"You Mr Potter are nothing like your parents I am at least relieved to say. Tell me where would would you look if I asked you to get me bezor?" he sneered. "Well if you asked me now I'd say your potions kit or indeed my own but usually Bezors can be located in the stomach of a goat!" he said once again shocking Snape. "And what is the different between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" he asked again. "Sir I don't understand that one as there is no difference and furthermore before you get all smart about it they also go by the other name of Aconite!" Harry said smugly. "Mr Potter you have shocked me today as you know things I had not expected you to know. It would appear you do indeed know more then your parents ever did. Everyone is to focus on Potter here for other reasons now. He may well be the best at potions I've had in my class in years!" said Snape sounding irritated and annoyed at what he was saying as he was saying it.

At the end of class everyone went to the great hall for dinner. Dumbledore was not there and had requested to see Harry Potter in his office. Harry guessed what it was about and smiling he agreed to go. "Come in Harry. Please have a seat won't you. Would you like a lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore seriously. "No thank you sir. What exactly did you want to see me about?" he asked him equally as seriously. "Harry my staff have given out to me about how I worded my speech yesterday on who was or was not brave enough to go to the room on the third floor corridor to the left. I just wished to say I am sorry and that it was meant as an insult to you or anyone else present as I am sure you're all relatively brave in your own ways. You know I knew your parents and they were very brave too! I mean they protected you and always did so well while here at school" he said happily.

"Well because of their stupid arrogance and irresponsibility in placing their faith in the wrong person they died so they can't have been all that brave. Sorry sir it's just that anyone who leaves me in the care of those magic hating freaks is no parent of mine! As for your earlier comment it is alright as I know I'm not brave enough to go near something that dangerous. I mean who knows what could be down there. It's not like a lot of schools have this kind of threat in the school however I would suggest that someone as brave as you would take away whatever it is because it may well be dangerous to have an item of such dangerous power in a school full of children. I only say it must be dangerous as you said it was yesterday. Maybe you should ward the area so no one can go in there as we wouldn't want any accidents would we? If I may be blunt sir that may be necessary with Weasley around as he's a bit daft and might try to prove to you he's brave which trust me he isn't! I've noticed he seems to have an inferiority complex or the sincere need to prove himself. I don't want him to be stupid sir!" Harry said loving it as all the colour drained from Dumbledore's face.

"Well Harry my boy that's no way to talk about your parents and you were only ever with your family as they were all you had left. As for what you said about the stone um I mean dangerous item I feel you are correct and warding it would be a good idea. Don't discount yourself on the whole bravery thing as you're extremely brave in my eyes. I mean I know you would never be brave enough to handle the dangers in the third floor but your still pretty brave. I would suggest befriending Ron Weasley to help him feel more at ease in your house and Draco Malfoy is nothing but trouble so keep away from him please. I don't want you to get hurt!" he implored. Now Harry was interested. "Sir what do you have against Draco? I mean I have my own reasons he and I are not friends but what did he ever do to you personally?" he asked Dumbledore who looked incredibly dumbfounded. "Well...uh...he...uh... he never did anything to me but his family are not as light as everyone else's is. I forbid you from being friends with someone with a dark family and that is the end of the conversation. Now go and have your dinner!" he snapped irritably. Harry left feeling amazing.

Maybe that might change. He hatched a plan and grinned. He went to dinner and enjoyed his meal immensely. That night he sat at his desk in his room with a parchment and some ink and began penning a letter.

 _Lord Draconis Abraxas Malfoy,_

 _I have been considering all you have said and I have realised that my out right denial of friendship was a little harsh on my part. I was just annoyed that you had told me to fuck off as no one has ever been so blunt to me before. I have a request of you. I will consent to being your friend on one condition of which I will discuss with you tomorrow in the hallway after breakfast. Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow, Signed, Lord Harry James B Potter._

He picked up the letter and sealed it sending it off with Aries and went to sleep tomorrow would be an interesting day to say the least.


	7. Let the games begin

**So here's my next update. Let me know what you think, thanks, love Angel x**

Draco had been asleep but received the odd note when he woke up the next day. He was amazed that Harry had considered reconsidering their friendship. He wondered what he'd ask him to do but hoped it would not be dangerous. He got up and had a shower as the thoughts he had about Harry washed over his mind. Just what was he up to? As he dressed he used his wand to shine his shoes jumping as when he exited his house was there waiting for him. "Please come with me into this room here as it's not safe to be seen you for the moment elsewhere at least until this conversation is over. I'll just be warding and silencing the area so don't worry I just need some privacy. The walls have ears as they say!" he said doing as he had planned to do.

"What did you want me to do?" asked Draco nervously. "Well that's just it. I was thinking the reason I really didn't want to be your friend is because you had only apologised to me because I was a lord and that this in itself applied that you would be horrible to anyone who isn't a lord. I admit I won't stand for that but if that's the only thing really stopping me from being your friend then I must change that like right now. I must be blunt in saying that both Ronald Weasley and Dumbledore have told me not to be your friend although Dumbledore has forbid it which although highly amusing he is not actually allowed to do. I am an honest man and I believe everyone should be treated right no matter their blood status. I feel that everyone with the right wand can be great wizards or witches. I am not into judging someone because they aren't pureblood like me. It's very stupid and quite frankly archaic. I need you to allow me two things. Firstly I need to be sure that all my friends or indeed future friends are safe so I need you to drink this potion. It will remove any traces, tracking spells, potions or indeed charms on you that shouldn't be there. This will mean that no one can curse you without your consent. This is an exercise in trust and if you really wish to be my friend and trust me you'll take it!" said Harry seriously.

Draco looked around nervously before looking into Harry's eyes where surprisingly he saw nothing but honesty. He knew then that this whole thing was legit. He downed the potion screaming in agony as he shot up two inches in height reaching Harry's height and his head had never felt so clear in all his life. All in all he felt amazing. I mean last night he'd noticed a slight in himself but the dosage had been too little to affect such a large difference in him. "Harry thank you so much for this. I can never repay the favour!" he said smiling in awe.

"Actually you can by now giving me a magically binding vow and signing this here contract making it impossible for you to automatically hate or unnecessarily harm anyone who is not pureblood or indeed is pureblood without actual reason. Dumbledore perhaps forcing you to do bad things which no doubt he will as a rebellion to our friendship does not count in this contract as then you will be well within your rights to rebel. I only forbid you attacking people of any blood status when it's not in self defence or when exposing someone as a bad person. Also I need you to send this bottle of firewhiskey to your father. It has that potion in it plus a strong compulsion in it for him, his sister and brother in law and finally his wife to drink it all together at one time. After this he will be compelled to destroy the bottle. It is the only way of curing him so to speak. Don't worry it just means he'll be normal now. In fact one moment. Lolly! Please hand deliver this to Lord Malfoy curtsy of Lord Potter and tell him it is meant as a gift of good faith. Now you don't need worry about it. So tell me will you sign the contract and give me the vow?" he asked a shocked Draco who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"I will do it. I am shocked actually that Dumbledore forbid you from seeing me did he honestly think it would work. Now there that's been signed. I Draconis Abraxas Malfoy do hereby swear on my magic that I will never harm another person of any blood type whatsoever unless in a self defence or life and death circumstance and as I say now so I swear. So mote it be!" he said as a golden aura surrounded him. _Lumos!_ He said as it proved he hadn't lied about his vow and was still able to cast spells.

Over in the manor Luscious was very shocked when a house elf popped into him that he didn't recognise. "Yes who are you and how may I help you?" he snapped. "I am Lolly and Lord Potter has asked me to deliver this fine bottle of Firewhiskey to you as a gesture of good will. He wants to get on with the Malfoy family and has suggested that you take a few moments to enjoy this pricey treat with your family. Enjoy it sir!" she said popping away and leaving him shocked. It was certainly a gift a half. As soon as his hands touched the bottle he smirked. He went over to his fireplace smiling. "Rudolphus my friend bring Bella over as Harry Potter has just gifted me with a fine bottle of Firewhiskey as a gift of good will insisting I share some with my family He obviously meant just my wife but hey you and Bella are like family to so I figured we could all enjoy a glass!" he said into the fire where he was met with a crazy deranged smile. "We'll be right over!" he said smiling. Cutting out the connection he called for his wife.

They both came through the floo and he poured out all of them four equal measures in large glasses. "To Harry Potter and making more money then ever!" he sneered as they all downed their glasses unable to keep from complying. What he hadn't told Draco of course was that two litres of Phoenix tears had been added into the firewhiskey before it was sealed back up. Everyone screamed and coughed as their hands and arms all burnt the dark mark coming off and all the binds on them being removed. Suddenly he threw the firewhiskey in the fireplace making it hiss before dying out. He looked at Rudolphus to notice that not only did he look much healthier and younger but Luscious himself did as well. Bella and Narcissa both looked curvier and much younger and he'd never been more hungry for his wife then he was now. "What happened? Cissy are you alright I just can't seem to remember the last twenty four hours!" he said confused. As Bella and Rudolphus both left feeling oddly good he rounded on her. "Actually my sweet it doesn't matter! I swear to god I'm going to ravish you right here on this fucking desk!" he growled out pulling her close to him and removing both of their clothes with a flick of his wand. He entered her now soaking core ramming her hard and fast until they both exploded collapsing in a heavy heap of sweaty limbs.

He entered the great hall smirking in the direction of Draco before looking briefly at the head table. _Game on old man game on!_


	8. Letters

**Here's my next chapter hope you enjoy so please read and review, Love Angel x**

Dumbledore sat in his office after that mornings breakfast wondering what Harry was up to as he looked far too happy in the man's personal opinion anyway. He had been filling out some finance reports when he noticed the letter that had come through the door. He hadn't seen it earlier as it must have arrived before when he was at breakfast.

 _Dear Albus, I have been doing the research you asked me about. Harry James Potter is also due to become the heir of two houses which I don't know the name of. All I was able to obtain from the goblins is that he has not done so and rarely checks on his accounts or even spends any of his money. Speaking of which I need some new office robes and Molly needs some new house items with which to keep herself entertained. Perhaps you could check and see if Harry would feel like footing this bill and even if he doesn't anyway he'll be doing it and you will make sure he does or this letter will make it's way to minister Fudge along with all your other letters. I am a good note keeper and so obviously I have them all here on file. Now as long as we get our money and Ron of course gets the pass grades he's been promised all along things will be fine. Maybe you can get a house elf to do his homework for him. We might be slight paupers outside but inside school Ronald is going to be living like a king and damn well the Malfoy family will know all about it._

 _Think of it this way. The money won't be your own so you don't need to feel guilty about and we won't either. As you're there you may as well take a portion of it yourself. I mean it's not like he's going to need is he? I mean what's a damn firstie going to do with all that money. By sweets? Or perhaps the odd bit of quidditch paraphernalia which really is a waste of that good money which could easily support my kids all through school. Don't forget we had a deal. You would make Ron's grades good and give us all the money we ever needed in exchange for all the information on Harry Potter we could garner from the bank and or from Bill as he works there._

 _I've obviously just told Bill that Harry has been asking about his accounts and just wants to know like how many he has and how many family titles he could inherit. As I said previous he has a load of accounts and various properties which it so happens are all outside Surrey meaning he can't get to them anyway should he even try. We were only able to tell he has a load of properties for these two other families but not who they were as that particular information was classified. The Goblins don't even know Bill looked there which is beneficial to everyone. He is of course now left without a choice but to stay in Surrey until he is seventeen and can inherit these lines by which point it wont matter as all of his other funds will have drained. Don't worry he'll be depending on us soon and we'll be here to lend a sympathetic hand to his poor soul as he struggles to understand how the finer things in our world work._

 _I heard that young Draco didn't get into Slytherin as daddy had hoped. Score: Malfoy 0 Weasley 1. We were of course surprised that Ron got into Hufflepuff but it matters not essentially as long as he gets the job that he's been assigned done. Ron isn't the smartest of our children but trust me when I say that if he knows what's good for him he'll get the job actually done despite how long it takes him. Although the odd serious incentive would do him no harm either, Signed Arthur William Weasley._

He read the letter shuddering. Things would be worse for him if Harry found out about these houses and or other families he was due to inherit from. He must be kept from this information for as long as possible. Little did he know of course that the Goblins always know everything that's going in their bank whether they choose to tell other employees of this fact or not. It was amusing as Dumbledore and everyone had no idea he'd already claimed these homes and or names. Back in his rooms Harry was spending his free period with Neville studying as an owl came for him baring a letter from the bank.

 _Lord Potter-Black-Ambrosius, we here at the bank wish to inform that one of our employees William or Bill Weasley was caught looking in your files to find out information about your accounts because his family had informed them you'd been asking about them. We know this is not true and we know he did this even if he never saw us watching him. He is under the illusion he was not seen. All he knows is that you have various accounts here and that you are due to inherit these as well as various homes from unnamed families in the future when you're seventeen. He is not aware nor will he ever be made aware that you have indeed already inherited these and live in one of Lord Longbottom-Halliwell-Larson's manors with him._

 _He can as far as we are concerned peruse these files to his hearts content as the real files containing all the actual names and or true facts of your accounts are hidden in the security vault of your accounts manager Griphook. He is the only one who has access to these accounts bar me of course. I just felt that you should know this. Also we haven't forgotten that the Weasley parents are major supporters of the old dark wizard AKA Albus Dumbledore. We know that they have more then likely been requested by him to do some digging on your finances but as their son works here they assumed it would be easier for him to access the files unnoticed. Quite frankly he should have known better then to believe the dribble his parents fed him as he should at least by now be well aware that you could if you wanted to at any time come in and check on your own accounts no questions asked. I think Mr Weasley needs a promotion. I mean we do need someone to man our accounts in Paris, France. We just wanted to tell you that should you wish to visit us suddenly for any reason at all but you don't wish anyone to know you are leaving you need only hold onto your ring saying take me to my safe place. The same applies to Lord Longbottom-Halliwell-Larson. We hope you have a good day and may your custom be always with us, Signed Ragnook head of Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley London._

Harry laughed as they read the letter together. This would not be a fun time to be either of the Weasley's or indeed Dumbledore. "Yeah well it serves him right for trying to use people to get what he wants all the damn time. Yes France sounds like a good idea. Let's see how Dumbledore likes his minion leaving!" said Harry as he took to a brand new parchment piece to write his reply.

 _Lord Ragnook, it has both surprised and delighted me to get your letter as it proves to me that you really do take your job and that of those in the bank seriously. I think that France would be a great opportunity for Bill Weasley and he should take it. Thank you for informing me of everything he has done and I will inform you of any changes on my end. Much appreciation signed Lord Potter-Black-Ambrosius._

Meanwhile in his office Albus was mulling things over and wondering why Harry had so suddenly looked so happy for no reason this morning. "Enter!" he called as he heard the knock on his door. "Ah Severus yes come in please. I hope you do not think me a fool but I know that Voldermort is still around after all I'd be a fool not to. I know you're still in touch with him. I need to know how he is and what his plans are if you know?" he asked his shocked potions professor. "Yes he is still here and he sometimes gets in touch with me. The thing is that for some reason he's severely compromised. He is not the same as he was but I'm not even sure what that means. He basically needs someone to do the work for him but I have no idea who it is at this moment. He still wants to get the Philosophers Stone. I don't trust Quirrel either. Look I heard him talking to someone the other day I couldn't tell who but what I could tell was that he wasn't stuttering even a little bit. What would you have me do now sir?" he asked Albus who was up until he'd spoken again in deep thought.

"Well first of all check on the status of the stone right now and then report back to me on how it's doing. Keep a closer eye on Quirinous if you must. I'll wait here for you!" he said as Snape swept through the room his robes billowing out behind him as he left. He entered the third floor corridor and made his way past fluffy using some intense music and he quickly passed by the Devil's Snare and onto the room with the keys. Then he quickly went to the other side of the chess room and out the door to the chamber with the potions in it. Then he passed onto the final chamber in which the stone was kept picking it up and shrieking. It was the same colour, make, texture, everything but you'd have to be a fool to not know that this was a replica of the stone. He wasn't a master potions Alchemist for no reason. There was no magic what so ever in the stone and he growled in rage disillusioning the stone and leaving the maze of traps and exiting the third floor corridor going straight for Dumbledore's office.

He threw open the door in rage. "Very funny Albus! Was this a test of my true loyalty huh? What did you think I'd take the stone for myself and run off! Any alchemist worth his weight in gold pardon the pun would know that the stone which I have here in my hand from the chamber below is a fake. A very good non magical replica. This is not the Philosophers Stone. I don't know what in the damn you thought you were playing at but it's not funny Albus! I'm not laughing now am I!? What an utter waste of my time I could have spent doing other things. I'm through time wasting Albus! Let me know when you have something of value for me to do" he shouted throwing the stone on the table in rage.

"But Severus this has to be the real stone. I've not been near the chamber since I put the stone there myself on my life I swear it. If Voldermort is as you say looking to get the stone still then it stands to reason that someone else has the stone but who and why? I mean I know of no one else who would need it and I know for certain that Nicholas would never take it back from me without telling me. I know of a scan I can perform to tell us where it is. I'll just perform it now. Hmm ok so this says it's in London but cannot give me certain location. This means it could be anywhere in London. Actually I think it might be in Gringotts as this registers under London I've just recalled. Oh what a mess! I mean even if I am right which I always am we'll never be able to find out whose vault it's in. Who in the hell would want this asides from Voldermort I mean I'm totally lost. DAMN IT! Now all my plans for Harry will have to change! This was not at all planned. And Severus keep your damn godson in check! He is not allowed to be friends with Harry!" snapped Dumbledore swiping his hand across his desk and throwing everything off it on to the floor.

"All due respect Albus he is allowed to choose his own friends and it is not my place nor indeed your own to stand in his way. Leave him be to make his own way in the world. He is not in Gryffindor as we all hoped but then again neither is Draco. I mean we all thought for sure he'd be a Slytherin but he wasn't and his parents are equally proud of him as they notice he is far more educationally smart then your typical Slytherin member" said Snape seriously. "Be that as it may I have already forbid them from being friends and no one will ever stop me. You are useless to me Severus now get the hell out! HARRY JAMES POTTER WILL BE FRIENDS WITH WHOMEVER I DEEM TO BE RIGHT AND YOU WILL NOT INTERVENE!" he screamed further trashing his office and using his wand to banish a shocked Severus from his office locking himself in. " _I'm through playing games with everyone I will have fucking order!"_ he grunted to himself collapsing into his chair in rage.


	9. Schemes and dares!

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, don't forget to read and review, love Angel x**

Molly was sitting at home at the table polishing some brass plates which had since been tarnished as they had been used too often when a letter came through the window landing on the table beside her. It was marked as Strictly confidential for William Weasley from the bank. She didn't usually pry in her children's mail but this was from the bank and so it was necessary. She would magically reseal it so he'd never know she'd been reading it. Arthur walked in then smiling as he saw what she doing. Given what they were doing right now it would be necessary to check his mail from the bank to see what news if any he was receiving. They opened it and began to read it.

 _Dear Mr William Arthur Weasley, We here at the bank wish to write to you with some rather startling news about your job. We have been noticing more and more how you've been doing your own job as well as things that you were never asked to do. We actually value this kind of dedication which is why we're offering you a serious promotion. So serious is this promotion that it takes you to Paris, France to live and work in our bank there as an accountant. All living expenses will be paid for as well as accommodation as we feel this would be the best course of action. Every promotion at the bank is earned but each promotion comes with responsibilities and some conditions. You may choose to not accept the promotion which would unfortunately see you without a job as we don't actually have enough room for you in our English branch right now. However should you accept the promotion you will have the job for life. Your salary will increase to the permanent amount of eighty four galleons, five sickles and twenty two knuts a week. If we were to be technical that translates to four hundred and twenty muggle pounds a week. We value your talents but feel they would be better utilised in France. If we don't hear from you in three days we will be assuming that you do not want the promotion and will be letting you go. Thank you, Signed Ragnook, head of Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London._

The letter had been written to get him out of the country and out of Harry Potters accounts. Anyway who knows maybe with him out of the country he'd become a better banker. Ragnook had seen that firing him outright would look too suspicious and raise too many questions so it would be better to move him away from the situation or in this case the country. Molly was astounded. This was not what anyone had expected. She quickly resealed the letter leaving it as though no one had ever read it. He angry face showed her emotions thought and they were not happy ones at that. "The promotion would be good for him and I want to be proud of him but given who he is and what he's been doing for us I find that I simply can't. Well it looks like you'll have to pull in a dew favours in the aurors department at work. We'll soon expose Albus for what he's been doing as he's not innocent in all of this. By the time we're through with him even his Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot status will not save him. I'm thinking some poisons or potions in his next batch of lemon drops. Possibly some truth serum and some calming draft. Hmm that ought to loosen his tongue some what!" sneered Molly in a rage.

"You know it's a bleak day when even your so called son gets promoted before you do. Well I'll just be visiting the aurors department tomorrow to ask about Harry's accounts. I'll tell them Harry has asked us about if he has an account and I'll merely state that I'm wondering why Dumbledore has told him nothing of his accounts as is his responsibility. You know I think Rita Skeeter might like an interview on this matter as she can be really cut throat and she'd easily have his guts for garters. I mean we know she'd ask things about him that would make him sweat. I mean I can get her to take an oath so she can't tell anyone who told her these things. Years of being abused in my office. Arthur Weasley is back with a bang and everyone better watch out!" he snapped making Molly jump beside him slightly.

 _Dear Rita, I believe an appointment would be good sometime soon as I have an explosive expose on someone of great importance that could well ruin them but make an amazing career for you. People would rule you and everything you've written. You may ask what I get out of this but in actual fact I get the truth exposed about this person in a public way which they cannot pay off to have hidden. You know what it's like when someone has done awful things as they will do almost anything to try and get rid of the evidence they've done anything at all. It is my aim to put a stop to this being able to be completed by the said person. I will for the purposes of safety need to remain glamoured during our interview however if you do feel you can't interview me without seeing me I'll need a vow that you will never reveal who I am to anyone should they ask. I'll be at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at two thirty pm. Once you come inside ask to be pointed to the location of Wesley J Arthurson. Madam Rosemerta will point you in the right direction. Until then Ms Skeeter, Signed Wesley J Arthurson._

Arthur attached the letter to their spare owl as Errol was currently on route to Hogwarts with a letter for Ron and the others. The owl flew out the window as he smiled brightly. "Albus is going to rule the day he ever asked Arthur Weasley do turn a blind eye to the wrong thing. That money should have been mine anyway considering I work so damn hard and although it's wrong he stole it from Harry's account for me no one really needs to know that part. I mean the fact that he alone has taken the money without consent should be enough. Oh Rita will make a fortune from these stories as I'll be revealing something new each week for a cut of the money. One could say it's almost Slytherin like. We'll soon be richer then our wildest dreams. I am the best! Oh I love you Mollywobbles!" he proclaimed kissing her deeply. She looked at him with lust in her eyes. "My Artie! You're a very naughty boy!" she giggled chasing him up the stairs. Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Neville and Harry were fooling around in their room tickling each other and having a major pillow fight. "Hey Harry I know what we can do for fun. Let's give each other one dare to be completed either today or tomorrow? How exciting!" said Neville happily.

"Ok Neville then I dare you to hug Professor McGonagall today later on and tell her she's brilliant and deserves a hug for being the best at Transfigurations" said Harry now cackling at Neville's flushed and embarrassed face. "Fine but you have to hug Professor Quirrel and tell him you love him in front of everyone so there!" Neville responded sticking out his tongue. I mean they were just some simple dares what could possibly go wrong right?


	10. He's dead!

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it and please read and Review. I do hope I do this chapter justice, Love Angel x**

With their study period over both boys nervously looked down at their schedules neither one of them wanting to actually do their dare but neither of them brave enough to say so. They breathed a sigh of relief as they saw that they had Care Of Magical Creatures followed by Transfigurations and then DADA. Both of them scowled but vowed to persevere none the less. Professor Kettleburn welcomed them to the outdoor area where they would be taking this class each time. "Welcome to Care Of Magical Creatures. I'm Professor Kettleburn and today we'll be looking at various animal types in these clear glass phials I've prepared. You'll each get a turn to guess what the one in the container you're holding is. Please be warned that this is not a test!" he said smiling as he handed out the glass phials to everyone. Harry looked at his and saw a slimy substance in it. He knew for sure that it was not an animal and noticed Kettleburn snigger evilly as he handed the phial to Harry. Without anyone noticing Harry changed this phial for the one Weasley had. In here was a blast ended shrewt he was sure of it. "So Potter what's in your phial then? I said we should start with the celebrity or should I say boy who lived and see what he knows!" he sneered as everyone gasped in awe. "Well sir in my phial is what I think is a blast ended shrewt!" he answered honestly.

"You're wrong Potter as I knew you would be twenty five points from Hufflepuff! What's this? This is not the phial I gave you! Why does Weasley here have the phial I gave you? Thought you'd be a smart arse did you boy? I'll teach you to a smart arse around me. I've been around the block enough times to know a thing or two!" he snarled. He failed to see Harry's hand moving under the table as he forced Weasley to talk against his will easily. "Damn Potter gets everything good! Why does he get the better vial? I took his vial when he wasn't looking so you might notice me more but instead you've been a git and noticed him more anyway. I'm starting to think it wouldn't have mattered what I did or said you would still have paid him more attention!" he snapped in shock. "Shut up Weasley! No one cares about you because you're just that a Weasley and one of many, this joker is on his own and he thinks he's very clever!" he snapped at Ron further shocking everyone. "Sir why is there butober puss in the vial Ron has? I mean don't you know how dangerous that is? Well according to Professor Snape anyway" Harry asked curiously. "Ah so you do know a thing or two. I'm telling you pull any stunt like that again in my class and I'll have you expelled. Don't believe me eh well let me tell you..."

"Excuse me Professor Kettleburn! I'd just like to inform the class that the next class you have will be DADA as I have some urgent business to attend to and then I will have you in your usual DADA spot. This won't happen every time just today. Why is there butober puss in a vial in Caring Of Magical Creatures? This has nothing to do with this subject and is all about potions. Weasley I know you were thinking you were being clever but any wise arse worth his weight in gold would know how dangerous it is to have this substance around magical animals. I would have assumed Severus told you that. Shame on you Silvanus!" scolded Minerva in awe. "Yes well thanks for that Minerva and actually it was Harry Potter here who brought it to class!" he said smugly. "I'm sorry sir but I have ethical problems with this kind of teaching. I cannot in good conscience allow you to lie and not admit you brought the butober puss to class yourself. It was wrong sir and you need to see that, admit you were wrong and move on. Punish me anyway you like for being honest as I don't care all that much I just won't allow someone to lie while the class sits back too casually and does nothing!" said Neville calmly. Minerva looked at him in awe for his courage shown in the situation. "Longbottom! You dare to accuse me falsely. Well we'll see how you feel after one hundred points are taken from Hufflepuff!" snapped Silvanus angrily alarming Minerva slightly. "That's enough Silvanus! Professor Snape is on his way with a vial of veritas serum and we will see who is telling the truth!" she snapped back.

Professor Snape arrived on scene looking very bored indeed. Three drops were administered to each person. "Harry Potter did you bring the butober puss to class?"

"No I did not!"

"How did you acquire it and how did Ronald end up with it?"

"Well when I came to class Professor Kettleburn started talking about how I was celebrity and then he gave everyone the phials with animals in them except I got the one with the butober puss in it. I magically switched mine with Ron's so it would look like he had gotten it instead of me as I knew Kettleburn was only giving it to me to try and make a fool of me!"

"Silvanus Kettleburn did you bring the butober puss to you class?"

"No I did not!"

"Who brought it to class?"

"I asked one of my fifth year students to bring me some today which he did!"

"What did you do with it once you had it?"

"I waited for Potter to arrive and then I gave it to him in class. It was meant as a test to prove if he was as much of a jerk as his father was and he's worse! He was supposed to answer the question while making a fool out of himself to make my day better!"

Harry momentarily controlled what was she was asking as it was something he actually wanted to know but would make sure she wouldn't remember asking him this.

"What exactly do you have against Harry Potter here?"

"He is an imbecile just like his father was only he's worse. He knows nothing and is so stupid that were it up to me he and his stupid classmate longbutt or whatever he calls himself would be expelled instantly. He's an idiot who doesn't deserve to live while people such a Voldermort perish! He is not worthy of living and one day my master will return and kill the insolent little boy!" he snapped shocking Minerva who had no idea why she'd asked the question but the answer she'd received was enough. Waving her wand he was put into stasis and was escorted back up to the school where the board of Governors were called. In typical style Dumbledore tried to sweep it under the rug but McGonagall wasn't having any of it. Lady Augusta Longbottom and Madam Amelia Bones arrived with some aurors in tow.

"Now people this is entirely unnecessary as I'm sure Silvanus didn't mean it. Minerva had a responsibility to let me know what she was planning on doing before she questioned him and Harry under veritas serum. I may not be his legal guardian but it's not allowed unless his legal guardians agree!" snapped Dumbledore angrily. "Actually Albus you'll find his guardians did agree to him being questioned under veritas serum when it was for his own protection! The fact of the matter is that the child in question was targeted in a vicious fashion by Silvanus Kettleburn and it is not to be tolerated from any member of staff no matter what we personally feel for this member of staff. You know things are bad when said member of staff continues to bully and berate the student even when in the company of his own colleague. Now Silvanus I have here with me Griselda Marchbanks of the school examinations and education authority and she will be the judge of whether you will get to keep your job or not. Please note having a grievance with only Harry Potter does not mean you should still work here. Now come with me to McGonagall's office where the questioning will continue. You are free to join us Albus but your presence is not required!" said madam Longbottom looking highly smug.

"This is preposterous and I won't allow my staff to be bullied by The Ministry! Get out of my school!" he hollered at them making them laugh. "Yes but you will allow a child to be bullied in your school is it? The matter concerns a student in your care and so yes we do have the right to be here. If you do not agree please feel free to visit Minister Fudge about this!" she said seriously. He grumbled and instantly went to his fireplace to visit the Minister in person and complain.

Meanwhile Neville and Harry were walking down to DADA class. _Thanks for standing up for me Neville he was way out of line._

 _No problems bro! I know you'd do the same for me at any time which is why I will always defend your honour. Don't forget what you need to do!_

 _I haven't forgotten jerk! Love you though!_

 _Love you too Harry you're the best brother I could ever ask for!_

Running into the class Harry charged up to Professor Quirrel shocking him by hugging him just as the Ministry officials and Governing Board Members were entering the room to get him for questioning about Professor Kettleburn. "Oh Professor Quirrel I just love DADA class and you of course!" he said shocked as Quirrel released a high pitched scream his face crumbling as the body desecrated into ash and the spirit of Voldermort came out of his body making Harry and all the other students scream as did the Ministry Employees and Governing Board Members who'd been present. _Harry James Potter what is the meaning of this. I am Lord Voldermort and you should not have been able to permanently kill me. How in the hell did you find all of my horcruxes!? I will find the Philosophers Stone that Dumbledore has hidden here in his third floor corridor soon and trust me one of my many minions will revive me somehow! I may be permanently gone but I know my minions will not rest until I am once again on the human plane! Curse you all to hhhhheeeellllllll!"_ the spirit shrieked as a robed figure appeared before everyone sucking his essence into a bottle and placing it in his robes. When the cloaked figure turned around and moved his cloak so everyone in the room could see his face he was a pale looking man with paled features and sunken eyes. "Harry James Potter I cannot thank you enough for finally finding and destroying Voldermort for good. I cannot tell you how mad I've been the last forty five years trying to catch him but by then he had so many horcruxes that he could have come back to life over seven times. I have no idea how you did it but I don't care to be honest. We are all finally free of this abomination and I shall be delivering him to hell personally. I must ask you why you hugged him and told him you loved him?" asked death happily.

"Well my best friend Neville dared me to do it after I dared him to hug another of our teachers later on today. It was just for fun and I didn't expect it to happen like this. I mean I'm happy Voldermort's gone for good but I'm not happy I killed my teacher. I mean he may have been a stuttering idiot afraid of his own damn shadow but Dumbledore did hire him and as we're all meant to believe every single thing Dumbledore says like sheeple I mean people in this place I trusted that he was alright. I am sorry I killed Quirrel though I didn't want to do that!" Harry said looking very nervous indeed. "Well then the two of you that is yourself and Neville need to escort me right now to The Ministry. I know you officials were here to do with Silvanus Kettleburn but his time is not for another while. Professor Snape is to detain Professor Kettleburn and all of you are to join me and these two at The Ministry. Class Dismissed and please tell your year heads about this immediately so they can help you through this ordeal" he said seriously.

"He killed a damn teacher. I can't believe he killed a teacher Voldermort or no! Oh my god what are we becoming when we kill our own teachers? Who will his next victim be? Dumbledore?" said a fretting young girl they'd learned was named Hermione Granger. They all linked hands with each other and death and left for The Ministry.


	11. Surprises and new family members

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and please read and review thanks, Love Angel x**

They all arrived in the Ministry atrium. They were all approached by security guards who backed off when they saw the group was being escorted by death. As they made their way to the elevators everyone cleared out of their way. Meanwhile in the Minister's office Albus stormed through the fireplace angrily. "Cornelius what is the damn meaning of accusing one of my staff of bullying Harry Potter which he didn't might I add!" he snapped.. "Albus he confessed easily to the fact that he did while under veritas Serum. Don't worry favouritism doesn't work with me so he'll be charged appropriately despite what I think!" he said seriously as his secretary popped her head in. "Excuse me Minister but Vincent Price is here with two minors and some Ministry Officials saying he needs to you immediately and that it simply can't wait. Dumbledore you may stay also!" she said as the crowd of people came in shocking Dumbledore to his core.

"Yes to what do I owe this pleasure Vince?" said Fudge happily. "Well these two boys Neville Frances H Longbottom and Harry James B Potter single handedly took down Voldermort or Tom Riddle as he was known years ago permanently. I have his essence here. He claimed that he was after the Philosopher's Stone which is located on Dumbledore's third floor corridor at the school. He also mentioned his shock that they had been able to kill all of his horcruxes. Sir Neville had dared Harry here to hug Professor Quirell telling him he loved him and DADA which he did. Little did he know that Lord Voldermort was inhabiting Quirinous's body and using it to remain alive. When Harry's skin touched his inadvertently through the hug it seared his skin to ashes killing Quirrel and Voldermort instantly. He was heroic and never would have succeeded had Neville here not dared him to. They both deserve an order of Merlin first class and I am not leaving until it is granted. Here is the memory we all saw!" he said shocking both the Minister and Dumbledore to the core.

"Please Minister sir I didn't mean to kill my teacher. I know he was a bumbling jumpy fool afraid of his own shadow not suitable to teach DADA but still I didn't wish to kill him. I'm so sorry sir!" said Harry crying his eyes out as Fudge watched him in awe. They all viewed the memories collected by everyone who had present and then emerged. "Sir might I be so bold as to ask where my godfather Sirius Black is? It's just I saw my parents will and he's listed as my godfather on there but I know if he really did portray them he'd be dead due to the godfather ritual he took. I'd just like to meet him once before I'm incarcerated!" he said seriously. Fudges eyes bugged out at this. "Harry my boy he's in jail for killing some muggles and betraying your parents to Voldermort. No point sugar coating it although having said that he's not dead either one moment please. Amelia please come to my office and bring Sirius Black's trial record with you thanks" he said sending off his patronus to find her. He hadn't said anything to Harry or anyone as he waited patiently.

"Minister I came as soon as I could but unfortunately there is no trial record anywhere in this building. He was simply sent to jail without a trial. I know it's never happened before but we all know what Bartimus Crouch was like after his son was revealed to be a death eater. I mean he was never ago and it's not too unreasonable to think he'd send someone away for something they never did if it took attention away from his son. What would you like me to do?" she asked him.

"Well this is a shock. Bring him here to my office right now and we'll use the highest grade of Veritas Serum we have on him. Whether he likes it or not he will be giving truthful answers!" he snapped angrily. Sirius was shocked as they came for him in his cell. He was convinced he was going to be killed and just wanted them to get it over with if that's what they were intending to do. He did not however expect to aparate inside the Ministers office. "What's going on Minister?" he asked his voice gravelly. "Well it would appear from our records that you never got a trial however there is no time ton gather everyone for a trial now so instead you'll be answering questions using the highest grade veritas serum and it will be recorded so let's begin. Please administer the serum four drops if you will!" he instructed the healer there.

"Tell us all your name and date of birth please."

"I'm Sirius Orion Black and my date of birth is 18th of September 1959".

"Were you the Secret Keeper for the Potter family?"

"No I wasn't. We decided that if Voldermort were to strike I would be the obvious choice so that's why we changed the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew!"

"Did you kill those muggles and Peter Pettigrew?"

"Peter Pettigrew is not dead. He's an animagus of a rat and he cut his own toe off so people would assume I killed him. When he was aparating away something went wrong with his magic and it exploded killing the muggles nearby. I had gone after him to kill him for betraying their location to Voldermort but before I could strike he cut off his own toe and left exploding the whole damn street as he left. It was then that I was discovered b y the aurors who had orders to send me to jail from Bartimus Crouch for killing Peter Pettigrew and fifteen muggles!"

"Who cast the fidelious charm on the Potter residence?"

"Albus Dumbledore did as we were all nervous we'd get it wrong and so we needed someone with as much skill as him to cast it."

"I can now tell you Mr Black that you are officially cleared of all charges and are free to go but not before the unnecessary people in the room such as Dumbledore and excess Ministry Employees leave!" he ordered.

"Minister Fudge that won't be necessary!" Albus started but wasn't allowed to complete. "That was not a request Albus but an order!" he snapped as Albus left very reluctantly.

Once the necessary people had gone he continued. "I have Harry Potter here with me along with Neville Longbottom and as of this morning they successfully killed Voldermort for good and he can never ever return. I know that Harry and Neville have various lordships and I will ask that they please tell me what they are and please note that I swear on my magic and life that nothing discussed here will ever leave this office as I say so I swear! Lumos!"

Sirius turned to Harry grinning wildly but as he wasn't clean he looked a bit frightening. With a wave of his wand and many complex incantations later Sirius was spotless with shining clean hair and some top quality wizards robes. "Yes ok well I'm Lord Harry James Black Potter Ambrosius and this here is Neville Frances Halliwell Longbottom Larson. Sirius it is an honour to meet you but it may not be for long as I may be going to jail for killing my teacher who was inhabited by Voldermort!" he said warily. Everyone was staring wildly at them both. "These are indeed some of the most wealthy and powerful families in our world. I understand you are only the black de facto heir as Sirius was incarcerated and couldn't possibly be the Lord Black in that instance. Now please follow me all of you to the atrium as I have a confession to make but it is one I must make in front of the entire Ministry for Magic who will be waiting for me there!" he said smiling brightly.

They all nervously followed him down the Atrium where everyone was waiting. He approached the podium with the three people behind him some people gasping in horror at the sight of Sirius. "I have a confession to make to all of you. Nearly eleven years ago this man to my right Sirius Orion Black was sent to jail without a trial which he has just been given and was deemed innocent. I will now play the proceedings which I command everyone to watch. However before that Bartimus Crouch for putting this innocent man in jail without a trial you are hereby fired and exactly two thirds of your vault money if to go immediately to Sirius Black here!" he shouted out as Bartimus was ousted publicly. They all watched the interview in shock as everyone turned to glare at Bartimus him shrinking back as far as he could go.

"Now we're here today for other reasons as well. I wish to inform you all that Lord's Potter and Longbottom here permanently removed Voldermort from our world this morning and he may never return. For this I wish to award them both an Order of Merlin First Class. For sincere dedication and being so honest Sirius you too shall receive an Order of Merlin First Class while the one given to Peter Pettigrew is immediately rescinded. We here at the Ministry owe these two young boys everything including our lives and as a result we are making them an offer of doing their owls and newts here in any subject they wish to do. Any subjects completed successfully will be knocked off what they must study at school. I should point out though should they do as well as I feel they will they may not return to school at all as Students. You just know that the standards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are seriously falling when their DADA teacher is a whimpering fool afraid of his own damn shadow who also happens to be inhabited by Voldermort himself. This is not the only problem there. All going well we may well have the youngest two teachers at Hogwarts in centuries. I would like to wish them well and hereby give them a month off from school to study and go on a well deserved vacation!" he said smiling brightly as she handed all three of them their medals and Gringotts cash cards.

"Sir I'm sorry but I can't leave Surrey due to some incantations placed there preventing me from leaving it sorry. It was placed their by Dumbledore for obvious reasons to me but still they will need to be removed if I am to go anywhere!" he said as the shocked congregation of people looked at him in awe. "Consider it done my lad! Now off to your homes the both of you and thank you once again. Sirius Black I hereby place a charm on your person that should anyone try to harm you they will be seriously injured. Now on your way. Thank you everyone!" he said stepping off of the podium in time to see both boys aparate away much to his surprise. Yes clearly these boys knew much more then let on but that could be a good thing when used to the right advantage. These different abilities could come from their different lordships and he would see to it that they used their talents to the best of their abilities. Yes he would be the most popular Minister of Magic that ever existed all because of the actual good he'd done. It felt so right to be Minister of magic right now. The charms fell around Surrey and Dumbledore was alerted to the fact that it had happened at the request of the Minister. This time he would not be able to intervene. He groaned banging his head on his desk. It sucked to be Albus Dumbledore right now.


	12. Surprise Encounters!

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks love, Angel x**

Harry and Neville landed in Halliwell Manor once again. Their bags and trunks had already been delivered and divested of by the elves. They were in utter shock. They'd never been more proud of themselves and so surprised at what the world would hold for them now after this. None of them had ever thought of teaching as it was not something they ever wanted to do. Letting out a shriek Harry told Neville to stand still as he grabbed a mason jar form the kitchen cabinet attaching it to Neville's back as a beetle flew into it. He sealed the jar and smirked. "Well Larson I know for a fact this here is not indeed a beetle but someone in their animagus form. Do you see what I see?" he asked Neville who looked at the beetle and agreed. "Yes you are being truthful I can tell. I have no idea who it is but as a Larson I know the spell to reverse it. Stand back please. Lolly! Please place anti apparition or floo wards on this house. _Mutaverit Aspectum!_ " he called out at the mason jar exploded with a woman now in the place of the beetle.

"Calm down ma'am and stop shouting we're going to sit down and have some tea and a chat with you so we can figure out what you want. Dobby we'd like some tea please!" he said slipping some veritas serum into his hands with a note to give it to their guest in her tea. Dobby returned with three cups of tea and a biscuit for everyone. As they all drank their tea they noticed her eyes becoming glazed as an affect of the potion. Harry began the now recorded interrogation of their guest.

"What is your name please?"

"I am Rita Marian Skeeter!"

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am the best reporter for The Daily Prophet!"

"Does anyone know you are an animagus and are you registered?"

"My boss Artie Wilkinson knows I'm an animagus but no I'm not registered at the ministry as then I wouldn't be as brilliant at getting all of the juicy stories that have been the highlights or my entire career!"

"Who asked you to come to and see us and why have you come here?"

"Well actually no one asked me to come here but someone called Mr Wesley J Arthurson asked me to do an expose on someone of extreme importance and I assumed it was Harry James B Potter. Also I came here to talk to Harry James B Potter so I could write an expose on him myself anyway and find out all about him. I mean I want to know why you killed Voldermort and what made you decide to do so? Also in what way was Ronald Billius Weasley influential on your choices? I mean he told me and I quote: _Harry and I are best friends forever and we do absolutely everything together. I told him it was time to kill Voldermort and so he did it. He's the coolest!_ "

"I can see that he would say something like this. I do however have an expose for you to write if you wish to do so. It is on Dumbledore!"

"I can't write on Dumbledore the leader of the light side, defeater of Grindlewald and protector of everyone good. It would be almost sac-religious to do that."

"What if I told you he knew that Quirinous Quirell was Voldermort in disguise? Or that he knew he had a firm supporter of Voldermort in his school teaching who nearly killed Harry James B Potter?"

"Well in that continue. Do you mind if I use my quick quotes quill?"

"No you are not to use that quill but you must write from the heart. _Confundus!_ " he called out changing his appearance to that of a tall blonde man with long blonde hair, muscles and brown eyes. She couldn't even remember what she had been doing there which was the success he was looking for.

"Who are you and what am I doing here? I don't remember coming here" she asked him highly confused.

"I am Lord Wendell Rochester and I have agreed to this interview today on Dumbledore and the exposing of him and everything he does. I am surprised you have forgotten our arrangement. Ask me your questions and I will gladly answer them. You know the questions you were going to ask me about his teaching staff and their involvement with Voldermort and of course his own involvement with his students lives and so on."

"Right ok. I think I remember now. So tell me which of his staff are still associated with Voldermort then?"

"Well Professor Severus Snape is associated with Voldermort or at least he was when Voldermort was alive. Professor Silvanus Kettleburn is most definitely associated with Voldermort much more so then Professor Snape ever was. The late Professor Quirinous Quirell was deeply associated with Voldermort so much so that he was inhabited by him. Well I say late because obviously Lord Harry James B Potter and Lord Neville Frances H Longbottom took him down permanently killing Voldermort in an act of bravery unlike any others. Word is that they've even received an Order of Merlin first class."

"Well that does sound interesting. So tell me do either of these young men have special ladies in their lives or do they kill Voldermort on the side as a side job haha?"

"Well I don't know about that so I guess you'd have to ask them that but I'd say they probably don't as they're still so young you know. And that attempt at a joke so close to the destruction of Voldermort is totally uncalled for and in serious distaste. I hope all of your other interviews miss unregistered animagus are not so colourful. Yes I too do my research before agreeing to meet up with anyone. You're a fascinating women Miss Skeeter. You may continue!"

"Oh please that was nothing and no offence was meant by it. We all know Dumbledore orchestrated the whole thing but what I want to know is how he did it?"

"Well I heard at the Ministry today out of Minister Fudges mouth himself that actually Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom orchestrated the whole thing themselves. He mentioned nothing about Dumbledore. Although speaking of Dumbledore did you know that he had spells on Harry Potters home and area of residence meaning that he could never leave them without him getting a notification about it? Also word has it that he was continuously dipping into the personal funds of Harry Potter and using the money to pay the Weasley family and indeed his own pocket?"

"I had no idea about that how fascinating. Do you know why he did that to Harry's home and area?"

"No I don't but I can surmise that he probably wanted to control him and got annoyed that he might not be able to do so and so he put these restrictions in place. They were unnecessary though as I'm sure Harry wouldn't have done anything Dumbledore didn't want him to. Although considering it is Dumbledore we're talking about only god knows what he did or indeed didn't want him to know or do. Rumour has it you know that Harry knew nothing of the magical world until he was eight years old over what Dumbledore did to him. I mean there's no way to tell if it was real or not but if it was can you imagine how depressing that would be?"

"Well I can imagine how frightening it would be to enter a world you have never heard of before where people know you everywhere you go but you have no clue who they are or indeed how they know you. Yes I can see how frightening that would be. I wonder if he'd ever consent to an interview with me? I mean he is the best person our world right now over the whole killing Voldermort thing. I'd say the girls will be throwing themselves at him. I mean my unidentified source did say that he and Neville were a lot more mature then most eleven year olds. However my source also said he thinks that they had two lordships including Potter and Longbottom so that could explain their mature minds."

"Please explain what you mean about their mature minds? How does having a Lordship affect the mentality of someone?"

"Well Lord Rochester I would prefer that you don't insult my intelligence by asking me this but of course everyone knows when young people get a Lordship their brain automatically matures to that of a twenty one year old. Maybe you didn't know that as you inherited your Lordship at age seventeen like most people but yes when someone who isn't seventeen yet gets a Lordship they are instantly given the mentality of a twenty one year old so as to enable them to cope with the responsibility of their new title upon them. So tell me what you can about Ronald Billius Weasley and his relationship with Harry James Potter?"

"Well one does hear things in the grapevine and word is that Dumbledore was so desperate to control Harry that he paid Ronald Weasley large sums of money from Harry's own account behind his back so the youngster would befriend him becoming his best friend. Word has it that his whole family and Dumbledore himself was profiting from Harry's own money. I think that to steal from a child is disgusting. I would never do it myself but then again I have enough money for myself that I don't need to do it. I'm not as poor as the Weasley's that I need to be stealing from youths. Speaking of Ronald Billius Weasley word is his parents were extremely disgusted as he didn't get into Gryffindor like the rest of his family. Did you know he is in Hufflepuff House with Harry Potter?"

"Now I know that's a lie as Harry Potter was if course in Gryffindor like his parents were. He'd never bring such shame to the wizarding world as a whole and indeed his parents memories by being in another house! It's preposterous to think otherwise!" she snapped angrily as Harry jumped slightly from her angry tone.

"Well considering he himself told me this I know it's true. He said to me that he was proud to be in Hufflepuff as he doesn't do what everyone would expect of him because they do. He told me that his parents clearly thought they were above everyone else and too good for help as they didn't accept any help and now they are gone. He said actions speak louder then words and because of his parents arrogance and self righteous behaviour they are now gone. He said their deaths spoke volumes and he wouldn't wish to be associated with silly people like that who trusted Peter Pettigrew with their lives as their blind faith in him got them killed. Yes I discovered today that Bartimus Crouch had been so devastated that his own son was a death eater that he ordered Sirius Black to be arrested for their murder and the murder of the muggles without a trial so no one would notice or remember his son was a death eater. It all came out today. Sirius Black is a free man and thank goodness for that. I mean I don't know about you but I feel safer knowing that Bartimus Crouch was fired so he can no longer make innocent lives a living hell. Be careful who you believe or put your faith in. Any more questions?"

"Yes you mentioned Silvanus Kettleburn. He's an old acquaintance of mine. You said he was a follower of the dark lord how do you know that?"

"Well I herd him in The Hogs Head one evening having a fight with someone. He said Harry Potter didn't deserve to live while his precious master was reduced to death. It was rather ridiculous. He even lifted up his shirt sleeve and initially I saw no dark mark but using some complex magic he removed the disguise so it was on full display to back up his claims. He said he'd even get Harry expelled as soon as he came to school if he could. He then went on to say that Dumbledore would always have his back against Harry no matter what, whatever that's meant to mean I don't know."

"Right Well Lord Rochester this has been insightful to say the least and I will be thoroughly researching Kettleburn, Dumbledore and Weasley before I release this article!" she said happily.

Waving his hand Neville Froze her and searched through her mind for anything pertaining to either of the three people she'd just mentioned. He removed her memories and placed them in various vials before leaving the room where she unfroze and left with the help of Dobby who didn't introduce himself. Once she had left she didn't of course remember where "Lord Rochester" lived. Once Dobby returned Harry called him in. "Dobby you listened in in our interview while hidden as I asked you to do. Was what she said about our Lordships making us have the mentality of twenty one year olds right? I mean I've noticed myself we don't act like most eleven year olds and we do always more mature and or serious thoughts then most people that even go to school with us!" he said seriously as Dobby watched him in awe.

"Yes Harry what she said is right. This is why you do things and even often act like you are twenty one not eleven. You two are very mature for your age and it shows. I am delighted she gave you the interview and because of you truth serum she told the truth the whole way through although your confundus did work as she had no idea she was really talking to Harry Potter. She has now just assumed she arranged to meet a "Lord Rochester" and had simply forgotten about it. I left her in Diagon Alley and she has assumed she made her own way to your home naturally" he replied proudly. Harry was amazed at all he'd learned so far and would need to view her memories but for now he needed a nap. Going up to his room he climbed into bed the weight of the whole day having taken it's toll on him as he drifted off to sleep instantly.


	13. New rules and regulations

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. Don't forget to read and review thanks, love Angel x**

Waking up the next day Harry joined Neville at the breakfast table. It would seem that since their break from the world the letters had been piling in. There was a stack of letters from the Ministry with various job offers for the extremely young men. "Neville have you read any of these?" Harry asked him as he picked up some letters from the large stack. "No I was waiting for you to get here before I read any of them. Some papers have sent us various questionnaires to fill out for them as they know we may not wish to have an interview with them. We'd have to fill them out and send them back after which point they'd be printed in the papers. I'm not sure if we should answer them or not yet so I reserve the right to change my mind later on!" said Neville seriously. Harry looked up in surprise at that. He'd not expected a questionnaire. As breakfast was served Harry took a letter off the top of the pile and opened it. It read:

Dear Mr Harry James B Potter and Mr Neville Frances H Longbottom, we here at Howlers Potions wish to ask you if you would endorse our latest range of luxury wash products. These are mainly bought by the purebloods of society but we feel with your endorsement of them more people will be willing to buy them whether pureblood or not. We look forward to your response and would only be saying that you use our product and nothing more. This will really benefit people of all statuses and create unity and harmony which we all want I am sure. Signed Mr R. M. Hucknall Manager of Howlers Potions number 5 Diagon Alley.

Harry read it aloud as Neville listened interested. "Hmm I think we could do that one as it's not asking too much of us. I'd suggest we ask Gran first though as she'll know if we really should do it or not!" he said seriously as the said lady came through the floo at that moment to them. "You two are amazing. I'm so extremely proud of you both. Order of Merlin First Class the pair of you. Oh Harry darling your parents would be so proud as would yours Neville. Are you two alright?" she asked them sitting down as a fresh cup of tea and a fresh baked scone was brought to her by Dobby. "Actually Gran we want you to read this letter and then tell us what you think we should do" said Harry making her smile when he called her Gran. She had wanted him to think of her as his Gran now too and finally he did. Putting on her reading spectacles she grasped the letter unfolding it and began reading it thoroughly.

"I've read it boys and I feel there would be no harm in doing it but only if you actually want to. Judging by that pile of letters and the others streaming in to the side table in the hallway you will have a lot of momentous offers. I'd advise letting me be here with you today while we all read them out as you may get an offer now you would do well to accept as you may not it later on. Also if we don't get through them all today call me when you are reading any more of them and I can help you with making every decision you need to. So let's begin!" she said happily munching on her scone and taking a sip of her tea. Neville grabbed a second letter from the pile and ripped it open. It was his turn to read on which he did aloud.

 _Dear Lords Longbottom and Potter, we here at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement wish to invite you to design the new rules and regulations one must comply with before becoming an Auror. We feel that based on what you two have done and achieved at such a young age our department can only be helped by your advice. Please write out the new rules on a parchment and send them to us as soon as you have them. This should state what people must be able to now complete in order to be a fully fledged Auror. Also include in this some rules for our department itself so that we can improve our standards here. With what you two have already achieved at your age we know we would be very stupid to not utilise your wondrous skills. Thanking you in advance, Signed Amelia Madeline Bones, Head of the DMLE, MOM._

Harry was delighted at this. "Neville I know just how to write this so we'll postpone for the moment any more letter reading. I'll grab a parchment and we can write down the new rules as follows. Tell me what to write when you have an idea and I'll add it in here. I know from what you told me before that a lot of the Halliwells were Aurors so I know you'll have a better idea of what the Department will need then I will. We should have about twenty rules I'd say" Harry said before he began writing with Neville's help.

 _RULES FOR THE COMPLETION OF AUROR TRAINING IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT:_

 _All personnel should be proficient in the patronus charm._

 _All personnel must face and defeat their Boggart a maximum of three different and varying times to be successful at becoming an Auror._

 _All personnel must place balancing charms on all of their work shoes which are never to be removed as a clumsy Auror with balance issues makes for a dangerous Auror._

 _All personnel shall be checked randomly for polyjuice or other contaminating potions in their systems at least once a month as this can place a spanner in the works hampering the efforts of the whole team._

 _All personnel should be taught that no matter what the task or how simple it becomes you can never be too careful._

 _All personnel should have all of the basic spells completed successfully before attempting any and all other spells of a more complex nature._

 _All Personnel must be proficient in Legillimency and Occlumency as protection of the mind is most important at all times. Take note that not all Legillimency is done via looking into someones eyes and therefore can be done even when you are not looking at someone. This is where this training will be most effective._

 _All Personnel should be supplied with Dragon Hide under clothing protective wear. If the budget does not allow for this we will pay for about two hundred and fifty suits to be made to order for the Auror corps as to be unprotected in this way is silly._

 _All personnel who wish to complete this programme must have a NEWT in DADA and Potions which can be obtained outside of school via private tutoring and Ministry exams if this is the persons wish._

 _All personnel must have a clean bill of health to complete their training. This means that women must now take a mandatory twelve month month paid leave period when having a baby._

 _Personnel of any background or blood type may be an Auror so long as they have the right qualifications and make the grade physically and or otherwise. Please note that women are just as equal as men and can do everything he can do and so should always be consulted about everything going on._

 _People who have committed heinous crimes shall be put through the veil by a training Auror which then completes the training. So in order to fully complete the training a felon must be either send to Azkaban or through the veil after which point said trainee will be a fully fledged Auror.  
_

 _Only DMLE Officials may actually deal with this department and not the Undersecretary to the ministry as she has absolutely no jurisdiction here._

 _Truth serum is now to be mandatory for all trials which are now to be recorded for health and safety purposes. Also note that you don't always have to tell someone their trial is being recorded unless you actually feel like it._

 _The only persons allowed to preside over trials are senior DMLE staff and no one else._

 _The Minister for Magic may not intervene in a trial outcome unless he can prove he hasn't received any payment from the person or persons on trial to make it go the way they want it to.  
_

 _Sensory Deprivation techniques are to be used in training to build trust. You may at one point during a mission or indeed training loose any number of your senses at which point relying on your team is invaluable. Of course sensory deprivation can also be used for defence as most people will not see it coming pardon the pun.  
_

 _Everyone who enters the Department should have a yearly medical and once off magical core scan. Any blocks on someone's core are to be removed unless it is unsafe to do so health wise. If the person however was not aware of the block an investigation as to what it's doing there in the first place is to be undertaken immediately.  
_

 _All people are to be scanned for concealment charms and only Amelia Bones Director of the DMLE can determine whether they need to be kept on someone or not. If someone is discovered to have a dark mark they are to go through the veil after they have been questioned under veritas serum.  
_

 _All qualified Aurors should be paid 602 G, 6 S and 27 K per month which translates to three thousand British pounds. All training Aurors should be paid 401 G, 10 S and 9 K each month which translates to two thousand British pounds. This insures that everyone is paid equally based on rank and can live adequately in the home of their choice. All senior Ministers of this Department including the Head of the DMLE are to be paid 803 G, 3 s and 17 K which translates to four thousand British Pounds. Being paid this way by rank ensures no one can complain that they are ever underpaid._

Harry and Neville were dead impressed with the ideas they had come up with where a lot of them had come from Neville. A lot of the Halliwells had been Aurors so that was why he knew of the problems within the department itself more so then Harry. They attached the letter to the owl and sent it of to the Ministry. Amelia Bones was in her office when she got the response. She was amazed at how cost effective and simple their suggestions had been. I mean it was a crime that some of these things hadn't been thought of by an older or more mature person alas some extremely gifted children had come up with the right ideas again. No matter where these smart children ended up she knew they'd do exceptionally well. She would begin implementing all of these changes within her department effective immediately. She was already thinking of another offer she could give them soon. Back at the Manor Madame Longbottom was so proud of her two boys who had done exceptionally well as was mac Starling of course who had called in to check up on Harry. Mac however had a present for them both which he loved being able to give them.

"Boys I have a present for you. It's another set of runes to go with those that Madame Longbottom gave you earlier. Put them on now and by tomorrow they'll be gone. These runes enable you to choose a maximum of two persona's by which to appear and operate should you choose to do so. It's a bit like a limited metamorphmagus ability!" he told them to which they both responded that it was cool. They both put on the runes and Neville was first to change his appearance. He appeared right now to be in his late twenties with long brown straight hair which was tied back with a black velvet band and some luxurious robes. His eyes were deep green and he had a goatee. He said his name was Frances N Halliwell. His grandmother was astounded by how different he now looked and clapped for him as her amazement showed. Next and lastly he changed till he looked about a good forty and gave himself the same length hair only black and his skin was now dark tanned and he had brown eyes that were deep and rich like a nice chocolate. He said to everyone his name now was Frank Neville Larson. These names were plays on his own name but he looked so obscure each time that no one would ever connect the dots.

Harry went next. He made himself in his late twenties as Neville had done and gave himself a deep tan and long blonde hair which was tied back with a purple ribbon. He gave himself many muscles and a slight five o' clock shadow. He called himself Harrison Jay Ambrosius. He was loving it so much. Next he appeared like he was in his fifties with short brunette hair, many muscles and a beard. Here in this instance he named himself Lord Harold Jameson Black. Again like Neville his two looks were so obscure that no one would ever notice the similarities in names. Mac was so impressed. "There we go now boys. This should make getting around unnoticed easier for you and as you look so obscure each time no one will notice the name similarities. Now I'd suggest using these persona's only when not at work like if you need to go shopping for anything anywhere and you'd rather not be recognized. The Goblins will know should they ever see you to address you by the name of that persona and not otherwise. Harry I must be off as Astoria has the dinner on and will only complain if I'm not back in time. Thank you so much for everything boys and you must call by some evening for dinner. We'll arrange it soon ok see you later!" he said before flooing away to his house again.

Lolly got the dinner ready and everyone sat down to a gorgeous roast dinner. It was Neville's favourite and Harry loved it as well. Lolly was an exceptional cook. When asked about desert Harry became an utter child for a moment when he called out he'd love some chocolate mousse and then laughed loudly. Dumbledore was in his office wondering where it had all gone wrong? Why had Harry done this to him and where in the damn was that stone? As it so happened the goblins thought it would be funny to tell him it was in the Ambrosius Vault which it was of course. He was shocked into silence when that piece of information reached him as that vault was Merlin's. Did Merlin really know all about the stone and what it did? This was fascinating. Now however that he knew this he became very nervous indeed carefully warding his office in case of attack from Merlin. Would Merlin be pissed off that Dumbledore had hidden such power from him in the first place and was that then why he'd taken the stone without telling anyone of it? He'd have to watch his back from now on that's one sure thing. Life was about to get highly difficult for him the next day however as he'd soon have something else to deal with entirely and would need to be explaining a lot of things to a lot of confused and angry people. He fell into bed that night feeling more the worse for wear then he ever had.


	14. Lord Ambrosius

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review it thanks love Angel x**

Harry woke up in the morning to a note waiting for him from Gringotts. It read:

 _Lord Harry James B Potter, it is with joy we here at the bank let you know that we have taken it upon ourselves to inform Albus Dumbledore that his Philosopher Stone is in the Ambrosius vault here. As a consequence he now thinks that Merlin himself knows what he was planning and is coming for him. He is rather afraid of being ousted by Merlin himself. It's rather funny to watch and yes I did say watch as a monitoring device went with the letter to him and has sequestered itself to one of his shelves hidden in plain sight. We can now watch him here at the bank to make sure he doesn't do the wrong thing and using expert Goblin magic he'll never know we're watching him. I just thought it was pertinent to let you know in this instance. We know about your other persona's as the runes you got last night from Lord Starling registered with us when you put them on. Might I suggest using the persona of Lord Harrison Jay Ambrosius to pay our dear friend Albus Dumbledore a visit. Much regards, your friends The Goblin Nation, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London._

Harry laughed at the letter before assuming his persona. He told Neville he was going out to deal with Dumbledore and would be back later. He'd need to write a serious thank you note to Mac as these persona's were amazing. He aparated inside the grounds of Hogwarts as being the heir of Merlin himself supersedes anything else laid down by anyone who came there after him. He went up the stairs blasting his office door off with a subtle wand wave. Dumbledore stood inside with his wand raised in shock. "I'm looking for the abomination who calls himself Albus etc. Dumbledore. Where might I find him?" he snapped shocking Albus further. "I am he! What do you want?" he asked him now shaking slightly. "I want not to go to jail for damn robbery! How in the hell dare you? There I am accessing my vault at Gringotts when I see that you've stolen something from someone else and then sent it to my vault as your magical signature was all over it. My name is Lord Harrison Jay Ambrosius or in other words Merlin. Obviously I don't want to go around calling myself Merlin as that would garner me too much attention that I simply do not need. I will be giving the Philosopher Stone back to Lord Nicholas Flammel and you had better hope he doesn't press charges you fool!" he said as he slapped Albus across the face.

"But Mr Merlin sir he gave me the Stone and it went missing. I only heard yesterday it was even gone. Please don't hurt me sir. I didn't send it to you on my life I swear it!" he said trembling. "You asked to see me Headmaster! Who are you?" asked Professor Snape in awe. "I am Lord Harrison Jay Ambrosius or in other words Merlin himself. I have come here to talk to your Albus Dumbledore about him placing a magical Philosopher Stone with his own magical signature all over it in my own personal vault. I'm not about to go to jail for robbery should Lord Nicholas Flammel press charges. You sir look far too unhappy about something. Here's ten thousand galleons now leave and have a nice day pampering yourself. I suggest you literally do that as you look like shit and personally myself and Albus here are going to have a serious chat! How can you the head of an actual house here walk around with that greasy mane and actually feel ok about it? Your job Severus Snape is to teach those of Slytherin house how to dress and behave. I'd suggest you do that now and while you're at it at least try to recall why you went for this job in the first place. Your lack of enthusiasm for your job is depressing" he snapped while handing Severus the money from his Ambrosius pouch and making the man for once smile before looking thoroughly chastised at the end.

He left and then Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "So tell me what this whole thing is really all about? I am out somewhere on vacation when a newspaper catches my eye to say that both Neville Frances H Longbottom and Harry James B Potter have killed Voldermort who was hiding inside one of your staff. Please old man tell me this reporter was just trying to add legs to the story. I mean we all know the most dramatic story lines sells the most papers which is after all what the whole business of news is all about. Surely you didn't leave two defenceless boys Harry Potter none the less to deal with this! After all that boy has been through what with loosing his parents and so on and then add Neville Longbottom to the scene whose parents are essentially gone also. This is an outrage. Why prey tell did you need them to defeat Voldermort for you? And that Severus Snape would want to cheer up or I'll kick his arse and then yours for not reprimanding him. He constantly looks like he's sucking on a damn lemon much like you when you can't orchestrate your own damn puppets to do your work for you. What were you doing housing the damn Philosopher's Stone here in your castle anyway? And then to put it in my own vault to boot. Do not lie as your magical signature is all over this thing like a rash now explain!" he said sneering at him.

Dumbledore visibly sunk back a bit into his rather royal looking office chair. "Well uh you see the thing is some of it is true and some I would imagine is not. I mean that is the way the press works and so on. We did in fact have a teacher here who happened to be inhabited by Voldermort however I didn't know this or else I'd never have let him join my staff. He was a timid little man who was quiet and often kept to himself. He never actually caused anyone any harm while working here. Harry Potter killed this man and now because of it I have to deal with his family demanding answers. Everyone always deserves a second chance and no one should be killed without a thought for the consequences as that kind of thinking is what turns someone dark. I know he was inhabited by Voldermort but that doesn't make him Voldermort himself. He was still a rather unfortunate and innocent man at the end of the day. I doubt he chose to have Voldermort inside of him. It just isn't fair that for this reason I've now been lumbered with the task of finding a new DADA teacher and fast. The Stone was placed here by myself as a lure to get Voldermort here so I could vanquish him myself. However I then realised I couldn't do it on my own and so I just left things as they were. Now for some bizarre and unexplainable reason the Stone disappeared turning up in your vault. Merlin sir I meant no harm don't kill me!" he said now cowering.

"Get up you damn coward! Gryffindor my arse. You couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag. You are going to explain to me what Voldermort wanted with the stone. What does it do? I just want the cold hard facts about it not the little drivel you tell everyone who should come asking. Oh believe me I'll know if you're lying!" he snapped making Dumbledore jump. "Okay sir please calm down. The Stone is magical obviously and has an elixir in it called the elixir of life which can be used to turn anything into pure gold and can when used appropriately make someone last a lot longer or even immortal. Voldermort wants an immortal body and so this is why he went after the stone. However things are not at all safe. You see when he died he mentioned his soul anchors or horcruxes as they are known. I am too old to go and get them myself but perhaps if I could know where Harry Potter lives he could help out an old man. They must be destroyed so he can never return!" he said his eyes full of panic.

"He said they were all gone. In fact he made a speech about where they were and that he couldn't believe they were all gone. I know everything that goes on whether I choose to tell anyone that or not is my own business. Stop lying old man! For once in your god damn life tell the truth. I know all about your sticky fingers. You've had your hands all over Harry Potter's accounts to name but a few and I know you've been in other accounts as well which were not your own. People are not as ignorant as they would have you believe they are. Now this is but your final warning! Stay the hell out of peoples accounts including mine or so help me I will personal feed your head to that incompetent fool fluffy. What a name for a cereberus I ask you! I will be on my way now to visit Harry Potter and I just hope for your own sake he isn't as bad health wise as I think he will be. You have made his life a living hell and for what? Your own greater good? Well let me tell you it doesn't exist. That fool Grindlewald made it up so he could try to win the war. Now the only dark old lord left is you! Good day you cretin!" he snapped heading for the floo.

"Please Merlin I must know where the boy lives as my monitors tell me he isn't in his relatives house anymore although he still remains in Surrey!? He needs to be protected against this and he will give his services to aid to aid me in killing those horcruxes no matter what! Voldermort is a talented liar and he lied about them being gone to scare us all. It was merely a stupid tactic to scare us all which failed epically. Doesn't he realise nothing will ever matter except the greater good? I don't want to say you've gone evil Merlin but I am worried about your health. You didn't even so much as flinch at the fact that a child killed a teacher. How is he ever going to learn of the morals of wrong and right if he is just going around killing teachers in his spare time. He's turning evil as well which is everything Voldermort wanted and you surely must know that. The whole damn lot of you have gone mad!" he shouted looking around warily.

"Well Albus let's see how you do on a restricted core shall we? How about some loyalty charms as that is after all how the dark lord Dumbledore deals with his self chosen minions who as muggles say won't tow the line. You are despicable. Incarcerous! Silencio! Magico Reducto!" he called out all at once. Albus was bound in ropes with a silencing charm on him and only fifty percent of his core left. He removed the memory from his mind of having ever met Merlin so that even when he told others about it no one would believe him. He left flooing home before laughing his head off. Being the big bad wolf if only for five minutes had felt amazing. He had hoped that his charms would teach the old bastard a lesson. These charms would in fact wear off in a week at which point his now magically sealed office would be opened once again. He'd be stuck in there until he'd learned his lesson and no one but Merlin's heir could set him free. Harry considered this a type of adult time out for evil bastards while laughing darkly himself. He explained all he'd done to Neville over dinner who laughed with him. Even Augusta who had joined them for dinner had to laugh about it. At the end of the day they were mentally twenty one and well able to look after themselves. It would be interesting to see more of the mail tomorrow as Harry and Neville had decided that in two weeks time they'd each pick the position offered to them that they valued the most. They both took the potion as prepared by Dobby which would make them five ft five inches so they would easily fit in where ever they went continuing to grow naturally as it happened. They both played a game of wizards chess before hitting the hay. Tomorrow would be a long day so they'd need their rest.


	15. Snapes recovery and Ministry Visits

**Here's my next chapter enjoy it and please read and review love, Angel x**

"I mean can you believe it Neville? Both he and Snape thought I was Merlin himself and never realising I would have been his heir. As two people of their caliber have made that error I can also assume everyone else will as well. This could be very good for us as a family!" said Harry as he sat down to breakfast with Neville. "Yes I know. He's an idiot! You know what some adult time out might make him a bit humble which in fairness he needs. Have you decided whether or not to feed him?" asked Neville curiously. "Yes I have indeed. He will be getting stale bread and a large chunk of cheese each day with a note saying: how do you think Harry Potter liked this day in day out. Remember old man I know everything about him and you will suffer just as you made him suffer so we can see if you are now more humble. Learn to respect those like Mr Potter who are better then you with grace and civility. You know something like that anyway. In fact I'll write it out now and send it to him" said Harry while grabbing a parchment piece and his self-inking quill.

 _Albus Dumbledore, you are in time out for transgressions against me and indeed others. I will be letting you out when I feel you have learned your lesson and are more humble. You will not starve but will receive some old bread and a hunk of cheese each day as this is what poor Harry Potter suffered at the hands of the animals you placed him with. I know everything so I do of course know he was starved and beaten everyday there. You being in time out is to use your most famous phrase for the greater good and with their light monster tied up for a while you may learn that you are not the most important person who lived._

 _As of right now the most important people in our world are Lord Harry James B Potter and Lord Neville Frances H Longbottom. It's high time you realised that right this second you really are irrelevant as is your opinion. The days of people falling over everything you say are long gone. Harry and Neville are not fools. They know you've been in their accounts but because they respect you and didn't wish to mortify you anymore then you'd done yourself already they never told you this. You will find once you read this letter your magic and body will still be bound but you will have free hands to eat and so on. A toilet will become available to you for half an hour three times a day as Harry's relatives allowed him. It's time you live what he did after all it's for the greater good. The devices in your office checking on the status of the Horcruxes and so on should tell you that they have indeed been destroyed. You can believe whatever you want to. Good day, Signed Lord Ambrosius._

After showing Neville he signed it and charmed it sending it off. Albus who was passed out in his office from mental and magical exhaustion from trying to escape his restraints was woken up by the letter. He read it growling at the injustice of it all. His hands were freed as were his legs however his wand was bound tightly to his side where it would remain. Severus Snape was delighted. Merlin himself had given him ten thousand galleons to spend on himself. He really had indulged. He'd gotten a male manicure where his nails were expertly cleaned, filed and his hands massaged to perfection. Then he got an all over body massage and lastly for the pampering had his hair done. It wasn't cut only lightly trimmed and treated with an expensive two thousand galleons serum that would make his hair remain greaseless for the next five years no matter how many potions he chose to make. It was so expensive as it lasted so long. With the money he had left he'd completely restocked fully his personal stores placing all the vials which were already opened and half used in his classroom cupboards. He got some dark green and of course black acromantula silk robes.

With his massage done he was feeling more relaxed and to be honest looked a few years younger. Stress really did wonders for aging someone awfully. It was only afterwards that he even noticed the pain he'd been feeling in his arm particularly his left one. Slipping into the Leaky Cauldron toilets he pulled up his sleeve and then took out the hand cream they'd used on him looking at the ingredients. Perhaps he was allergic to one of them. He then saw that it contained some phoenix tears but not a lot. He then realised that as they had healing properties he had already begun to heal. He went to the potions store and using his own money this time he bought a two litre vial of phoenix tears. It did cost three hundred and fifty galleons but it was worth it for what he had planned. Summoning a dropper he filled it and dropped the substance all over his arm and dark mark crying out in agony. A quick silencing charm stopped anyone from being alarmed at him now screaming his head off.

Glancing at his dark mark it was slowly fizzing away. Thirty percent of it was now gone and he used the dropper three more times until it was totally gone. Stripping out of his clothes he summoned a dish and placing a concealment charm around it stood in it. Closing his eyes he dumped the phoenix tears all over himself screaming his head off once again till he thought he might pass out. His body healed itself, all his broken bones, bruises and quite frankly aged appearance over all those crucio's Voldermort relentlessly had released on him over the years disappeared. When at last all the pain receded he felt amazing. Very happy and very flexible indeed he redressed in some of his new clothes banishing all of the used stuff to the nearby bin. When he looked in the mirror the man looking back at him was fresh faced thirty and not fifty as he had previously looked.

Going back to the shops and feeling happier and more confident then he ever had he ordered more robes in dark blue, scarlet, teal, burnt orange, silver, gold, cream and purple. He felt very amazing as he headed back to Hogwarts. When he entered wearing his purple robes the staff and indeed students that remained were delighted if not surprised at his new extremely healthy glow. He told them he'd healed himself showing them his now dark mark free arm. "Where is Albus?" asked Snape to which Minerva replied "He's freaking out and has warded himself into his own office and no matter what I do he won't come out. God knows what's wrong with that man sometimes! I mean how utterly selfish to sequester himself away at a time such as this when his student body needs him and a new DADA teacher." Harry had been thinking things over and decided to use his Merlin status once again to get a something for his godfather Sirius Black.

He donned his persona aparating into a stunned Atrium of Ministry employees who'd never seen anything like it in their life. People always flooed to work and no one ever just aparated to the Ministry itself. With a wave of his wand which changed it's appearance to go with each persona the Minister had forgotten all about Harry being Lord Ambrosius. He approached the Minister where he was stopped by Madame Umbridge. "Yes Madame Umbitch I do not have time for this sherade. What do you want that it would interrupt me?" he snapped making her jump slightly. "Be that as it may you cannot go into the Minister for Magic without an appointment! Who are you anyway?" She sneered at him. "Well Delores I know all about your lovely father who was a good friend to me. I am Lord Ambrosius or Merlin and if you sneer at me once more you'll know why I am so feared now get out before I fire you!" she jumped at once at his rude awakening and left in a hurry saying _the minister will hear of this._ "Good afternoon Minister! I'd suggest you cancel all your plans as we need to have a serious chat!" he said sitting down on the comfortable chair he'd conjured for himself.


	16. Cabinet reshuffle and trials!

**Here's the next chapter read and review thanks love Angel x**

"Eh you can't just barge in here! Who are you and where in the damn in Delores?" he demanded looking frightened and highly pissed off. "I am Lord Ambrosius or in other words Merlin and you're going to do what I say next if you want your government to survive. Delores was sent away from here for a while because she was being an annoying little pest. I care very much about the way things are done here so we're going to be having an immediate cabinet reshuffle as the muggles would call it. Do you understand what I mean Minister?" he asked Fudge who looked shocked to the core. "Merlin it is an honour! Wow! I am afraid I am not familiar with the title, no!" he answered honestly. "It means you will remain Minister for magic but change or alter peoples jobs depending on what I tell you to do. Grab a parchment as we need to make changes and immediately. People will get new jobs and it will be me who decides who goes where. Trust me it will save your government as I don't fancy loosing our most competent Minister for Magic yet!" he said happily. Cornelius Fudge couldn't have been more proud or happy at this point he would have gone anywhere.

Harry knew of his parents blight with Remus Lupin as he suffered from his furry little problem from his mothers diary he'd found in his vault and so he decided to take action immediately. "Ok write it down as I speak or actually no don't just sit there. The quill can write on it's own as you need to focus on what I'm saying and actually understand it. Ok so the new head of the muggleborn registration commission and senior under-secretary to you will be Lady Amelia Susan Bones. I understand she makes a fine negotiator and her new well paid job will ensure her the best life possible. Delores Umbridge is to be the new secretary to the Minister for the improper use of muggle artifacts Department. If she finds that too tedious she is free to find employment elsewhere. The new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and chief mugwump of the ICW is to be Lady Augusta Marie Longbottom. The new head of the DMLE is to be Lord Sirius Orion Black. Remember as Minister you'll have to make some unpopular decisions in order to ensure you maintain your place. Please sign this document!" he said handing him a document.

"What is this out- outrage!? Are you insane people would have my head! I'll never sign this... this outrage!" shouted Fudge nearly red in the face. "Sign it now or I'll take your job and hand it to someone else which by the way I can do. Didn't realise I built and essentially own this fine establishment did you?" Fudge looked very grave indeed as he signed the parchment giving all werewolves and muggleborn people the right to any kind of career they want without prejudice or attack from anyone. "Moving on from that the new head of the Unspeakables department is to be Remus John Lupin. The former heads of all those departments are to just work in them with the same pay as they always had. It's only fair. Of course the new heads will get a pay rise, maybe just twenty galleons or so. The Ministry is to close one Department for a day each week while all the staff undergo health checks. Anyone who refuses will instantly loose their job no matter who they are and if said person has a dark mark they will indeed be interrogated before being sent through the veil or fed to the dementors. We'll start with you. I'll just scan you nothing at all to worry about dear Minister!" he said indeed scanning him while placing an untraceable loyalty charm to all magical sentient beings and their welfare on the unsuspecting Minister.

Things had just gotten more complicated for one Albus Dumbledore as he had now lost his two most important titles meaning he could no longer brag about them or put them at the end of his title ever again. Success. As he entered the main atrium where everyone was gathered the Minister for Magic explained everything that was to happen. There was outrage but when he explained that people could either shut up and like it or loose their jobs as ordered by Merlin who was present they soon shut up. Remus John Lupin was called to the Ministry and told to clean up and wear the best robes he had. He was highly confused by the summons but complied anyway.

He arrived moments later in his best suit. "Minister this is an honour you wished to see me" he said politely. "Yes Mr Lupin. This here is Lord Ambrosius or Merlin and he has a job offer for you. A law was passed this morning meaning that all sentient beings including werewolves can now get employment!" he said rather acidly. "Oh my word! Lord Ambrosius I'm not worthy!" he said falling to his knees at the man's feet. "I have heard great things about you from one Lord Harry James B Potter who has read all about you in his mothers diary. He says only great things about you. You are hereby asked to become the Head of the Unspeakables Department here effective immediately. Also you should note that Albus Dumbledore left young Harry to rot in his muggle relatives house where he was beaten constantly and starved not to mention treated like a house elf. For his extreme neglect he will today be going on trial for his transgressions. I understand he was very good to you in allowing you to come to the school but he has not been good to anyone else and your blind loyalty of the man is disappointing but understanding. I invite you to sit in on his trial!" he said as Remus' face paled. "I'll be there yes. I am outraged at this. I do of course accept the job so long as it's not a hoax Mr Merlin sir!" he stuttered nervously. I mean how did one address someone as important as Merlin.

"We are being genuine here's your head of Department badge. And here is ten thousand galleons. Go now and buy yourself a new wardrobe and get a makeover you need it sorely. You should note also that when you return here health checks will be run on you and all your department and any issues will and I repeat will be fixed!" he said happily as Remus took the money leaving in shock at what had just been implied. Augusta Longbottom had been called into the Ministry urgently and arrived seeing Harry in disguise and knew better then to say anything about it. "Lady Augusta Longbottom we wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new jobs as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. Albus Dumbledore is to go on trial in an hour for his transgressions against Harry James B Potter and you are to be ready to go at this time. We are honoured to have you as part of Ministry and you should never forget that!" said Minister Fudge making her tear up slightly. "Thank you Minister. Lord Ambrosius I will be ready in one hour, see you then. Please note I expect truth serum to be used all throughout this trial!" she said as she donned the personalised ceremonial robes that had been left out for her before going down to prepare the courtroom.

He entered Albus Dumbledore's office freeing him and placing magic suppressing cuffs on him. "Albus Dumbledore you're under arrest for child endangerment, severe child neglect and bodily tampering. A trial awaits you!" he said as a shocked Albus tried to protest but couldn't. He was brought into the courtroom where people were shocked to see their hero on trial. "Release that poor man at once!" shouted Dedalious Hodge one of his supporters from the Wizengamot seating. "He has performed crimes for which he is on trial now. If found to be innocent Lord Hodge he will of course be released. Bring in the Prisoner!" said Augusta Longbottom. Previous to the trial she had arranged with the on duty Auror that she would request he be given six drops of Veritas Serum aloud but actually wanted ten drops to go to him. As he had lied and swindled many people so much the Auror readily agreed. He was brought into the trial and she ordered the Auror to give him the veritas serum which he did.

"Give us your name and date of birth please!"

"Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I was born on July 5th 1881."

"What happened on the night of October 31st 1981?"

"Lillian and James Potter were killed by Voldermort who tried to kill young Harry Potter but perished that night for the time being. It was Peter Pettigrew who did it however I knew Sirius Orion Black would be a problem so I instructed Hagrid my dear loyal friend who'd do anything I asked of him to collect Harry and bring him to me at the Dursley's residence. Sirius went after Pettigrew as I planned and got himself in jail and out of the way so my plans could continue unaltered. Harry was placed in his Moses Basket which had a warming charm on it on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive with a letter explaining to his relatives why he was there and so on."

"What did you do immediately after you put the basket down and applied the warming charm?"

"I placed wards on the area so people or mail could never get to him and he could never leave the area without me knowing about it. It was obviously for the greater good that I did this" he said shocking many people in the audience Remus Lupin one of them crying.

"What do you mean by Greater good?"

"I mean things that are to go the way I plan them so my plans don't get ruined."

"What security measures had you in place for him there?"

"A squib friend of mine Arabella June Figg moved in across the road to report to me about how things were for him at that residence."

"Did she ever report bad things to you?"

"Yes she did!"

"Why did you never respond to her then?"

"Well what she was saying would have ruined my plans had I intervened so I did not! Besides from that what she had said couldn't possibly be true as it was far too harrowing. she did a good job at making it all up though I nearly believed her once."

"Why did you place Harry with his muggle relatives when I personally know he was meant to come and live with either myself, Starling or the Bones family as in the will Lillian Potter showed me after it was written?"

"Because with her plans Harry would grow up loved and knowing too much about our world. And besides which evil forces could corrupt him against me which I simply won't allow. He had a destiny to see through which he would have failed at had he been in a loving home. At least this way I could control what he did and didn't know! Even though the sneaky little bitch made Starling his legal guardians before she died."

"Ok. Who did you send to get Harry and why?"

"Well I sent Hagrid my gamekeeper who told me things went well. I didn't send an actual teacher as they are incompetent fools who don't know when to shut their mouths. He'd have known everything by the time he arrived which is unacceptable. He must know only what I choose to tell him when I choose to tell him."

"Why did you really place the Philosopher's Stone in the school?"

"I placed it there to lure Voldermort to the school so Harry could once again defeat for him the time being!"

"You keep saying for the time being what do you mean?"

"Well Voldermort created soul anchors or Horcruxes. So until they are all destroyed he can always come back. I was going to wait to tell Harry until he was older as that should not and I repeat not be lumbered on a child. When Professor Quirrel was killed by Harry Potter Voldermort said they'd all been destroyed and that he was gone forever. This however was a lie and rouse designed to make an utter fool of me but I am older and wiser then he is so he could never fool me or anyone else should I choose so."

"Did you know Professor Quirrel was Voldermort?"

"Professor Quirrel was a weird man and I did suspect it but honestly I knew nothing about it. I was highly disappointed and shocked when it came out and the way in which it did. Harry saved us all again by getting Voldermort but killed his teacher in the process. Were it not imperative he stay alive until he dies at the right time when the Horcrux in his head is killed he would be in jail for a year for killing his teacher."

"Did you know he was being abused at his relatives house?"

"Yes I did and I encouraged it by not intervening when told about it by Arabella. If he was beaten and weak morally he'd cling to me like the grandfatherly figure I wanted him to. This way he'd trust me implicitly as he would associate me always with the good feeling of getting out of that dungeon!"

"Why did you put suppressing charms on him and his magical core and so on?"

"So he would not be more powerful then me as I knew it was highly likely he could have been. I couldn't risk him being too powerful as it would make him more likely to turn evil in my eyes which is not a good thing. As I wanted him to look for approval constantly from me with him being more powerful then me he'd never get it!"

"Why did you steal money from his vault?"

"Because it was wasting away there and so I decided to take it to further my own life and the life of others of course."

"Who else profited from this and why?"

"Harry's so called generously donated AKA stolen money was given to me and the Weasley family to support their children all through school and give them a better home inside. And yes before anyone asks they knew of this and were ok with it. They actually felt much like me that it was his duty to serve in bringing up an entire family in which he was not to be a part of until he married their daughter when older."

"Why would he wish to marry their daughter?"

"Because Molly and I came up with a marriage contract to that affect. One was already in place by his parents but was swiftly burned while our contract stood in it's place. I couldn't have him marrying someone who was not of my own choosing after all my opinion is the only opinion that will ever matter where he is concerned at least."

"Who was the contract for?"

"Susan Amelia Bones!"

"You said earlier that he would need to wait till he died and now you are talking about marriage. How can he die and get married when he's older?"

"He'd get married to Ginerva getting her pregnant before he dies and write a will leaving everything to his wife and child."

"What happened if he didn't want to marry her or refused to do so once he had gained his Lordship?"

"That's not even possible considering she looks so much like his mother and you can't deny he's the spitting image of his father. Love potions are there for a reason. If he seriously didn't want it then one would be used continuously until he did want it!"

"Why were you monitoring Harry's movements?"

"Isn't it obvious for supreme control like the control I have over you fools and my foolish fucking staff. It's brilliant as they'll do all I ask of them. I am brilliant after all. My defeat of Grindlewald always speaks volumes so people ALWAYS believe me once they know all of my titles and what I did. I am a hero! An old hero but a hero none the less!"

"Administer the antidote! I've heard enough. Escort the prisoner to a cell while we await a verdict as to what to do in the circumstances."

 **A/N: So let me know what people think his punishment should be as we all know he's most definitely guilty?**


	17. The Trial Outcome

**I know the chapter is small but hope you like it none the less. Please read and review thanks Love, Angel x**

"Order! Order! We need to decide on a method of punishment. Essentially the question is do we execute him, detain him or do something else?" said Augusta Longbottom as she banged her gavel on the sound block in front of her. There was quiet murmuring as people tried to decide on what to do. "I have a suggestion!" said Elphias Dodge putting up his hand. "The Wizengamot recognises Elphias Dodge you have the floor Lord Dodge. Please tell us your ideas!" she said as he stood up to take the floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot. After hearing all that's gone on here I feel that to detain or kill him would teach him nothing and be anticlimactic for us as a society. I want justice and these methods do not bring justice really. Having said that I propose snapping his wand and making him a squib before placing in a muggle nursing home with Alzheimer's Disease. We can fabricate the documentation to get him in there and as that disease is one that affects memories and the mind in general they'll think he's lost his marbles should he mention anything about our world. We can state he has no living relatives left and leave it at that. He will be automatically paid up to live there until he dies What does everything think of my idea?" he said looking around at everyone until he realised everyone had indeed understood his proposal.

"Ok thank you Lord Dodge be seated once again. A vote to carry out Lord Dodges plan in three two one. Everyone vote please. A show of hands to do as just proposed!" she called out shocked as everyone's hands shot into the air including her own of course. "Then we are decided. Bring back the prisoner!" she ordered as Albus was brought back in looking shocked. "What is it to be am I to die or be detained?" he asked giving everyone a filthy look. "Actually Mr Dumbledore neither is to happen. You will supply the court with your wand!" she ordered as he did as asked. Of course unbeknownst to her when she'd received it in her hands the power went to her before the wand was promptly snapped making him a squib. A potion was force fed to him to ensure he remained a squib. The documentation was made up and he was aparated to a muggle nursing home with a bag filled with muggle clothing and things while he himself wore muggle clothing they had forced onto him while burning his old robes. The officers or Aurors who had brought him there assured he was well settled in and had fresh tissues and sweets before seeing the nurses on duty.

"This is Mr Alan Dunne. He is due here today as you'll see if you check your notes Ma'am. We were told to settle him in here. Unfortunately he has Alzheimer's Disease and no living relatives left. We don't know how long he has left but he's been sprouting lots of rubbish about a magical world god love him. We all know that doesn't exist but he seems so certain it's a shame. The only thing he does remember is Grindlewald. His late wife was a German lady whose maiden name was Alice Grindlewald so if he mentions that it's her he's referring to. We must get back to work but we said we'd escort him here as we knew he was due to come in but with no way of getting here!" said the Auror who was now dressed as a muggle policewoman called PC Briggs. No one but those in the Wizengamot was to know what had happened to him except that he'd abandoned everyone leaving the country and fleeing never to be found again. They had all taken an oath that no one present at the trial could tell anyone what happened or risk dying. As no one wanted that their secret was safe. "Thank you very much PC Briggs. We'll see that Mr Dunne is well cared for here. Alzheimer's Disease is so harsh as it affects the brain and all of our thought centres. It's quite often the case that people talk sincerely about things that don't even exist as they believe so readily that it does. Don't worry he'll be fine and thanks again!" said the nurse kindly.

"I'm not crazy! I was just at the Wizengamot and they're not real police they're Aurors! I am here against my will! I am the Chief Mugwump of the IWC and The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. My name is Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore god damn it! I will not tolerate this outrage! I am the best god damn wizard in a century!" he snapped making the nurse jump slightly. "It's alright officers you may go now. Sandra bring me thirty cc's of Clonazepam stat! Don't worry Mr Dunne you'll be fine soon!" she cooed as she tried to grab for his arm. He protested but was held down as they injected his arm putting him to sleep for the moment. It was necessary as in that new environment people often got stressed and felt better after a good sleep.

As no one at school knew where he was news that he'd just totally abandoned ship as it were circulated annoying everyone. Spells had been used with people's oaths from the Wizengamot that should they be fed any veritas serum and questioned about his whereabouts they'd all say the same thing. This meant that they'd all say that he came in and resigned all of his positions before telling everyone he was leaving the country, that they were all useless and that they were never to go looking for him as they'd never ever find him. McGonagall was furious he'd just abandoned them as this meant she was now the headmistress of the school. She made Professor Flitwick the new deputy headmaster of the school. After that day had by all everyone went home. Augusta was amazed at her new job titles thanking Harry very much for all that he'd done for her. It was explained to her that people thought he was the real Merlin in disguise with a Lord's name so people wouldn't readily know it was really him and meant he could go about doing his business undisturbed. She laughed at the fact that so many people had believed it and couldn't have been more happy with what happened to Dumbledore. After all the manipulations he'd carried out ruining so many lives it was the least he'd deserved.

The Weasley's were not going to get off that easily either. If he had his own way both parent's Ron and Ginny would be made to suffer while Percy joined them. They would spend time in jail while Fred and George were given some money which was 'left behind' by their uncles who had wanted them to start up a joke shop. It would make them the new Lords Peverell and so they could then inherit. A quickly placed magical spell transferred exactly half of the Lestrange and Malfoy money into an account for the Weasley's to inherit. Using Merlin's inherited untraceable magic the goblins would be none the wiser. Bill and Charlie were to be left an account each with half of Yaxley's and Thicknese's money in it again untraceable. This insured that the rest of the honest members of the family were well looked after. Bill was not really going to be punished as he had only glanced in Harry's file telling his parents what he saw there however he never once attempted to actually steal from him or cause him any harm so this is why he too was getting money. Harry felt he was a victim of the circumstances in which his parents had put him. Harry was a firm believer that the child should never be made to pay for the crimes the parents had committed. All the people who had failed him would pay and he would see that justice was carried out no matter happened next. He knew all about Percy's involvement in the whole situation as well as what Dumbledore had told Ron and Ginny to do to him. Percy's punishment was to be a ministry job in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department. Should he sneer at it or refuse to do it he'd be sent immediately to jail. It would be the perfect punishment for the stuck up brown noser as he'd be forced to earn his living honestly or pay the price. The Weasley parent's would go to jail of course and Ron and Ginny depending on what they said during an interrogation under Veritas Serum would be dealt with accordingly. Yes Harry had a lot to plan.


	18. The Weasley's find out!

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it, please read and review thank love, Angel x**

Molly Weasley sat up in bed rolling Arthur off her from where he'd fallen asleep last night after their love making. She groaned slightly as the light shone in through the window where she hadn't quite remembered to close the curtains fully. She exited the bed putting on her dressing gown and slippers. She went downstairs and prepared herself a cooked breakfast and a cup of tea. She was startled by a banging sound as Errol as usual crashed into the window trying to deliver the mail. "Stupid bloody bird! Bring the mail here now you dumb animal!" she screeched at the bird as it entered the kitchen falling over on the kitchen table. Grabbing the bird she threw it out the window in rage. Why was he always destroying everything. It was like he was sent to this earth just to antagonise her. She grabbed the letters seeing a few bills and another letter for Bill. Also there was the Daily Prophet however she chose to read Bills mail first as he wasn't there.

 _Dear Mr William Arthur Weasley, in a recent advanced search of the bank we have discovered that hidden in our files someone unknown left you an inheritance. It would appear we have signed off on it and whoever it was they didn't you know who they were. We initially thought this to be a false hoax however upon checking things out we have discovered that this is very much a real thing. We expect you at our London Branch at eleven thirty am today to collect your key and sort things out. Thanking you, Signed Gringotts Bank Officials, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London._

What Molly was not aware of was that another identical letter was sent to Bill only his had an earlier time of nine thirty on it. It was her idea to burn the letter and go into the bank claiming he sent her in to collect whatever he was due. Over in his apartment Bill received the same letter in shock. He went to the bank at eleven and smiled at the goblin who greeted him at the counter he'd approached.

"Good morning dear teller and may the blood of your enemies flow in a river at your feet. I received this letter this morning and wish to be sure it is correct" he said as Bogrod the name of the Goblin at his teller desk smiled at politeness.

"Good morning Mr Weasley, may your vaults overflow with gold. This is indeed correct now please follow me into this room here. Ok now have a seat. It would appear that some years ago someone told us they wanted to leave you a lot of money in a vault that only you yourself could access. It has now become apparent that they didn't wish you to know who they were and so we have hidden who it was. This however now means that we don't actually know ourselves who it is. I can tell you right now this account contains two billion galleons. Now here we have a key for vault number two hundred and twenty seven. Now we will need you to supply us with your blood for the key so it will work for only you. As you know from working here that security is paramount!" he said happily.

"Excuse me Bogrod but you are needed a moment as someone is causing a scene!" said the goblin who'd entered. Bill waited as the goblin left. Outside in the foyer Molly Weasley was screaming. "What is this outrage? MY SON SENT ME TO COLLECT HIS VAULT KEY AND THINGS FOR HIM UNHAND ME AT ONCE!" she screamed as the goblin's laughed. Bill emerged from the office as he'd know that scream anywhere unfortunately.

"Mother what are you doing?" he asked her calmly. "Oh there you are Billy boy. Please tell these people you sent me here to collect your vault key for you!" she said seriously. "Mum I'm sorry but you've been had! Clearly whoever said that to you was under polyjuice potion as it wasn't me. I'd have the house checked for safety reasons if I was you. I'm just getting my vault things now. I will be back in a moment and we can check the house together!" he said worried about her. "Bill you don't understand you did tell me! Now is not the time to lie son! Don't be ashamed or embarrassed now as there's no need. Come on and mummy will help you out yeah?" she said soothingly as she advanced towards him.

 _Code 208_ he whispered to the goblin beside him who nodded and headed off. Code 208 meant that there was someone mentally unstable in the bank and that the Auror Corps were to be called in to intervene. He hated doing this to his mother as tears fell from his eyes but she was clearly for the moment deranged and needed to be taken in hand by the DMLE. "Come on Billy Boo let mummy help you with your money hey? Don't be a spoilt brat now GIVE IT TO ME YOU BASTARD!" she screeched as the place was suddenly swarming with DMLE Aurors. Bill really let the tears flow as he witnessed how utterly fractured her mind had become. He was so sorry he'd had to do it to her but felt he'd had no choice as she looked close to jinxing her own flesh and blood to get the money. In short he'd realised she'd sell her mother up the damn river to get the deal or the cash as it were." he was escorted back into the office of Bogrod.

"Bogrod I must beg your forgiveness she is clearly sick in the head. I mean as you saw she'd nearly hex her own flesh and blood to get his money. As a Gringotts employee who was nearly hexed by someone I am going to use my right to know how much is in her account here!" he said sternly. If you worked in Gringotts and someone tried to attack you, you then had the right to view their accounts even without being their personal account manager. You could however only do this if they attacked or attempted to attack you. It had been Bills notion that she was only like that because she had nothing in her accounts which is why he felt he needed to look at them like this.

"Indeed you have that right. I can now tell you that Molly Anne Weasley nee Prewett now has two million galleons in her account. We can tell you also that Mr Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore put it there after he removed it from the account of Mr Harry James B Potter without his knowledge" said Bogrod disgusting Bill no end. Bogrod had chosen to tell Bill this as he felt Bill had a right to know just what his mother was up to. "Thank you for being so honest with me. I appreciate that greatly. It is better to know the truth now!" he said as he placed his blood on the key sealing it off from everyone else. As he left the bank after checking his new vault out and being amazed at it he flooed home to his parents house to talk with his dad about everything.

"Molly dear was it successful? Did they give you access to Bills new random money? I hope you've not told him anything! Molly? Oh Bill hi. I can explain I swear!" he said nervously as Bill looked thunderously at him. "So then father you knew mum had lost her marbles and sent her to the bank to try and rob her own son's new accounts anyway. What is wrong with you?" he asked Arthur more tears leaking from his eyes. Was nothing ever as he thought it had been. How many more lies had he been fed in order to do what they wanted? Were they even his parents really? I mean he just felt like he didn't know them at all.

"Son you don't understand we need that money as we are drowning in debt! It was never meant as a bad thing honest!" he said imploring with his son to see reason. "Mum attacked or should I say tried to attack me at work today and so you know what I did? I thought of all the reasons why she might need the money and used my right as an employee to check out her accounts. Her stolen accounts. Two million galleons worth of Harry James B Potter's money dad! What's worse is that Dumbledore gave you the money! He of all people. I trusted him and even looked to him I had no idea just how dark he really was. Stealing from a child dad, really? It's alright keep the damn money I'll pay him back. It's a good job Dumbledore totally abandoned ship you know why? Because even if I could find him I'd kick his arse from here to Timbuktu" shouted Bill feeling his rage reach boiling point.

The colour drained totally from Arthur's face and he looked very faint indeed. "What do ya mean left? Do you mean to tell me that son of a bitch scarpered? We had a deal! He'd give us Harry's money in return for our unwavering loyalty. That bastard betrayed us! I am sorry son. Molly should not have tried that and I shouldn't have asked her to either but you must understand what when you have no money and suddenly you get it from someone even if he has stolen it the feeling is electric. Initially we didn't know he'd stolen it but then by the time we found out we were too addicted to getting money and we couldn't stop demanding more and more things from him to keep our silence about his stealing ways" said Arthur looking guilty for once and stunning Bill to silence.

"I am so sorry my darling son but I love you and cannot have you ruin this for me Avada-!" "Expelliarmus! Take him away boys!" said Charlie who had just entered to the Aurors who had just come from the fireplace at that moment. Everyone was shocked that Arthur had gone as far as trying to kill his own son. Charlie who had seen the whole thing was now too crying. He'd arrived outside just as his father was explaining everything to Bill and came in disarming his father just as he was aiming to kill Bill. At the same time the Aurors had come for him through the fireplace. Charlie and Bill hugged tears wracking their bodies as Arthur was dragged away kicking and screaming. Both Bill and Charlie were called back to the bank at once wondering what it was all about. Charlie had already received his money and knew that Bill, Fred and George were due to get some as well. They arrived shocked to see Fred and George waiting there for them.

They were still clinging to one another and crying hard as Fred and George eyed them weirdly. "Guys what's going on here?" they asked in unison causing the goblin to raise his eyebrows in shock. "Please good sir we need a room with a pensive in it as they will need to view our memories!" said Charlie seriously. "Indeed right this way. I do have more to tell you that I didn't notice last time but yes to view the memories first would be beneficial" said Bogrod smiling. Firstly Bill placed his thoughts into the pensive which both Fred and George watched in awe and extreme sadness. Then they all watched Charlies memories.

"You have all been called her especially Frederick and George to each receive an account with money in it from an unknown source. It would seem that all four of you have been left accounts of secrecy from people who did not wish to be found out. We know this as we ourselves have hidden them from view so unfortunately this now inhibits us from seeing who did it in the first place. Now William here used his right as an employee to see what was in your parents accounts as he'd almost been attacked by his mother and we showed him what was in it however after he left we found more we had not initially seen behind the immediate documentation. I am afraid you're not going to like this one bit. It would appear that both Ginerva and Ronald Weasley were also paid large sums of money by your parents and Dumbledore alike from Mr Harry James B Potter's account without his knowledge. So far the money has added up to one hundred and fifty thousand galleons each. In order to fully reimburse Mr Potter seventy five thousand galleons has been taken from each of your accounts and the account the money was in frozen so they cannot have access to it anymore" here he paused to see they had gotten all of what he'd just said before continuing.

"Lastly a marriage contract was created for Harry James B Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley by Dumbledore and your parents however Harry already had a Marriage contract and so this was a fake and against the law. We know also that Harry was fed love potions by Ronald Weasley in his food so he would love Ginerva fully whether he wanted to or not. Thankfully for whatever reason this was not successful. We just saw to it that you should know of this!" said Bogrod leaving them alone for a few minutes to collect themselves. They were all so in shock that none of them knew what do next. "Well lads we're going to have to do something! We can't allow this to continue. I'd suggest writing a letter right now and sending it off to Harry James B Potter!" said George seriously which they all agreed to do. Summoning some parchment and a self inking quill they began to write the letter.

 _Dear Mr Harry James B Potter, We are writing you this letter to inform you that we know what Albus Dumbledore and our former parents Molly Anne and Arthur William Weasley have done. We also know what our younger siblings Ronald Billius and Ginerva Molly have done. It is as we have found out about it that we have each paid seventy five thousand galleons into your account in order to repay fully what our younger siblings have stolen from you. We wish to deeply apologise for their actions and state that we would love to be your friend and hope you will not despise us too harshly based on what these unfortunate members of our family have done to you. We look forward to your response and would also like to hear how you wish us to punish the younger ones. Yours sincerely, Frederick Gideon, William Arthur, Charles William and George Fabian Weasley._

The letter was sent off as the twins wished their brothers well and returned to school. Bill and Charlie had agreed to keep in constant contact with the boys about everything that happened with their parents and they too agreed to keep Ronald on a tight leash inside the school walls! Before they returned to school though they bought a brand new wardrobe in Diagon Alley along with a brand new uniform each and returned with their new things surprising McGonagall. She sent them off to bed vowing to speak to them properly about everything tomorrow. Something was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.


	19. Kettleburn's Trial!

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it, read and review, love Angel x**

"Eh excuse me Madam Longbottom but we have a matter to discuss with you today. We have had Silvanus Kettleburn in a cell for a few days waiting for review. We need to find out why he attacked and or tried to harm Harry James B Potter. What would you have us do?" asked Auror Williams who was on duty at that time. "Indeed come in John. At ease John now have a seat please. Would you like some tea and cakes? We will need to discuss indeed what to do with him. This is a shame really as I did at one point consider Silvanus a friend. I mean I even travelled with him in my youth. I have a suggestion actually. As I knew him before I should interview with him tea and cakes which are loaded with veritas serum. I would not be alone however as you and few others would disillusion yourselves and be in the room also. However to make it more comfortable neither of us would see you!" she said as they shared some tea and cakes.

"I like it very much however I would suggest allowing me to confound him into eating a cake you have just placed veritas in without him knowing it's there! He will feel like he is getting superior treatment and really we'll just be getting the answers we need. It will be recorded fully. Let's go ma'am!" he said as they finished up. She went down to the cells giving out to the guard on duty there so as to make it look official to Silvanus.

"What in the hell is going on here? I know I'm new to heading the DMLE Department but I insist you release my friend Silvanus Kettleburn to me at once!" she demanded as he smiled from within his cell. Things were finally going to go his way now that he had his old friend on his side. "Silvanus my old friend I am sorry you have been detained in a way unfitting you. Come with me to my second office for tea and luxurious cakes. It's only right. We can talk about what happened there but there is no way in hell I will ever take this to court. It is the least I can do!" she said removing him to her other office where she herself would be taking interrogations of her own. They sat down on two armchairs and she clicked her fingers as a tea service with cakes on it appeared there before her. He was disillusioned momentarily as an unaffected cake was placed on top which she then removed for herself when he could focus again.

"Is there anything in these?" he asked seriously. "My dear friend if there was I would not be taking one as you just saw and eating it now would I?" she asked him and he had no choice but to agree. "You are right and I am sorry as you would not take a cake yourself if it was poisoned. It is just that these days you can't be too sure!" he said scoffing the delicious treat and enjoying his tea. His eyes glazed over to show the potion had taken effect.

" _So then Silvanus please tell me how long have you been a supporter of Voldermort?" she asked him._

" _I have been supporting the Supreme Master of all that matters as long as I can remember. I joined him on the path of righteousness at the age of eighteen when I was out of school."_

" _Why did you wait until you had finished school to join him?"_

" _Because everything was noticeable or checked back then in school. Things were not helped with that oaf Dumbledore lugging around his guilty conscience over whatever it was as he kept on checking everyone all the time to be sure as he put it no one was turning dark. But then again he'd know all about being dark wouldn't he? Stealing from people's accounts and manipulating his way through life."_

" _Do you know who Tom Marvolo Riddle is?"_

" _Of course I do. That's what Lord Voldermort's bad bastard parents called him. You know that is why he killed the filthy mudbloods and rightly so."_

" _Did you agree with his ideals and if so what were they?"_

" _Of course I did. Killing just to kill is useless as there must of course be a reason. Mudbloods being a stain on our society is one very good reason indeed. All Mudbloods who have stolen our magic from our exiled squibs should all be burned at the stake!"_

" _Who do you personally believe is responsible for the dark Lords demise?"_

" _It is of course that fucking brat Harry James B Potter! He killed him the first time and trust me if I had my way I'd personally kill Harry Potter anyway I could. Then I'd avenge my master by killing every mudblood in our society currently. These abominations still survived while the master I looked on a real father was perished!"_

" _What do you have against Harry Potter besides him killing your master?"_

" _Well I hate him and if I can't kill him I'll ruin him socially and publically anyway I can. There will be no way he'll ever show his face again either literally or figuratively once I'm finished with him. Imagine that oaf getting into Hufflepuff of all places. I know Dumbledork was devastated his bloody golden boy didn't follow his plans to the letter. You'd have to be an idiot to not see that Dumbledore manipulates those all around him into doing whatever he wants. Sometimes however as in the case with Harry fucking Potter it backfires in his face. I love moments like that even if it is Harry Potter. Get Dumbledore and I can tell you he'll have me free and out working in his pathetic school once again. Do it now!"_

" _Well Silvanus it may interest you to know that Albus Dumbledore had abandoned ship. He came in here the other day resigning all of his titles claiming he was leaving the country and that we could all go to hell and perish as far as we are concerned. He even went as far as to tell us not to looking for him as we would never even find him where he's going and neither will anyone else either. Prey tell why did you get involved in teaching Caring of Magical Creatures at the school if you hated your job so much?"_

" _This is news to me and I am shocked. Don't worry dear Albus will get what's coming to him as will all of you no doubt. I took the job because the dark lord requested it of me. I was young and of good age to begin teaching there. He asked me to teach there so I could watch over Severus and Dumbledore and see that they are doing all that he asks!"_

" _What is your opinion on Severus Snape?"_

" _I think he's a boring, highly private, black cloak wearing idiot that is so private even I could not read him accurately. It is for this reason that I never observed him instead choosing to observe Dumbledore which was much easier. The dark lord told me that I should do this and forget about Severus as he'd deal with him at a later time!"_

" _Why did you try to frame Harry in class?"_

" _To get the motherfucker expelled and hopefully fed to the dementors or sent through the veil and out of lives for good so I could focus fully on Dumbledore once again. With Harry around Dumbledore became less easy to read as his focus was now always on Harry and never on himself."_

" _What is your personal opinion of Molly and Arthur Weasley?"_

" _Did you know they are death eaters in disguise? It was the dark lord's idea that they should become 'light' raising their own family normally in order to lure in Dumbledore and it worked a treat as he fell for their kindness act hook, line and sinker. Boy was he deceived!"_ he replied laughing evilly.

" _Well ok then that will be all for the moment for you at least. Silvanus Kettleburn I hereby charge you with attempted murder on various accounts, withholding information when asked before and lastly being a deatheater. I sentence you to be put through the veil at two pm this afternoon. Officers take the prisoner away!"_ she called out as he was taken forcefully from the room. That was one prisoner down many more to go. This was going to be a long week for the new DMLE Head.


	20. Arthur Weasley's interview

**Here's the next chapter enjoy it, please read and review thanks, love Angel xxxx**

What Silvanus had revealed had been certainly eye opening. She had definitely expected some of it however other things were more shocking. The Weasley's being deatheaters was a huge shock to the system. She knew they were in custody at the moment and Arthur in particular for trying to murder his own son. Just what was the world coming to? She decided that just as she had tricked Silvanus she would trick the Weasley's. She would interview them separately and she would begin now. She went in and set up her room. She got out some fresh hot tea and another platter of veritas serum loaded cakes. She placed a non- affected cake on top of the pile a little towards her and then had the Aurors disillusion and record the interview for later reviewing.

She went and got Arthur herself as she had done yesterday with Silvanus. "I am head of the DMLE now and I am changing the way things are done Arthur! I believe cold interview rooms and harsh techniques like that don't work so I have now decided to have some tea, fresh cakes and a chat with everyone in here. I feel if I get to know them better I can decide what to do later on. Join me now for tea and cakes!" she said pleasantly shocking him. He'd expected to be treated like shit but it wasn't happening for him. He'd bet he was the only inmate getting fresh tea and cakes simply because his own son was in school with Madam Longbottom's grandson. He eagerly went with her. They sat down and he was surprised as she took a cake offering him one to take as well. He knew she wouldn't be taking a cake herself if there was something in them so he eagerly took one scoffing it in seconds and then another. He was starving and those cell rations did little to quell his hunger.

She herself was amazed that he'd taken two cakes and began her own unique line of questioning. Fudge was amazed with her techniques having watched the footage himself of the Kettleburn interview. She had gotten just what she wanted without appearing as though it was in any way, shape or form her goal. It had been quick and rather effortless to orchestrate.

" _Ok then so what's your name and when were you born?"_

" _I'm Arthur William Weasley and I was born on February 6_ _th_ _1950."_

" _Who is Molly Anne Weasley?"_

" _She is my wife!"_

" _How many children do you have together?"_

" _We have in total seven children together."_

" _What have you raised your children to believe about Dumbledore and Voldermort?"_

" _We have raised our kids the way Lord Voldermort asked us to."_

" _How did he specify you should raise them?"_

" _Well Voldermort told us we should raise our kids to hate everything about him. They should idolise Dumbledore even though we don't. We pretended to idolise Dumbledore as Voldermort asked us to. We never went to any meetings he had with the other deatheaters as he said he wouldn't be calling us to them so the deatheaters would believe we were lighter then light like he wanted them to. He was testing them to see if they could really harm one of their own if they didn't know about it. The only people who knew we were deatheaters were Silvanus Kettleburn and Yaxley. Voldermort wanted only those two people he chose to know about it. They were not allowed to tell anyone especially Lucius Malfoy. It was his idea to make Lucius look utterly stupid by constantly berating one of his own. We were instructed to raise the perfect light large family to trap Dumbledore into thinking Harry Potter would be best off being friends with one of our children. Of course he fell for it hook, line and sinker. Dumbledore told us to manipulate Harry into being friends with Ron no matter what. He even helped us steal money from Harry's vault and various other vaults which had no current owners. It was Voldermort's hope that should this happen he'd have easier access to Dumbledore and Harry. The fact that we fed Harry love potions and so on is just a bonus!"_

" _Interesting. Do you follow Albus Dumbledore or Tom Riddle?"_

" _I have no notion who Tom Riddle is but I certainly don't follow Albus Dumbledore!"_

" _Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldermort's name he was given at birth by his mother Merope Gaunt and his father a local muggle man Thomas Riddle. Merope fell hopelessly in love with Thomas and so she used various love potions making him marry her and fall deeply in love with her. She raped him falling pregnant and died during childbirth after which point the potions she'd been using on Thomas wore off. He didn't know what to do with his baby boy and so he left him in a muggle orphanage called Wools Orphanage. Unable to cope with what had happened to him Thomas killed himself shortly afterwards. This is why Lord Voldermort's mind is always so warped. Now then is there any other instructions he gave you?"_

" _He told us to do whatever Dumbledore asked us to do and then tell him what it was. To be honest he was amazed that Dumbledore had asked us to accept stolen money from the young boy's account which we did ever so graciously. Also he was amazed we'd been asked to poison the boy into loving our Ginevra. We couldn't have him marrying young Susan Bones as that didn't suit any of our plans. We got rich off him and we're all the better for him."_

" _Wow. What did you ask your children to do to Harry Potter?"_

" _Well Molly knows all about that not me. I just told them to do whatever she asked of them without question. We raised Ginevra to believe since dot that she is entitled and has earned Harry's love whether he chooses to give it to her freely or not. We explained to her that he may not know he is destined to love her and may strongly reject her however that is not allowed. She knew what she needed to do."_

" _How well do you know Silvanus Kettleburn?"_

" _We don't know him all the well and only he and Yaxley know about our personal circumstances even if the children in our family don't follow them in any way. After all the dark lord did tell us that our children were to resent him fully in order to trap that ignoramus Dumbledore."_

" _What is your opinion of Severus Snape?"_

" _I think he's a greasy bastard with shady morals. I can never read the bastard so unfortunately I know not who he fully supports. I have always suspected he wants to fully support both sides and now finds himself in the middle where he can't move either way!"_

" _Do you think he's any good at his job?"_

" _Don't be stupid Severus is the best in his field even if his unhealthy appearance and frosty nature mean he doesn't actually get on with anyone. This also means that no one else likes him either but I do know he can't help it. I mean the man never has sex for god's sake. I'd be like bastard too without sex."_

" _So tell me in your own opinion who do you think the DMLE should question next in relation to Lord Voldermort?"_

" _Oh you should definitely question Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, but especially specially Lucius Malfoy. That bastard needs putting in his place or through the veil or something. He's pure evil. I do what I do for a reason. He has none and only does it because he can."_

" _I intend to do that. Now tell me about the inheritance your son William Arthur Weasley inherited. Do you know where it came from?"_

" _To be honest I don't know where it came from. We know from a letter that he received at home from the bank that whoever gave him this money didn't want him or anyone to know who they were. The bank made it anonymous but then as a consequence of doing this couldn't tell anyone who it was either. We didn't care who it was anyway we just knew we wanted it all. He already worked for the bank and could have it anytime he wanted to do. He didn't deserve this money. We raised him and raised him and raised him well so essentially the son of a bitch owed us that money."_

" _We have received intelligence that you sent your wife to the bank in order to steal it claiming that her son had asked her to come there and get it for him. Why did you do that?"_

" _I didn't do that. She got the letter for Bill and read it deciding to go to the bank immediately on her own. I encouraged her going, of course I did but she decided to go all on her own."_

" _Why then when your son came home to check if you were alright after fearing for his mothers' mental health did you try to assassinate him?"_

" _I had to try and kill him and would have succeeded if Charles the nosy bastard had not stopped me. Bill didn't understand that we needed that money. He thought my Mollywobbles had lost her marbles which she of course didn't. Just because he couldn't understand the thrill of stealing money from your children does not mean we suddenly lost our marbles. We knew what we were doing and we fucking loved it! I didn't want to kill him but he would have blabbed and so he left me choice. Bill always did suck at keeping his mouth shut. Always poking his nose into what people were doing and why ever since he was a baby. I wasn't about to risk either of us going to jail. We'd be sad to lose him but would be safe still and to be honest my own personal safety mattered more!"_

" _Do any of your children have dark marks?"_

" _Not that I am aware but maybe Mollywobbles made some of them get one I am not sure about that!"_

" _What do you think of Neville Longbottom?"_

" _Alice and Franks squib child? I don't think of him. He's of no concern to me so why should I need to think of him?"_

" _Well he is responsible for Lord Voldermort's demise. Did you know that?"_

" _Lord Voldermort's demise? Look at you being all foolish and actually seriously believing he's all gone. He's never truly gone. Always watching, always waiting. You wait until you are at your most secure and then see what happens. There are enough of us left that even if he really is as you say gone we could kill all the mudbloods and trash the world ten times over! Purebloods will rule over you all. Only purebloods will ever be allowed in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the only house which will matter is Slytherin. My wife and I were not in Slytherin but in Gryffindor bringing our master great shame. We are constantly repenting for this grave error of the sorting hat so hopefully one day we'll have done so much for him over the years that he won't care what house we were ever in at school. Either way Salazar Slytherin's noble work will be allowed to continue!"_

" _Arthur William Weasley I have heard enough. You are hereby sentenced to spend the next seventy years in Azkaban Prison for attempted murder and supporting of the evil cretin Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldermort. Take the prisoner now please!" she said as the guards left with him kicking and screaming. Now it was the turn of Molly Weasley's interviewing. It was a tiring few days for her and she now had decided to interview Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy as well. She'd need a miracle to remain calm if any more people admitted they liked following Tom Riddle._


	21. All the family together again!

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. If you think it could be improved in any way let me know as I wasn't sure about it when writing it. Thanks, Love Angel x**

" _What do you think is going on sweetie? I mean I remember dying but I know that many years have passed?"_ she asked her husband who looked at her nervously.

" _To be honest I don't know but we'll soon find out!"_ he said to his wife as they entered the big white chamber. They entered the white chamber style room to be met with the sight of an angel. "Lillian Marie and James Charlus Potter please enter and have a seat. My name is destiny your guardian angel and it is my job to deal with sorting out people who have died before their time. The list of people needing to be sent back to earth was so big that I've only just now got to the two of you. I am sorry it took so long. I do however have some rather shocking things to tell you as not everyone you believed you could trust were actually trustworthy. Essentially it is your blind trusting of everyone that got you killed in the first place. Sirius Orion Black spent years in jail for killing you, Peter Pettigrew and fifteen muggles which he didn't do. He was later freed, given an order of Merlin first class and then Peter Pettigrew who betrayed your whereabouts to Voldermort was sent through the veil for his crimes. Your son Harry James Potter defeated Voldermort for the final time this year so that he may never ever return again. I should warn you that Albus Dumbledore placed your son in a very abusive environment after you died which he was then rescued from but unfortunately as so much damage was done to him he resents you slightly!" she said as James and lily looked at her in awe.

She instructed them to watch various memories of their son which they were now doing.

 _"As most of you here will not understand the exact art and fine science that is potion making it is no surprise you will do appallingly in my class alas I must teach you all the same none the less. There will be no silly wand waving or stupid incantations in this class. Ah Mr Potter our new celebrity oh how you must relish your fame and fans! Being the best at everything like mum and dad eh?! The Boy who lived everyone come to put us all to shame. Probably knows nothing just like his arrogant and self loving father. Strutting about the castle as though he owns it and everyone should bow down to him because he's a celebrity"_

" _Sorry sir but loosing my family to a deranged lunatic is no reason to be labeled a celebrity and besides which I would never be as foolish as to think I am better then anyone else. I mean my parents clearly did and look where their stupid self righteous arrogance got them. They were not better then Voldermort and I am not better then anyone else here either. The fact that because I survived their death it has made me a celebrity is an annoying and chilling fact as had they been as good as they thought they were they'd still be here. Sorry sir but actions speak louder then words and their actions are now speaking volumes as they're not here. They put their faith in the wrong person and refused to accept the right kind of help thinking they knew everything. I mean with that kind of thought is it any wonder Voldermort got them. Oh stop bloody shrieking it's just a damn name and not the person himself. Why in the hell is everyone so afraid of some lunatics name? I am Harry James B Potter and not the boy who lived so refrain please from calling me this thank you!"_

 _"You Mr Potter are nothing like your father I am at least relieved to say. Tell me where would would you look if I asked you to get me bezor?"_

 _"Well if you asked me now I'd say your potions kit or indeed my own but usually Bezors can be located in the stomach of a goat!"_

 _"And what is the different between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"_

 _"Sir I don't understand that one as there is no difference and furthermore before you get all smart about it they also go by the other name of Aconite!"_

 _"Mr Potter you have shocked me today as you know things I had not expected you to know. It would appear you do indeed know more then your father ever did. Everyone is to focus on Potter here for other reasons now. He may well be the best at potions I've had in my class in years!"_

 _"Come in Harry. Please have a seat won't you. Would you like a lemon drop?"_

 _"No thank you sir. What exactly did you want to see me about?"_

 _"Harry my staff have given out to me about how I worded my speech yesterday on who was or was not brave enough to go to the room on the third floor corridor to the left. I just wished to say I am sorry and that it was not meant as an insult to you or anyone else present as I am sure you're all relatively brave in your own ways. You know I knew your parents and they were very brave too! I mean they protected you and always did so well while here at school."_

 _"Well because of their stupid arrogance and irresponsibility in placing their faith in the wrong person they died so they can't have been all that brave. Sorry sir it's just that anyone who leaves me in the care of those magic hating freaks is no parent of mine! As for your earlier comment it is alright as I know I'm not brave enough to go near something that dangerous. I mean who knows what could be down there. It's not like a lot of schools have this kind of threat in the school however I would suggest that someone as brave as you would take away whatever it is because it may well be dangerous to have an item of such dangerous power in a school full of children. I only say it must be dangerous as you said it was yesterday. Maybe you should ward the area so no one can go in there as we wouldn't want any accidents would we? If I may be blunt sir that may be necessary with Ronald Weasley around as he's a bit daft and might try to prove to you he's brave which trust me he isn't! I've noticed he seems to have an inferiority complex or the sincere need to prove himself. I don't want him to be stupid and then hurt himself sir!"_

 _"Well Harry my boy that's no way to talk about your parents and you were only ever with your muggle family as they were all you had left. As for what you said about the stone um I mean dangerous item I feel you are correct and warding it would be a good idea. Don't discount yourself on the whole bravery thing as you're extremely brave in my eyes. I mean I know you would never be brave enough to handle the dangers in the third floor but your still pretty brave. I would suggest befriending Ron Weasley to help him feel more at ease in your house and Draco Malfoy is nothing but trouble so keep away from him please. I don't want you to get hurt!"_

 _"Sir what do you have against Draco? I mean I have my own reasons he and I are not friends but what did he ever do to you personally?"_

 _"Well...uh...he...uh... he never did anything to me but his family are not as light as everyone else's is. I forbid you from being friends with someone with a dark family and that is the end of the conversation. Now go and have your dinner!"_ Both James and Lily left the pensive seething. They didn't understand where the B in his name from or what it was doing there but they'd ask about it later on. They could see why Harry might hate them after being with the Dursleys. The next memory they saw showed them why.

" _Now the Vernon you are going to tell me who in the hell from my community you have living with you or else your wife will know all about your law breaking ways!"_

 _"Well Mac sir his name is Harry James Potter and his parent's were blown up by a lunatic. This Wizard man calling himself Albus Dumbledore left him in a basket on our doorstep at night with an attached note saying who he was and that the child had been left with us because he had no one else left. He told us that our elderly squib whatever that means neighbour called Arabella Figg would report to him the safety of Harry etc. She always babysits Harry for us whenever we need her to! I mean how dare this so called man just abandon that thing with us. I mean surely one of your freaks could have taken him in but no we were lumbered with the fool and I had to sped my hard earned cash on him. Dumbledore left us only ten thousand pounds for his care which isn't nearly enough."_

" _Forget what I said earlier. Roderick bring Dobby and let's go. We'll aparate over to number four Privet Drive and sort this out. Essentially you'll be getting an extension. Seeing as you said Albus Dumbledore put him here this place will be loaded with spells. Dobby please check it out!"_

" _There by many spells here to contain the boy so he can never leave or receive mail. I can remove them all if you like."_

" _Only room these ones so far. Now Vernon get that boy or so help me my mouth will open so not only your wife knows of what you've been doing!"_

" _Oh please I'll do anything come with me. Petunia honey some of Harry's kind of freaks are here and they want to see him now!"_

" _Freak! Get in here now you wretched animal. You better do all these men say or so help me I'll beat you silly!"_ James and Lily gasped and cried at the little battered and bruised child emerging from under the stairs.

" _Yes Aunt Petunia! I'll be good I swear. Oh please don't give me this extension. Give it to Dudley. He'll only beat me up for having it and I simply can't take it anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore but aunt Petunia said my irresponsible parents died in a car crash when they were drunk. That is very irresponsible. I think they hate me because my parents died. I'm so sorry!"_

" _Now Harry your parents wanted you to have this and left this for you when they died but your aunt never gave it to you because she didn't want you to have it. Dobby use spells so only bank officials and medical people may enter this home. He needs to be protected at all times. I'm using magic now to charge all the electricity bills to his account!"_

" _What the hell is going on here? You can't do that to Harry James Potters accounts."_

" _Who said that?"_

" _His account overseer Albus Dumbledore!"_

" _Here is a list of the spells on this house and Harry himself that Albus Dumbledore put there. You know what as he has been so shady we should be shady as well. I will from now on be stating that in their will which Dumbledore sealed off they made me and my wife Astoria Harry's magical legal guardians. It is for his own safety as no poor baby should ever have to suffer what he did!"_

" _Sign this form and it will be so. I agree someone needs to tell Dumbledore what's what. Also with him stealing money from the accounts of Harry James Potter and giving it to either himself or Molly Anne and Arthur William Weasley he deserves it. He will no longer have access to the accounts and will be paying back the money as soon as I get back to work with interest I assure you!"_

" _Boss it is worse then we thought initially. Dumbledore has blocked his core by over fifty percent and he has various compulsion and loyalty charms on him keyed into Dumbledore. Not to mention a horcrux he got from Voldermort in his scar. We'll need to do a spell to remove it and any it's connected to from this earth. Now it will cause an earthquake for a minute or so but it is necessary. This poor child has been battered and bruised so much we'll need to keep him in a time chamber for many weeks inside and two hours or so outside in order that he properly heal."_

They watched this and various other memories including the close bond he had with his now brother Neville Longbottom. They smiled as he vanquished Voldermort for the last time. They saw everything that had happened to Dumbledore and thought that whoever this Lord Ambrosius was he was wonderful for dealing out the punishments and then seeing to it that he ended up as a senile old muggle in a nursing home under the name Alan Dunne. They didn't realise that he was of course their son in an untraceable disguise. So much had transpired that they were looking forward to returning but extremely nervous he'd hate them!

"I should tell you now that your son and indeed Neville Longbottom received two inheritances and will as a consequence both have mature brains of twenty one year old people despite their age. Your good friend Mac Starling gave them some runes enabling them to have two untraceable other aliases. You will need to sit down for what I tell you next. Inheritance tests done at the bank showed them to have two different inheritances to gain each. They live together as a consequence of this. Neville Longbottom's full title is Lord Neville Francis Longbottom -Halliwell- Larson. His normal title he uses is Neville Frances H Longbottom. Harry Potter's full title is Lord Harry James Potter- Black- Ambrosius. The only people who know of this are himself, Neville and Augusta Longbottom who he now views as a grandmother."

They both gasped loudly allowing her to continue talking. "Neville's first alias is called Frances N Halliwell. He is twenty nine years old and has long brown straight hair, deep green eyes and a goatee. His second undetectable alias is called Frank Neville Larson and is forty four years old. His hair is he same length only black and he has now got tanned skin and brown eyes. Harry's first alias is called Harrison Jay Ambrosius. He has a deep tan, long blonde hair and deep teal eyes. His second alias is called Harold Jameson Black. You will notice their names sounding slightly similar to their normal ones don't matter as they actually look so obscure each time no one would ever notice the similarities."

She had not been wrong as their descriptions sounded highly different. "We well now send you two back to earth so you can die at the right time instead of the wrong time and for gods sake make sure you don't die again at the wrong moment. Good luck you two. You will be dropped outside Halliwell Manor in which both boys live!" she said as they were covered in a bright light leaving her sight and re-emerging outside the manor alive once again. Gosh it was good to be back! They looked around seeing nothing but realised the manor was obviously under fidelious.

They were greeted by Dobby. "Yes I am Dobby who are you and what do you want?" he questioned them seriously. "We need to see Harry James B Potter immediately. Please tell him it's of sincere importance he allow us to meet with him. Here you can have our wands and give them to him so he will know we trust him and do not wish him harm" said Lily seriously. "I will tell him. Please wait here!" said Dobby leaving once again.

He found Harry in the library going through the books they'd bought and approached him. "Harry there are two people a man and women outside who have asked to be allowed into the house to see you. They say it's of extreme importance they meet you and gave me their wands to give to you so you can know for sure they mean you no harm!" he said. "Bring them to the study and be prepared to erase their memories and drop them in Diagon Alley if their presence is considered dangerous by me!" said Harry seriously.

Assuming his Merlin persona he sat at the office desk while they were dropped off by Dobby. He didn't even look up at them. "Yes how may I be of service to you today?" he asked offhandedly. "We need to see Harry James Potter as it's quite important he should see us. We need some veritas serum as we have something he needs to hear he may not believe unless we tell him using veritas serum!" Lily implored as he looked up gasping.

"What kind of sick joke is this huh? You polyjuiced as Harry's dead parents! Well done! I would have thought you received my bottle of Firewhiskey Lucius! Well never mind. Harry James B Potter is busy right now however I will retrieve him for you. Wait here!" he said leaving and changing before waiting a few minutes and re-entering again.

"Yes I was told you are looking for me. Who are you?" he asked seriously. "We are Lillian Marie and James Charlus Potter your parents but we need Veritas serum otherwise you won't believe us!" Lily implored. "Dobby bring me the veritas serum now and we will see just who these jokers really are!" he said as the serum was administered.

"Who are you two?"

"We are James Charlus and Lillian Marie Potter. We have come here from heaven as we were never meant to die so they sent us back here to earth to live once again. We have seen all that happened to you and we can but apologise that Dumbledore abandoned you with those monsters the Dursleys. Had he not been carted off to the nursing home we'd kill him for that. We are so dreadfully sorry we missed your growing up so far. We only hope you can forgive us and have us in your life again!" said Lily now crying.

"What a day I've had full to the brim of interviews Harry, Neville you won't believe what in the damn I've heard. Dumbledore is such a bastard! Whoa! What the blazes is going on here?" asked Augusta raising her wand.

"Gran calm down. I have just used Veritas Serum on these people and they are indeed my parents who were sent back here from Heaven because they had died at the improper moment and it wasn't their time to die. This is why they were sent back here once again. I have not yet decided how I feel about this. You can relax they mean no harm and even gave me their wands when they arrived to prove it!" he said to Augusta who could tell they were all being honest.

"Oh my lord it's great to see you both. I know how strictly Harry works and so if he trusts you then I do. It's great to have you back here with us!" she said as they once again looked to Harry.

"Suffice to say I am a great undetected legillimens and I have seen Severus's memories so excuse me a moment!" he said as he punched his dad in the face. "That is for making his life at school a living hell and for being an unnecessary jerk. He is not aware I read his mind but based on the childhood he had at home and it's own comparison or likeness to my own the last thing he needed was to be bullied in school also. You will be apologizing to him and I hope for your own sake he can get over himself enough to actually forgive you. Lily you are not much better. He called you a mudblood and you freaked out deserting him when he needed you most. When he tried to apologise you wouldn't even hear of it. Get over yourself. I've been called much worse then that and even I didn't lose it like you did. He loved you, you know and he never told you that because he was ashamed of himself. It left him with no confidence at all. He never married nor had any children as he felt no one would ever have him. He would freak out if he realised I knew this but I don't care if he does or not. It was him who convinced Dumbledore to send you all into hiding after what he heard the Dark Lord planning for us all. He has regretted loosing you and never being able to make amends for all of his life so far. You too will say you forgive him and get over it. I mean it if you two do not wise the hell up there will be severe consequences!" he snapped making them both gasp.

"Dobby do not heal his nose until he has said he is sorry to Snape. In fact bring Snape here and he can do it now!" he demanded. "Harry Snape is currently in custody but I will have him released and here in ten minutes give me moment" said Augusta doing just that. He landed there with Dobby looking annoyed but a lot healthier then he ever had. As Harry had not seen him since he healed himself he was shocked. "Do tell Potter what the meaning of this is? I do have classes to which I must return. Did you need aid with a potion perhaps?" he said now minus his usual sneer.

"Professor Snape my parents have returned from the dead as they died but were not meant to so they have been sent back to earth. I used Veritas serum to ensure they were really who they said they were and they are. They however have something to say to you" he said as he stepped aside showing them. "I believe you Potter. Lily is that really you? Oh Lily I am so sorry for saying that awful phrase to you but it broke my heart when we could no longer be friends" he sad as tears fell from his eyes. Lily looked shocked. "Severus I am so sorry about everything. I was a young hormonal teenager and I overreacted. I shouldn't have done that and by the time I realised you'd gone dark I just felt I couldn't be friends with a death eater. You look amazing and not like someone who would be a deatheater why is that?" she asked him looking at him weirdly.

"Well I am amazed. I thank you so much for forgiving me as I've regretted it forever truly. I am no longer a deatheater as I healed myself using phoenix tears a while ago. I am so much happier now that I'm not a dark individual any longer" he said shocked as she ran at him hugging him close and wailing in his embrace.

"Dobby please give a special bottle of firewhiskey like the one you gave to Lucius Malfoy to Remus John Lupin. Use a compulsion charm making him share it with Sirius Orion Black! Once done get a blood sample from him and test it here. He is not to see you or know you are there at all ok?" Harry said as he thought of all Severus had just said. Drinking phoenix tear laced firewhiskey might just cure Remus. If nothing else he'd have extremely good health anyway.

"I will do it sir!" he said as he left and everyone looked at him seriously wondering what he had asked him to do. "That is not relevant right now. James has something he'd like to say to you now as well!" he said giving James a hard look. "Severus I am truly sorry for acting immaturely in our youth. Had I known you grew up in a violent environment like Harry here I never would have done any of it I swear. I am so sorry I failed so miserably. Please can you forgive me?" asked James tears leaking out of his own eyes at his epic fail.

"James I can never forget how badly you treated me and will always dislike you for that but I can yes forgive you. How you knew about my horrid childhood I don't know nor do I wish to know so long as no one else ever finds out about it" he said shaking hands with his former enemy and leaving for school once again.

Dobby then returned. "Dobby did it work?" he asked excited. "Master never in all my life have I quite seen anything like it. I don't know what made you choose to do that but yes it did. He is now free!" said Dobby who left to get some tea and cakes for everyone. "I think if I see anymore bloody tea and cakes I'll get sick. I'll take a sandwich please!" said Augusta laughing loudly.

"I am proud you were able to apologise to him. I have just now cured Remus Lupin of his Lycanthropy so he will be free of it forever. He will however be asleep now and when he wakes will know he's no longer a werewolf with no memory of how it happened. He is to remain thinking this way as I want him to think magic cured him and not me. It is for the best. I will set up guest suites for you both and it is good to have real parents. Ah Neville here are my parents back from the dead as I explained!" said Harry to Neville who emerged from the floo in the office smiling. "Indeed I know that. It is an honour to meet you. Lolly! Do as Harry asked of Dobby with my parents in hospital. Be sure you are not seen. Do not use firewhiskey but a syringe and then we will see what happens. Tell me afterwards!" he said as Lolly left. Arriving at the hospital she used one of the two litre syringes she'd been given first on Alice's vein and then on Franks. She was shocked as they glowed golden before stirring awake and asking what in the hell was going on. The mediwitches were shocked but after many scans showing magic had simply chosen to heal them they were escorted by an invisible Lolly back to Halliwell Manor which they didn't recognise. They entered the room looking around and crying at all they saw before them.

"For some reason we can't explain we're ok now and we do know everything that has happened. Oh my son we're so proud of you. Now I know we can all be one large but very happy family!" said Alice embracing her now crying son.

"This is our manor and you will need to get one of your own and we will visit you all regularly. We do need our space at times but you are definitely right. At least Harry and I now have the rest our families together again!" said Neville as they all retired to bed that night exhausted from the day had by all.


	22. Severus Snapes Iterview

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, thanks, love Angel x**

Augusta was amazed that this almost nicer process of interviewing was actually amazing. She decided that given all that Arthur said she'd take a break and interview Molly tomorrow. She called for Severus Snape to be called in getting someone to cover his classes for him. She placed two cakes on top of the pile with no poison in them as he'd surely notice. She gasped as he entered looking more youthful and healthy then she'd ever seen him looking before.

" _Ah Severus come in won't you. I was looking over the records of the last person who interviewed you and they left a lot to be desired clearly this person sucked at taking notes as they didn't even sign the damn report form. Now I will be asking you some questions however it will not be in an interview room. This is informal really so we'll be having tea and cakes. It's my favourite thing to have tea and cakes so I don't see why you can't enjoy it too."_

" _Ok Madam Longbottom thank you"_ he responded curtly.

She took one of the non-poisoned cakes eating it. _"Is there something in these cakes?"_ he asked eyeing them seriously.

" _For goodness sakes I'll even take another one! There you go. I'm eating them and nothing is wrong with me don't worry so much Severus. I know it's an old potions masters' habit."_

He breathed a sigh of relief eating them. These had twice as much truth serum in them just in case. As he'd seen her eating them and two cakes at that he wasn't at all worried about eating them. As his eyes glazed over she knew it had taken affect.

" _So tell me who do you support or follow Dumbledore or Voldermort?"_

" _I follow neither. I follow only myself but I allow them both to think I follow them both when in fact I don't! It's rather funny actually as those fools both think I follow them when I could never be as stupid as to commit to any of them fully. They are both corrupt on so many levels it's disgusting."_

" _Do you have a dark mark?"_

" _I had one yes but I cured myself getting rid of it so I could once again be pure. I must say it's great to be free at last!"_

" _How in the hell did you cure yourself?"_

" _I soaked my entire body in phoenix tears which is why I look so young and healthy. Who knows I might one day even get married to my woman and that is something I never ever thought I'd hear myself say."_

" _While following Voldermort did you ever torture anyone?"_

" _Yes I tortured three very sick muggles however Voldermort didn't know they were already dying and so was satisfied with what I had done."_

" _Did you kill them or indeed anyone else?"_

" _I left the job of killing to Yaxley. I only tortured them. Yaxley didn't know they were terminally ill either they are all fools!"_

" _What would you say if I told you that Mr and Mrs Weasley are deatheaters but their kids are not?"_

" _I would ask you exactly what potion you've been taking and is your health ok?"_

" _Well believe it because it's true. They will be spending a lot of time in jail! What would you say if I told you they tried to kill their own son?"_

" _Well given what I thought I knew but now know nothing surprises me anymore. I honestly didn't believe someone as wimpish looking as Molly Weasley would be capable of suck things but then again they do say that sometimes the people who do the least are in fact the worst because of what they do when no one can see it behind closed doors!"_

" _Indeed. What is your honest opinion of Lucius Malfoy?"_

" _I think he tries so very hard to be the hard man the dark lord wants him to be. In a battle Lucius will always chose to fight the one and only person in it who couldn't adequately fend him off. He couldn't fight his way out a wet paper bag. I mean he could never fight against a normal witch or wizard and win. He is stupid to believe that money and riches are all that one will ever need in the world. Rich people are interesting for a while but soon enough people will tire of his holier than thou approach and I hope I am personally there to witness that old crow falling from his perch. If you sneer too much by the end of the day you won't have anyone left to fight your corner or support you!"_

" _Ok very good. What is your opinion of Harry Potter?"_

" _Honestly I hate James Potter for how he treated me in school as he never once even sought to apologise to me for any of it nor did he ever feel he should have to. Harry however I am delighted to say is not at all the same as his parents. I am annoyed to have to say that he is so good at potions when his father annoyed me so much but it is true. He is amazing at potions. He is so straight and to the point it's hard not to like and or admire him. I would not tell him this however lest he turn out like dear Lucy Malfoy cossetted and spoilt like the brat he truly is. You know what I'm fucking sick of these spoilt and pampered brats. We've all had a tough time in our lives but we usually learn from them not demand more attention like babies!"_

" _Ok so what is your opinion of Neville Longbottom?"_

" _Well whoever spread around this rumour that the child was a squib is a total fool! He is no more a squib then I am. I'd even be as bold as to say he could whip Lucius Malfoy's arse. Did you know he even defeated Voldermort with the help of Harry Potter? Those boys have a lot to be thanked for. We are so lucky we have young men such as these to work better for us in getting things done."_

" _What is your opinion of Silvanus Kettleburn?"_

" _I think he's a fucking arsehole who needs to be smacked sown to size. There is a reason why he knows nothing about me as I don't let it show. Besides which he is useless at trying to hide his snide attempts to pry in my life as well as his crap attempts at Legillimency on me. He should have known it would never work as an occlumens master such as me can rarely be defeated by anyone. I am after all one of the most special masters of the trade. Obviously to say I am the best would be foolish so I will not be doing that. He believes in the dark lord more so than anything and it is this believe that has inhibited him from having a normal life. I mean for some reason I previously chose to have no love life however now that I'm free and healthy I see no reason why I couldn't find love with someone!"_

" _Ok so who do you think we should interview here next?"_

" _You should speak to Silvanus Kettleburn, Lucius Malfoy, Yaxley and Molly Weasley if she's going around trying to kill her own children what a fucking lunatic!"_

" _It was actually Arthur who tried to kill his son although Molly didn't mind it really. We've already spoken to him but will indeed be speaking with Molly afterwards. What is your opinion of Minerva McGonagall?"_

" _I think she is very good at her job and is a strict mistress to her cubs. Just like I am a firm master to my snakelets. She is very passionate about quidditch which can sometimes get a bit annoying as I feel like telling her to shut up and relax or something. I think she is very good at hiding her emotions and feelings and so they don't cloud her judgement when dealing with her classes. She is very fair indeed. I know I have not been fair but that's because Voldermort made me so dark that I hated my job and everyone who was not a Slytherin which is ridiculous as plenty of non Slytherin's were great at Potions. Having healed myself now though and not a moment too soon I feel like I can be much farer to people then I have been in the past without getting punished or judged for it. I mean Dumbledore often asked me to fail students he felt were going dark despite how they did in school. I never did so but always told him I did and so he believed me. I may have hated my job but failing anyone Harry included because he said so was not going to happen."_

" _How do you think Madam Pomfrey does her job?"_

" _I think she does her job exceptionally however as I told her before she should take the potion preventing Dumbledore charming her to omit people's illnesses from her medical file reports. She told me she trusted Dumbledore with all her heart and refused to take her. I admit I couldn't allow this behaviour to continue so I magically made her eat a cake piece loaded with this potion which she did without remembering it. She was fooling around with people's health records and things because Dumbledore had made her do it magically. He is a maniac and needed to be stopped and so I did it. Yes I do agree I shouldn't have but she would not see reason. As a result of it her records are all honest and clear now the way I know she'd have wanted them. She couldn't understand why some of her records were badly disorganised but that's what the spells Dumbledore used on her were designed to do. She immediately fixed her errors much to his annoyance. He couldn't understand why he could no longer use her as his personal medical pawn. Someone is not dark because you feel they are as there must be proof they are first which is where he always failed!"_

" _This is interesting to know as I didn't know this. I thank you deeply for doing this as you may well have saved thousands from Dumbledore's mal practice methods. Have you ever had an affair with or even slept with a member of staff at Hogwarts?"_

" _Indeed I have and I still do when we can get a free moment from classes. She's very agile and I love it!"_

" _Who is it?"_

" _It's Rolanda Hooch!"_

" _Do you plan on taking it further?"_

" _Well yes now that I am healthy and dark free she may like to become my wife! We've been seeing each other behind closed doors for years!"_

" _I hope Severus that you do as you of all people deserve a happy life! Ok now our interview is finished they will take you out now to be processed so that we can document that you no longer have a dark mark via photography. Now I must head home see you later!"_ she said as he was lead from the room down the hall. She cleaned up the tea and cakes and went home in the floo where she was met with the most shocking sight ever James and Lily Potter once again alive. After finding out that it was true she was asked to get Severus by Harry. She returned to work and caught him before he left. "Severus wait please!" she called out as he spun around in shock.

"Is something the matter Madam Longbottom?" he asked confused to the hilt. "I need you to come with me somewhere for a moment and trust me when I say all will make sense once we arrive. Let's go!" she said pulling him with her into the larger two person ministry floo and arriving home at Harry's place with Snape who wondered where he was as he'd never been to this manor in his life. He was then stunned to silence seeing an alive James and Lily Potter. _This cannot be real what the hell?_ He thought utterly bewildered. "Welcome Severus. Have a seat as we need to talk!" said Harry leading him over to an armchair in the corner of the room.


	23. Shock explanations from the parents

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Please read and review, thanks, love Angel x**

Harry woke up the next day feeling like he needed to know a bit more about why his parents had treated Severus the way they had in order to fully understand it. His parents had been popped to the dining room by Dobby who was happy to do it. They arrived as Harry was coming down the stairs with Neville who was laughing at a joke he'd heard on the wireless. They met Neville's parents at the end of the stairs who were so extremely happy to be free at last. "Good morning son how are you?" asked Frank to which Neville replied that he was fine indeed. As they moved down the hall and into the dining room it became apparent that Harry and Neville had become accustomed to living with one another. With a subtle flick of his wand Neville removed the memory of his grandmother buying the runes for and giving them to her boys. He didn't want anyone else but them to know about their telekinesis.

She now knew nothing of it so couldn't tell anyone of it's existence. As they were sitting down however Augusta bid them all good day heading off to work to conduct yet more interviews. _Neville I need to understand more about why James and Lily were the way they were with Severus. I mean we all know what they did but I need to know why._

 _I get it also I need to know why mum and dad so blindly just followed Dumbledore. I want to know what he promised them to do his bidding. Let's just eat and we can all talk in a minute. I'll go now to the toilet and get Lolly to put some truth serum in all of their tea so they tell us the truth no matter what. She is to charm them all to drink their tea quickly which will have it inside it so they will then be talking to us truthfully._

"Ok morning everyone. I hope you all slept well. I'm going to the loo I'll be back shortly" he said making his way down the hall. "Lolly! Please place truth serum in their tea with a compulsion for them all to drink it immediately so we can have an honest conversation with them!" he said as she bowed before him. "Yes Neville I will do it now sir!" she said popping away. He then returned as everyone meaning the four parents downed their tea all in one their eyes becoming glazed.

"Mum I know what you did to Severus but I need to know why?" asked Harry seriously. "Harry darling you don't understand what he was like. I was mentally and emotionally exhausted from him. I was always having to come to his damn aid every moment as the little idiot would never one stand up for himself. Nor by the way would it ever enter his head that it might be good for him do to so. There is only so long someone can go on trying to fix and or heal someone. Eventually when it becomes apparent they don't give a damn about themselves you start to think why bother anymore. Then he used that vile word against the one and probably only person who ever had his back. It was then that I thought you know what fuck this and fuck him. From then on he was on his own. I was sad to lose him in my life but unfortunately he chose the dark side and abandoned all things good he'd ever known before then. By the end I didn't know who in the hell he was anymore. I was so tired of fucking James always running his mouth and antagonising Severus but when it became apparent that Severus would never grow a pair and defend himself I just gave up. He was beyond help anyway. Also despite his past he should have known better then to rely on a damn girl to sort his life out for him. When was he ever going to grow up huh? James was an asshole for doing what he did to Severus and I have never now nor will I ever forgive him for doing that. Speaking of James I don't even know why we married because I can't stand him. I love someone else and as usual Dumbledore intervened in my life so I couldn't even have what I wanted in that circumstance either! I hate that man for ruining so many lives! What a bastard! Between him, Snape and James I've had enough men thinking they can just take what they want and never give back!" she shouted shocking the people at the table whose memories were being erased by Neville as she spoke.

Harry was stunned indeed. "Did you ever love him? And who did you love?" he asked to which her face blushed bright red and she squirmed in her seat. "Obviously because of what Dumbledore has done to me I should say yes to that however that would be a complete lie. So no I didn't but I was made to do so. I had you and it changed my life. I love you more then anything in the world my Harry however it was yet again not my choice to have you. I would never change you for the world but I never wanted and Dumbledore knew that and abused me once again. The man which I love and adore is without a doubt Remus Lupin! I wonder is he still as sexy now as he was back then? I've always loved Remus the gentle soul with all of my heart and I'll never stop loving him so long as I live. I would literally crumble and die if he didn't return the feelings as there really would be no point in living without him. I'll kill Dumbledore for taking him from me!" she snapped as she stomped her foot saying it wasn't fair like a child would do during a tantrum.

Neither Harry nor Neville could believe their eyes. Harry had loved Remus like a father when he'd met him even though it had been a brief meeting. His mothers old journal had described him so well that he really did feel he knew the man well already. He obviously got now that Dumbledore had forced them both together against their will using magic as it was evident that there was no realistic naturally formed love between them. It was indeed very sad to hear that these peoples lives had been essentially ruined because Dumbledore felt like it. He was personally devastated as she'd said she didn't want to live if Remus didn't love her back and gave no thought at all to him in all of this. _I can't believe she'd just want to die without the love of Remus! What about me? Oh Nev! I can't believe she never even thought of me at all in this. It's well and good to say you love me more then life itself but you can't say that if five minutes later you're doing to turn around and say you'd rather be dead without someone's love!_

 _Harry I'm sorry about that. It's tough to hear I know but we still have my parents to go through and lord only knows what they'll say_ said Neville as they looked at everyone sitting at the table at that moment.

"Dad why did you attack Severus in his youth?" he asked James who looked to him with rapt attention. "Well I attacked him then because Peter said he'd been saying the worst things about Dumbledore and indeed my family as well as that of Remus Lupin. I'll be damned if someone slanders my family or that of the family of the best man to ever live Dumbledore. He outweighs me in every single way but I love it. He's amazing and I'll severely harm anyone else who says otherwise even you son" he said so seriously it alarmed Harry and Neville together. A quick scan of him performed by Dobby revealed he was loaded with potions of loyalty so much so that he was no longer even himself anymore. He was force fed the potion to erase everything fixing him while everyone watched unable to do everything. Their minds were once again erased so they wouldn't remember a thing. It was for their own safety that everything they heard was then being erased. It was like inside the ministry being recorded without their knowledge so they could watch it again later on when they were alone.

"Tell me Harry where I might find Amelia Bones. I'd quite like to bone Amy once again mate! She's some ride!" he said making Harry and everyone present cringe. "You've had enough James and quite frankly so have we. Dobby James needs to take a nap bring him there now!" he asked as Dobby levitated a now sleeping James Potter upstairs to his room. Harry cringed internally as neither James or Lily now seemed to give a damn about one another or him if truth were told. They had both separately said they were meant to love each other according to Dumbledore's will and so that's what they'd been doing their whole lives!

Now of course it was time for Neville to ask questions of his own parents. The answers Harry had gotten had not been what either of them had been expecting and so now he was afraid of what his own parents would reveal. "Dad why did you personally follow Dumbledore joining his Order of The Phoenix? I only know about it as the organisation was mentioned once in the proximity of me" asked Neville watching his dad closely.

"I am offended greatly you would even ask me that. After all that Dumbledore does for this world you have the audacity to ask me that. You looks so dim I'd say you don't even know that he himself defeated the last dark lord Gellert Grindlewald. Of course he loved this man too but he knew that that was dangerous and so had no choice but to break his own heart and slay this man in order to save all of us. What an inspiration. I mean he risked everything personally to save us all and that is not ever something one forgets easily. Also he let someone as dull and average as me be in his club. The master let the lose join. Have you any idea how it feels to be accepted by one as cool as him. I mean I just wanted to be an Auror but with him I got to do that and much more. I mean he hooked me up with money and a place to love when there was a time in my life that I didn't have any of these. Obviously he's since got the twenty thousand galleons back but still he didn't have to do that and he chose to. That's one great man!" he said enthusiastically making Neville growl slightly in rage.

"Dumbledore always wants something in return for everything he appears to give you out of the goodness of his heart. What did he ask you to do in return for the money and accommodation?" asked Neville seriously.

"Well he didn't really ask for much to be honest. He did ask me to poison a few people which I did. After all he had done for me it was the very least I could do!" he responded adamantly. "Who did you poison and what did these poisons do?" asked Neville worried about how things would go once this question had been answered.

"Oh I poisoned Lucius Malfoy so he'd become extremely vein. I poisoned Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter Luna to be slightly unhinged. As a consequence of that they believe creatures and such that don't exist do. He also asked me to make potions of loyalty keyed into him but never did say who he was going to give it to just that they would be going to people who had gone severely dark and needed to mend their ways. Did you know it's not just death eaters who are dark? Some of the most normal wizards can be extremely dark inside because they don't openly say they support either the good side or the wrong side. These people are clearly sick and so their choice needs to made for them. They must join the light side of course. Dumbledore says if they revolt then they should be physically given to a death eater to take care of or the government as they will then be beyond help. We need a lighter world for all where only Dumbledore is in charge and no one else. Quite frankly the incompetent Ministry should be disbanded!" he said angrily. He too was scanned by Dobby who was sad to say that were no spells within his system except one making him a very passionate person. That one was removed and they were able to move on.

 _I am so upset that he thinks like this. What's worse is that there were no spells or potions in his system! He really believes he owes Dumbledore everything. Oh Harry what am I going to do?_ He asked Harry as his shoulders slumped in sorrow.

 _I don't know Neville. I am thinking maybe we should erase his memory of getting anything from Dumbledore as it may calm his views down somewhat. In fact you should tell him Dumbledore abandoned ship when his people needed him most!_ Said Harry as Neville perked up a bit.

"Well dad you'll be shocked to know Dumbledore has abandoned ship when his people needed him the most. He scarpered after myself and Harry here but an end to Voldermort stating that everyone here could perish for all he cared!" said Neville forcefully.

"And so he should have. He's probably sick of always having to save everyone's hinds all the time. I mean I know you say you slayed Voldermort but knowing him he masterminded it all and you two knew nothing about it. He's probably gone off to die somewhere respectfully now that his public no longer needs him so he thinks. I think it's awful and if I knew where he was I'd find him and save his arse. After all he's done for us to abandon him like that despite what he says is unforgivable. I shall never again ever feel ok to be a wizard in a world that would so casually let him leave not giving a damn where he went. I am ashamed to know you taking credit for what he's done! You're not my son!" he snapped making Neville jump. Neville wandlessly knocked him out erasing the memory of Dumbledore giving him anything and had him placed in bed by Lolly.

"Mum why did you yourself blindly follow Dumbledore joining his Order of the Phoenix organisation?" he asked his mother who looked up in surprise.

"You know what I've never once been asked about it and I am surprised anyone would even bother asking me either. I joined the order so I could be as respectful as I could while also finding an extremely light man. I mean I wasn't going to be foolish like the Black sisters marrying two death eaters. Frances is the ideal man for me. I know he loves Dumbledore more then me but this is the price I was willing to pay for having a light husband. You don't need to be a smarty pants to know that he will always love Dumbledore more then you. I was ok with this though as his love or whatever it was Frank gave me saved me from myself. I mean I actually wanted to date Carlos Zabini back in the day. I don't know what became of him actually because he's not a death eater. Dumbledore showed me that by being with and guiding Frank in the right way I'd be helping society. I've always been willin\g to do the right thing for society if it does impact on my life personally!" she said to which Neville felt faint and outraged. Could this get any worse.

"Did Dumbledore ever ask you to do anything you didn't want to do but did anyway because he asked you to?" he asked sincerely hoping her answer to think question would not be awful.

"Well I don't like to tell tales out of school but yes he did. One time when I found out I was pregnant I was nervous about telling Frank as I didn't know how he'd reply so I did the only thing I could do and I told Dumbledore. I went to him looking to tell Minerva but as she wasn't available one thing lead to another and I somehow wound up telling him all about it. I told him I was having a baby and he asked me if I knew the sex. As you know in our world from eight weeks onwards you can know the sex of the baby. I told him it was a little girl. He told me of a prophecy that had been released and that it would severely endanger my life to have a daughter and that I was rid myself of her as soon as I could. I aborted her a few days later. It broke my heart to do so but as Dumbledore mentioned that the prophecy said I'd die if I had her I couldn't risk it. You came next and we all lived to tell the tale thank god. Imagine if I'd die. No thanks mate!" she said seriously making Neville cry his eyes out. Had his entire life been a lie?

"So I would have been aborted if I was a girl too then?!" he exclaimed in shock horror. "Yes you would have and so would every other girl I ever had. There was no way I was dying from having a baby girl as the prophecy said Voldermort would kill me and my baby if it was a girl. Thank fuck I listened to him as I survived and here I am." Neville ordered that both the females in the room be put to bed also as the truth serum wore off. Harry supported him as best he could given everything going on now and they left for Monte Carlo to visit a spa there for the night and they left the message with Lolly to tell everyone that. They may even stay a few nights there as they seriously needed the break. They went obviously as Lords Harold Black and Neville Halliwell so as to blend in well. They were going to do some serious thinking before deciding what was to be done about their parents.


	24. Lucius Malfoy's interview

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review, love, Angel x**

Augusta had left for work unaware of the drama and chaos she was leaving behind. She entered her office to fin the minister for magic there waiting for her. "Augusta I just wanted to say well done on your work here. Since you've started here, your method of simple interrogation using veritas serum cakes has gotten us more results in the one week then in years here before you joined us. Now the Wizengamot can work can work on the most important cases carefully and what with everything being recorded now no one can dispute what they clearly see!" he said as he wished her a good day and left. If she didn't already feel like she was achieving a lot anyway she sure did now.

Looking down at her calendar for the day she saw that she would be interviewing Lucius Malfoy who had much to everyone's surprise not given up a fight when he'd been called in for questioning. He'd come willingly without needing to be forced in like he had been last time. She entered her office and got out all that she would need in order to fully set up the interview room she now used. This room contained a fireplace, two armchairs and a tall coffee table between them both. There was a crystal candle holder on the mantelpiece of the fireplace and there was a luxury mink rug in front of it on the floor. It looked very homely and relaxing indeed which is just the kind of atmosphere she needed in order to properly interview people. If people felt comfortable or like they were getting special treatment above the other criminals because of who they were they were much more likely to be brutally honest with the aid of the serum of course.

She was shocked when word reached her that Lucius had just come quietly no fussing. When he entered the room he was wearing a red and purple cloak which was unheard of for him to ever wear. Just what in the damn was wrong with the man? He sat down calmly. "Please Auror Thomas bring me and my guest some tea and cakes. Now Lucius whoever worked in my place the last time was a shocking note keeper and things are all over the place which is why we are doing things right this time. As you'll see we no longer interview anyone in those cold sterile rooms as I hate those rooms and beside which no one wants to answer questions in a room like that. Thank you Auror Thomas placed them down here and we can help ourselves" she said as he placed the tray on the table. As usual she grabbed the top cake biting it and then blushing.

"Where are my manors Lucius I'm sorry it's just love cakes so much I just can't help myself. Help yourself to a cake. Would you like some tea?" she asked Lucius who looked shocked that for once he was being treated as he should be treated all the time. Now if only more people knew this he'd be sorted for life then. He had a cake as it would be rude and could get him in trouble if he refused. Besides which he wanted to create the best impression he could. Feeling nervous indeed he had two cakes just to be doubly sure he wouldn't get in trouble with them. She smiled as she noticed him taking two cakes. His eyes became glossy the sign that he was indeed ready for his interview to commence.

" _So Lucius tell me what is your job currently?"_

" _I run Malfoy industries Inc. making and manufacturing brooms for the various companies who then sell them for us such as Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. It's a very good business and we do well with it. Draco will learn all about it when he's older so he can take over as CEO when I retire eventually"_

" _What do you do in your spare time?"_

" _I listen to classical music and enjoy fine Merlot. I also love having works of art based on me commissioned. I love nothing more then to see myself adorn each wall in the one room in which I hang these paintings. If you love anything in life it should be you and I'm fabulous darling!"_

" _Are you a death eater?"_

" _No I am not although I was"_

" _Can you explain what you mean when you say you were a deatheater?"_

" _Well it's the strangest thing I mean I just woke up one day a few weeks ago and my dark mark was all gone. I think Voldermort was punishing me by setting me free or something it's all I could think of to be honest! Anyway I'm better off without it even I have to admit that!"_

" _When you did those awful things as a deatheater were you under the imperious like you said?"_

" _Not really. I mean I was under the imperious and did things because of that one time but generally I did everything myself. I mean it really is all about me after all. I am the best thing since sliced bread and everyone around here knows it. If they don't know it you must think who in the hell are they that they don't."_

" _Hmm while being a deatheater please name some of the things you did and then tell me who asked you to do them?"_

" _Well I was asked to steal from a colleagues vault by Dumbledore which I did of course for a cut of the money._ _Yes_ _he wasn't happy about that as he had wanted it all for himself the silly git. I was asked to torture many muggles to insanity which I relished in doing. I mean scum like that had no place living while we could have done some good things instead of them. They are but brainless oafs and muggles is far too nice a word for cretins like them. Voldermort asked me to torture them. I even killed a few. Obviously now without my mark I don't much care for killing anyone except my wife when she leaves her damn shoes in the middle of the bedroom!"_ he said laughing at his own joke.

" _What attracted you to becoming a death eater?"_

" _Well of course the power of it all and of course the women. I mean you don't honestly think I was actually faithful to that oaf I call a wife! I mean back in the day I'd have given her sister Bells a right bang. Now however I love my darling Cissa more then life itself! I am a lucky man and boy do I know it!"_

" _Did the minister for magic ever ask you to do anything for him and I mean the current Minister or the one before him?"_

" _Minister Bagnold asked me to help with employing Aurors one time. Minister Fudge did ask me to do anything I could to dispel rumours that Lord Voldermort was back again. Of course that's stupid as we all know he was only worried as he feared he'd lose his position of power if he was later on discovered to be lying. That was foolish. He did also accept a payment the last time I was on trial I order to get me freed. No one knows this of course even him. He was told the money was for another purpose and so he knew not why he was really receiving it."_

" _Ok. What would you say to me if I told you that Mr and Mrs Weasley were death eaters but there children were not?"_

" _I would say that you should die where you stand for saying something so outrageous! Those buffoons couldn't be dark if you paid them to!"_

" _It is true they are dark but as a test for you and Dumbledore the dark lord instructed them to appear lighter then light raising a light family while being dark themselves. This was done so Voldermort might have the chance to get closer to Dumbledore. Voldermort wanted to test how you might choose to treat one of your own if you did not in fact know they were one of you own. What is your opinion of Silvanus Kettleburn?"_

" _I think Kettleburn is a bit extreme but at least he gets the job done. He's not as wimpy as me. I mean I may be the absolute best after all I am fabulous darling but he is the darker man let's face facts here. I love nothing more then a dark man. He can be my dominatrix any day. I mean obviously I'll only ever love my wife but a man can fantasize about being dominated in some way every now and again. After all I was the dark lord's bitch and this is not something I would usually admit!"_ he said. Clearly the veritas serum was making him a bit too honest.

" _Hmm ok I think I've heard enough on him. What's your opinion on Albus Dumbledore?"_

" _I think he is a poor unfortunate soul that will never see that his vanquish of Grindlewald is long forgotten. He is old and feeble of body and mind and to be honest no one gives a damn anymore. He has supposedly scarpered leaving everyone in the lurch but I know that's a lie. The ministry had done something to him so he may never ever return I'd say. Also people saying that he's scarpered is ridiculous as he's not even missed really. I mean I'd say now that the only people who miss him are his staff and even then they only miss him because they don't know how to run things without him. That school will be better off without him anyway the useless lump. You know he offered me some money in order to try and control who Draco is friends with. He actually said it that way but I know he was referencing Harry Potter. I said he could keep his money and that Draco would not be friends with anyone I told him not to be. He seemed oddly satisfied with that. It would seem he assumed I too meant Harry Potter. What a jerk!"_

" _Where do you think he is?"_

" _Honestly I think he's either hiding in a muggle house or he's on a permanent vacation in a tropical place. You know we'll find him sooner or later as there's only so many places he could hide! He's as useless at hiding as he is at everything else!"_

" _Is there anything about you we would be surprised to know?"_

" _Yes there is. I have a muggleborn child whom I hate above all else. I was with a woman once many years ago and she fell pregnant. Each month I send her ten thousand pounds for the upkeep of my dreaded daughter. It automatically goes from my own account at Gringott's into her vault at Gringott's for her to collect. The woman was a muggleborn and so too is her daughter whom she has named Lyra Yvonne Malfoy. I have bribed her to put a different fathers name on the birth cert calling him Lucas John Malfoy and stating he died in the last war. She still gets my money so has no problem doing that for me. I was drunk and reckless and so now I am forcing myself to pay for this awful mistake. I have brought shame on my entire family so I am doing this in order to prevent a scandal before it ever gets out!"_

" _I had not expected this of you. Do you think you should be punished for your crimes?"_

" _Of course I do. I've been a bastard but I do sincerely hope I'm not as I'm fabulous darling!"_

" _Ok then now who else do you feel I should interview personally?"_

" _Rita Skeeter, Silvanus Kettleburn, Delores Umbridge and Yaxely!"_

" _Ok Lucius Hyperion Malfoy I hereby sentence you to ten years in Azkaban Prison after which depending on how you've behaved you shall get the kiss of death or if you have behaved well you will not receive it. An Auror will escort you home to get a fresh change of clothes and tell your wife and son the news. You may spend one night here in our holding cells before the boat leaves for Azkaban Prison in the morning. Auror Stephenson take the prisoner out of here thank you!"_

"Yes Madame Longbottom right away. Come on Mr Malfoy and we can get you your things now before returning!" he said leading a shackled Lucius Malfoy away. His interview had been most interesting. Based on what he had said she would more interviews to conduct. However as it was all in the name of good she had no problems doing it. Also she would begin instructing her staff on the new rules Harry and Neville had implemented. She was shocked as Lolly popped into her office.

"Madam Longbottom. Lord Halliwell has asked that I tell you that he and Lord Black have gone to Monte Carlo for a few days as they needed the break. He has asked that you view these memories as they explain why he has gone. I warn you ma'am that it will be tough to look at but he says it's for the best that you should see them and told me that all those involved in this recording has no idea they were being recorded or that they had been given truth serum. What he heard was so bad he has been left with no choice but to erase this entire morning from their memories and sent them to sleep. Good day!" she said placing the four vials on her desk.

She wondered what it might be. Now however she was going to have lunch before interviewing some more people. These memories would be viewed here tonight before she went home to her own manor. She only hoped things would be alright after she had seen all that was in these memories whatever that was.


	25. Memory viewing with Remus!

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please read and review, thanks love Angel x**

Stepping over to her drawer she requested some tea and had a glass of brandy ready should she need it. Both of the vials were labelled either Harry or Neville. She decided to look at Neville's last. She was a bit scared of viewing these memories after all that Lolly had said to her. Who knew what she'd see. Once her tea arrived she asked to be left alone for the next hour. She sealed her door shut and used silencing charms so she could scream if she needed to without alerting everyone to what she was doing. Taking a deep breath she placed her face into her pensive. She came upon their dining room and she noticed how they all drank their tea until it was gone. As their eyes became glossed over she'd know the signs of veritas serum anywhere. She wondered what Harry and Neville would be doing this for. However as the questions started she could firmly see why.

 _Hmm this is interesting. I understand how annoying it can be when someone won't ever stand up for themselves however maybe they simply can't. Lily shouldn't have abandoned Severus like that. I can't believe Dumbledore made her marry someone she didn't even want to. I wonder who she did love._

She moved on in the memory seeing that much to her own surprise Lily had never wanted children but Dumbledore forced her to have one. This was a great surprise. She gasped when Remus Lupin was mentioned. Here she paused the memory sending for him. He was over in his office settling in when he got her urgent patronus and left immediately.

"Ah yes Remus old friend come in please and have a seat as I have something shocking to tell you and you may need to be sitting for this. I also have a favour to ask of you. Now firstly I received a set of memories from Harry and then some from Neville. These memories were so bad it prompted both boys to go to Monte Carlo in order to get a break. Would you watch them with me in case they get too shocking?" she asked him as he looked at her in surprise.

"Indeed Augusta I will watch them with you. Don't worry with me here you'll be fine because I'll look after you should they get too harrowing. Now what was the second thing you had to tell me?" he asked her as he took his seat.

"Well last night Lillian Marie and James Charlus Potter returned from the dead. They told us that they were never meant to die and so the angels in heaven had only gotten around to sending them back now as the list of people looking to come back was a long one. We tested them with veritas serum as they asked us to and we determined they were indeed who they said they were. Now I need you view this memory as it pertains to you and is shocking to say the least!" she said as he gasped in shock. She first showed him her memory of that encounter so he'd know it was true.

"Indeed I can see that you are telling me the truth. This is so shocking. Well at least they apologised to Snape. I have always regretted that they didn't do that while alive the last time. I never did anything to him because despite what I actually thought of him I knew it was wrong to do so. Let's watch these memories!" he said looking as though he might faint if ever actually saw them.

They looked into the memories which she had started again and he soon realised why they had given everyone veritas serum. He was absolutely floored about Lily's confession about him. He had never realised that she or anyone else would be even capable of feeling such things for him. He too was annoyed Dumbledore had stopped her from loving him as although he didn't return the feelings it was still wrong to stop how someone was feeling about someone. He jumped as the memory moved on and he saw James threatening Harry or anyone basically who ever said anything about Dumbledore.

"This is insane! I mean I knew he liked Dumbledore, who didn't back then? But this is insane and to go as far as to say you'd kill your own son should he say something against the man is ridiculous. Since his trial I see Dumbledore in totally new light and so should he if he knew all he'd done. However I fear that even if he did know this it would not ever change his opinion on the man. He always was stubborn however an asshole he wasn't when it came to this kind of thing. His time away has clearly soured his mind greatly!" he fumed slamming his fist down on the table in rage.

"I agree this is preposterous however viewing more of the memory might show us exactly why he feels the way he does. For some strange reason I have a hunch he doesn't feel that way all on his own" she replied seriously. They came out of those set of memories with Remus crying.

"I never realised they were forced to love one another by Dumbledore. This even clearly shows they don't care less about themselves or Harry if truth be told. I promise you now Augusta I will be there for him all throughout his and indeed Neville's lives no matter what. I will be like the father he never had or got either! I will love this boy and show him that he is at least wanted and loved by someone if not his parents. We'll have to do something about this though as I don't feel it can go unpunished. I feel we may need to do some punishing also depending on what Neville's memories show us!" he said clearly shocked.

"Thank you so much Remus. This means so much to me. I know Harry already looks to you as a father figure after reading his mothers' old journal on you as he told me this before. In fact he asked why you couldn't have been his real dad but this was of course before they came back. Brace yourself as we need to view Neville's memories now and I'm guessing he'll have asked Alley and Frankie some things he won't like the answer to!" she said as she poured the memory into the pensive and held his hand for a moment seeking comfort from him.

Augusta looked horrified that all her son was saying. She was now crying heavily. "Oh son didn't you ever know you could have come to me if you had no money and I would have aided you. What Dumbledore has done since is disgusting and I find my sons blatant blind loyalty to the man even more disgusting. Anyone who is so stupid that they blindly follow someone whether they know what they've done or not is a disgrace!" she fumed as she wiped at her tears angrily.

"Augusta that is tough to watch and poor Neville looks utterly crestfallen. I can't even believe I just heard what I did hear! This is so shocking!" he said while hugging her close in awe. They watched the memory more as Augusta summoned a bucket to vomit in.

"Dear god he poisoned people! And all because Dumbledore asked him to in return for what he'd given him!" she said laughing suddenly catching Remus' eye. "I interviewed Lucius yesterday and he was all over himself like a rash. This completely explains why. That is actually very funny indeed" she said still giggling slightly.

"I can see how that would be funny. Lucius Malfoy was always an asshole so he deserves it but Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood did not deserve it. As Harry just said he wasn't poisoned after having Dobby tell them whether he was or not this unfortunately means he was coming up with those ideas all on his own. This too means he actually seriously believes all he is saying with gusto" said Remus seriously. Augusta nodded her head in agreement. "You are of course right indeed and he is a disgrace! His ignorance will be punished as blood or not he can't be allowed to get away with this. He should perish for his crimes! Son or not I am not biased like so many here before me!" She said sincerely.

They both jumped as he declared that Dumbledore was sick of doing everything for everyone and deserved a break. They both shed tears when Neville was told he wasn't Frank's son because he tries to say he killed Voldermort when Frank himself said it was Dumbledore. "Ok Frankie boy you're going down! Enough is enough. You didn't have to raise Neville all his life I did and I'll be damned if you're going to ruin it for him!" she snapped in rage.

"Oh Augusta I'm so sorry. I promise that together we can insure Neville always feels loved and secure" said Remus soothingly. Why he'd never gone into counselling as a profession she'd never understand as he had succeeded in calming her down totally for the moment. They saw Alice saying she had wanted Carlos Zabini but refrained as she wasn't sure about him what with him not being a death eater. The fact that she knew Frank would always idolise Dumbledore above her and still settled for him anyway was a startling fact. They had both thought Alice had more sense than that.

"I cannot believe Alice believed that garbage and aborted my granddaughter! And all because of what that old idiot told her. There never was a prophecy on my family. I know because I checked there the other day as I'd always wanted to know if we ever had a prophecy here in the department of mysteries. There was not now nor was there ever ay prophecies made on any of us. He lied getting her to abort her daughter for no good reason at all just because he'd felt like it. I mean once you wrapped something up with the 'oh it came from Voldermort' title it would seem no one ever questioned anything after that! I mean the outrage to actually tell Neville that had he been a girl he'd have been aborted too is disgraceful beyond measure. I know she was under veritas serum but there are some things that you just don't ever say no matter what. She will rule the day she ever fucked with a Longbottom. She may have met Frank but she has yet to Mean Augusta Mary Longbottom and trust me once she does she'll regret everything she ever did the stupid bitch" she fumed balling her fists and smacking them against the table in rage.

"That is the worst thing I've ever heard anyone say. I mean my parents always resented me for what I am. You know what I received a cake from Harry I forgot to eat it. I'll eat it just now!" he said taking out the cupcake and eating it. In actuality it had been charmed so he'd only eat it in her presence as Harry wanted Augusta to see whether Remus stopped being a werewolf at this instance. He consumed the whole cake before screaming and passing out. She hopped into the floo with him bringing him to St Mungos. "I need help this man passed out in my office and I don't know why!" she said as a mediwitch rushed over.

"Ma'am I'm going to need to take some blood for a blood test on him to see what's wrong but I need your consent to do so!" she said Augusta gave her consent and the blood was drawn and taken away as he came too. "What happened to me?" he asked as Augusta noticed he now looked years younger and extremely healthy. Did he have more muscle too? "You passed out in my office and so I brought you hospital. I have given my consent for them to run blood tests on you and they are doing that to determine why you collapsed" she answered him seriously. He became pale as a sheet then. Would they find out what he was? Would he be condemned? Oh dear lord.

The Mediwitch came back smiling. "Hello there handsome good to see your awake. We tested your blood and know not why you passed out as your blood was clear. In fact it was the healthiest blood we've seen in years!" she said as he fainted. When he came to again he was shocked to the core. "Do you mean there was no creature blood in there or anything at all wrong with it?" he asked now hoarse. "I do indeed sir you my good man are clean as a whistle. Please take this iron potion as you sorely need it. It should make you feel better. Afterwards eat this toast, wait twenty minutes and then you may leave ok?" she asked him which he responded that he would indeed do that.

"Augusta I am cured can you believe that!? Oh I owe Harry my life and I shall never forget what he's done for me as long as I live. He will have the best life. I will make sure of it!" he vowed as she too cried when he was free of his ailment! "Remus this is amazing. Well done and congratulations. Come on let's go back!" she said as they waited until the twenty minutes was over. When it was they went back again. She summoned Amelia Bones to her office.

"Madam Longbottom you called for me?" she asked politely. "Amelia I did indeed. I've realised we've not registered Minister Lupin's blood in our system and I'd like to do that now so it's not forgotten!" she instructed.

"Well we all know he's a werewolf but yes I will register it. Hold out your arm please. This will only still for a moment!" she said as his blood registered in the employment database. "Well I'll be damned you're not even a werewolf. Whoever told us you were should be shot for telling lies to everyone. Have a great day you two. Minister Lupin you're needed in your department for a departmental briefing. I just said I'd tell you as I was leaving!" said Amelia leaving with him in tow. Augusta sat down at her desk and drinking the brandy in one go. She was glad Remus was cured, her own family however were another thing altogether and she would have to prosecute them both when the time for that came!


	26. Madame Phillypott & the record register

**Here's the next chapter, read and review please, love Angel x**

As the day wore on and she'd finished her lunch Augusta called for the ministry registrar to come to her office. "Madame Longbottom you called to see me, is something the matter?" she asked as she sat down before her. Madame Longbottom sat straighter offering her a cup of tea which had the mildest form of veritas serum in it. This meant that she would only answer the next two questions truthfully. Seeing that she had her record book with her as she'd been asked to bring with her she waited while she drank the tea and then questioned her.

"Madame Phillypott has anyone ever offered you money or something else great in order to fill in a record the incorrect way either by using a different name for someone or saying that someone doesn't have a mother or father when they do?" she asked as her colleague looked shocked to the core.

"Listen here to me you I have no idea what in the hell people have been saying to you but I have no desire to loose my job. I really couldn't help it. The late Minister Bagnold asked me to do whatever people asked of me lest I want to loose my job. She said she she couldn't handle the pressure people were putting on her so that if I didn't just do as people asked I'd loose my job and someone more capable of turning a blind eye would be hired in my place. I kept my mouth shut and by doing so I kept my job. I didn't have a choice and for this I am very sorry indeed!" she said weeping loudly. This poor girl. It would seem she had been bullied into doing the wrong thing at work or loose her job and it's no wonder she chose to do it. I mean who wants to loose their job.

Augusta could completely understand that this girl had no choice and empathized fully with her. "So please tell me who asked you to do these things and what were you ever asked to hide or change etc.?" she asked her as she sat back fully to her full height once again. She was interested to hear what kinds of documents had been changed or altered under this woman and why. I mean it might explain more about why things were the way they were.

"Ok well Eileen Marie Snape asked me to change her sons middle name to Tobias from Lucifer as his father had forced her into calling him before she died. Lucius Hyperion Malfoy paid me ten thousand galleons to change the name of the father on his daughter Lyra Yvonne Malfoy's birth cert to Lucas John Malfoy. He also asked me to state he'd died in the war. A muggleborn woman called Evalina Mary Potter asked me to change the surname of her daughter Hannah Catherine Potter as she felt that with the surname Potter her daughter would never be left alone as people would think she was related to the boy who lived. Arthur William Weasley paid me to cover up a death license pertaining to one Persephone Anne Weasley his daughter who died of cot death at three weeks old. He wanted no one to know she'd perished and I had to obliviate his wife as well for a tidy sum. I did tell my boss about this but was reminded I'd loose my job so did it anyway despite what I personally thought. Lady and Lord Larson asked me to hide the adoption papers for their daughter Hermione Anne Larson. They were being hunted by Voldermort so they said and they wanted no one to know they were giving up their daughter. They even changed her looks severely so no one would even recognise her. She is your grandson's year I believe. Lord Errol Dominique Parkinson asked me to change his birth certificate so it would make him look older in order to get a job he really wanted but was too young to get at the time. I believe he is now owner and manager of the particular company in question. It was hard to do but again I did it. Minister Fudge would have my job if he knew please don't tell him I beg you!" she called out crying.

"I am afraid Madame Phillypott that I have no choice. I will be telling him that Minister Bagnold threatened your job and even threatened to expose you if you tried to right any of this. It is not your fault and I shall see to it that you are never blamed. Now I have work to do so good day and please leave these records behind as I must alter them appropriately. Justice must and will be carried out. I will not allow Bagnold's errors to go unpunished!" she said as Madame Phillypott left trembling. Minister Fudge was called down for an emergency which he attended immediately.

"Minister have a seat please as a grave misjustice has been carried out against Madame Phillypott our Registrar of records by our late Minister of Magic Minister Bagnold. Minister Bagnold continuously threaten to either sack or highly expose the registrar if she did not break the law and change people's records for them when asked. As Madame Phillypott was in a catch twenty two situation she couldn't do anything until now. I have assured her that her wrongs will be righted and everyone whose documents were changed and altered by them will be rectified at once. I need you to see to it that a huge scandal does not break out as this is the last thing Madame Phillypott needs or wants!" she said as he looked at her in shock.

"This is a surprise and I can see why she had no choice but to do all of the things that were asked of her. This is shocking but I will indeed release a press statement that Minister Bagnold god rest her tampered with a lot of people's records and as we've only discovered about it now we're rectifying it at once. It is not her fault I understand. Thank you Madame Longbottom for informing me at once. You and I we make a great team and with the way you are handling all these criminals I dare say we'll have a safer world all round with you at the helm. Thank you once again. I must go now dear lady see you tomorrow!" he called out leaving in a flurry of robes. It had been an interesting afternoon. Next however was her interview of Molly Weasley as she felt she'd left her stewing in it for long enough. She called her up and waited. This would be an interesting interview she just knew it!


	27. Molly's interview & ensuing drama

**Here's the next chapter, please read and review, love Angel x**

Walking down the hallway Molly entered the luxurious looking office in shock. If she had been expected to be brought anywhere this was not it. This was no where near the cold, dank and grey office or interview room she'd expected. For a moment she's forgotten she was even incarcerated. It felt lovely. "Please Mrs Weasley come in. Auror Stephenson leave her here please and you may go now! I hate those grey dreadful offices and interview rooms. I much prefer the luxurious setting of my own offices. And of course as this is my office I can have whatever I want. Sit down please. Auror Johnson please bring Molly and I some tea and cakes. I think that would be nice don't you dear?" she said shocking Molly to the core.

"Indeed it would be most pleasant!" she said smiling brightly. If only all Aurors and such were like Madame Longbottom so kind and caring. The cakes and tea arrived as she grabbed the first cake as usual for herself allowing Molly to choose her own cake. She poured the tea for them both and smiled. Molly ate the cake and sipped on the tea happily her eyes glazing over to show the serum had taken effect.

" _Molly Anne Weasley do you know why you are here in custody?"_

" _I am in custody because my no good bastard of a son William Weasley got an inheritance and refused point blank to pay me for all I'd done for him using this money. The elves couldn't tell us where the money came from and to be honest I didn't even care about that. The point is I wanted the money and he refused to give it to me and I am here now because I caused a scene. Can you believe that little bastard actually thought I was loosing my marbles. He will give me that blasted money if it's the last thing I do. He is not allowed to fucking cheat! he was raised with nothing and so he'll always have nothing. He is not allowed to cheat by getting these sudden inheritances from god knows who. I mean it's a wonder he didn't blow it all the second he got it. He didn't even tell us about it the scum. I mean I raised him for over twenty years and does he even offer me a penny of it? NO I DON'T GET DIDDLY SQUAT!"_

" _Ok well that's not entirely true. I mean you are in custody for the reason you mentioned but also because of your involvement with Voldermort. It is my understanding that in order to fully test Dumbledore and indeed some of his own people he had you pretend to be lighter then light, having extremely light children and so on who were not dark like you and Arthur. Would you say that this is accurate?"_

" _Yes it is indeed accurate. I am actually sad however as despite our best efforts some of our children just want to be dark anyway. It cannot be helped and it's annoying. Bastard Bill is definitely dark, I mean that fucker wouldn't give his mother all of his money! What a fucking joke he is! Son my arse!"_

" _What would you say to me if I told you Arthur tried to kill him when he said he was concerned about your mental and wouldn't give up the money?"_

" _I would say I was shocked but proud of him. Finally Arthur is allowed to show his true colours and it's amazing. He's so good in the sack if he was here now I'd do him so hard! Obviously it's totally sad that he finally found his balls in front of his son but if not then when would he have done so? I know what Voldermort asked us to do but after that Arthur lost his nerve with everything. At least he was still a big man I mean we didn't have seven children for nothing. I even think I may be pregnant now again thanks to him. I swear to god my Artie Boo Boo is so gorgeous I know I married the right man. He's literally big, dark and handsome. I do love a dark man! He can dominate me any day!"_

" _Do you mean to tell me you are not at all concerned he nearly killed your son?"_

" _WHAT!? You mean to tell me that son of a bitch was unsuccessful? I want that money and I'll be damned if some fucked up little whelp called William Arthur Weasley is ever going to stop me. For too long I've sat back in the shadows but now that Dumbledore has carked it I'm coming out of my box and I swear to god this government will not know what hit it stupid whelps."_

" _Can you tell me what Dumbledore asked you to do to Harry James B Potter for him?"_

" _It's just Harry James Potter the B is no longer relevant. Well Dumbledore asked us to get our youngest son Ronald Billius Weasley to befriend him no matter the consequences. We told him that as long as he was friends with him it didn't really matter how he got there. I mean Dumbledore told him he'd use potions and any other means to see to it that they were friends. He was angry because Harry actually had a brain of his own and could choose his own friends which he did. Dumbledore threatened to expose us both for taking a lot of money from Harry Potter's personal vault which we couldn't have gotten in the first place without his assistance. It was him making himself Harry's magical guardian that did it. I mean he doesn't get to threaten me and get away with it. He was as much in this as we were and you know the saying once you have a drug once there's no stopping you." Here she paused before continuing once again with her answer._

" _It's like that with stealing money. I mean initially he told us the money was his but then when he came clean about where it was really coming from I didn't give a damn. Quite frankly I don't give a damn where the money comes from once it's in my account. I mean it's the entire thrill of stealing the money in the first place which does it for me. He didn't just ask us to willingly steal money from young Harry's account but he asked us to poison our daughter and Harry so they'd fall in love whether they wanted to or not. Ginny was easy to persuade as she believed she was destined to be the future Mrs Ginerva Molly Potter. She would marry him after feeding him as many potions as needed for him to return the feelings. Then they would marry and she would fall pregnant with his child. He'd then die of some mysterious 'work related' incident and leave all of his money to his unborn child. It would be perfect. Ginny would then give us most of the money keeping some of it for herself and we'd all live happy lives without him. Ginerva would have a nervous breakdown without him and eventually die so we'd get every galleon of his anyway."_

" _Hmm interesting. Did you know his parents arranged for him marry young Susan Amelia Bones leaving a contract for him in his vault which he was to receive as was the young lady in question as soon as he authorised it going to her?"_

" _Well yes they did, did being the operative word here. I mean we couldn't have those bastards actually succeed at getting at him. We burned it replacing it with one of our own stating he should marry our Ginerva over that jumped up little trollop! What an utter madam! There's no way scum like her will ever marry Harry and I will personally see to that. There's no way Ginny would ever allow it anyway so do what you want to me he'll be hers one way or another whether she has to use polyjuice potion on him several times or not. You know she might be lighter then light as we raised her to be but you and I both know that there are many spells and potions which are light but still boarder on being dark. She knows them all as I have taught her all of them. With the special wand she has she'll never be caught out for it either. My husband would not admit it but he would never think of such things as he usually just thinks of his massive dick. I mean I do too however I can actually stop for five minutes to think of other things. Is he here? I need him now so badly. I'm so horny you don't even know!"_

" _No he's out at the moment. So tell me if you go to jail with your husband what would you like to happen to your kids?"_

" _Well that will never happen but if it does and our money can't line fat Fudges pockets they can get a new home. Those brats will never and I repeat never be allowed to live there without us. They may be my children but that does not mean I actually need to give a damn now does it. They think they are so smart with their damn money the selfish bastards! They can buy themselves a new home and forget about ever seeing me or Artie Boo Boo ever again. Those children or rats as I like to call them will rule the day they ever crossed mommy dearest. They are fucking lucky I don't skin them alive. How in the hell did Arthur manage stop himself from killing brat Billy boy!?"_

" _Actually Mrs Weasley it was your other son Charles who stopped him from ding so and henceforth saved your sons life what do you think about that?"_

" _Are you fucking serious? There's a reason Charlie worked away in Romania as he knew we couldn't stand the sight of him. I'm guessing the only thing that brought him back here was money as I know nothing else ever would. Well he can say goodbye to it now as it's the last time he'll ever see that money. He'll hand it over to mummy like a good boy as he doesn't disrespect his bosses like Bill does. Besides which Charles is very loyal to his dear old mummy and so I know he'd give me anything I asked for. I purposefully raised him a wimp so he'd give me everything with one look. If he's going to go around sacrificing himself for Bill then that's his problem. It just means that Artie and I will have to kill them both. You know what had I a knife I'd cut myself now here. This unborn bastard doesn't deserve to live. It's just another ungrateful slug that's going to purge me of all my food for the next nine months and then drain me of my precious money once born. No one will understand that I don't want to actually spend any of the money on me, Artie or my rats. I just want to have in it an account so I can say and indeed prove that in every single social circle out there I am the fucking best."_

" _Now as you will have heard Albus too many names Dumbledore has scarpered leaving everyone in the lurch literally. Where do you think he's gone?"_

" _He did, did he? Wow you lot must be more muggy then I thought. You're all acting like a bunch of right mugs. He hasn't gone anywhere. He's hiding in Fort Lauderdale in his mansion there. He thinks we don't know about it but we are not fools and we do indeed know of it. Of course he uses his brothers name there and goes under Aberforth Worthington. He feels the need to hide. I know his brother would go spare if he knew his first name was being used like that in a foreign country no less. How in the hell can someone be seriously happy just running a bar like that? I mean I know there's some money in it but not nearly enough and let's face it Aberforth is not a cretin. I had him once a few months back. I fancied a fuck and Artie wasn't around so I gave Aberforth a potion in his tea without him noticing it and we rode on until sun rise at which point I called him fucking filthy and went home leaving him to wake up confused. He didn't remember it of course. I couldn't have him remembering anything. I mean who knows to whom he'd blab. He's very big and can definitely go ten rounds with you when you're desperate for a fuck like I was. I went home a fucked Arthur senseless without even washing loving how dirty it was to feel their love juices mingling inside me. This bastard growing inside me could be Aberforth's. I love how dirty and wrong that is yet I hate myself and indeed Aberforth for it too. It's a catch twenty two of enormous per-portions!"_

" _Ok I seriously didn't need to hear that as I'm guessing no one else did either. Stand still while I perform the charm on you to tell us how far along you are and whose the father and so on?"_ She stood waving her wand at molly to find her ready to burst under a heavy concealment charm which was not removed as it had not been detected. As the potion wore off she started to fret about going to jail.

" _I have heard enough Mrs Weasley and you will be spending the rest of your pregnancy in a cell here and once the baby is born it will be given to your family and you will then spend the next forty or so years in Azkaban for your crimes! Auror Johnson take her away now!"_

" _Wait! I can't go to jail. What about my dear baby? I'm sorry look I'll even pay you!"_ she shouted protesting as she was manhandled. She screamed saying she was in pain and was ignored as everyone thought she was trying to get out of it. Her waters broke there and then making Augusta become very annoyed indeed. Her damn carpet would need to be cleaned and all because of this vial woman. She'd need to summon a table onto which this baby would be born. No luxury treatment for a monster such as Molly Weasley. After two hours worth of screaming and silencing charms the babies were born. There were two of them. Both of them were girls and a paternity test showed that they were in fact Aberforth's children. They were removed from the room and brought to St Mungos where her family was told to report as was a highly confused Aberforth. She was carted off to jail with her husband and they were to be housed together as a punishment so they'd be with each other driving each other mad every second of everyday. This was another family situation she didn't feel like she should have to deal with. Stepping in her floo she left for the hospital with the part in the interview about what she'd done to Aberforth in it in her hands in a bag which contained a pensive and the memory fragment in a phial. This was going to be a long day she knew it as she exhaled loudly.


	28. Welcome to the family!

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Read and review please love Angel x**

She exited the floo and went to the room where the Weasley children bar Ronald and Ginerva were waiting confused with an equally confused looking Aberforth. _What's he doing here?_ Fred asked George quietly who responded that he didn't know. Augusta entered the room looking vary wary indeed. "Ok now you will all need to have a seat as all of your lives will be changing drastically. We interviewed both your parents and they both admitted to being deatheaters who Voldermort instructed to raise an extremely light family which they did. However your mother said a bit more and has done one of the most despicable things imagining. I can only deeply apologise Aberforth and tell you that both she and Arthur will be spending a long time in jail. Now I need you all to view this memory as what I am about to tell you will be quite shocking. So shocking is what Molly Weasley did that I can't even say it. Please view it now!" she said as she poured the memory into the pensive. Her family and Aberforth stepped forward to view it and emerged ten minutes looking shocked the core and solemn.

"I had no idea this happened however I can see from her memory that she wanted it this way so I would recall nothing!" he said a tear falling from his eye. "I regret to inform you I didn't show you the rest of that conversation as it would have caused uproar. I don't know how to do this so I am just going to have to be blunt and apologise in advance. This morning whilst being escorted from the interview room Molly Anne Weasley went into labour. She was delivered of twin daughters both of which belong to Aberforth Dumbledore. I am so sorry dear friend!" she said to Aberforth who fainted out cold as did some of the children. Once all had been revived they sat down in shock.

"I had no idea this happened as she didn't want me to remember this. I had no desire for children hence the reason I didn't ever have any. However now I do have them. I would like to see my daughters. I want you all to know that while I resent Molly for what she did I don't resent you at all. In fact I am sorry you two have no choice but to be related. You will be in my life always and I will see to it that you can always see your sisters!" he said seriously wiping at his tears. They all understood and were thankful that he didn't resent them. They all found it so difficult to process Aberforth the most. The babies were brought into the room inside a large moses basket on wheels. "Sir your babies will need names as well as their mother is incarcerated right now!" said the mediwitch on duty. "Well boys what do you think? Oh aren't they just gorgeous. I know I never saw this coming but I swear these kids will have the best and be brought up with lots of love. Ok then we'll call you Arianna Marie Dumbledore in memory of my wonderful sister and you can be called Amelia Jane Dumbledore. I am so happy. I don't however have a residence fit enough to raise these babies as I live in a pub. What am I to do?" he asked as he fretted.

"I have the answer to that question Abe. I have two house elves Dolly and Shelly who could do with another family as mine is now so small. I will send them on to work for you. I'll just call them now. Dolly! Shelly!" she called out as both elves popped in before her. "Madam Longbottom calls us what can we do for you?" asked Dolly seriously. "Dolly I have a dear old friend here Aberforth Dumbledore and he has just found out he is a father to two newborn babies. He doesn't know how to raise them given who he is and where he lives. I am going to have to set you free so you can work for Mr Dumbledore's family. He'd love to have you help him with his new babies and I would love to help my friend out!" she said handing each of them a glove.

"We thank you Madam Longbottom and understand. We will go now with our new family and will always be happy to see you whenever you call by. Hello Master Dumbledore!" said Shelly smiling. He was now crying as well. "Hello Shelly, Dolly and welcome to our new family. I live and work in the Hogs head pub in Hogsmeade. I need you to go there now and clean it up. I will be buying some new baby things and then I will return with the girls. I hope you will be happy with us as I will need all the help I can get with raising them" he said as they agreed that they'd be so happy to be with him. They left for his residence in joy. Aberforth was nice anyway so he'd see that they had wonderful living and working conditions. "She's just precious can I hold her?" asked Fred who had tears in her eyes.

"Go ahead son!" said Aberforth happily. He was coping as best he could in the given situation. Fred lifted Amelia up and cuddled her close cooing at her. She opened her bright blue sparkling eyes to look at him and smiled at him. He was elated as he showed George. Charlie was scared to pick any of the babies up in case he'd drop them. Augusta showed him how to hold Arianna smiling at his awkwardness. Once he held her she started to cry wildly and he was alarmed. "Calm down Charles she just needs some food. I have her bottle here. You can feed her if you like!" said the mediwitch. He took the bottle and fed the contented suckling baby. She was so hungry bless her. "Abe we'll all help out with the girls. We'll ensure they know their family and always have a place to go!" said Bill happily. "You'll always have free food and drink at the Hogs Head Inn as well as a place to stay once in town!" Aberforth said seriously. After a while of cooing over the babies Augusta had to get to back to work. Herself and Aberforth were old friends so she'd always be on hand to support him and for this he would be eternally grateful. She left them all bonding and returned to her office. She called for Delores Umbridge to come and visit her.

"You called to see me Madam Longbottom what is it?" she asked as though she was highly above the woman. "Yes I just feel I don't know you well and so I am trying to get to know everyone who works here as well as I can. Come in and let's have a cup of tea and some cakes!" she said as Delores came in smiling.


	29. Umbridge's Interview

**Here's the next chapter. Read and review please. Thanks, Love, Angel x**

"Thank you so much. I was worried it would be something official. You know given everything we do we really do deserve a break like this every now and again and to be honest some tea and cakes sound wonderful. Besides which I'm worth it!" she said as Augusta looked as though she couldn't believe her ears. She grabbed her cake as usual only this time she made sure to make it look as though she was just going for a cake not as though she was rudely grabbing it. She allowed Delores to pick out her own cake and pour herself some tea. Doing this insured that things couldn't be poisoned as if you did it yourself how could it be. It was ingenious really. Delores like most people thought that obviously as she was able to choose her own cake and tea that nothing was poisoned.

To Augusta's anguish Delores didn't immediately have her cake. She guessed that she thought there might be something in it so took a nice bite out of her cake. A few minutes later when Delores saw that nothing was wrong with Augusta she ate her cake with gusto. It was extremely creamy and delicious. So much so that she didn't even notice the copious amounts of truth serum in it. Her eyes glazed over as usual as she smiled while taking another cake from the tray. It would seem she couldn't wait to have more.

"So Delores tell me how long have you worked here?"

"I have worked here over twenty years. It will be twenty six years this June."

"Who got you your job here or did you just get it yourself?"

"I may be amazing but my mudblood father got me my job here. I thanked him after all he was getting old, rusty and embarrassing so I had no choice but to sack him. He doesn't know it was me who did it. No one does. There is a reason we don't discuss him or the disgrace that was my mother. Jane Umbridge was not a mother but a monster who needed to be stamped out. Unfortunately for me the bitch won't die so she still lives. I am so ashamed of her that I just can't bare to be in her company without wishing to kill her. I don't do it and I never would but it doesn't mean I have to love and care for the cretin!"

"Hmm interesting. How did he take being fired by his daughter?"

"He's not aware he was fired by me but if he ever fund out it wouldn't matter anyway. I mean he knows he's a shameful disgrace so it doesn't matter. I have made him say so on many occasions. It is rather fun to see ones father constantly put himself down even if you are the reason that he does."

"So tell me then do you love anyone at present?"

"Well obviously I love me but on a serious note I do love Albert Runcorn. He doesn't know how I feel because I've not had the confidence to tell him about it. I mean he's so sexy and domineering in that leather jacket and with that stern expression oh baby! He could rule me any day. I swear I'd love to fuck him wildly all over my desk and would do so if I weren't so anal about mess on my desk. It must be clean at all times. Then again I don't feel like that about my office chair so maybe we can shag there. I mean that strong man making me shiver all over with his cock is in my every fantasy. But alas he's not free. He's fucking Mafalda Hopkirk all the time and he thinks I don't notice well I do. Oh I'm not happy about it but I'll have Albert one day. I think he doesn't like my style so I'm changing it soon. I'll wear more colours and different cuts of clothing. He'll love me I am certain of it!"

"Very good you do that. Tell me do you support Voldermort?"

"No I don't. I'm not a death eater but even I can't deny some of his ideas make sense. I think anyone who has the gall to have muggleborn bastards and expect them to be treated equally for stealing their magic from a more worthy pureblood somewhere along the line should be killed. It is this type of idiocy which spreads disastrous muggle scumbag infections that kill us all and leech us all of our precious magic. I mean people like you and me deserve to know we can live in a world with only purebloods and halfbloods. Halfbloods at least get their magic from one parent muggleborns don't. They just steal it from wherever they can get it. If I had my way all muggleborn scumbags born would be sent straight through the veil so they don't even get to live long enough to pollute us. Obviously just make the parents think they died naturally or something and pray to god that when they have another baby it doesn't have magical qualities. You know I almost got sick when that freak Nobby Leach was voted in as minister for magic. That Muggle scumbag should have died and perished where he stood for even attempting to call himself the minister for magic!"

"Hmm ok. Have you ever intentionally harmed anyone knowing you'd be in trouble if found out?"

"Yes I have. I gave Mafalda Hopkirk the flue one time and made it so she'd have it for a few days without a cure. Albert was so sad when she didn't come in fucking prick! He was meant to look at me with her out of the way alas he couldn't stop thinking of her. I hexed his balls once for not paying me enough attention. He was sore for a week fucking sexy jerk. I charmed Dumbledore so every time he sat down it would be like he was sitting on a pin. It lasted a month. Arthur Weasley was choked with his own scarf for trying to be something he will never be. People like him are made to just slog it out over the years for little pay and say nothing about it. He started talking so I started choking. That fucking whelp needs to learn he'll always be below us all whether or which. The only one who can stand him is his wife and trust me when I say we all know she's not the full shilling. I made Cornelius Fudge take me to bed against his will. He is not aware I did this to him as I removed his memory of it after the event. I couldn't have him blabbing to everyone and anyone about what we'd done. It was beautiful and he's a very sensitive man. I did this five times in the year. It's amazing when you know you have the cock of the most important man of the day inside you. I love cock especially from someone as unwilling as he was!"

"What is it with women and raping men these days? It's ridiculous. Have you ever abused your old position of Undersecretary to the minister of magic to get what you wanted?"

"Yes I have and it was joyous. I killed two muggleborns and stripped a further fifty so far of their magic. They were left with one hundred thousand pounds each and abandoned in the muggle world to make their own way in their rightful place. There is one witch a Hermione Jean Granger who is top of my kill list. She is reported to be the brightest witch of the age and that title would seriously threaten me. I mean we can't have a fucking mudblood labeled as the brightest witch of the age for she could wind up minister for magic one day. Over my fucking dead body will this bitch see her next birthday. A subtle spell or two and trust me I know where she lives and if I can't get her I can always kill her parents for allowing this atrocity to occur. They quite frankly should have known better and I trust they'll have plenty of time to mull it all over in heaven. Up there they can think about what shame they brought on our world and themselves by delivering a bastard like that. These stupid ignoramuses never learn so it's our job to fucking educate them as always. You know what I deserve perfection for fucks sake. I WILL HAVE FUCKING ORDER EVEN I HAVE TO MURDER EACH AND EVERY MUDBLOOD MUGGLEBORN SCUMBAG LIVING!"

"Ok Delores that's enough! I've heard more then enough for one day! Tell me who do you think I should interview next?"

"Why you think anyone cares about this is beyond me. It's pointless. Ask Yaxley, Garrick Ollivander, Boris Borgin and Florean Fortescue some questions next. I don't need to even mention Rita Skeeter and her manager Rob Sawley as I'm sure you've already questioned them. Quite frankly you've taken up enough of my time today and so I'll be taking my leave of you!"

"Stop this at once. I'll have to speak with these people as you raise valid points about me needing to speak to them. Delores Jane Umbridge I hereby sentence you to remain in custody until such a time as we feel up to holding a trial for you. Auror Shacklebolt get her out of my sight! As my grandson heard in muggle movie once asta la vista Umbridge!" she said as Umbridge was hauled from the room kicking and screaming about how everyone present would die next for daring to cross her. Augusta laughed her head off as the offending woman was carted away. She knew she'd need to return home for the day and was seriously worried about it. I mean she'd need to eat her dinner and head over to Neville's house to check on the parents and see how they were doing. Just as she was leaving an owl left her a letter on her desk which she opened at once.

 _Gran, Harry and I are in Monte Carlo having a well deserved break. I have found the confessions of my parents so extremely difficult to bare. I asked that you have someone with you to view the memories we prepared for you and I sincerely hope you did. I am sorry that you had to see that however we really didn't know how to handle the stress of the situation. Currently we are staying under alias in a resort here and we are receiving the best of spa treatments and being treated like royalty. It's so lovely to be able to just chill out and forget everything for a while. Here there are no responsibilities and people just let you relax and forget the world. I hope things in your new job are going well for you. I want to ask you to either deal with the parents as you see fit or tell us how you feel we should best deal with it which we'll do when we arrive home again. I thank you always for raising me so well and I love you dearly, Neville Frances H Longbottom._

 _Gran, I hope you don't mind me calling you this or sending you my letter in with Neville's. I can safely it's been great getting my family together again. I finally feel whole inside. I have a brother and one of the best grandparents I could ever ask for. I am deeply ashamed by all my parents have said and I am so disgusted that I know not what to do. I would strongly advise Remus to keep away from Lily if I were you. She is poison and to be frank doesn't deserve him. I have always said I'd love to have my parents living again however I didn't expect them to be so utterly fake about everything they ever did or said in life. I know Dumbledore was to blame for a lot of it but still it's inexcusable. I am sorry to have to say that I don't really feel they deserve to live after hearing all they have said. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to say but these people are just not good people. I am at a serious loss as to what else to tell you. Please try not to think so little of me over what I said just now. Being away here in the sun free of any restraints and or rules is wonderful. I feel for the first time in ages I can be me and no one cares what I'm doing it's amazing. I'd recommend coming here on vacation yourself some time. I'd say we'll be back in a few days and we expect to hear all the news. Take care of yourself and don't work too hard, love as always, Harrison James B Potter._

She read both letters crying deeply. Unfortunately she had no choice but to agree with Harry. His parents and indeed her own son and daughter in law really had no business being alive with thoughts such as those in their heads. It was tough but it needed to be done. They would only further corrupt the world if left alive. They had been given a second chance at life and the first time they get it they ruin almost as soon as they have it. They have once again tainted the experience and left everyone feeling empty and deeply hollow in the wake of their shocking confessions. She would need to see Remus for advice before she headed home. She stuck her head into the floo and called him. He told her he'd be there momentarily as she sat at her desk waiting for him to arrive. _Oh boy here we go!_ She thought exhaling loudly.


	30. Yaxley's shocking interview

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like the surprises within. Please read and review, love Angel x**

She sat down at her desk as Remus came in minutes later. He noted her solemn expression wondering what it was about. "Remus my dear friend I need some advice. Please read these letters from Harry and Neville and then advise me on what I should do next!" she said as she handed him the letters. He agreed to give her advice. He got a cup of tea and sat down to read them. As he was drinking and reading his eyebrows shot up into his hairline in surprise. "I must say I am very shocked Harry would say that but after the memories I've seen I can at least see why he'd say that to you. I don't condone killing them personally but that does not mean nothing should be done either. I'd suggest using that spare traceless wand you own to cast the imperious on all of them making them drink the squib potion. It will make their magic cores none existent. Next we should totally obliviate them leaving them in a homeless shelter in the muggle world. After all they have said and done it is the least they deserve!" he said passionately.

She agreed and they went home to Neville and Harry's together. They exited the fireplace to find them all arguing over something and few hexes were fired. _I'll kill anyone who shames Dumbledore!_ Frank was shouting as tears fell from Augusta's eyes at the sight. "Here Frank drink this potion all of you as there has been a health epidemic in the ministry and so all citizens are being asked to drink this preventative to save themselves!" Augusta urged shocked when no imperious was needed as they all now fearing for their health drank the potions down. Using her traceless wand she removed all of their memories and had Lolly drop them at a St Vincent De Paul shelter in the muggle world. They were dropped off feeling very confused indeed. She had Lolly leave documentation at the desk their stating that they were Alzheimer's patients who were homeless and were now living there. When Lolly returned telling them she was done Augusta burst into tears.

 _Oh Frank why did you have to do it to me? Why did you have to leave me no choice? Why were you always so difficult? Oh my poor baby!_ She said as Remus hugged her close. "Aggie we did what was right given the circumstances. They are not dead just incognito at the moment. Don't cry please!" he said as she smiled slightly. "He he he no one has ever called me Aggie before this is so funny. Thanks for cheering me up Remus!" she said as he left to go home. She ate her dinner and then sat down writing to both of her boys.

 _Dear Harold Black and Neville Halliwell,_

 _I was delighted to receive your letter and I am happy that you are having a wonderful time. I received your memories and I viewed them with the help of Remus Lupin. I was shocked to say the least at all I had seen in them. Remus was of great help to me as I needed him with me to view them. I wouldn't have been able to do it alone. We understood why you said to kill them but we did not. We have left them magic less and memory less in a muggle home for destitute people with documentation stating that they have Alzheimer's disease. They will remember nothing and to be honest it's for the best. I lost my baby boy the day Albus corrupted him. I have never had to something as hard as this but I know in my heart it's best for us all. I couldn't face killing him so this was the next best option. Neville while looking through some documents on Frank and Alice I saw a marriage contract for you they'd not thought to tell me of. I don't know why they didn't tell me but that is irrelevant now. You are due to Marry Deirdre and Donald Abbotts daughter Hannah. Harry you know you must marry Susan Bones. When you get back we'll have to arrange to meet up with them. Things have seriously progressed with the Weasley's with both parents now in jail. I'll be coming to the school to interview Ronald and Ginevra in a few days when you get back. It might be wise for Lord Ambrosius and Lord Larson to sit in on this one. Have a great time and remember I want lots of photos of the area and a nice souvenir. Take care, love as always Gran x_

She sent it off with her owl and had a quick night cap before going to bed. She woke up in the morning and had some breakfast before checking out her schedule. She'd be interviewing Yaxely Lexington normally just known as Yaxely today. Suffice to say that this interview would reveal more then she was prepared to hear. She entered her office and got ready to see him. He came in shocked at the tea and cakes before him. Yaxley was a gruff looking man with a goatee and cold grey lifeless eyes. He sat down helping himself to a cake and some tea without being asked to do so. It was like he thought he deserved them and so had just taken them. She noticed his eyes cloud over and began questioning him.

" _Are you Yaxley Lexington a supporter of Voldermort and a death eater?"_

" _I am Yaxley Lexington and I am indeed a death eater however I don't support Voldermort any longer!"_

" _Why is that?"_

" _Well some of the things he does and says are neither true nor necessary. I tested him myself on something without his knowledge and he failed the test and so lost my vote of confidence there and then. I mean why can't we just kill all the mudbloods and be done with it in one go? He's all about the theatrics and I don't have time for that! I want to kill and I want to kill now damn it!"_

" _Ok how many people have you killed in your years as a deatheater?"_

" _I have killed five hundred mudbloods and counting! They are scum of the earth and the sooner they are all killed the sooner our pure world can move on!"_

" _What would you say if I told you that Molly and Arthur Weasley were deatheaters?"_

" _If I actually thought you were being serious I'd kill you for shaming the dark lord like that. He might be a bit of a fraud but his ideas themselves were actually sound!"_

" _Well they are and he didn't want you to know that. It was his way of testing his deatheaters out. They were instructed to raise a lighter then light family in order to fool Dumbledore into letting Harry Potter spend time with them which worked as this is just what he did or at least tried to do. It worked and you were all fooled into thinking they were light. He wanted to see what his own people would do to some of their own if they thought they were light. What would you say if I told you that Dumbledore scarpered from our world leaving us all in the lurch?"_

" _HAHAHA! That's hilarious but unfortunately for you untrue. He didn't scarper as you have so nicely put it as he couldn't have!"_

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _Well everyone knows that Voldermort feared Dumbledore the most. In order to test him fully I took someone who was there when I needed them and forced them to drink a specially crafted polyjuiced potion designed to last for twenty one years. I took the real Dumbledore to my African manor and have had him there in stasis for twenty one years. It would seem that whoever scarpered was not Dumbledore. I gave him Dumbledore's thoughts, feelings and memories and so he chose to interpret them acting on them in whatever manner he saw fit. Voldermort was still afraid of the dud Dumbledore and so I knew he wasn't for real. His ideas were all real and very true indeed but he's an absolute fake!"_

This totally through Augusta who had never in her wildest dreams thought she'd ever hear such a confession. Having said what he did it did explain Dumbledore's vile temperament all these years.

" _Where is the manor and what's it called?!"_

" _It's in South Africa in Cape town and it's called Chaise Lexington!"_

" _How do we get the real Dumbledore out of his magically induced stasis?"_

" _Oh that's simple. A simple finite would do it I made it simple as no one would suspect something as easy as that to stop the curse. It's ingenious really like me!"_

" _Do you have a wife, girlfriend or children?"_

" _Yes I have a wife called Selice Pickles Lexington. I love her dearly truly. She lives in South Africa as I wouldn't curse her by bringing her here to this shit hole. However it's only a simple floo away and to be honest she doesn't know what I do so it's alright. We have two children together. Hallihan Mary Lexington is ten years old and her brother Luther Frances Lexington who is sixteen. He attends the Wizarding School of magic over there. I wouldn't want them being part of this corrupt society anyway."_

" _Interesting. Have you put anything in place to support them should you have the unfortunate case of dying or some such thing?"_

" _Well that will never happen as I'm so extremely careful but if I couldn't for example get back to them for whatever reason they would be well covered indeed. You do not need to worry about them. Selice is a sexy strong woman who will know what to do should anything happen."_

" _Is your residence under fidelious?"_

" _No it isn't as way out in South Africa you don't need to hide your residence from anyone. Who'd think to look for me there anyway?"_

" _Yes I can see how that would work for you. Have you any other children?!"_

" _I had but I killed them both. You see the women I had them with told me they were pureblood when they were not and so I had no choice but to kill the mudbloods. They might be my own mudbloods but for me even that's a step too far. I have checked that Selice really is pure so it's ok as I don't need to kill these children."_

" _The ease at which you speak of murder is disgusting and makes me feel sick. If I was to interview anyone else who would you have me interview?"_

" _I would have you interview Amelia Bones, Severus Snape, Filious Flitwick and Rubeus Hagrid!"_

" _Why Filious Flitwick and Rubeus Hagrid?"_

" _Filious because he's small and creepy and you just never know what he's done or where he's been. He's a sneaky little thing who can get into anything and he gives me the willies. Hagrid because fifty or so years ago he opened the Chamber of Secrets and needs to be punished for it!"_

" _Ok then. I will do so. Yaxley John Lexington I've heard enough. I sentence you to a term in Azkaban Prison before you are fed a squib potion and fed to the dementors. Auror Williams take the prisoner away. Auror Shacklebolt please clear up the tea and things while I go to the Minister with this information. We need to call an emergency Wizengamot meeting now to discuss what to do with this newly learned information. Inform everyone to be in court number three in two hours for a Dumbledore related emergency. We need to decide in secret what to do once again!"_ she said in an authoritative manor. He agreed and left calling everyone in for an emergency. People were enthralled to find out what was going to happen next. She donned her ceremonial robes and went down to courtroom number three.


	31. Dumbledore's fate

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it, read and review please love Angel x**

Augusta made her way down to courtroom three feeling very nervous indeed. She would have a lot to tell everyone about and it was something she was not sure how people would react to. She entered the courtroom robes on, pensive in her hand and memory in her bag. She approached the podium standing up there and banged her gavel on the sound block to get everyone's attentions. Everyone was present. Harry and Neville had returned in alias' for this emergency meeting and would be returning to Monte Carlo afterwards until they were ready to come home fully in four days time.

"Order! Now everyone I have called this emergency meeting as people know I've been interviewing some death eaters and something startling has come up. I interviewed a few hours ago deatheater Yaxley John Lexington and what he has revealed may well change everything we think about Albus Dumbledore. He revealed that he loved killing people and although the dark lord did have the right ideas he didn't trust him fully. He concocted a test in order to see if the dark lord really was a s great as he was saying he was. The dark lord failed this test miserably but as a consequence of this test our whole world has been altered. Now we will view the interview to see what he says and then we must decide what action to take!" she said as she played the image to everyone present. People watched Yaxley's confessions in awe and shock horror. Even Harry was gobsmacked.

"Now that you've all seen it we need to decide what to do. It is obvious to me that the man we placed in the muggle institute with Alzheimer's disease is not really Dumbledore at all. Now Yaxley didn't say this but I have a feeling he may have been merely guessing that he took Albus Dumbledore twenty one years ago. This man will change and when he does he should be put out if his misery as I imagine having to live another life altogether whether you like it or not must be so hard and taxing on a person. Now obviously we need to get the real Albus Dumbledore out of there so myself and Auror Shacklebolt will be going to South Africa today to get him. We will be bringing him back here to the Wizengamot for questioning. Actually I change my mind. Auror Shacklebolt! Auror Williams! Please the both of you go now to his residence and get Dumbledore and bring him back here immediately while we decide what needs to be done. Albus will be interviewed and then after that we will determine what to do ok!" she said as everyone in the room agreed with her.

Leaving the hall they entered his South African home frightening his wife. "It's ok mam we come from the British Ministry of Magic and we are just here to collect a friend of your husbands. Can you please point us in the direction of his office!" said Auror Williams soothingly. "Yes alright! His office is down the hall to the left. You take care you hear! Just get whoever you're looking for a leave at once!" she ordered while taking her kids inside in fear. They entered his office which was sumptuous and covered in various woods and leathers. It looked amazing. They went over each and every aspect of the office casting finite after finite until at last they found him. A chamber opened in the wall where a rather young Albus was contained in a glass preservation chamber. The chamber was made feather light and the glass on it was made frosted while it was levitated out of there. "Thank you ma'am we have what we came for. Have a nice day!" said Auror Shacklebolt before they aparated into the ministry court room with it.

"Madam Longbottom it is here but you were correct. Albus is much younger. I'd wager that Yaxley actually forgot when he did it and so he believed it really was twenty one years ago for some reason" he said as the glass was carefully lifted away and a finite spell was fired at Albus Dumbledore whose eyes flew open in shock. "Jimminy Crickets! What is going on here?" he asked in shock looking at the Wizengamot around him. "Albus Dumbledore you were captured by death eater Yaxley and held for many a year in stasis. We have just found out a freed you. How old are you now?" asked Augusta shocking him.

"Indeed this is a shock my dear lady. I am seventy years old!" he said as they all gasped in shock alarming him. "Well it would appear you have been gone for over forty years. As we all know Yaxley is not a young man at eighty two but those health potions he uses keep his appearance young. I mean he realistically only looks forty. Albus we need you to take this potion to ensure you're safety and then take this one after that!" she said handing him a potion to make him healthy again and another one in a dark phial which was filled with truth serum he couldn't determine from the dark colour of the phial. His eyes clouded over as the potion took affect. She had everyone present take a life threatening vow to not reveal to the public anything she shared with them today which everyone took before the questioning commenced.

" _Is your name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"_

" _Indeed it is my fair lady!"_

" _What are your views on Voldermort?"_

" _His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle so lets not kid ourselves by further glorifying him by using that stupid name he invented for himself. I don't have any views on him because he is not so important that he would ever even warrant thinking about. He is a vile soul less individual and there is a reason he has never found love. It is of course because he has never had any in his heart to begin with."_

" _What would you say if I told you he crafted himself some horcruxes made by killing others needlessly?"_

" _How in the hell do you know about it? I only literally just discovered about it a week ago. I've been trying to find out how to destroy them all so he can for once be killed!"_

" _Well you don't need to to bother as they have already been destroyed by Harry James B Potter a Hogwarts first year student. Voldermort himself possessed a teacher at the school and thanks to another first year student MR Neville Frances H Longbottom was killed for good. Neville dared Harry to hug the Professor stating that he loved him and the subject. In their next class Neville was to hug Professor McGonagall and say the same things. However as Harry hugged Professor Quirrel his skin touched off the professors and he disintegrated into ashes permanently dying and bringing Voldermort with him. Thanks to these two brave young men our world can at last be clear of all evil! How do you feel about what I've told you?"_

" _To be honest I am disappointed it was not me who did this as I'd have loved the credit for myself but as long as these bad people are gone essentially it matters not who killed him as long as he may never return!"_

" _Now we've rescued you as you had been held captive for forty one years in stasis and it is unfortunate that the man Yaxley had replacing you did such awful things to everyone. This fake Professor Dumbledore placed a child in an abusive muggle home using magic to keep him there and stole from various peoples accounts. We are sorry that this happened to you as a lot of people will severely dislike you based on his actions. He is currently a squib in the muggle world for all he had done as you. We now know this however is not true and so we need to know what you feel about what I've just told you?"_

" _This is preposterous although it does explain why things seem so out of touch for me. I have no idea what he did this impostor I mean but I'd wager you didn't tell me everything he did. I know this was probably for my benefit and my health. I do thank you for this. I am disgusted with what I'm hearing as I would never dream of stealing from someone's accounts and the like unless I was certain it would benefit me in some major way. It is still wrong but even I can't deny that the idea of stealing money and getting away with it is simply thrilling. I however have enough money in my own so I don't need it. I really can't believe I've been out of touch for so long. I do however sincerely hope this bastard who captured me gets the veil or the dementors kiss. No one trifles with Albus Dumbledore and gets away with it. I'd kill the bastard myself only I love myself too much to do that."_

" _We learned also that the dark lord had the Weasley parents who were death eaters pretend to be lighter then light raising extremely light children who hated his guts. It was done to test out his death eaters and how they would react to someone who they thought was not dark. He also used this to fool you and get in touch with Harry Potter so he could kill him. You or the man impersonating you failed the test letting Harry get in touch with this family. Molly and Arthur Weasley were darker then dark especially Molly. Molly Weasley indecently assaulted your brother using various potions and raped him once. As a consequence he has been left with two twin daughters while she is in jail awaiting her comeuppance. How do you feel knowing this?"_

Albus started to cry heavily. _"Just how many lives did this impostor ruin? I cannot believe Molly Weasley would do that to my dear old brother whom I love so dearly. I really hope she rots in jail for her crimes. Poor Aberforth. I hope he is doing well and I hope to see him and his twin daughters soon! I have missed him although for me I only saw him last week!"_

" _As you now have an idea of what has happened we will need to release a statement on what happened to you and explaining your absence as your staff at Hogwarts think you just abandoned ship as do the rest of our world unfortunately. What would you have me say in this press release?"_

" _I am very saddened to hear this. I can empathize with how they must be feeling. I would have you tell the truth and state that while I was found the impostor disappeared and cannot be located at all. I would have his memories completely wiped from wherever you've put him. He can't be allowed to remember this as it could be detrimental to all involved."_

" _What do you think of muggleborns?"_

" _I think they have as much a right to magic as we have however people need to realise that their magic doesn't just come from nowhere and that more then likely they are related to squibs. We as a nation need to see this and recognise it as being true. They've not stolen their magic from anyone. Also why can't we make laws so that they can get any job they want to without being passed over for a pureblood person. It's high time we woke up, smelled the coffee and realised that we as a society need these people to sustain us in every sense of the word. We'd all be lost were it not for some of our muggleborns. Having said that muggleborns need to be much more tolerant of us not understanding their ever evolving technology as they can be smug bastards sometimes and you'd just love to slap them down to size."_

" _Now these two young men have received order of Merlin's first class and we were wondering if you would be willing to accept them to work in your school permanently if they so wished to do this?"_

" _It is an unusual request and not one I would accept. I mean they could work at Hogwarts but not fully until they are sixteen. So yes they could teach one or two classes a week but only have full classes at age sixteen. If however they are Lords they could have the position they desire straight away. It would seem biased of me to say this however as we all know a lord has the mind of a twenty one year old I see no reason why this can't happen! This better not have repercussions for me as I'd hate to regret my decision at a later stage."_

" _You need to know that Sirius Orion Black has been found innocent of any crimes he supposedly committed as Peter Brian Pettigrew confessed to framing him and is now dead. Lord Black is now a free man with an order of Merlin first class as he should have been all along. He is enjoying his freedom as everyone in our world now knows of his innocence. What do you feel about this?"_

" _That poor man. I can't seem to remember what he is supposed to have done but at least justice has been done."_

She waved her wand as a silencing charm went up all over Dumbledore as people gaped at him in awe. "He cannot now hear us at all. What do we vote we should do?" she asked as everyone screamed and hollered at the tops of their voices over the injustice done to this poor man. Many people cried as they had hated him so much over everything his impostor did. It was Remus Lupin who stood up to say something.

"Remus John Lupin you have the floor!" she said smiling. "Thank you Madam Longbottom. Look we all know how utterly vile his impostor was but he is not the same man. I'd say we use the mind cleaning potion to rid the mind of any bad or evil thoughts it may have and let him go in peace. After all he's been through it would seem like the right thing to do. We should however keep his chief warlock of the Wizengamot and Chief Mugwump of the IWC away from him. Let him focus solely on his school if you will!" he said as everyone clapped at his idea. Albus looked around knowing he was being kept out of the loop on something but at least everyone seemed happy.

The spell was released and he was ordered to drink the potion. He felt all bad thoughts and feelings fizzle away. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are now free to go back and live your life. You will now only teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as your other two titles have been taken from you for safety reasons. We can't risk anything happening to you again. I am the chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Chief Mugwump of the IWC is yet to be decided upon. Go now and live a fruitful life!" she said banging her gavel on the sound block as everyone left including him. _It really feels like I've done some good things today and this week!_ She said as she left going to get some lunch. What a morning. At least now justice had been served and that press release was ready for launch. It was an emergency broadcast which would be on the Wizarding Wireless Network in half an hour. The document would be printed in the papers tomorrow for everyone to see. It felt good to be doing so well in the world. Neville an Harry returned to Monte Carlo in shock but at least relieved that this man was ok now. It must have been so tough to find out that you had missed out on so much. They settled in their hot tub thinking about things.


	32. Changing the Hogwarts Charter

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please read and review love, Angel x**

 _ **This is your wireless wizarding network with an urgent message from the Ministry of Magic of great importance. This week during an investigation into the life and times of various death eaters most of which have been sentenced to death due to their heinous crimes a grave discovery has been made. Whilst an investigation into death eater Yaxley Lexington it was revealed that the man who did all the heinous things you've been hearing about and then scarpered was in fact not Albus Dumbledore but an impostor. Yes you have heard me correctly he was indeed an impostor. Yaxley wishing to prove the Dark Lord's fear of Dumbledore was unfounded brewed a unique polyjuice potion which was designed to last a few years. He found a random subject whom he forced to drink the drink implanting the thoughts and memories of Albus Dumbledore into his head.**_

 _ **While this was going on he captured the real Albus Dumbledore placing him in stasis in his South African ranch. As the impostor did so much damage he was exiled from our world and only just today the real Albus Dumbledore has been found and deemed totally innocent. After taking truth serum he was deemed to be innocent. People will be surprised to learn that he is actually quite young due to the stasis. Due to the serious nature of all that has happened and in order to lessen the stress placed on him the Ministry of Magic has removed his titles of Chief Mugwump of the IWC and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He is to return to being the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is to be updated on what's been happening the last few years of his absence so he is fully up to date. We thank you for listening to our emergency broadcast and goodnight everyone.**_

As the broadcast had been an emergency one every radio in the wizarding country had turned on by itself to give it out. It was a shocked and now crying Minerva who sat in her office feeling devastated for all he'd had to go through but still highly resentful of all the impostor had done. It would take her a while to get these seething feelings of resentment under control around him. She was more surprised as he entered his old office from the floo looking decades and not just years younger.

"My dear Minerva how great it is to see you again after all this time although I know for me it will have only been a week in length and years in length for you. I must deeply apologise greatly for what the impostor did as although I don't know all of it yet I know some of it and what I do know is heartbreaking and disgusting. I mean forcing a child to live in an abusive home and so on. Now then we may be getting knew teachers here in the form of Lord Neville Longbottom and Lord Harrison Potter both of whom I am sure should they accept would be fine upstanding members of staff here. I do not expect everyone to trust me immediately and given what he did I can understand why but I will be resuming my post as Headmaster. I do however feel that the board of Governors needs to disbanded and I have told the Ministry this and they agree that we should be able to make our own rules. I have briefly heard of what Harrison and Neville did for the Auror department and so I myself will be asking them to come up with a completely new set of rules for us. In with the new and out with the old. It's high time things were changed around here and now I don't have the stress of my other two positions I intend to fully overhaul this school so it is the best it can be!" he said proudly as McGonagall burst into tears.

"My dear Albus I have missed you so. You're impostor did such awful things and I know that only the real Dumbledore would ever speak so adamantly about his position welcome back sir. I have been heading this place with Filious as my deputy while you were to coin a muggle phrase incognito. What should we do with Filious now though?" she asked him as he smiled at her. "Well I have plans for Filious. You will still be the deputy head but Filious will host his own dueling club and competition which is to be a yearly event from now on. He is to still teach charms and head Ravenclaw but his charms classes will now combine slightly with DADA as they go hand in hand when it comes to dueling. I am thinking also that should he want to he can teach children not only dueling but dueling in every race type. I mean to say how Goblins duel, house elves duel, dragons duel and so on. Even if just in theory it would be good to let our children know who fights what way and how to fight that way if it is their choice. We need proactive youngsters. Call Filious here now I want to tell him everything" he said as she did just that.

Filious was thrilled to have the original man back and thrilled with the idea of the dueling club. "Albus this is revolutionary and I know from cousins of mine teaching elsewhere that no other school of magic does this. We will be the best school of magic yet. I am so very impressed. Would you be at all offended if I reviewed those new rules when they arrive before you see them? I would just be interested to know what these bright young men have to say!" he said excitedly. "Indeed not my dear fellow read away" he said as they all retired to bed that night. Over in Monte Carlo Harry and Neville still in disguise were more then happy to hear the board of governors had been disbanded and that they were expected to make up the new school charter. As Harrison knew more about education via his Black family connection it made sense that he would write them out. It was the same as Neville whose family connection meant he'd know more about Aurors then Harry's did. They withdrew some parchment and began to write out the new school charter/ rules.

 _NEW SCHOOL CHARTER/RULES FOR HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY:_

 _All students may bring with them should they wish an owl, cat, toad, snake or Phoenix._

 _No student is to be judged or punished based on what on animal they personally choose as self expression must always be allowed._

 _Any student that uses terms of a derogatory nature such as mudblood or worse_ are to loose fifty house points immediately

 _Should this behaviour happen three times against someone despite their blood type they should be expelled immediately._

 _The Professor for Muggle Studies should always be a muggleborn student as only a muggleborn student is qualified enough to teach it._

 _Equal opportunities for all despite blood lineage or blood type are to be utilised at all times._

 _School brooms are to be updated to the latest and safest models so that all students who cannot afford a broom are safe should they choose to fly._

 _Activities designed to improve inter house unity are to be encouraged at all costs._

 _No head of house is to be permitted to show favouritism despite what we actually think of this individual as a person as that doesn't matter here._

 _The books in the restricted section are to be checked regularly to be sure they are as dark as we think. Someone not wanting someone to read these books is **NOT** a reason to place them in the restricted section._

 _Every first year student is be given a tour of the facility the morning after arriving and maps are to be provided to prevent people from getting lost._

 _A prefect found to abuse his position for whatever reason is to be questioned under veritas serum and then stripped of their badge._

 _From third year upwards every two weeks there are to be trips to Hogsmeade on Saturdays and Sundays and people may if they wish to do so go to Diagon Alley with express permission from their head of house._

 _Detentions may no longer be served with Argus Filch as his unhealthy view of children is not to be tolerated._

 _Curfew is to be ten thirty pm each night for all students and lights out at eleven thirty pm and no later. Lights out at twelve thirty pm on weekends only._

 _Charms are to be ever present on the various entrances and exits all over the Hogwarts grounds to ensure that no one under concealment charms or indeed the polyjuice potion may enter the premises unnoticed._

 _The Acromantula nest in the forbidden forest is to be harvested for potions ingredients to be used in the potions classroom._

 _Any potions ingredients which cannot be sourced from the Forbidden Forest are to be purchased by the student or Professor in charge of those lessons._

 _Bullying is to be treated with care each person found to be doing the bullying given a warning and point loss. Should they ignore the warning they are to be expelled despite who they might be. Here in school status is never as important as everyone having an equal opportunity._

 _After the OWL examinations everyone is to be asked which career they want to have and then informed on which classes they should be taking in order to achieve their career goals. Not everyone will know what they want to do so they are to be advised to take subjects which can lead to numerous careers based on their interests._

 _Field trips to the Wizengamot, Ministry of Magic and Gringotts Wizarding bank are to occur in third year so students may have a better understanding of how our world works. These field trips are to include some lunch out in either Diagon Alley or the Ministry Atrium_

 _Each house is to have a suggestion box into which students may put their ideas on how the feel the school system could be altered to improve their time at Hogwarts and each suggestion is to be taken seriously._

 _Background checks are to be run on all new staff starting next year onwards._

 _If a student asks you a question you cannot answer for whatever reason always tell them this. It will make them feel as though you are listening but either don't know how to answer or indeed are not allowed to answer that question type. There is no failure in admitting this people._

 _Each year is to vote in the head girl and boy and these are no longer to be selected by staff or the headmaster. The candidates are to be selected by the headmaster/staff but it is then the responsibility of the students to vote in who they think will be most efficient at the job._

 _Twice a year the school is to host two balls which will further instigate house unity._

 _Meals at Hogwarts are to be more diverse including Chinese, Indian, Irish and Italian foods on a day of the elves choosing. If they do not know what types of food to prepare they are to be given recipes for them. Three of the seven day week everyone is to eat normal foods. Mild and or plain foods are to be made on these special food days for those students who cannot handle spices and such._

 _As first and second year students cannot go to Hogsmeade Village they are to be provided with a range of owl order catalogs so they may still purchase the items they wish to without needing to leave the castle._

 _Each house is to have it's own relaxation room for students complete with beds or couches for lounging on, books or magazines, fruit or pumpkin juices and soft background music. These rooms are to be available to all students so they may take a time out from the stress of school when they need to. Time spent here in a students free time is to unlimited._

 _Muggleborn students are to be allowed to bring battery operated technology with them should they wish to do so and are not to be punished or judged should they choose to do this._

 _Dance classes for students who wish to take them are to be given twice a week at a certain time and are optional so students may come and go as they feel they need to. Each year group is to have their own time for these lessons._

 _The Magical History Syllabus is to be updated with new information and Professor Binns is to be informed he has passed on and is no longer required to teach the class._

 _All students are to receive basic healer training so that they don't go to Madam Pomfrey every time they cut themselves leaving her time to deal adequately with those students who most need her help._

 _All staff are to take students concerns seriously investigating fully any claims made by the student no matter how irrelevant it may seem to you. If you determine that it is irrelevant then you must assure the student of this._

 _Should the headmaster wish to see a student they are to be accompanied by their head of house and all students who need to go to Madam Pomfrey for whatever reason in a lesson are to be escorted to her by their current Professor teaching them._

 _If a student is unable to attend lessons for some reason be it illness or attending the funeral of someone in the family their course work which they have missed is to be saved by the teacher and given to them on their return._

 _All student detentions are to be served within the school building itself and unrealistic detentions are not allowed to be given eg Scrubbing twenty cauldrons without magic for hours._

 _If a staff member notices a change in a student which is sudden in nature they are to investigate it immediately as even hunches can avoid disaster when examined appropriately._

 _Any member of staff seen to be bullying a student is to be given a verbal warning, then a written warning and then fired should the behaviour continue. If you are not happy with your job get a new one._

 _Each student is to be treated as an individual as each student has magical abilities which vary from that of others. Some students will be able to cast complex spells while others may not and this is ok. These people should be encouraged to continue and if such things occur extra work is to be ready to hand them should this occur as they may find it boring lagging behind with the other students. These students are just that bit more intelligent and those who are not as intelligent should never be made to feel bad because of it._

With Neville's help Harry had rewritten the School charter and making copies for himself, Neville and Augusta as well as the Ministry of Magic Educational Department sent it off to the school the following morning. Like they had agreed Filious got the copy and was the first to read it. "Well Albus this is certainly different but I must admit I love it. This will bring about positive change everywhere and Hogwarts will be one of the best schools of magic around!" he enthused. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore read the charter together. Dumbledore gasped aloud. "Some of the stuff which had been written could mean we are a very hated school but I can see the benefits of it also. Copy this and place it in a frame in library where kids can read it if they choose to at their leisure. I will be reading out the parts on bullying and name calling and so on at our great feast soon. I must prepare for this I'll see you both later!" he said as they left his office feeling lighter then they had in ages.


	33. Career changes

**Here's the next chapter enjoy it and please read and review it thanks, Angel x**

In a nursing home driven mad by insanity Alan Dunne formerly someone else had died and was buried in a private ceremony as he had no friends. The Aurors were contacted to be informed of his death and thanked the home for letting them know about it. Neville and Harry were considering what they should do now. What should they teach if they chose to do so? The Halliwell's knew all about Aurors so Neville would have been the best to teach DADA. As Harry's relatives the Black's new all about education he'd be best suited to teach charms or potions or most anything he put his mind to. He had decided to teach Muggle Studies but a highly reformed course focusing on the good things muggles could do. He had decided he would have them doing science, cooking, watching movies, listening to music and learning about it, arts and crafts and learning about those as well as studying famous artists and so on. It would not be called muggle studies any longer however as he would be calling be calling it cultural studies. Using his Merlin persona he called into the headmaster who was delighted and shocked to see him. After all seeing Merlin in person at all considering who he was, was a huge honour and a pleasure as well.

"Albus I come bearing interesting news. Lord Neville Frances H Longbottom will be teaching DADA Permanently and as of now Muggle studies is to be renamed Cultural Studies which Lord Harry James B Potter will be teaching. This course will be very different then muggle studies has been giving students an accurate and realistic view of how things are done in the muggle world. I warn you now not to be shocked if you see things you are not at all accustomed to as he will be teaching cookery, music, art, acting, science, Geography and anything else he deems suitable. He may even teach carpentry if it is his wish to do so and can occasionally take his classes on field trips to the muggle world once a month. These classes are to be made compulsory up until third year at which point it may be dropped should they wish to drop it. He is not to be prevented from doing his job and so now you will give me a vow to state that you will not be interfering in his classes. As we all know what the last 'Albus Dumbledore' did you should have no problem doing as I have asked. It is after all for the benefit of society as a whole and with you backing him on this we can revolutionize the way things are done in our world!" said Merlin shocking Dumbledore to the core who had not expected things to be this way.

"But this is so unnecessary. I'd support him anyway! If he will be as you say doing some cooking lessons we'll have to tell the house elves of this. Would you like to see the room he'll be in so you can make adjustments to it to suit his needs?" asked Dumbledore trying to make Merlin forget he'd asked about the vow. "That would be most pleasant. Give me your vow now and then call up the house elves so I can tell them!" he said as Dumbledore grumbled about unfair men and unnecessary procedures. "I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do swear on my life and my magic that I will not intervene in any way in the classes of either Professor's Potter or Longbottom and I will allow them to teach their classes as they see fit despite what our nation thinks of them so mote it be!" he said resolutely. Even he had to that given everything it made sense he just hated having to do it. The house elves were called and two hundred and fifty of them crammed into his office to listen to Merlin.

"As you may or may not know I am Merlin and I have asked you all here to tell you something. We are getting two new permanent teachers on the staff here Lord Neville Frances H Longbottom and Lord Harry James B Potter. Professor Longbottom will be teaching DADA and Professor Potter will be teach Cultural Studies which was called Muggle Studies before now. As you know Muggles work very differently to us and they do not have house elves in their homes and so they must cook things themselves and clean themselves unless they have a maid. In this new class Professor Potter will be teaching them how to cook so each day during the week one year group will not be eating lunch in great hall as they will be eating lunch in their classroom which they themselves have made. I am telling you this so you are not worried about it" he said pausing for a moment to gauge their reactions before continuing.

"We need to teach our young today of how lucky they are to have amazing house elves such as yourself. We are all so proud of what you do here. Also as Professor Potter wants them to be able to show manners and so once a week one of his year groups will be making something special to give to the house elves of Hogwarts to say thank you for all you do. We love you all and wish to show you this. Also Professor Potter may ask some of you to come to his class when you have a spare moment to show him and his students how you cook things. Having you here is an honour and we wish to show you that!" he finished with the house elves crying and hugging one another.

"The Greatest wizard in the world says he is honoured by us this is too much. We will be delighted to help Merlin sir. Anything they give us we will keep in the kitchen and our quarters with pride. We are very busy people indeed but for this new class we can have someone free each day for two hours to help out when he needs us. When will he need us?" the head of the elves Toppy asked. "He will need you for one hour every day from Monday to Friday and then he will tell when that time will be once he gets his schedule ok?" he responded to which they agreed.

"for this class he may ask you how to go about bonding with a house elf and should any of his students wish to obtain a personal house elf they are to discuss it with you Toppy or indeed the house elf which is present at the time. Should they decided they want one of you personally for themselves you are to continue to work here all year when they are here and then at the summer or winter breaks go home with them. You will find a lot of students don't want this but some may want this. Do you agree with this idea?" he asked now asking all of the elves there.

"Merlin we love working here but if we could have a personal elf whether muggle or not we would love it. We know how things in the muggle world but never speak of it as we are never asked about it. We will be delighted to be anyone's house elf!" said Loppy seriously. She was just another elf in the group. They were all dismissed highly excited about everything which might happen soon. Merlin went to the big classroom where his classes would commence. Using his wand he conjured twenty workbenches with four sections each on a turntable mechanism. This ensured that depending on what lesson he would be teaching that day it could be turned around to the right section and then secured in place so it never moved whilst being used. There was a section for art, a section for cooking, a workbench for wood working and finally a normal style desk for when they did Drama, Geography, Science or anything else. The normal style desk did in fact look normal but it wasn't. With the touch of a button the desk would flip around to reveal a working sink, Bunsen Burner and all the utensils, vials and things needed to practice science. It would tie in with potions but they were to be told that the protective wear worn in science was not needed in potions as nothing in potions exploded.

Dumbledore was amazed at the layout of the new classroom. They were by now twelve years old and the best teachers of the age not that anyone knew that yet of course as they hadn't been teachers in a classroom yet. They knew much more then they should have or let on due to their inheritances and it was a good job no one knew of it either nor would they ever know of it.

They were by now both twelve years old and Merlin had informed Dumbledore to expect them at some stage either tomorrow or the day after it before he left. He returned home to tell Neville the news as they had returned from Monte Carlo that morning. For twelve year old's they were five ft even. They had decided they'd be fair teachers though and wouldn't be favouring their students. They had gone and purchased some wizarding robes in every colour, design and fabric they could find. They had them charmed to grow with them so all in all they had two hundred and fifty types of robes each. As school had only started about two months ago anyway getting new teachers would be a fun prospect. It was two excited young men who packed up their trunks to head off to Hogwarts as Professors with intentions to radically reform how everything was taught there. This Merlin persona would be of such benefit for achieving anything they wanted to. What with reforming the courses they would be teaching themselves it would be such an interesting time for Hogwarts students.

Given the Halliwell lines connections with the DMLE Neville just knew his DADA classes would be fun. He would be implementing Auror style training for some of his classes and each student would receive his or her own tailor made food and exercise plans. Those who did not wish to become Aurors would still receive the training so that no matter what career they choose they will always be prepared for the worst should it occur. It was he thought the best way to teach DADA as no one would ever expect a secretary to be able to defend herself or himself at an Auror qualified level. Safety was to be his main concern and he would make these sessions so much fun that they would never realise that they could essentially be Aurors if they wanted to when they left school. All of the training would be there for them. He would explain how death eaters work and what they do and how to best combat them.

For Harry's lessons he'd be focusing a lot on Muggles and why they do things the way that they do. He would combine his classes sometimes with DADA for a lesson or two on muggle defenses and how they work. This would involve showing them how to use a gun and explaining what it does. This would make them understand more why muggles choose to do things there own way and how fun muggle things can be. As well as teaching them all about art, music, drama and science he would have them each craft their own study desk using muggle means and take a few weeks on the project so they can then reap the rewards of all of their hard work. As you make the desk yourself you get to decide how it will look and what the finish will be. In this class also he'd be teaching them charms for around the house which could also be used in a muggle home. Throw in the various field trips once every few months and it would shape up to be a great course. Hogwarts was not going to know what had hit it. Pureblood's were in for the biggest shocks of their lives as he had decided to hold a class or two somewhere along the line on Ancestry. Yes it was a good time for change.


	34. Arriving at Hogwarts 1st night

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Please read and review love Angel x**

At Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall was going over things and how they were run and she could see that it was inevitable that she'd need to be giving up one of her positions. She wondered which one that would be. She loved teaching and wouldn't change being deputy headmistress for anything. Being head of Gryffindor House was also amazing however she knew she needed to give it up if she was to continue as she was going. Only so much stress can be heaped on to a teacher before they begin to crack. Quite frankly as with Albus having too many titles and jobs was not a good thing. Harry and Neville arrived to the school in their finery. Neville was wearing some black chords, a black blazer, dragon hide boots, navy blue shirt, silver cravat, silver conical hat with a feather in it, and a midnight blue cloak. Harry was wearing some crocodile skin boots, skinny jeans, teal green shirt and tie, grey button up sweater, green conical hat with an arrow in it and a silver coloured cloak. They both had their briefcases with them.

They were greeted by Professor McGonagall who was only too happy to see them. "Welcome Professors Longbottom and Potter. We are delighted to welcome you here. I will show you now to your offices and personal quarters here. I have a request to make of you both. I am retiring my head of house position as I have too much going on at the moment so I wondered which of the two of you would like to be the head of Gryffindor House?" she asked as they both looked up in surprise. "Well I think Harry here would be perfect for the job. I will be busy teaching among other things so I'm sure he'd like it!" said Neville happily. "Thank you Neville and thank you Minerva. I do of course graciously accept. Shall we?" he asked leading them inside to the warmth of the castle. As they entered students looked at them in shock. They looked very handsome and the girls noticed for sure. Everyone wondered what they'd be teaching. As they moved around Minerva brought them to the third floor on which the DADA room was located. Neville was brought up the stairs to his office.

Right now the office was a blank canvas and he was very excited. He noticed that she walked over to a bookcase in the middle of the back wall. "Now Neville you will need to place three drops of blood on this book here. It will open to your quarters but after you add the blood only you may enter it or Madam Pomfrey in an emergency. Your personal floo will be active so anyone may visit or call you but you will need to accept them first. Now you need to add in three drops of blood here as well just to set your floo password and obviously as a Professor you may come and go as you wish outside of class times" she said as Neville dropped his blood on the book before placing it back inside the shelf. He then pulled it revealing his quarters which they entered all three of them. Inside it was a nice living space where his fireplace was. Off the living space was a small hallway. Down this hallway was his master bedroom with walk in closet/ en suite, his personal office, his kitchen and his bathroom.

It was done in neutral cream tones that he knew he'd be changing soon. He keyed in his blood to his floo using the password Halliwell. He knew people would have no idea where he was going when he called out Halliwell so it was perfect for him. They all left going upstairs to the fifth floor where Harry's classroom was located. His office was located behind a suit of Armour. You had to pull on his sword to open the doors. Harry loved it. Inside his office he had a portrait with a password only he could assign. He used the password Ambrosius as no one would ever think to use it. The password of Black was used for his own floo. His apartment had the same things as Neville's did only his layout was different. They were left alone to settle in and told to be at the evening feast where Dumbledore would announce them.

Harry made his living room nice shades of red and purple. His bedroom he painted gold with cream accents. His bathroom was teal in colour and his kitchen was a nice green shade. His personal office he painted a nice midnight blue shade which was calming. Neville painted his living room a nice burnt orange shade and his kitchen was sky blue. His bathroom was a grassy green shade while his bedroom was midnight blue. He had a nice purple personal office and as for his work office he had that painted a maroon colour. It worked out lovely. As time progressed Lolly brought along his things as did Dobby for Harry. Their things were packed away and they prepared for the feast of the evening.

As they headed down to the feast that night they were both delighted. They settled into their seats and the hall erupted into talking about who they could be as they did by now look slightly different. Albeit tanned because of their vacation. Dumbledore stood silencing everyone present.

"Can I have your attention please? As you know things with me have been a bit difficult recently but alas here I am again safe and sound. The rules of the school are changing and it is my duty to share this with you. Anyone caught using any phrases that are in anyway derogatory will find themselves less fifty house points with a detention. If they should do so more then three times they will soon be expelled. I have no idea what my impostor did while here but by the looks of Slytherin house alone it was not good. We need to encourage house unity at all costs. Put aside everything we've ever known or believed in. It is time for us to break the mold. Look at the person and not their house. This idea of judging people based on the choices of their parents is an uneducated one and will no longer be allowed. If you do not like someone from now on it is to be because of that person and what they do not the house in which they reside. A house is irrelevant to how someone will behave and it's high time we all learned this lesson and fast. Now we have few changes in staff and subjects to bring about" he said pausing to gauge everyone's response to him.

"Muggle Studies is now being renamed and reinvented. It now goes by the better title of Cultural studies and is compulsory for all first to third years. After third year it may be dropped if you so wish. Please note that muggles do things in an extremely different way to us so you will end up doing things that those of you who were not living in the muggle world will find a huge shock. If you are unhappy about it then say so but there is to be no threatening of anyone in this class because we are not happy about something. You should be free to express yourself however all Tantrums and quite frankly running to Daddy will cease immediately. The new teacher of this course is our own Professor Potter who will from now on be the Head of Gryffindor House. Professor McGonagall will still teach classes and be the deputy head here. Professor Flitwick will be holding dueling classes and tutorials which each year group is free to attend should they wish to do so. Your permanent Professor of Defense Against The Dark Arts is to be our own Professor Longbottom. That is all for the moment from me. Enjoy your wonderful feast. Let there be food!" he called out as the feast appeared.

Everyone was shocked to the core. They all ate their meals and afterwards Dumbledore called on them again so each of their new teachers could say a few words. Neville stood up.

"Good evening all. I find that Defense Against the Dark Arts here at this school has been very inconsistent in the way in which it has been taught which it shouldn't have been. I will warn you all that my classes will be full to the brim with surprises and shocks but every one of these is a lesson to learn. Always expect the unexpected and be prepared for absolutely anything as you never know what will happen out there in the real world. Bear in mind no one ever gets it right the first time they try something and this is okay. If you find you are or indeed know someone who does get everything the first time I would suggest a hobby which does not involve the library or study. If you do get it the first time each time then you seriously need to get out more. We aim to teach in a fun and safe environment. Sometimes there will be trips to the hospital wing but as this is DADA it is to be expected some of the time as accidents do happen and if you do cause someone's accident you should not blame yourself as this causes more problems for everyone involved. I expect one hundred and ten percent out of all of my students. Thank you all so much!" he said sitting back down again as Harry rose.

"Good evening everyone. My course will be aimed at teaching everyone all there is to know about the muggle world in a fun way. Pureblood's should note that muggles do not have magic or house elves so they cook and clean themselves. A rich muggle will have a maid and or a chef to do his or her cooking. I will be teaching you how things work there and comparing with you the differences in both of our worlds. You will also learn crafts such as woodworking which can be used to gain a career if it is your choice to do so. We will be learning things such as empathy and how that emotion works. You will learn a lot of various skills some of which you will never need but it always helps to know all you can about something. There will be field trips to muggle places twice a year and don't be surprised if we do something you never thought you'd be doing in my classes. Sometimes I will even ask you as students what you would like to cover that day and this is an opportunity to ask questions. Remember no question is ever stupid even if it does make some of the more smug muggleborns laugh. I expect you to ask me things as without doing so you can't hope to know the truth about how things in that world work. I will see you all tomorrow and thank you everyone!" he said to a loud applause.

They had only really thought of Susan and Hannah properly now. It was decided by all parties involved to emancipate both girls early so then they would not be a conflict of interest in the classroom. They had made sure to announce this to the school as a whole so as to prevent problems later on and it was taken well by all who were happy to know of it in advance. It was as the feast ended that Harry went up to his common room in Gryffindor. He entered the house calling everyone to him.

"Gather around me everyone. Now as I am the new head of Gryffindor House I will say this. Respect me and I will respect you. The same goes for other houses as well. I trust you will all be shocked in my class but prepare to have a lot of fun. I don't do favouritism. No longer is it acceptable to judge everyone by their house. The man who killed my parents Voldermort or Tom Riddle was a half blood Slytherin and the man who gave up their location to him Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor. Our own Professor Quirrel was in his days here a Ravenclaw and he was pretty evil himself. Three evil people from three different houses. It just goes to show you that not all houses are as bad as the people within them. Some people anyway like you think bad things of their house such as the Slytherins as they feel it makes them look cool. Well it does not. I suggest we all get a good nights sleep because we are going to need it. If anyone needs to find me and or talk with me about anything no matter how silly you feel it may be my office on the fifth floor will always be open to you. I know more then most people think so never worry about wasting my time as you would not be doing so. I always say go with your instinct and so if something feels wrong to you it probably is and you should tell me immediately of this. It is my job to care for my house and as head of this house I fully plan on doing so. Goodnight everyone and remember no rule breaking as I want that house cup this year!" he said leaving while his house clapped for him.

It was a happy and contented Neville who fell asleep that night feeling like he was going to bring some good changes to the school and the sort of wizard it put out at the end of the seven years. Harry couldn't have felt any better himself.


	35. The First Lessons

**Here's the next chapter please read and review, love Angel x**

Harry woke up in the morning, got ready and headed up to his classroom after breakfast. His first class were the third years. Fred and George Weasley the known pranksters were part of this class. He entered calling them all in after him. "Come in everyone. Grab a seat at one of the desks of your choice but note whatever seat you choose will be permanent for the year. Your name will appear on your section once you select it and don't worry as this will happen for every year so your name will not be there when another student sits in your place. Now first things first muggles use different things to us and so we will be doing the same for this class. I am not sure how your other professors will feel about you using some of these things in their classes so I would suggest asking them their opinion. I am passing around two boxes now. Take one book and one pen out of each and then pass it on!" he said as they did so amazed.

"Does anyone have any idea what a pen does?" he asked them motioning for the muggleborns in the room to not answer. No one did. "In the muggle world students use books of blank paper like you have in front of you. They write on them with pens. Pens are the muggle equivalent of a self inking quill minus the feather. Now for your first class exercise you are to write your name, age and home address on one of your sheets of paper for me. Once you have done that tear the page from the book and give it to me up here to look at. You may begin!" he said as they all came to grips with it. Both Fred and George were so excited by it. As they wrote on the page it tore. "Sir our pages tore!" said Fred looking very worried. "It's ok Mr Weasley you just leaned on it too hard. Try to write and don't lean on the pen like you need to do with a quill. Like this now watch me everyone!" he said demonstrating while throwing the discarded paper into the bin.

Once done everyone handed him up their sheets of paper. He was amazed at all of them. "Very good. You have all done very well so far and as you have shown great cooperation I'll award ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin house respectively. You should be proud. Now I have a question you must answer. If I said to you that you could make anything you wanted with your hands and get to keep it afterwards what would you make?" he asked them all. "I'd make my own quaffle and a jewelry box!" said Angelina Johnson happily. He smiled at her and then looked to other people. "I'd love to make my own desk!" said Adrian Pucey smugly thinking it was not possible.

"This is most interesting. We can make the desk and indeed the Jewelry box out of wood and as for the quaffle Ms Johnson I'll have to look into it. So hands up for the desk. Ok great and now hands up for the jewelry box. Ok good stuff. All through the year we will work on perfecting these items. Everyone is to make one of each and we will start with the jewelry box first. For the men in the room it can be given as a gift to mothers or girlfriends so don't worry. I am not a fussy man so you can do them in any design you wish and any colour you wish but if I were you I'd stay away from greens or reds as they might cause problems with inter-house unity. If you are a Gryffindor and wish to use green you may do so and are not in anyway to be judged for it. The same goes for Slytherin's and the colour red. Anyone caught giving someone hassle for it will get a detention and a twenty house point loss. Now in our world paper comes in various sizes although the standard one you have in your paper books is called an A4 size. This is used for most everything. Now the page I have here in my hand is an A3 page and it is used for arts and crafts" he said pausing to show everyone the page making sure they all saw it.

"Now in the muggle world we have a wireless but we call it a radio as you do sometimes here. This here is called a CD or Compact Disk and on this is music of varying muggle artists. You will find that right now you don't hear anything because it is not playing. Now here we have a muggle wireless or radio. Now watch me closely as I push this button here this section will open for me. I insert the CD and push it so it is stuck here and cannot fall out. Then I will close the lid or player cover like so. Now on this wireless or radio you will see some buttons with the words play, pause, stop, forward and back on them. To change the song forwards press the forward button and for backwards use the backwards button. I will now play a song and you will hear it" he said setting everything up slowly and showing them what he was doing each step of the way carefully explaining himself.

"We are going to listen to a few songs to get you used to them as I will be playing songs sometimes in my classes. Please pass out an A3 sheet taking one and then pass it on. Now I will be leaving on each table section some paints, paintbrushes and a jar of water to clean your brush with when you wish to select a new colour. I will play the music and then you should just paint whatever you feel like painting. This is for relaxation and to calm you down somewhat. I have decided that as we all know everyone hates Mondays we will spent every Monday morning doing art of some description to make you at your calmest for lessons later on" he said handing out the paints and things to the astounded students.

If they had expected anything this was not it. Harry was a very cool teacher and even the Slytherins who didn't understand why they should need to relax at all were having fun. He warned them that the first song would be upbeat and then they'd all be different after that. "Now I should tell you that for fun today's art lesson will be a competition. The three pieces of art which I think are best will be the winners and those who own these pieces will each get a different prize. The best one will get their painting hung in my office in a golden frame where it will be labeled so people will forever be able to see how talented you are. Now then ok you may begin!" he said hitting play as Michael Jackson's the way you make me feel blasted all around the room.

The twins were loving the song as they swayed to it in their seats while painting. As that was going on he decided on the prizes. The winner would get twelve galleons, second place would get eight galleons and third place would get five galleons. As time wore on he noticed people in this group had amazing skills in art. He had shown them how the paints worked and since then everyone was enamoured about it. As they painted he walked around to view them while planning his next lesson as he had an hour free after this double period. As time was drawing to a close he stopped everyone and walked around examining their artwork. "Ok so the winners are, Fred Weasley, Cassius Warrington and Alicia Spinnett. First place goes to Fred Weasley and your prize asides from your painting in my office is twelve galleons. Enjoy it and well done. Second place goes to Cassius Warrington for your wonderful picture and you get eight galleons. Alicia Spinnett for your amazing art you get five galleons and ten house points well done everyone and please note the competition will not happen every week only when the mood for one takes me. Thank you, you may go!" he said as they all left Fred in awe.

Percy who had met him in the corridor asked him where in the hell he'd gotten twelve galleons shocked when he replied he'd won it in a class competition. Not believing his brother Percy went to Harry's classroom. "Excuse me Professor Potter but my brother Frederick Weasley claims he won twelve galleons in a competition in your classroom. Is this true?" he asked a shocked Harry. "I should imagine Mr Weasley that if he said it then it is indeed true. As it so happens he did win it. He won it for his amazing art. He could have a career in it should he so choose to do that later on. Good day" he said as a stunned Percy left. He couldn't believe the jealousy he'd felt that Fred got this money over art and not actually something which was in any way worthy in his own opinion. The class in which he himself was part of had DADA and he doubted severely that his teacher could teach him anything new he didn't already know. It was as he entered the room that he was surprised to see it empty. It was painted a nice midnight blue shade with golden stars on it which twinkled in the right light. As they settled into their seats they screamed as a loud bang went off, the entire room filling with fireworks.

"Good morning! I am Professor Longbottom and your reaction goes to show how little you know about being prepared for anything. Luckily for you it was only a firework for if it had not you'd be severely hurt. Yes because the idea of being hurt Mr Flint is a funny one. I didn't see you raise your wand in defense so really you haven't a leg to stand on. Five points from each house for not being prepared for a DADA lesson in which I previously stated to always expect the unexpected. Now moving on who here can produce a patronus?" he asked them all as he walked down the stairs from his office. "I can sir!" Percy said proudly.

"Ok Mr Weasley please show me and everyone else what it looks like!" he said as Percy thought of getting the best grades in the whole of the wizarding world happiness filling his every core. He cast expecto patronum a thick white fuzz bursting forth from his wand. "Very good Mr Weasley five points to Gryffindor for achieving a patronus however it was not corporeal so we will need to work on that. Now that was as we all saw very impressive but not at all realistic. We can all cast them the point is can you cast them in front of an actual Dementor? Well I have here with me a Boggart which will act as the Dementor for now. I will release it in five seconds at which point you must use your charm to charm it back into the chest here. Ok five, four, three, two, one, go!" he said releasing the Dementor Boggart and scaring everyone including Percy who nearly wet himself in fright.

"Expecto! Expecto!" he called out eventually fainting. "If anyone even thinks of laughing at this they will loose serious house points. The point is here that he actually tried. He did fail but it's important to see that he is a student in school and so of course he will fail at least once. What's important here is that he learns his lesson from this experience. Now Mr Weasley have a piece of chocolate and then we can go again. I would personally suggest a better or happier thought as your previous thought was strong but not strong enough" he said carefully. Percy blushed red as he thought about consummating his relationship with Penelope Clearwater a few weeks ago and how much he loved her dearly. This made him feel truly on top of the world. So focused on this thought was he that he didn't even notice the Boggart initially. "Expecto Patronum!" he called out a fully corporeal Chinchilla bursting forth from his wand shocking those who had thought of laughing at him into silence.

"Well done Mr Weasley. Twenty points to Gryffindor for your great effort indeed. You see everyone Mr Weasley here failed the first time and is not at all upset that he did as he learned from it and then look at how he succeeded. I would rather that you actually try and fail then not try at all. Failing is normal and not at all a sign of weakness. I expect you all to fail at least once and then learn from it. Those of you who are too afraid to fail will never get far in my classes. A bit of common sense is called for. Ok now for your homework write a two ft parchment on the benefits of using the patronus coupled with a great memory. Think of how the better memory makes your charm work more effectively. If like Percy you find you need to change your memory please tell me what your last memory was. Now Mr Flint in my class I will often shout out think fast and expect you as a class to do something immediately and this is one of those moments. Now think fast and fire a random spell at me and all of you watch how I block him. You may even take notes on it should you wish to do so. Blocking is so very important as is the intent behind it. You will see later on in my classes how very strong blocking can be combined with another spell to make your shield very different indeed!" he said as Marcus fired off the leg locking curse as it was all he could think of in such short notice.

Neville effortlessly blocked the spell allowing his very strong shield to absorb power from the spell itself. "Now Mr Flint THINK FAST!" he said repeating the spell and aiming it at Marcus who about just managed to block it successfully. "You were not quite fast enough Marcus however you did block the spell. Two seconds earlier on the blocking is all that is needed from you. Ten points to Slytherin for effort and learnt skills displayed well. Now for my next question. Who here is an animagus?" he asked as Marcus' hand flew up along with Oliver Wood's. "Please gentlemen in your own time show us!" he instructed. Marcus became a black mamba and Oliver became a black panther. Neville responded by changing into his form he'd inherited from the Halliwell line. He stood before them an amazing hippogriff before he changed into a bright blue mutlicoloured phoenix his own personal animagus and then changed back again. "You can see how changing into your animagus can shock people and help you in battle or a duel. Now for your second piece of homework you are to work on meditation in your spare time to find your core and center. Once that has been done you should search for and find your inner animal which is what your animagus should be. This process takes weeks so I don't expect you to just know immediately. Once you know we can work on getting you all trained and legally registered once we research and find your out about your animal. Our time has run out for this lesson thank you all and good day!" he said bowing politely to his class as they left. The first two lessons of our two new Professors had everyone talking. They were all good comments as well. People couldn't wait for some more classes and Harry and Neville were delighted that they had made such an amazing and good impression on the youngsters.


	36. The second lessons

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review love Angel x**

Neville had already decided that he was not going to be predictable like Professor Snape was. They were the youngest teachers in a century but everyone knew Snape's speech he said to new first years off by heart and it did little to inspire anyone. Yes not an hour ago Neville had used fireworks to get his classes attention and that was great but as he knew it would be all over the school by now he decided not to use it again. People needed to learn to expect the unexpected which they wouldn't do if he did everything the same as Professor Snape always did in his own classes. He had looked at his schedule and seen that he had his old year group next. This would be fun. He used the charm to project his voice like that Dumbledore used in the Great Hall and stayed silent watching them all as they entered. They all seemed extremely confused that he was standing there and not hiding away in his office. They had been looking forward to the fireworks and he could tell.

"WELCOME CLASS TO DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS!" he hollered making them all jump. It was his aim to scare his first class of each year group in some way in order to assess how they coped with shocks. It would tell him how good they could be at their studies. "Now that I have all of your attention I should say that they only one of you worthy of a mention at all today is you Miss...Greengrass thanks for that. I am sure I will remember all of your names soon enough. Five points to Slytherin for quick thinking. Can anybody tell me what Miss Greengrass did right?" he asked as everyone looked around in awe. Hermione Granger put her hand up tentatively. "Yes Miss Granger!" he called on her as she looked delighted to be called on. In fact she looked a bit too happy he felt as though she felt she should have been called on anyway. He'd have to watch that as if it developed in her she'd have no friends later on.

"She blocked didn't she sir!" she said as he looked at her in surprise. "Yes indeed you are right. She didn't know what was wrong and realised that anything could have happened and so she chose to block. It is a spell some first years know but it is not a problem if you don't know it as we'll be covering it in this lesson. In my lesson there is to be no sneering at anyone who doesn't know the answer. If you find that you know the answer and someone else does not do not immediately think them lower then you because they have not found the answer as easily as you. I should tell you a burnt out brain is a useless brain. There is to be no reading of anything other then what I prescribe you in your classes as if you read to much your brain will be overloaded with useless information. Having a desire to learn is wonderful but wasting that desire on things that you will quite frankly never need to know is pointless so we will be learning only what we actually need to know. I would advise some relaxation and patience for you all and remember to always give other children the chance to try and answer as well as no one likes over eager people anywhere. Yes Mr Malfoy that does also include you. If you feel you want to know more about something you can always ask me about it. There are many different ways to block spells and the strength of your shield depends on how much you put into it. It's a little bit like flying as the more power you put into that the further you go. Or for those muggleborn students among us like a car and the petrol you put in it. Now stand up please and come to the top of the room!" he ordered politely while waving his hand out as the desks arranged themselves in a far back semi circle.

"First things first we need to learn a charm to block from. The charm I will be teaching you today is the stinging jinx and it is called stupify. You wave your wand like so and call out the words stupify. Everyone please practice the movements with your wands without the words for the moment. You should all know that correct pronunciation of a spell teamed with correct wand movements yield the best results. Without one of these you are sure to have a serious accident and or fail. Ok now everyone line up here in two lines one facing the other. This line here is line a and over there you are line b. Line a is to fire the spell at their opponent in the line opposite them once and then move on to the next person opposite while line b people are to block the attacks. When you have faced the same opponent twice switch over to line b now does the firing. Are we all ready for that part of things?" he asked looking around to see if everyone understood his directions so far.

"Good now before this happens we are to all practice in our lines the protego charm our protection charm. Now as the wand movements are the same as the other charm we only need to know the words correctly. Remember what I said about putting power into your spells. Also belief in yourself despite what some people may say will help you always. Note that anyone from any house including Gryffindor itself who says you are not good or tries to belittle you because of blood status or magical core are cowards who know that they themselves are not up to par but say these things to you as they cannot face it. No bullying of any kind will be tolerated in my class. When I count to three you may begin. If anyone begins before I have even said three they will be disqualified and forced to watch the lesson. Ok so one, two, three and you may begin!" he said watching as people fired and protected spells. Ron and Hermione were currently fighting as she tried to tell him how to do things but he was having none of it.

"For gods sake just listen to me will you? You're saying it wrong and you'll take someones eye out if you go on like this much longer. It's protego not protega! Oh honestly did you listen at all in that last part of Professor Longbottom's lesson?" Hermione snapped angrily. "Oh shove off you menace it's a wonder you haven't got any friends with an attitude like that I can see why everyone hates you! Go home you stupid girl!" he shouted.

"STOP EVERYONE AT ONCE. Weasley and Granger front and center now! Hermione you do not know everything above everyone else so please stop acting as though you do. If you wish to give advice or help do so in a way which helps and doesn't belittle Mr Weasley. As for you Ron you were not listening and while Hermione should have said what she said better you would have hurt yourself badly had she not intervened. No one hates Hermione here and with that attitude maybe it is you who should go home. You have both earned yourself a punishment for not listening to a damn thing I said a while ago! For your punishment you will each have to wait here while I find one. Have a pumpkin juice and calm down the both of you while I retire to my office for a moment" he said as they downed the potion laden juice to his satisfaction. It was laced with an empathy potion. They would have to walk a mile in each others shoes all week long well at least until Friday.

He emerged from his office. "The punishment has already been administered from my office. We will see how differently you both feel on Friday. I hope you both learn your lesson. Five points each from Gryffindor for lack of empathy or understanding the way the other person feels!" he said seriously. The class were in awe wondering what he'd done to them. However as they saw no difference they knew it wouldn't cause any real problems. "Ok now everyone yes you two included get back to it. Ron please repeat after me Pro-te-go just like that very good now all you need to do is say it faster. Ok now move your wand exactly like me. Imagine I am a mirror and copy everything you see like you would do with your own reflection. Very good now try both! Well done. You see Hermione that with actual encouragement and listening on both parts Ron here can be taught how to do the spell correctly. Never forget I said that ever. It is achievable with the right attitude. Ok very good everyone now before we switch over I do have a question for people in the class that is to be answered honestly. I am not out to embarrass people but you should all know that a wizard is only as good as his wand. This means that every student should have their own wand as they cannot hope to do well here without it. Does everyone here have their own wand?" he asked as all but Ronald Weasley and Mandy Brocklehurst said they did.

"Ok for today only Ronald and Mandy are to stay here with me and the rest of you are permitted to go. This will not happen again just for today. Ronald and Mandy please wait for me in my office. See you all tomorrow. Now ok then Mandy who does your wand belong to?" he asked her as she shook with nerves. "It belongs to my grandmother who left it to me when she passed away. My mother said I should be honoured to use it so I was scared to tell her it does not work well for me. I loved my granny very much and I wanted to honour her sir!" she said as a tear fell from her eyes. "Well sir my family cannot afford to get new wands so my wand is my older brother charlies first wand he had at school here" said Ron. Neville didn't much like Ron over everything he'd done but would have serious no accidents in his class because of a faulty wand. He called for Ollivander through his floo asking him to bring materials to make a wand with him. He asked how much it would cost and then found out it would cost ten galleons.

Bending into the floo again he floo called Charlie in Romania.

" _Hello there I am looking to speak to Mr Charles Weasley can you please tell me where I might find him?"_

" _I am Charles Weasley how may I be of assistance to you sir?"_

" _Good day Charles. I am Professor Longbottom your brothers DADA teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we have an emergency here that he needs help with. Do you think you could aid us?"_

" _What has Ronald done now? I swear he's never out of trouble."_

" _We were practicing spells in class but his wand was causing more injury to himself and others then it was protecting him. Quite frankly you must know how dangerous it is to have a wand which is not just for you. I have arranged for Mr Ollivander to come through to my office and make him a new wand as it will be much safer for all should he have one of his own. I will not have serious incidences in my classroom because he is ill equipped. I need you to send through ten galleons for his new wand as his parents are not in any position to be paying for one as you well know!" he said as Charlie looked shocked._

" _Yes of course sir you know with everything that happened with mum and dad I hadn't thought of that. Ginny will need her own wand next year as well. Thank you for telling me this and I'll send it through just now. He can pay me back at a later time when he gets money from somewhere. Have a good day and give Ronald my regards and tell him I'll see him at Christmas" he said cheerily._

He stepped back as a sack of money came through the fireplace to Ronald's shock. "Your brother Charles will pay you for a new wand and you will pay him back at a later time when you have money. Now select your wand woods and cores. The same goes for you Miss Brocklehurst as your mother too has sent through money for Mr Ollivander here. Do not worry about things as your mother says she is disappointed you couldn't tell her there was a problem but said she loves you none the less. Mr Charles Weasley will see you at Christmas Ronald!" he said happily. They both selected ingredients and so on and eventually had their brand new wands. "Tell me Ronald who else in your family does not have their own wand?" he asked as Ron went red faced. "Well Professor Fred and George don't and that's all. Percy has a brand new wand mum bought him for becoming prefect" he said happily glad to be getting away form the embarrassment of his family for now.

He was asked to leave and then Neville turned to Ollivander handing him twenty galleons. He had always liked those twins and now would be treating them to their own wands. He had instructed Ollivander that he didn't know where the money had come from but someone had paid for them to get new wands. Ollivander never suspected that he himself was paying for them nor did he care as money was money at the end of the day. They were summoned and came up to his office in shock. What had they done wrong?

"Fred and George Weasley enter please. Now both of you sit down. As you know DADA is a dangerous subject field and what is most important in this room is as you know safety. A wand which does not belong to the wizard who uses it is a disaster and will not be tolerated in my class. You are lucky as someone who I don't know as they rudely left without giving their name has paid for you to have two of your very own newly made wands. No more dangerous hand me downs for you two!" he said as they both squealed in excitement. A half hour later they had brand new wands and could feel their cores at their strongest and fullest it had ever been. Neville was happy things would be safe from now on in his classes as although he seriously disliked Ron everyone's safety mattered more. As the first year group headed upstairs to Harry's room for Cultural Studies no one knew what to expect.

"Enter and find your seat. I wand two Gryffindor's and two Slytherin's at every work section. Please note the place you pick now will be your place permanently with your name on it which will only appear there when you yourself sit there. Should someone else sit there their own name will appear so don't worry. Now the desks have many functions. Right now they are set to their normal functions but can become a kitchen area and even an area for making things with wood as well as an art area. Now as today is Monday and no one likes those really we will be doing art today. You will find we art on every Monday. Now in front of you, you will see a wheel and attached to it is a pedal. I want you all to push the pedal with your foot and see what happens. Now as you will notice when you push the pedal depending on how fast you push it the wheel spins on it's own. Now today we will be working on clay. I find that molding shapes with clay is very relaxing. For those of you who don't know what clay is you will find that most vases and household wares are made from it. Those of you who are wearing family rings will want to take them off you now and place them in your table sides drawers. Now I am passing out a sack of clay and some water to everyone including a mixing bowl" he said doing just that. When he was sure everyone had some he told them what to do with it.

"Ok so pour all the clay powder into your bowl and add the water you have been given. Everyone is to put their hands into clay powder and water and begin to mix it up like I am doing here. When it gets to the same consistency as mine you are to stop and wait for everyone to catch up. Now as I do in all of my art lesson there will be muggle music on in the background so ignore it if it's not your thing. Are we all ready. Ok so now do as I do and place it on top of the wheel in front of you and gently push on the pedal. Make sure it is gentle as if it is not your mixture will end up all over you and your section. Placing your hands on the mixture while spinning the wheel gently mold it into the shape you want it to take. It can be a plate, jug, bowl, vase or anything you want it to be really. Now you have an hour to complete this task. Off you go!" he said smiling. It was his idea to get the purebloods in particular filthy dirty in class as it was something they would have to learn to cope with. He would clean them all off before they left the room however he wasn't telling them that. They needed to sweat for a while for assuming bad things of muggles always.

"Potter this is pointless! No one wants to do this dirty servants work!" snapped Malfoy angrily. "That is Professor to you Mr Malfoy. Now however you'll need to learn better manners and so Mr Malfoy you can think about how to better phrase your complaints in detention with me tonight at six. You will soon learn that muggles who are not rich do not have servants and do everything for themselves. And shock of all shocks they manage to do it all without complaining about it. Isn't that so weird?" he asked in a condescending tone. "My father will hear about this!" he snapped. Clearly he'd not been told about his daddy yet. Possibly his mother didn't wish to worry him yet. "I have no doubt he will. Now get on with it!" he snapped not liking Malfoy's tone. He put on some more Michael Jackson to see how people would react to it. He could see that Malfoy was very shocked by the tone of the music. He really liked it. He assumed it was some wizarding music he'd not heard of before however when he found it was a muggle artist he said it didn't mean he was suddenly a muggle lover. As people in the class worked away he had an idea. He was looking around at all of the blank walls in his room and an idea struck him. Everyone made plates, vases and the like singing them at the bottom with quill nibs and leaving them to harden in the cupboards under their desks where they would remain until the next week.

"Ok so your things will be ready next Monday for you to paint and design in any way you see fit. Now everyone stand still as I'll be cleaning you all up. Now for Wednesday I want a one ft parchment or page on how this experience made you feel and what you learned. Now I am passing around two boxes one with books in it and another one with pens in it. You are to take one out of each box and pass it on to the next person. The books here are full of blank pages of paper which is used in replacement for parchment in the muggle world. The pages are to be used in my class by being torn out of the books like so and handed up to me here with your names on them. If you run out of paper tell me and I'll give you some more. Now the pens are what muggles use to write instead of quills. They are the same as self inking quills however they need to be thrown out when they are gone. There is a special type of pen called a cartridge pen which is very fancy and uses capsules of ink in it to give it the ink for writing with. Once these are gone you need to put a new cartridge or container of ink inside the pen. These pens don't need to be thrown out. If people would prefer I can show you how those types of pens work later on. Now everyone is to test these out writing out your name and age on the pages like so and then show them to me. Off you go" he instructed them.

They all did so a lot of tearing was heard everywhere "Sir mine ripped and isn't working anymore!" said Ron seriously. "What you all need to do is lean lightly with the pens on the paper like so. These are not parchments where you need to push the quill firmly to get it to write properly. If you push too hard like that here the pages will break. Tear them out and leave them on your desk and start again. It doesn't matter that you got it wrong. What matters now is that you learn from this and move on. We need to always learn from our mistakes and not dwell on them as that can cause problems for us all. Let me see how you're all doing now then. Ok very well. You know I told you to do one ft of paper but what I really mean is write on the front of the paper and then turn it over and write on the opposite side of it and that will be one ft ok. Now considering that we still have some time in our class left we are going to be doing something muggles do all the time. Ok so watch me while I explain what I am doing as I will need you to see it for you will be doing it next" he said as they all watched in fascination. He conjured a platform in the centre of the room so they could all watch what he was doing.

"Ok so I must tell you that everything runs in the muggle world on electricity like everything runs here on magic. Without it a load of things don't work. Now as we cannot use electricity here we will be using a gas stove. Now watch me please. Here I have what is known as a kettle. Inside this we put some cold water and set it over the fire. Once the water is ready to be used the kettle lets out a loud whistling noise to let us know it is done and needs to be removed from the fire. Without this noise it would be dangerous. Once the water is done it will be boiling hot. Ok so do you all hear this noise? Yes? It means it's done so I will now take it off. I need no towel or anything as the handle here s not hot so I can hold it easily in my hand. Now grabbing the mug here I will put in the teabag as so and add in enough water for myself. Now this is the point where you need to decide if you like your tea very strong or weak. If you like weak tea you can remove the bag now or if you like it to be strong you may squeeze it with the spoon against the side of the cup to get a stronger tasting tea. After this you will be placing the tea bag in the bag here provided and you will not need to look at it again" here he paused to make sure they could all see him which they could.

"Now tea can be enjoyed three ways. You can have it black just like this, or you can have it with some milk in it. The final way you can have it is with some milk and sugar in it. Now Mr Crabbe please come up here and make yourself a cup of tea. We'll all be doing this so take your time. The water is already done for you now so you just need to make the cup of tea for yourself. Yes just like that very good. Well done Mr Crabbe and five points to Slytherin for making your first cup of tea for yourself without any assistance" he said happily. As everyone got a chance soon everyone had a cup of tea. He handed out some muggle biscuits to them. "the muggles call this their elevenses or morning tea time. They usually have tea with a biscuit or two at this hour and then they don't eat again until lunch at two o'clock. I hope you enjoy your tea and twenty five points to both houses for inter-house unity and using muggle equipment for yourself. The benefit of this Mr Malfoy is that you made it so you now get the pleasure of enjoying it all for yourself. You should be very proud indeed" he was so impressed at the kids excitement of getting to consume what they themselves had made.

The Slytherins all felt amazingly proud of all they had achieved and couldn't wait to learn about more things. This idea of getting to make your own things and then enjoy them yourself sounded very fun and rewarding to all. They knew that they had house elves who might not understand but Harry had explained to them that they should get help from them as it is to do with school stuff and the house elves would only be too happy to do it. "Now then the best thing about this next part is that I want those of you who have personal house elves to call them here now and give them the second cup of tea you made just made now. Tell them you are learning these things and ask for their opinion on it as they will love how involved it makes them feel!" he said proudly. Twenty house elves came all in shock but delighted to receive the tea. "House elves thank you for joining in this lesson with us. Your input is invaluable and the kids are very happy to know they are doing something right. Sometimes I will assign them homework to at home during the summer make three of four different dishes and I would very much like you to supervise them and then tell them how they did. You are to let them do it all on their own first and then show them where they went wrong. It will be a learning experience for all of you. Now everyone let's give a round of applause for the amazing house elves who took time out of their busy day to come and see us today. Thank you all very much now class dismissed!" he said as everyone clapped and house elves had never felt more delighted and proud of their masters. At least this way. They could learn things together. It was two happy professors that retired to their offices for lunch that day. What a lesson.


	37. Muggle fun

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks, Angel x**

The first year group were once again in Neville's class and he looked forward to their lesson today as Yesterday had been such an eye opener for him. He entered the room with the class entering in behind him. "Ok now have a seat everyone. Yesterday as you saw we got into two lines opposite one another and essentially we made a defense team. Now can anyone tell me what are two of the most important things needed in a defense team?" he asked as people looked around at one another. Parvati raised her hand to answer him. "Yes Parvati!" he called out looking at her. "They are accuracy and determination!" she called out happily.

"No Parvati that is not the answer but she is correct as these are two very important things in a defense team which should always be remembered. The two most important things in a defense team are each other and honesty as without the two of these your team is finished. You need to be able to rely on one another and trust that not only are they there by your side your team members that is but that you can trust every member on your team. I'm all for someone having a hunch but if you choose to be too Gryffindor for lack of a better phrase and barge in all guns blazing telling no one what it is you are thinking of doing, serious accidents will happen" he paused here to be sure his message had gotten home with everyone.

"Do not misunderstand me for everyone needs bravery in a defense team such as the Auror Corps for example but with bravery comes responsibility and I can assure you that petty things such as house rivalry matter not when you're out in the Auror field. There no one cares what blood status you have or money you own. Out there it's all about how good you are, whether you can handle extreme endurance and whether you have what it takes to be a part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Do not assume that because you are a girl you do not have a chance to be part of that department. Equally do not assume that because you are a boy who has no interest in becoming an Auror that the department does not need you. You will find that while you don't want to be an Auror that you in fact make a great strategist and can help the Auror Corps and trainees with providing maps to the troops when needed. You can in this instance be the person to show them the best way to go about getting in and out of a location with as little damage as possible" he said pausing once again to see that they had understood what he had said.

"Also you should all note that Aurors need people to help them medically and so you can train as an Auror Specialist Injury Mediwitch. These are medical people who specialize with only Aurors and people of that Department. With this job you can also teach Aurors and staff some minimal ways to heal themselves if for instance they can't get back to the Department straight away. This can be interesting indeed. Also you should note these jobs are not sexist as some of the best Aurors have been female and have kicked many a males arse. Now then for this lesson I have decided that for fun I am going to look at the register and with my eyes closed point at one random name. When I call out that name you are to open your book on a random page and I will teach you all whatever spell it lands on. Ok so let's go!" he said doing just that.

His finger landed on Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin house. "Ok so Daphne you can choose the charm we will be learning off you go!" he said encouragingly. She flipped open her book on a random page as instructed. "Sir what's the Diffindo charm. I've not heard of that one!" she said as he smiled. "Ok so this is the cutting charm and it cuts things. This is a charm which is not considered to be dark but I want you all to know it can be when used differently. Generally you'll find this charm being used in classes such as herbology. However with this charm you can slice the neck of a deatheater killing him and all without using a dark spell. Now that is cunning indeed in my book as no one will expect it and you can't get into too much trouble for it as the spell you used was not in fact dark at all. It is a good spell to know as it can cut through absolutely anything freeing you in the most dire of circumstances. Now to perform this spell you need to raise your wand up like so and move it down rapidly like this and call out the spell words which are as you've guessed it Diffindo. Now then I will summon some tapestries which we are all to try and cut. The person who cuts theirs in half on the first go get's ten house points!" he said enthusiastically as the various tapestries came into the room.

It was important to him that they all learned that curses and charms that were labeled as good or light charms could cause just as much damage as dark curses. He was tired of people only saying that Dark curses could kill people. It was very silly and could get you killed. It was this kind of thought he felt which promoted lazy defense techniques. This would he hoped also show them that in a battle you didn't always have to revert to the most dark of curses to win. This would not only take your opponent by surprise but it could in fact save your life. Every second in the field counted. Hannah Abbot was the first to get it and he smiled internally at it not showing much emotions on his face. But inside he was so exceptionally proud.

"Well done Hannah and ten points to Hufflepuff. Ok now listen for your homework which is to completed all year long you are to maintain an exercise routine for my class. I have drawn up a schedule and so for half an hour in the mornings I want to see you walking around the quidditch pitch which should be four times in a row. In the evenings you are to read up and practice a muggle form of training known as fencing. I am passing you all out a handbook on fencing. The main reason for this is to quicken up your feet in a duel. If you can move as though you are fencing in a duel you will have better results. Now next to my classroom is an empty unused room which will be free to you all at eight pm each evening for one hour. I expect to see you using it for practice. Now bear in mind what I tell you next is not something anyone in the Auror Corps or anywhere would want you to know but you deserve to know it anyway. In order to shoot off any spell it is not necessary to shout out the words so as long as you say them meaning what you say it will work equally. I will now demonstrate what I mean. DIFFINDO! Diffindo! So you see they both got the same results while I said one and shouted the other. Tell as many people as you want and you can tell anyone you like that your teacher told you to do so. Class dismissed!" he said as his class left the room feeling elated.

Harry had the higher year class again with Fred and George in it and as they entered he told everyone to wait for five minutes asking Fred to come to his office. Fred wondered what he'd done wrong. "Have a seat Frederick. Now I would like to make you an offer but I would prefer that you tell only your brother George about it as I don't want this getting spread around as it could cause problems for me which I don't want. As you can see your amazing painting is stored here in that gold frame and it makes my office complete. Now as you can see the classroom doesn't look so good because there is nothing in it like this. Now my proposal is this. As you can do some great art I wondered if I could commission you to do some art for the classroom do you understand me?" he asked Fred who looked shocked.

"I eh don't know what commission means sir!" said Fred blushing. "That's not a problem Fred. It just means that I want you to do a task for me which I will be paying for. I would like you to paint me twelve paintings for my large classroom of anything you like. Now tell me if you do decide to accept how much would you want in payment for them? Would you also consider doing some for personal quarters here? I hope you do not mind me asking you this it's just that you are so talented that it would be a shame to waste your talent. You have a flare for becoming an artist. What do you say?" he asked excitedly while Fred looked as though he'd collapse.

"Sir I don't know what to say. I am so honoured! I will of course do it for you. I would rather you decide what to pay me as my family does not have a lot of money and so I would like for you to decide what I should earn!" he said honestly. "I really think you should take this up as a career Fred. I'll tell you what. I need six paintings for my personal quarters and twelve for my room however I will want more for my family manor at some other time in the future which I will let you know about. I have a cheque here for what I feel is an adequate price however there are some conditions to you getting it. Asides from the work you do for me I will need a vow that the only person you ever share this with will be your brother George. Speaking of brothers I would watch out for Percival as he called here the other day to ask me if I had really given you the money stating that you didn't earn it. I think he thought initially you had stolen it but I am not sure. Just be careful of him ok as attitudes like that can cause harm to the person whose attitude it is" Harry said seriously.

"Thanks for the advice sir. I Frederick Gideon Weasley do hereby swear on my life and my magic to share my money earned through painting with my brother George Fabian Weasley only so mote it be!" he said nearly fainting when he got the cheque for 401,606 G, 7 S and 9 K. This translated to two million pounds but as Harry had more money then he really needed it was mere dent in his fortunes and it felt good to be making him feel good. "Very good now send in George as I have a proposition for him and thank you very much for your help!" said Harry happily. He was delighted to be doing some good for that family. He smiled at George who entered the room smiling. "Sit down George I have an experiment I wish to run during this lesson with you. I have here a muggle device called a cam corder or camera recorder. It when I hold it up to my eye it enables me to go around capturing a constant photo which we call a video of what is going on. It is like a moving photo in our world only it only stops moving when we've stopped using it. I have been using it just now and I will show you how it works. Now here we have the screen which looks a bit like a picture frame only tiny. Now if you look at it you will see yourself and then you will understand hopefully how it works" he explained showing it to George who fainted. He was revived. "BLOODY HELL IN A HAND BASKET WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" he shouted in shock. "This is what we in the muggle world call a video. Did you like it?" he asked George who said that he did. "You press this button here to record the image or take the video and then press it again to stop it. When you press it you will hear a beep sound and then once again when you stop it. These things can run for hours so you can record something for hours and watch it back any time you want. Your task is to record today's lesson and find out a way of making these for the Wizarding World if at all possible. If it's not possible that's fine but I think if you could find a way it would be a great thing to design a sell just an idea. Come on out!" he said leaving his office once again.

"Now today we're going to do some dancing. I'm going to put on some music and I will allow you all to dance as you feel like doing. It's a way of stress relieving. There will be various different types of songs roughly six in total and you are to dance in any way you feel like but beside me here I have a box full of fancy dress clothes each of you bar George Weasley is to wear when dancing to the songs. These are to be changed when every new song comes on. George is using a muggle device to record our dancing which we can then watch together after. I will of course be saying what the songs are as each one starts and everyone will have a chance to change into new clothes for each song. Please note the clothes in this box look silly as they are supposed to. You will find wigs and dresses and so on so I say enjoy yourselves and have fun. Muggles do this sometimes at their parties so have fun and sometimes I will take the device George has and he can join in! Let's go. Ok so the first song is called Brown Girl in the Ring by an old muggle band called Boney M" he said as they all went to select their clothes and magic them on.

Marcus Flint ended up dressed as a superhero with a cape and Oliver Wood was dressed as his side kick. Fred was as a fairy and Alicia was dressed a mermaid. They all danced around to the strange tune loving it. It was so much fun. "Ok now the next song is called Pour some sugar on me by a muggle bad called Def Leopard!" he called giving everyone a change to change. Angela was now wearing a seventies wing and some flares with some platforms and a floaty top. Harry went around with a muggle and wizarding camera when he wasn't dancing with them taking various shots of them. He was going to treat them afterwards by using the gemino curse on the items till he had twenty or so of each one and then taking it off so they could each have some photos of this time as a memory. George was jamming away to it as he filmed everything going on. He didn't really understand what he was doing but he knew it would probably make sense in the end when he watched it back with his class. "Ok now the next song is called I'm too sexy by a muggle band called Right Said Fred. Well done Fred Weasley your name is in the band name!" he said making Fred blush where he stood.

"Eh thanks sir I think!" he said while laughing as the song came on. It was so funny. Harry charmed some disco lights to come on as they danced as they marveled at them while dancing. The purebloods had a blast as the costumes were all so silly as was the dancing and no one actually cared or gave out to them for not being 'proper'. It was as the class was dancing that Harry felt himself getting sick each time he glanced at Flint and his damn mouth.

"Marcus Flint please come over here and close your eyes as you have a problem I need to fix. This will only hurt for a moment!" he said using a shrinking charm and straightening charm on his teeth to fix them. He was shocked at how normal he looked now. "What did you do to me sir?" he asked in awe. "Well Marcus your mouth did look disgusting and so I fixed it. Now I won't feel sick each time I see you. I am sorry to say that Marcus but your teeth were making me feel sick. Now they look great look at them" he said handing Marcus a mirror who smiled. "Thanks so much sir. Been wanting to fix em for years but didn't know the charm!" he said while joining his friends to dance who all admired his now amazing smile.

"Ok the next song is by The Features and it's called From now on!" he said as he joined them once again in dancing for a while. He too donned a wig and joined in making them all laugh at him. He was such a respectable teacher so to see him like this without a care in the world was so refreshing. "Ok now for this next song get into pairs and dance with your partner however you feel. This next song is called Witchcraft and it's by a man called Frank Sinatra!" he said amazed as they all laughed at the song not really knowing how to dance to it as they knew they needed to dance to it together but it wasn't necessarily slow either. Fred and Angelina got it faster then most and actually drew a slight crowd around them as they got lost in each other and the music. It was very special to see. It was clear they were in love and Harry was happy the Weasleys could still at least have some fun those of them that didn't do him wrong that is.

"Ok now the last song is called feeling hot hot hot and it's usually played by muggles in the summer time while they are on holiday! Make the most of it" he said smiling. These cultural classes were showing them the fun of the muggle world but as they were having so much fun sometimes they didn't realise they'd been learning muggle things. "Ok now George stop!" he commanded. "Yes sir!" he called out turning it off. "Now I have a surprise for you all. Please sit down. This muggle device is called a cam corder or video recorder. It is like a wizarding camera except the pictures it takes only stop moving when you stop them from moving. George has recorded us all dancing and now we will turn it on and pass it around so each table can see what they looked like. I hope you enjoy it!" he said as they all gasped and sometimes even clapped at what they were seeing. Both Fred and Angelina blushed heavily at the crowd they'd gathered while dancing. "Now that we've all seen what it does I will ask Marcus Flint to come up here and spin this globe of the world around with this eyes closed and then stop it by placing his finger on a random country!" he said as Marcus did as asked noticing his fingers were pointing to Ireland.

"Ok so everyone listen up. Marcus' hands landed on Ireland so for your homework I want two pages back and front on Irish dancing in Ireland and the History of it. Have fun ok and we'll see for our next class!" he said as they all thanked him and left. He was loving his new job. Who said Muggle studies or should I say now Cultural Studies couldn't be fun.


	38. Class in the eighties

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it as I had fun writing it. Please read and review, Angel x**

Ron was grumbling all through breakfast. Harry had asked that his first year class all wear their normal clothes for his double period with them today and that was what they were doing. Dumbledore knew about it and was fine with it besides which Merlin "convinced" him to be fine with everything that they did in that class so essentially he had no choice to put up and shut up as it were. They arrived at his classroom to see what appeared to be a walkway in the middle of it which had various spotlights on it and were shocked when they could hear Harry's voice but not see him as of yet. "Come in and sit at your desks. I will be with you shortly and I do warn you I look very different indeed!" he said as they did as he asked. They were shocked as the classroom lights went off and the room was shrouded in darkness before some spot lights came on.

They jumped as _Pour some sugar on me by Def leopard_ from 1987came on. He emerged wearing sunglasses, a mullet hair style, skin tight neon coloured pants with a shirt over it and a leather jacket over it. He came out making them all laugh. "This is what the muggles called fashionable during the time period from 1980 – 1989. What I am doing now with the music and lights is called a fashion show and in a moment I will teach you all a charm which can make you look like you come from any era. We will be focusing on the nineteen eighties today and so you will spend the entire day until after dinner looking as the spell decides you should. After this I will change you back. Now as you can see the platform here which I'm on and we call this a modeling platform. What you'll be expected to do once your clothes have changed is select a random number from this hat here. Once you have a number a random song will play and you are to walk or dance down the runway here and show off your new style to everyone in the class. Now please note that everyone will have a turn. The song on behind me is an eighties tune called Pour some sugar on me and the band who plays it is called Def Leopard" here he paused to let them her the song for a moment as he demonstrated what he wanted them to do strutting his stuff up the catwalk.

This lesson was designed to let them break loose and just have fun while also learning about valuable traditions to do with with fashion preferences and styles throughout the years in muggle Britain and the wizarding world alike. "Now the main thing you need to know about this time period is that both men and women wore make up and hair was always crazy like mine is now. In fact Draco the crazier your hair was in those days the more popular you were. So everyone say the spell words which are _fashion eighty!_ " he called out so proud of his own spell he'd created for this lesson a few days ago. Plus the words of it were very funny and literal. He had everyone prepare practicing the spell. Once he was sure everyone was ready he told them all to sat down and had Hermione go first finding this experience he was sharing with his class funny indeed.

Hermione went first to cast the spell of which she thought the words were ridiculous. Her hair became high with pink tips on it and was now in a high ponytail. She was wearing some sunglasses, a t-shirt with a crop top under it and a puffy skirt on underneath that. Under her skirt she had neon blue leggings, pink leg warmers and black and blue converse shoes. On her body she had some multi-coloured bangles and some bold star long earrings in her ears. She looked and felt very fun. She pulled out the number two out of the hat and was shocked as _Girls just want to have fun by Cyndi Lauper_ came on in the background. She climbed the steps to the platform and laughed her head off walking up the platform and dancing and twirling at various points along with the music. Some glitter confetti fell from the ceiling as she moved about. Harry had produced a muggle camera and was taking various shots of the whole thing. Hermione had never had so much fun in a lesson and felt all her stresses melt away as for once she was allowed to just be a child again no periods or anything like that and it was wonderful.

Draco was called to go next in what he for the moment called a ridiculous class. He said the spell his hair becoming full, curly and very long indeed. It was now resembling that of the style Bon Jovi would have had in his hair at this time. He was wearing brown boots with skin tight jeans with a white t-shirt on over it and a leather jacket scarf combo on over that. He had a long earring magically attached to one of his ears. He laughed his head off when he saw himself as he thought of how much his father would detest it and it somehow made him feel better about himself. He wouldn't be admitting it to anyone else yet as he didn't have to. He selected the number twenty two from the hat and waited for his music to come on which it did. The song was _Thriller by Michael Jackson_. He stepped up to the platform not realising how delighted he'd feel to be on display for everyone like that. He strutted down the catwalk loving it as the music spurred him on and the camera took his photo. Harry actually noticed much to his own shock that Draco was a natural model. He'd perhaps suggest to Draco he should consider this a career.

Blaise went next. His hair became a mullet like Harry's and he had on baggy jeans with a t shirt and Letterman sweater on top. He had a headband around his head, big trainers on his feet and a boombox in his hands. "Sir what is this and what does it do?" he asked Harry feeling wonderful.

"Well Blaise back in nineteen eighty cool boys would carry that around with them all the time while it played music. You need only press the play button and off you go. Enjoy it Blaise!" he said as Blaise pressed play while _Rob Base, DJ EZ Rock - It Takes Two_ played from it. Blaise began dancing to the music feeling amazing as he made his way down the catwalk. He had taken a number but this had been his song as he already had it on him. All of a sudden he started to break dance shocking everyone present who clapped at his skill. The lights changed colours in a disco style and Blaise looked around shock. He'd had a bought of accidental magic and produced the lights for himself. "It's alright Blaise I am happy for you and these happen. Let's add more excitement!" he said waving his wand as a fog machine produced fog which combined with the lights made Blaise look like he was staring in a music video from that era.

Harry was most intrigued as he selected Hannah to go next and he wondered what Neville would think of her now. Hannah's hair became permed with bits of it spiked. She was in a black jumpsuit and red heels with a red jacket over it and red belt around the middle. She was also wearing red leg warmers and Ray Bans and felt very cool indeed. She had very colourful bangles and dangling earrings in. She selected number one which turned out to be _push it by salt N Pepa_. She smiled her head off as she twirled down the isle feeling so important as all of her classmates watched her and clapped.

As the class moved on more and more people tried different outfits and songs. Next to go was Ron Weasley. He cast the spell changing so his hair was now a flat top. He was wearing jeans, trainers, a t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and a string around his neck which had sunglasses on it. Strapped to his waist and hanging from one of his jean hooks was a walkman with headphones. "Sir what is this?" he asked Harry. "Good question Ron. In the eighties if someone wanted to listen to music but not to be loud and intrusive as Blaise and only wanted to hear the song on their own they would put a tape which is this item here into their walkman which is the device you have on your waist. Once inside you would put the headphones into your ears and press play only hearing the song yourself. Give it a go!" he said as Ron complied. Ron was amazed as the song came on making him feel amazing as he knew no one else could hear it but him. Harry still didn't fully trust Ron but there was no way he'd be excluding him from his lessons. He placed his hand into the hat selected number four.

His song was _System Addict by Five star_. He felt very different but loved it. This was something he could wear at home which he didn't feel his parents would mind. Himself and Ginerva had not been told of their parents fates as it was deemed to be an inappropriate time to tell them this. For now he would be told they had gone on a holiday and would be back at a later time. He danced his way down the runway laughing as although everyone laughed at him he didn't even care anymore. Next Harry Selected Seamus Finnegan to take his turn. Seamus confidently cast the spell changing drastically. Seamus had bug curly hair and was wearing a neon multi-coloured puffy tracksuit. On his head he had on a backwards cap and a gold S around his neck. He looked so different but he loved it. It was something that he'd never have chosen. He picked out number eight which was the song _Walk like an Egyptian by The Bangles_. He was loving people's reactions to him as he was received well by all. He got to the top of the runway doing some Irish dancing and making everyone gasp before clapping loudly.

Next to take his turn was Dean Thomas. After he cast the spell his hair became cornrows and he was wearing another puffy tracksuit however much like the hip hop duo Kriss Kross of the time it was on backwards. He had another bomb box like Blaise and he chose the number seven. This song was _Never gonna give you up by Rick Astley_. He loved the song and danced while walking up the runway. He did a lot of dramatic turns and so on and he he looked like he was having a blast.

One of the last students to go was Susan whom Harry looked very much to seeing. Her hair was held up high in a scrunchie and she was wearing a multi-coloured tracksuit with runners. She had a headband on her head as well as leg warmers on her legs. She looked very cute indeed. She chose number twelve and the song was _MC Miker G & DJ Sven Holiday Rap_. She loved the song as she really felt she could dance her head off. Harry couldn't help but salivate as she wound her hips to the music. What with being emancipated herself and Hannah also had the minds of twenty one year old's and so she understood his feeling. After she was done as a treat Harry played all of their songs one after the other in a random way but this time playing the full song instead of only some of it as he had done with each person. He was considering it a disco and even had some muggle lemonade for everyone which was a huge hit. Essentially his class was like a party but they all learned loads from it as well.

Once the disco was over he made everyone sit down again. "For your homework you are to write an essay two pages long on how differently you are treated because of how you are dressed. Also you must discuss how it affects you in your other classes if it does and how you feel it could be better designed to help you in these classes if needed. Class dismissed and have that essay for me on Thursday" he said as everyone left to enjoy the rest of their classes feeling highly empowered by all the new and unusual clothing they had on.


	39. Neville's next lesson

**Here's the next chapter please read and review, love Angel x**

The students all left the classroom in their latest attire laughing at the shocked stares and things other people were saying about them. They had Professor McGonagall next. "Come in class. What is the meaning of this attire and where are your uniforms? Someone had better answer me and now!" she snapped slightly. "Professor Potter gave us these clothes for just today and for our homework we need to write up how they help or hinder us in classes and such today. He will be removing these from our persons this evening Professor so don't worry!" said Hermione proudly. She received a smile from her teacher. "Next time Professor Potter does something like this tell me straight away as I shouldn't have to ask why. This is fine and by the way you all look wonderful. Now for today we'll be transfiguring buttons of all sizes into little trinket boxes. Now the spell is _mutatio continens_ and you should wave your wand like so. Now everyone pay attention as waving your wand like so is imperative to it working. Now you give it a go" she said as she walked around the room checking on everyone as she went.

"Oh honestly Ronald you're going to take someone's eye out with your ridiculous movements. Besides which you're saying it wrong and that will cause us all a disaster. You need to pay more attention in class as it's like you weren't even here a moment ago. How hard is it to listen my god you're so lazy! Now focus! Did you say it correctly this time?" asked Hermione in annoyance as Ron was not to the level she felt he should be. I mean she'd gotten it the first time why couldn't he? "Shut up you stupid bint the pronunciation doesn't matter as it's all about the wand movements. Of course I was in class earlier as I was sitting beside you and you know it!" he snapped back.

"No Mr Weasley contrary to what you think pronunciation is key in terms of this whole spell working but correct wand movements matter too. Five points from Gryffindor for not talking nicely with Hermione here. However Miss Granger next time you are telling someone how to correctly do something do not do so in such a smug way. Five points from Gryffindor for being too smug. You need to learn that not everyone knows what you do or in fact thinks like you do either and that this is not a bad thing as it just means that they are different. If you continue like this you will have no friends which isn't what I want for you. I love that you know so much but nagging everyone or shoving that fact in their face all the time will make everyone resent you. You're a lovely girl. If you stop doing that you will have a lot of friends I guarantee it" scolded McGonagall.

"But it's not my fault he doesn't know anything! Books are my life. I've never had any friends as they were all too jealous they couldn't be as smart as me. I don't have time for people who are not like that. You and I both know he should have listened in class but you're punishing me for telling him so which is your job and yes I shouldn't have told him that but when it appeared as though you weren't going to do anything about it I did. I'm sorry Professor I'm just irritated more people can't think like me. I have only my education and books in this world as muggleborns like me don't get good jobs here. I read Professor and someone called Madam Umbridge has seen to it that we don't get employed fairly here. It was in the paper a few days ago. Having said that what else have I if not my books!" said Hermione bursting into tears.

McGonagall felt for her she really did but this kind of thinking is what causes people to loose friends. "Miss Granger, we do not know how Madam Umbridges new rule will affect us as I am also muggleborn and please note that not all jobs need to be in the Ministry. You can be a teacher or apothecary owner or anything else you like. Do not limit yourself now at this young age. Growing up a muggleborn can be tough as I should know. Yes my mother was a witch but I was still raised in the muggle world and I love my job. You know what maybe you should help others with their studies as you can get friends that way. Also for talking back earlier on you are hereby banned from the library for one whole week as this will teach you to have fun and stop spending every minute studying. You are a child and should have fun too! Ok everyone class dismissed. Ah Professor Longbottom please come in" she said as he entered the room looking in shock at everyone's attire as they left the room.

"Everyone go down to class and I'll be there shortly. Minerva you requested to see me. Is everything alright?" he asked as he came in and sat down. "Well yes I did have a seat please. It's Miss Granger. I am worried indeed about her as she is studying too much and doing nothing to gain any friends. I wondered if you could try something with her in DADA to ensure she'd be part of a group so she can maybe make friends there. I'm not sure how to handle this!" she said as Neville looked up in surprise. "Well this is a surprise but I think my next lesson will help her out. Don't worry about it and hey I'll also let Harry know as what with him being her house head he may be able to help her. Now I must go to my class as they'll all be waiting for me. See you later on!" he said as he swept out of the room.

He came down the stairs and entered his classroom where they were all waiting. "Good afternoon class, now today we'll be running an experiment so Miss Granger please come here. Now I have here with me a very special quill indeed. This is what we refer to as a blood quill. In a moment I will get Hermione here to write on this special parchment with it. The quill takes a bit of your blood as you sign your name but will heal itself at once afterwards. I'll not be telling you what it does as this is a surprise. So please Miss Granger sign your name here!" he instructed to which she looked him dead in the eye.

"No sir I won't do it. They are illegal and I've read so. You'd think you'd know that I mean you are the teacher after all!" she said sounding scandalised. "Yes Miss Granger you are correct they are illegal to use if they are not being used at the bank or in an official way such as in a DADA class. Five points to Gryffindor for showing bravery and constant vigillence. You all could learn something from Hermione here. She wanted to be sure it was extra safe before using it which is comendable. I will however state clearly do not I mean not believe absolutely everything you read either as sometimes it's good to join us all in the land of the living. Off you go Miss Granger!" he said to her shock.

She agreed and signed her name tears forming in her eyes at the pain of her name being seared across the back of her hand. No sooner had it appeared their then it was gone again and she felt ok again. She gasped as all of her details appeared there on the page before him. They waited a moment as the parchment glowed blue to show thast the results were now ready. Asking her to sit back down he began to read them to the class.

"Ok for those of you who don't know we will all be signing these magical parchments as they tell us who we are related to and whether we should inherit when we are older or not. Then it tells us the state our magical core is in and if we have any natural or for the moment dorment abilities. I will be reading out everyone's to induce more unity and friendship within our ranks. Now then Hermione this says here that your parents are Jean and John LeGrange and that you are rich. We do not know why they have hidden this from you as you seem very surprised by this information which would indicate you have not been told about it. Your core has been tampered with and has a breach in it which I will need to fix just now. Also you hvae a glamour charm on you which will need to be removed. Professor Snape may not care what his Slytherins do but I am not him and so Draco Malfoy for utter cowardice in cursing this girls hair and teeth ten points will be taken from Slytherin. Maybe you will know better next time. Hermione, you have a naturally omnilingual ability which has been blocked also. The potion I give you now will unlock your core and ability. Please everyone note that Hermione here will behave very differently afterwards as when a core has been blocked it tampers with our natural balance and moods" he said as everyone clapped at the new information.

Hermione was handed a clear vial of steaming potion. She downed the awful tasting vial in minutes deciding to get it over with as everyone heard a blasting noise. When they looked again Hermione was slightly taller with neat and wavy blonde hair and minimal curves. She definitely looked different. "Cast now please a lumos and hold it until your core stabilizes!" he asked her to which she complied. Her lumos was brighter then it had ever been. After a full minute and a half her core was stablized. "Thank you sir. I feel amazing!" she said as a lot of the boys in the class eyed her up. She did look pretty different. What unsettled Neville about all of this the most was that it came up that the new Dumbledore who had just come back had been the one to place the blockages on her. Just what was he thinking. Merlin would need to intervene here if necessary however for now he would see how the rest of the class did.

He did Ron quickly and nothing of interest came up except that he was a natural occlumens which was unblocked but as he didn't know of it he couldn't use it. He read out his results making it so Ron couldn't hear him when he called out that ability and then hear everything else again. Next was the turn of Draco Malfoy who was still sour for being called a coward earlier. "I will do this Professor but make no mistake that my father will hear about this!" he snapped doing so very quickly. His hand seared a bit more then necessary over the force he'd used.

"Ok Draco Malfoy your parents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy however what they would rather you don't know is that your grandfather Abraxas Malfoy was a full veela and this here says you will become one as well. Your core was also blocked off by your father and we don't know why this has occured but it has. Also you have a mild glamour charm on your person and your own natural talent is morphing which I will be personally training you in later on. Once that skill is learned it can be very useful in tricky positions. Think espionage! Now here's a potion for the core and looks" he said handing a shocked Malfoy the potion. Draco drank the potion as another blast was heard. When he emerged he looked the same except his eyes were now deep blue and his hair was slightly shaggy and he was shocked that he loved it. He looked around the room and locked eyes with Hermione his heart almost stopping. He knew now that no matter what happened he'd have to woo her for definite as he knew she was the one for him.

He got up and walked over to her table. "Hermione I am so sorry about what I did to you and yes it was cowardly I was just jealous as you know so much yet you're not pureblood. I've been taught my whole life that muggleborns know nothing but it's not true at all and you are the proof. I would love to be friends with you at some point. I feel we could learn a lot from one another!" he said sincerely shocking everyone there including Neville who was glad to see he was growing up. "It's ok Draco we can be friends if you wish. I accept your apology!" she said smiling and shaking his now extended hand jumping as she saw a vision.

"Miss Granger what is it? What happened are you alright?" asked Neville seriously. "I think professor I have another power which didn't come up in my results. I touched Draco and had a preminiton of my own future!" she said in awe. "This is amazing. Would you like to tell us what you saw?" he asked her as she smiled. "I had a daughter and she was so beautiful. She was doing so well in her life and was an international quidditch star!" she said proudly as Draco looked shocked to the core. How would he ever win her over now if she had seen her amazing future? He'd need to figure this out. As class ended and everyone went to dinner Neville sat down to contemplate what to do about this new revelation about Dumbledore. He'd need to be dealt with. Just what the hell was he up to? _Oh Albus just when we had faith in you you do this!_ Thought Neville with a heavy sigh.


	40. Ron Weasley's Interview

**Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review love Angel x**

At the ministry Augusta was just finished with her paperwork and decided that now was as good a time as any to go to Hogwarts and talk to Ronald and Ginerva. She went over to the floo coming through in Albus' office shocking him greatly. "Madam Longbottom to what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked her surprised she'd be here at all. "I am here Albus on official business. I need to see my grandson and then I need a separate room in which to talk to both Ronald and Ginerva Weasley separately about their parents situation. I will talk to Ronald now and after I talk with Neville I will be talking to Ginevra. I will be having my colleagues Lord Larson and Lord Ambrosius with me. I will be taking the spare room by the kitchens. I'll see you later on!" she said as she got up from her seat at his office table. "Ok then. That room will be free to you. Please let me know if you require any assistance. Good day Madam!" he said as she left. She called for both Lords Larson and Ambrosius to appear down in that room with her. Harry had a class but set them both to do some drawing and colouring in to occupy their time as he had a meeting to attend. Neville had no classes and so he donned his persona and headed down to the kitchens where Ronald was waiting.

"Ah yes Lords Larson and Ambrosius here we have Ronald Weasley. Now Ronald we need to talk about your parents and so on but I don't like the cold setting we have here. One moment please. Dolly! Please bring in some of my fresh tea and cakes to this room so we can talk comfortably" she said to Ron's delight. He did after all love cakes. The elf appeared once again with a tray of tea and cakes placing one cake before all of them making sure to put the poisoned one in front of Ron. He'd be telling the truth now whether he liked it or not. His interview was recorded so that the twins could watch it back with the rest of their family later on as Harry had decided he would show it to them so they would better understand things about their brother.

" _Ok my dear please tell me your name!"_

" _I'm Ronald Billius Weasley ma'am"._

" _Have you ever seen either of these men before?"_

" _No I haven't. I don't know them at all!"_

" _Tell me your opinion on Harry Potter?"_

" _Who needs to have an opinion about him when he's that minted. Sorry now but he's loaded to the gills with money all of which of course will be mine. I mean Dumbledore promised me it would be so and so I know it will be. Teacher or not he'll not escape Dumbledore's wrath. Dumbledore may think he's not aware that I know he's changed but I am. He can't fool me all that much you know and besides which he was all peachy keen to get his hands on the money again once I reminded him of what it could mean for him. He acted all weird and then agreed with me that he'd take the money anyway. I lied to him though. I told him the money would benefit him when in reality I have no intention of giving any of it to him whatsoever. That money is mine and our Ginny's and I'll see to it that she has it one way or another. Anyway with his job Harry will always be making money so he won't notice it has gone missing!"_

" _Did Professor Dumbledore give you any tasks within the last few weeks?" asked Larson seriously._

" _Yes he did. He asked me to watch over Hermione Granger so that she doesn't learn too much. He said she is far to eager to know everything and that this in someone so young can be dangerous. He asked me to replace her contraceptive potion with coloured sugar water as he wants her to become pregnant as he said himself that he feels that a house bound mother of a child cannot question so much of our world. I think he wanted me to be the father but he never said so, so I don't know. I don't want to sleep with her really but in Longbottom's class we learned that she is rich so I might do it if I can. This way I will get money also and not just Ginny my sister. Harry Potter loves her and will be marrying her and giving her all of his money. Dumbledore told me it's true and so it must be. You know he knows absolutely everything about Harry Potter and so he would know if he will be marrying anyone. He said to me that Ginny has natural charms he will love. He then said if he doesn't love them she can make him love them with a potion. A bit like what mum did to dad and they are still as happy as ever. He asked me also to report to him how Potter and Longbottom's classes go which I've been doing. I mean their classes are alright but there is nothing of interest to report. He is not happy with that but I don't care!"_

" _This is interesting. Have you ever fed a potion to Harry Potter?" asked Lord Ambrosius loving it._

" _Yes I have many times. It didn't work though so I don't know why. I mean it was meant to make him hate and or seriously distrust other people but it didn't. I think maybe I didn't give him enough of it or something. I also gave him one to loosen severely his morals but I don't even understand that one. Dumbledore told me to give it to him but that doesn't mean I understand what it does."_

" _Was this the only thing he ever got you to do to Harry?" asked Lord Ambrosius once again._

" _No he also got me to place tracking charms on his shoes and everyday cloak. He knew everywhere Harry went and was happy to know everything. I mean Harry really thought no one knew what he was doing well we did. Like he'd ever be entitled to privacy! I mean he's a celebrity and his money belongs to our family as we were the first to stake a claim on it!"_

" _Does it not matter to you that this money is his?"_

" _I told you that because he's a celebrity his money belongs to whoever Dumbledore says it does. Dumbledore is our king. He only allows Harry to keep the money so he won't be suspicious when we take it all from him eventually. As I said earlier Harry still has his job here and will be earning all the time to support himself. He doesn't need that money and anyway I don't want him to spend it on some stupid bint when he needs to marry and spend it all on Ginny"._

" _What would you say if I told you his parents created a marriage contract for him to marry someone who wasn't Ginerva?" she asked him._

" _I would say that it is irrelevant as they are dead so they cannot contest him marrying someone else. That contract can be found and burned at anytime by Dumbledore should he choose to do so. It is of no consequence what his parents wanted as their wishes will go unfulfilled. He will never ever marry whoever it is and I will personally see to it even if it means holding him up somewhere, where just he and Ginny can live. He would only be allowed out to get money for her or maybe I would have him give her full access to his account under duress. My life is meaningless and I will impregnate Hermione and then go to jail if I have to if it gets Ginny the money and life she's never had. She deserves it and him sneering at her will not stop her or me. My sister will not suffer like the rest of us have!"_

" _What is your opinion of Neville Longbottom?" asked Lord Larson curiously. He'd not initially intended to do that but couldn't resist._

" _I do not have an opinion of Neville Longbottom just that I know that the rumours of him being a rich squib are not true. He's very powerful indeed and certainly not a squib. He doesn't have as much money as Harry does and Harry should strive to be as good or better then Neville. I think Harry is jealous because he knows he will never ever be as good as Neville. Having said that actually he shouldn't have to be. Well when he's married to Ginny that won't matter as they'll live in his manor and if he doesn't have one they'll buy one. Hey who knows maybe with a quick spell from me he might buy one for me and Hermione also. I don't love her but due to some spell she's now suddenly pretty. It would seem Malfoy cursed her to look ugly but she looks normal now. He apologised for doing so and she forgave him but I can see to it she doesn't mean it and hates him forever. She'll be lucky to have me as she won't get far in our world being a filthy mudblood. I am a pureblood and still mildly respected so she will do well with me! and she will be lucky that I even take her in. She should thank her lucky stars some pureblood person actually wants her as she won't get far in our world otherwise. Madam Umbridge saw to that thank god!" he snapped._

" _Ok Ronald now I have to tell you that your parents are both in jail for trying to commit murder. Your father tried to kill your brother William Weasley and your mother forced someone to sleep with her magically and gave her two new twin children. As she is in jail the father of them is raising them alone now. It will be up to him and indeed your older brothers if you should have access to them at all. Now Ronald Billius Weasley if I ever catch you trying anything on with Miss Hermione Granger or indeed Lord Harry Potter there will be severe consequences. Let that be your warning and good day to you. Please note a record of this meeting will be in your file permanently. You do not want to end up in jail or through the veil son so please stop while you are ahead" she said as he got up._

" _You are wrong about the twins though they are not hers and I will hear no more on it. I don't believe what you said about dad either so to coin the phrase of that idiot Malfoy my father will hear about this!" he said storming from the room and leaving them all behind to think about what he had said._

"Well gentlemen it has become clear that he needs to be watched. He might be better magically because he now has his own wand but his attitude needs to change severely if he is to stay out of jail. I would suggest some random school related punishments to teach him a lesson if you catch my drift. If he does not learn his lesson then send for me and we'll talk more. You're both looking well. Write to me soon and I'm so proud of you both. I love you! Now send in Ginerva and you guys can go to your next classes and I'll send you her interview to watch together later on" she said as they hugged and kissed her before accepting a copy of his interview tape and taking it away with them. This next interview would one of her most interesting ones and one of her most trying ones as well. She reached into her bag and took a calming draft out. She uncorked the vial downing it in one before putting it away in her bag again and calling her into the room. "Ginerva come in please and have a seat!" she said the door closing behind Ginny as she sat down.


	41. Ginny Weasley's Interview

**Prepare for a shocker you didn't see coming. Here's the next chapter and I do hope you like it as it just sort of came to me this way. Please read and review thank you love Angel x**

Ginny was wondering what she was doing here but for some reason seemed to know that she'd be told one way or another without needing to ask why she was here. "Ginny we have you here for now as we need to discuss your parents but I don't want to do it like this. One moment please. Dolly! Please bring me my pink tea and cake service. It only seems natural as fine young ladies that we should talk about this situation over an antique tea service" she said proudly. As they didn't have anything like this at home she was very willing to accept although nothing would ever compare with her own mothers cakes. Dolly came in placing a cake and a cup of tea in front of the both of them before leaving. Much to Augusta's annoyance Ginny didn't initially eat the cake which meant she had to improvise. She didn't touch her own cake either when Dolly appeared again there. "Does missy not like my cakes? I am very sad now you do not eat them!" she said beginning to wail. "Look Dolly I'm eating it see. Please don't cry!" said Ginny as she wolfed the cake down with Augusta eating hers slowly. Ginny's eyes glazed over the effect of the potion taking hold of her.

" _What is your name dear?"_

" _My name Is Genevieve Adeline Laurent although everyone here knows me as Ginevra or Ginny Weasley which I do prefer. I mean Genevieve is not a pleasant name to behold so it will always be Ginevra/Ginny! I mean I am not supposed to tell anyone my real name as it could cause problems for mum and dad."_

" _Who are your parents?"_

" _They are Adeline Marie and Jean Pierre Laurent. I do not usually look like this as you can imagine."_

" _How did you come to live with the Weasley's?"_

" _Well when they lost their baby girl in a well-covered up house fire they took me from my natural parents and erased their memory of me. It's ok though and I'm not sad about it as this way I can have Harry Potter and to be honest becoming a Weasley for that pleasure is a little price to pay when compared with the love of my angelic fiancé!"_

" _This is interesting. Do they know that you are aware you are not their daughter?"_

" _I don't think they know because I found my birth cert and asked them about it before erasing it from their memories. They do not remember what they've told me. I like it this way anyway. Besides which when you see them your whole life using their memory erasing charms on various people doing it becomes a doddle."_

" _Do you ever think your parents miss you, your real ones I mean?"_

" _I don't think they can miss me over their memory of me being erased. Besides which I need Harry and I don't want them to remember as they might try and take me away from him which I will not be allowing. I will commit murder if anyone tries to take me from Harry but as no one will try to do that I know everyone will be safe. I don't really want to kill anyone but Harry is mine. I own him and he may do only as I say. He works here now because I say he can. As soon as I qualify he won't be able to work here anymore. Or actually no he can work here taunting all of the girls with his sexiness that they can never have!"_

" _What would you say if I told you that we recently discovered his parents had created a marriage contract for him but had not told him or us which is why we're all only finding out about it now? I mean his parents and the parents of the girl knew but not us."_

" _Yes I can tell you are being honest and it doesn't matter. When I am through with him he will want only me and I can assure you that whoever this girl is I will be helping her to find an appropriate husband who isn't Harry. I mean there's no reason she should end up alone she just won't be having Harry as I said before he belongs to me. I mean I'm not so heartless that I would condemn someone to spend their life alone. By the way in case you're thinking of getting smart it matters not who she is related to. You English seem to think that actually matters to people when really it doesn't nor will it ever matter to anyone but yourselves."_

" _Have you ever fed any potions to Harry so he might love you?"_

" _I am highly insulted that you think a woman like me would need to use them to get his affection. I do have them on my person because Albus Dumbledore insulted me by strongly suggesting I use them. I would ever use them if Harry didn't comply as I have not yet confronted him properly on this matter I see no reason to use them let. Mrs Weasley prides herself on the fact that she got her husband's love this way but there is no honour or class or even dignity in feeling proud of such a thing. To do something like this is disgraceful and should not be prided upon or even needed. I would only ever use this if it became apparent that nothing else would ever work!"_

" _Would you use any other means to deter someone from Harry?"_

" _Well I am not into killing people so that's out. Let's just say that they would forget he ever existed or that they knew him at all. Add in a severe repulsion charm and you're all set. Oh don't worry so much I don't need potions as I can get him on my own. I have my own charms if you know what I mean. Ronald Weasley has his own issues and the fact that he is so loyal to Dumbledore that he's practically in his arse is not healthy. He needs help as although we're not really related I'd hate for him to go into jail because his stupid actions and or mouth got him in trouble. He never does realise that he is not impervious to the law and yes before you get all smart with me I know I'm not either but I am a lot more careful not doing things just because someone says I should."_

" _Do you really want Harry or is it his vast wealth which attracts you so much to him?"_

" _I am not an idiot he has a severe amount of political pull in this country. People will nearly always do everything he says because of who he is and that is powerfully attractive. I mean I could get with anyone who has money but when someone has that much political clout then I will of course want him more. Having said this, the money is a quite attractive prospect also. For some reason I simply can't explain I know that had you asked me this a few weeks ago I would have told you I would have murdered anyone who came near him which is not at all healthy. I am scared of this fact. I can honestly I will do everything and anything bar murdering anyone to get Harry!"_

" _Have you ever cursed him or anyone else?_

" _Yes I cursed Albus Dumbledore with a confusion charm so he'd stop ordering me around and it clearly worked as he has stopped demanding I retrieve money from Harry's vault for him all the damn time. I mean what a hindrance he was. I know we're all meant to love him and so on but he's deranged and anyone worth their weight in gold can see it from a mile off. Minerva McGonagall gave out to me once unnecessarily so I gave her Animagus a case of flees for the week. Let's just say she was nicer to me afterwards. You be nice to me and I'll be nice to you simple as. I cursed Neville Longbottom's shoes when he was a student here making him fall down a few times. I set Pansy Parkinson's hair on fire once and out it shortly afterwards as she threatened me which I will not tolerate from anyone. I cursed Harry to think of only me for a week once just to see how it would affect him. Essentially I was studying him. That is all!"_

" _Ok now tell me would you like your association to the Weasley family to end? I imagine your family would like to have their little girl back!"_

" _I am not fussed so long as Harry or someone as politically wealthy and attractive is mine. I see no reason it can't be someone else who is the same way. I don't understand why I thought of only Harry until recently and although I really would love him someone as powerful as him would easily do. I just don't want to marry a loser like Mrs Weasley did!"_

" _Yes alright thank you!"_ said madam Longbottom ending the recording. She waved her wand freezing time so she could erase the memory of Genevieve knowing who she really was from her mind.

"Ginny we have discovered your parents broke the law in relation to you. You are not who you think you are. Please take this cleansing potion as it will remove any and all spells and enchantments on you" she said handing her a steaming green phial. The liquid within was thick and bubbling and she resented having to take it but having the head of the DMLE tell you to do it was enough of an incentive. She downed the thick liquid retching many times before finally settling down. This black mist came off of her body in waves until it was all gone. She visibly increased two inches in height as well as in age. She was now thirteen years old. Clearly her age had been tampered with as well. She was slightly tanned with wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes. She still had perfect English but not a French twang to her accent as well. What hadn't these Weasley parent's fucked up? Clearly like a disease everything they touched also became infected and or ruined.

"In the heavens above what am I doing here? And where is my papa?" asked Genevieve highly confused.

"My dear child I am Madam Longbottom of the DMLE in England. You were I regret to announce abducted by the Weasley family as a child and we have learned they erased your memories and that of your real parents Adeline Marie and Jean Pierre Laurent. We will be contacting them as soon as we can. Now I must ask you what your opinion on Harry Potter is?" she asked the confused French girl who was now crying.

"I am sorry Madam but I cannot think of Harry Potter at a time like this. He may be celebrity here and that is wonderful for him but right now I need to get my family back. I cannot even believe what I am wearing. These Weasley people will pay I am sure of it. Forget everything. If I can help anyone who was wronged by them I will do so. This is, pardon my French fucking ridiculous! Now please get me out of here so we can work quickly on finding and restoring the memory of my parents. They may have even had more children. I can only say I do not remember anything of my past life just that it was not good. I have done bad things I can feel it although I know not what it is I have done. Oh Madam please can you forgive me?" she asked now full on wailing and wiping at her eyes with a tissue.

"Indeed I can my dear child. Come now with me Genevieve and we will go now to the ministry and sort this whole thing out" she said leading the girl out of the room and to the nearest floo where they flooed away leaving the castle behind.


	42. A family affair

**Here's the new chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review love Angel x**

As they entered the Ministry Augusta lead the young and confused girl to the heritage and family department. She requested to see Gillian Pennyworth the person in charge. "I need to report a 10 57!" she said seriously as the woman there looked up in shock. "Who is it Madam Longbottom?" she asked. "Well Gillian it's young Ginevra Weasley here. While conducting an investigation into her family I was unable to find any birth certification for her which got me to thinking what if she was not their child and they had abducted her? I mean I hope I'm not correct in my guess but can we please do a blood test to be sure?" she requested as Gillian smiled. They moved into a separate room where Gillian put a briefcase filled with various materials on the table. "Yes that can be done of course Augusta. Hello sweetie my name is Gillian and I will need to take a blood sample from you so we will always have one in our files as you never know when we may need one!" she said as Ginevra looked up in surprise. "Well my mum said I should never submit to one of those but I don't actually want to be in trouble so ok but please be gentle with me" she said as she was tapped by a clear wand in the arm which filled to the brim with blood while the blood was then deposited into a phial.

A wand was waved over the phial and then over a blue piece of parchment which glowed silver in colour and then floated before landing once again in front of them. She picked it up showing it to Augusta and it showed that things were not as she herself had thought either. The name she had seen in her youth was not her own but to do with something else clearly and this would need to be investigated as soon as possible as there could be another missing child out there somewhere a thing which greatly frightened Augusta.

 **Name and age of child: Arianna Marie Ramona Vincenzo 12 years**

 **Birth date: 18th September 1979**

 **Name and age of mother: Ramona Julie Anna Vincenzo nee Vasquez 40**

 **Name and age of father: Leonardo Marco Paulo Vincenzo 40**

 **Name and age of Siblings: Ronaldo Marco Luis Vincenzo 18,**

 **Mathias Marco Daniel Vincenzo 16, Maria Arabella Julianna Vincenzo 14, Isabella Anna Clarice Vincenzo 12.**

They both finished reading the file with dread. Who the hell were these other people then and why did Ginny believe she was one of them. The more they thought about it the more they realised she had seen the birth certificate of someone else assuming that was her real name and so when questioned under veritas serum she had answered with what she thought was the truth. They turned around to Ginny thinking on how to work this as the results showed she was a twin. "Ginny we need to contact some people right now and we need you to wait as Mr and Mrs Weasley committed a great crime and you are not who you think you are. I cannot tell you more until I know more. For now try not to think too much about it and have a cup of tea and a slice of cake" said Gillian smiling as they both left the room.

The looked up the floo details of the Vincenzo family and stepped over to the floo calling out their address.

 _Hello my name is Gillian Pennyworth from the Heritage and Family Department of the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom and I am looking for a Mr Leonardo and Mrs Ramona Vincenzo._

 _Good afternoon Miss Pennyworth I am Leonardo Vincenzo how may I help you?_

 _Well sir this is not an easy to thing to say but we currently have your daughter in our custody. She was abducted roughly eleven years ago and the family is currently in jail here. A blood test confirms it sir and we thought you should know as soon as possible. We have told her she was taken but she will no doubt not understand why you did not come to find her as soon as you realised she was missing. We understand however that you may not have even realised she was over here which hopefully may make sense to her at some stage._

 _You my dear girl have no idea how happy this makes us and we can only say we hope this is not a prank as our investigations here in Italy lead us no where. We didn't know what to think and after so long we assumed she was dead when we could find no trace of her. We'll be right through._

 _Sir before you come here you must understand that she currently looks very different as this family changed her and groomed her into becoming one of their daughters when their own daughter died in a house fire. They do not think what they have done is wrong but we think you should know that for another half hour until the potion to change her back has been made she will look very different indeed._

 _Thank you ma'am for that warning. Please tell her who she is and we will be through shortly._

As they hung up they went back to her. "Ok then Ginevra your real name is Arianna Marie Ramona Vincenzo and you are twelve years old. Your actual birth date is September 18th 1979. You have four other siblings one of which is your twin. Your eldest brother is called Ronaldo Marco Luis Vincenzo and he is 18 years old. After him comes your second brother who is called Mathias Marco Daniel Vincenzo and he is 16 years of age. Your older sister is called Maria Arabella Julianna Vincenzo and she's 14. Lastly your twin sister is called Isabella Anna Clarice Vincenzo and she is 12 years old like you. Your parents are Ramona Julie Anna Vincenzo and Leonardo Marco Paulo Vincenzo and both of them are 40 years old. They are coming to see you now however we must explain that they are Italian and looked for you all over Italy. They did not know you were over here in the United Kingdom and so they couldn't find you no matter how hard they tried!" said Gillian smiling at the little girl who was now crying.

"That sounds interesting but why would mum steal me like that. I hope you're not lying and I hope Mrs Vincenzo will be alright without me. I mean I can't possibly return now after all this. I have a family here and although it's not my real one it is at least something which I can say is mine and feel secure in that. Do not break their hearts by making them come here when I will not ever want to go with people I don't know and don't care to know either. I am exhausted and sick of always having to put up with one hit after another. I can't take anymore. I want to go back to school now!" she said as she swiped at her eyes but before she could move both of her real parents ran into the room jumping at how different she looked. They went to run over and hug her when she raised her wand. "Take one more step I dare you! I am not your daughter and you do not have one. If you do have one that is not me to be sure. My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley and I need to go back to school now. Go home and stop wasting everyone's damn time. All anyone in this place does is waste time!" she snapped as they looked shocked to the core and highly upset. Augusta winked subtly at them making them frown slightly as a package was handed in the door to her. Just what was she up to?

"Alright you've made it quite clear you don't want to be here however in accordance with new Ministry safety protocols everyone who leaves the Ministry needs to drink this potion here as a way of letting them know you were able to exit safely. I have to do it each time I leave. It tingles all over and doesn't taste too nice but if it makes me feel safer then I don't mind!" said Augusta reassuringly. Ginny scowled but drank the now ready potion none the less. She couldn't have changed in appearance anymore if you'd made her do it. Her hair was now long, wavy and deep brown in colour. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her skin was tanned. She was a little bit taller and looked a little bit more filled out also. The potion had contained another potion which would make her personality what it would have been had Molly Weasley not intervened changing it magically. "Mama? Papa? What is going on and where am I? Oh no I remember everything. I had to live with the Weasleys and their parents were not nice people. Their sons were all lovely and always treated me like their sister but the parents were not really lovely to any of their children. I am so sorry mama can you forgive me? I should have known I was not their child! Please don't hate me" she said now full on sobbing.

"Dios mio my child I love you so much. I could never dislike you and it is not your fault ok? We looked everywhere for you all over Italy but with you being in the UK we couldn't find you. We tried so hard and when these lovely women got in touch with us we were so relieved to have you back again. When we couldn't find you we thought you'd died and we were heartbroken. Oh my angel, my sweet sweet angel your mama will always love you. I could not hate you if someone paid me to. I know we will need to speak with your other family brothers about this so I suggest we call them in here to talk things through as they will most likely not understand what has happened. If you had a good relationship with them I will do nothing to stop it I promise" said Ramona who was cradling her daughter to her chest and shaking as the tears fell from her eyes. Leonardo hugged his family just happy to have them all back again. The boys were called from whatever they were doing all bar Ron of course who remained at school and they came at once when they learned it was a family emergency.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all congregated in one room while Augusta spoke to them. "Please Augusta I was busy sorting things out at home I do hope everything will be alright now. I mean what did you want to see us for anyway? Please for gods sake don't tell me those idiots we used to call parents did anything more as I can't physically take much more shocks to the system!" said Bill seriously. "Unfortunately Bill I do not have a good reason to call you here today. While investigating the case of your parents we found that they had a birth certificate of an unknown child who wasn't there own. It was a girl and this brought us to testing young Ginevra and the results were shocking. Twelve years ago Ginevra Molly Weasley perished in a house fire and everyone's memories of that fire were erased. Then they abducted another baby who was around the same age and changed her name, personality and appearance. Ginerva Molly Weasley's real name is Arianna Marie Ramona Vincenzo however she now looks as she always should have and is very concerned you may wish to cut contact with her now. I have assured her that this is not the case but I do need to know what you think of the current situation?" she asked staring down at the conference table of young Weasley men.


	43. A new and unusual family

**Here's the next chapter please read and review and I hope you enjoy it love Angel x**

Fred went to laugh out loud when he very suddenly realised that no it wasn't a joke and that now was definitely not the time for laughing. I mean could things get much worse. "I'm sorry and all that but I seriously hope she doesn't hate us! I mean we knew nothing about it. Part of me feels like I should have been able to tell she wasn't my real sister. I hope her real parents don't hate us too! I mean we're nothing like them!" said Fred seriously making everyone look at him as he was rarely that serious.

"Frederick do not worry I have assured them that you are nothing like your so called parents and they thank you deeply for always looking after their long lost daughter so well. They both said they would never wish to cut any of your contact with her as they know you love her so well. Also she has a twin sister among other siblings who will be delighted to know you cared so deeply for her. As far as their parents are concerned you are to be in her life as much as you always have been and may visit her over there as many times as you want to. They live in Italy somewhere. Don't worry so much young man!" said Augusta smiling brightly. She only wished someone would have cared for her that much in her own youth.

It was such a relief to Fred and to them all. "I must now state that she looks quite different but is very excited to see you. I'll bring her and her parents in now to see you!" she said waving her hand as the door was opened and they walked in. Ramona had nice curves, wavy black hair, teal coloured eyes and a beautiful tan while her husband Leonardo looked much the same except that instead of womanly curves he had decent enough muscles. Next of course came Arianna. She looked like her mother without so many curves. They could already tell she would have them when she grew up. The parents sat down with Ramona launching into a full blown conversation out of excitement. She hadn't really meant to go on so long.

"Bonjourno boys. I am madam Ramona Vincenzo and this here is my husband Mister Leonardo Vincenzo. Here we have our daughter Arianna Vincenzo. We simply can't thank you enough for always looking after her so well. We know your parents are in jail for this and we are delighted with this news although we do not mean to be insensitive to you guys either. We know also that you are not like them from our talk with Arianna here. We are so sorry you lost your baby sister as I am a family woman and it breaks my heart to hear this. Always know you will always be welcome at our home at anytime of day or night. I know this may be the wrong time boys but if you ever feel you need a shoulder to cry on or just someone impartial to talk to I'll always be here. I know I'm not your mother and I never will be but I am a mother and I do care about your welfare. For always caring so well for my Arianna and seeing it that she makes it through life well it is the least I can do!" she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Madam Vincenzo it is an honour. My family are all here bar my youngest brother Ronald who is away at school now. I am Bill or William, this here is Charlie, over there we have Fred or Frederick, to your right is Percy and here beside me is George. You don't know how relieved we are to hear you say this as we are not at all like our parents so it devastated us to hear this. I will definitely be accepting your offer and I wondered if I could be so bold as to talk openly about a family issue we have a could use your assistance with. If it is too inappropriate for you at any time please stop me ok?" he asked her as she nodded. "Yes of course Bill don't worry I will stop you if I need to" she reassured as she listened to him.

"Ok thank you. Now as you know our parents are in jail for what they did to your daughter but that is not the only reason. I gained an inheritance from someone unknown and my mother tried to steal it from me causing a scene in the bank so when I went home to tell my father I was worried about her mental health he tried to kill me for not handing over the money but failed as Charlie here stopped him in time. Then, after my mother was questioned using veritas serum it emerged that she had raped an elderly man some months ago when she started to go into labour. She was delivered two twin daughters and although the man has said he'll try to raise them as best he can with our help I was wondering if we could get in touch with you at times if we ever needed help with raising them? We are men after all and so we only know so much. I am so sorry ma'am I ranted too much and should not have said anything it was just that you made me feel so at ease!" he said looking very ashamed of himself as he shed a few tears.

"Oh Mio Caro Bill. I am so sorry to hear this. I love children and I will of course help you. You could never say the wrong to me and besides which I did say to you that I would stop you if you got too inappropriate. Stop worrying so much please. I am so sorry you had to go through all this. What is the mans name?" she asked they all smiled at her kindness. "His name is Aberforth Dumbledore ma'am!" said Bill as she grabbed her husbands hand in shock. "Aberforth! Dear god! Yes he is a great friend of ours when we come here to the UK for a visit as we do often. He did not tell us this when last we spoke but he was probably too busy to think of it. I am sorry for him he's such a great man. Tell you what after this we'll all go and visit him. Also as we know how settled Arianna here is in Hogwarts her sister Isabella will transfer here along with her siblings so they may join her there. We want to make this as comfortable for her as we can. We'll buying a property here so you can call over at any time. I know Aberforth well and I know he'll be needing our help. Did he say if he has anyone with him asides from you who will lend help to him?" she asked as Bill smiled.

"Yes he said he has two house elves who will help him at times as well!" he responded. "Yes that wouldn't be enough at all. We can definitely help him and some of our children can babysit for him when he needs a break. We didn't just gain back our daughter but a highly unusual extended family as well. Don't worry we're all in this together and we'll all support each other as needed!" Leonardo replied making them all smile. He was such as lovely man as was his wife of course. The Weasleys were never more relieved as was Augusta happy that for now at least the whole incident could be put to bed so to speak. She had investigators looking into the birth cert they'd found at the home and they had informed her that obviously Molly had just stolen the spare one and not taken the child at all. Clearly she was casing foreign children to find the right one to replace Ginevra. When they had contacted that family they thanked them but assured everyone their family was alright daughter and all. As Augusta went home exhausted and the new unusual family unit went back to the Weasley home for the moment she was relieved the day was over. Ronald would still need to be dealt with so as they were leaving she called Bill to one side.

"Bill if I may have a quick word in private. I have recorded Ronald's interview at school and I'd like you to take a copy home and view it at your own leisure when you have the time. Once you have done so I would like for your input in his punishment. I don't usually do this but I feel given what your family has been through you should be the one to decide his punishment. I will then be saying I decided upon it for official record reasons. Does this suit you?" she asked him as he raised his eyebrows in shock. "Thank you Augusta it most certainly does. I don't think I'll be selecting death or prison but I swear if it's bad he'll be sent to the muggle world to stay and I mean that. Anyway he'd find that worse then any other punishment I could possibly dole out. I'll let you know as soon as I've viewed them. Thank you once again and I'll see you later. You've truly saved our whole family. At Hogwarts Harry and Neville were having a chat when a letter arrived for them from her. In it she detailed everything that had happened with Ginny sending her interview with it as they had missed out on that one. They were shocked to learn that as Ginny at least she had magically just wanted a strong husband and would do anything to get it.

"Neville this here says that her personality was also changed back to what it should have been when they got her back. I don't understand I mean wouldn't it have been the way it always was anyway as Molly took her when she was a baby?" asked Harry confused as none of his lines seemed to hold the answers to that question.

"You would be right in the muggle world however here in our world for the first six months of life the personality of magical children is fully developed and as the records state she was eight months old when Molly stole her chances are she knew this and then had no choice but to magically alter the personality so she'd fit in better with the family. It does explain her constant sour disposition and so on. At least her personality is now normal and hey Gran says she's lovely now and very different indeed. I gather that she would have needed to make severe changes to her personality if she was that different when they changed her back. It will be wonderful to teach her and her family when they transfer here. It's such a wonderful commitment for the whole family to agree to make. Gran says she's very different here so I wouldn't be surprised if she apologises profusely to you" said Neville seriously.

"That certainly explains a lot. Getting an apology will be wonderful however I'm just thankful she can lead the healthy life she was always meant to now. Well I'll see you in the morning bro I gotta do some marking. I had the first years write an essay on the telephone and how it works after a demonstration of course so that should be interesting. I was also thinking that our field trips could be to the room of requirements sometimes for the more muggle aspects of the course a bit like a hologram in Star Trek. You know they could experience it in a safe environment where it really doesn't draw too much attention if they do get it really wrong by accident. In fact I'll do that and as a reward if they get it right in there a number of times we can go out then for real as they'll enjoy it more. I'll make that a new project. Also I was thinking that for your defense classes in the higher years you could show them how muggle weapons work and what they do. It might be no harm to have one gun in every wizarding home just in case as most people won't know what someone is doing should they grab one suddenly as it may look foreign to them. What do you think?" asked Harry smiling.

"That's a wonderful idea and I can even go into the medical side of how it affects people as well so they understand more. I'll use the room of requirements myself to show how it kills and or maims people of all kinds. They'll need to be knowing that shields of any kind cannot protect against a bullet. Good idea. Good night Harry!" he said hugging him and heading to his quarters to lie down for the night. It had been a long day for everyone and they were more then happy to rest tonight.


	44. TGI Fridays

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it and read and review it, love Angel x**

Harry entered his first year class smiling as today would be exciting. "Ok everyone stand up and leave your things in the seat. We're going on a field trip so follow me please. We're not leaving the school but I know just the room to go to. We are going to be having our lunch at a muggle restaurant. This will give you a serious insight into how things are done in the muggle world. We will do this a few times a month and when I feel we are ready we will go out of the school to muggle London to visit a real restaurant. Now here we are this is the room of requirement and you need to walk here in front of this door three times back and forth thinking of what you want then it will come to you. I am thinking of a muggle restaurant and so this is what will be inside the room! Please note that myself and professor Longbottom will be using this room so it will be free anytime after six pm in the evening and you can only use it for one hour per year group. We'll be making up a schedule for use of the room and everyone is to follow it to the letter" he said proudly as everyone gasped at this new information.

"Now before we go in there are few things to note. Number one Muggles don't have any of the drinks we do as they just have their own drinks. Number two generally every restaurant has the same drinks menu. Number three they don't always eat the same foods as us either so you will at times see and experience foods you would not have eaten before. Number four muggles have a saying which is Ill try anything once. This means they try things and if they don't like it they don't try it again. They do not say they don't like something they've not tried nor are they rude when they realise they don't like it. Number five and this one can be important depending on which part of the muggle world you go to they don't have the same sport as us and so celebrities or famous people in the muggle world often get a table at a restaurant where a normal person would not based on who they are. This does not happen everywhere however. I am Harry Potter and while famous here no one knows me there so I don't matter nor does someone for example say Malfoy. Here he's rich but there they don't know him at all so he will treated equally the same as everyone else. Now then follow me and lets go!" he said opening the door to the restaurant and making them gasp.

Inside the room there were various booths in a red colour and TVs everywhere. The room had supplied them with a TGI Fridays restaurant. They all entered gasping in awe. "Yes we get that reaction a lot. The décor in here is simply wonderful isn't it. I'm Paul and I'll be your waiter today. Table for how many sir?" he asked Harry who smiled. "Yes thank you Paul. We'd like a table for twelve please. They were all lead to the centre of the room where there was a large table waiting for them. They all sat down and each of them received a drinks menu and a normal menu. They all looked at the drinks menu ordering a mixture of coke, fanta, sprite and water depending on what the person wanted. Draco himself ordered the coke and was amazed at the taste as he had never tasted anything quite so nice in his life. He loved it and just new he'd be needing to have more of it soon. He remembered the name thinking he'd need to get his house elves to get some from the muggle world for him without maybe mentioning that this is where it was from. His mother would simply have to deal with it and not bother complaining about his new tastes.

Everyone's drinks arrived with most people being shocked that the waiter himself was hand delivering them to the table. This no magic thing was so shocking. What shocked people more was that he seemed so happy about what he was doing. He was not at all in any way bothered that he was doing it by hand. He came back to take their orders. Draco ordered Pizza, Blaise had a calzone and Ron had some buffalo wings. Susan had a pasta dish and Hannah had a curry. It was a new experience to all of them. As he left with their orders Draco became agitated. "Professor where are the dishes we ordered them like five minutes ago?" he said as Harry smiled at him.

"Draco everything here is done by hand so the food is made from scratch and must be cooked that way. This will mean that everything takes from twenty to thirty minutes to be done. Muggles usually talk about how their day went and so on until the food gets here. Obviously all of you when the food gets here it is very rude to talk with your mouth full so we don't do that. Anyone caught doing so will loose five points for his house. So tell me Draco what is your favourite subject at school so far?" asked Harry seriously.

"That's DADA sir. We learn so much more then that oaf Quirrel ever taught us and professor Longbottom is so cool!" he enthused making Harry chuckle. He'd never have thought of it that way but he guessed that to a younger student his brother was probably very cool. "That's very nice and as long as you are always learning new things it's great. Myself and Professor Longbottom will be combining our lessons at some point to teach you of the defenses of the muggle world as they are very different indeed. It will be a fascinating lesson I am sure!" he said as their food arrived. The smells from the table were something else. He could just smell the array of foods.

"Who ordered the buffalo wings?" said the girl standing there with the plate in her hands. "I did I mean didn't Paul or whatever his name was tell you that? He should have so you'd have remembered. Next time ask him who ordered what to stop the confusion. Paul should have a better work ethic however thank you!" said Ron shocking her and everyone present as she froze unable to move. "Ronald Weasley the programme as such will not resume until such time as you learn what the right thing to do here would have been. She has to ask us who ordered what item as it is not Paul's job to tell her that. She is only doing her job and the way you spoke to her while very logical was very rude. I will have her bring out the food again and you will speak to her properly are we clear?" he asked with a slight edge to his voice. "Yes Professor!" said Ron nervously. In truth Ron was too nervous about what he had done to bother talking back to Harry.

Time went back slightly within the room as she reappeared again. "Now who ordered the buffalo wings?" she asked looking around the table. "I did ma'am and thank you so very much!" said Ron forcefully because of his nerves. She looked at him slightly strangely before handing over the food. "You are most welcome sir. I am sorry for the weird looks it's just so rare we get polite people in here. Your parents must be so proud!" she enthused. "Eh they can't they're in jail ma'am!" he answered honestly making the girl faint and Harry face palm. She was revived and time was once again frozen. "Now everyone focus a moment as Ronald here is teaching us a valuable lesson in social interaction in the muggle world. What he has just done is wrong but I will now explain why it is wrong. As children we are all taught to answer every question we are asked respectively which Ronald here did however in circumstances such as these it is best to not be what we would call too honest. She said your parents must be so proud and what you should have said is they are. It's not always true but it is the right thing to say in this situation as she will no doubt now feel very bad that she said anything at all to you as it reminds her of how tough things must be for you now. In some situations the polite thing is to say I'd say so or yes they are thank you. You've all learned a good lesson here now we'll go again!" he said as time went back once more.

"Wow your parents must be so proud of you young man!" she enthused happily. "Yes ma'am indeed they are. Thank you!" he said as placed the food before him. He looked at the saucy chicken wings in shock. Whatever he had expected it to be this was not it. He lifted them out of the dish carefully but had to drop them back down again as he realised they were roasting hot. "He's your finger bowl sir enjoy your meal!" she said placing a bowl of hot water with a floating lemon in it in front of him. "Thank you ma'am!" he said nervously again. "Professor what is this? I mean what does it do?" he asked seriously. "Well Ron when you eat the wings you must do so using your hands and they get covered in sauce and quite dirty because of this. So the finger bowl has warm water in it with which to clean your hands and the lemon helps to cut down the grease and makes your hands smell lovely. What you need to do once you've finished eating the wings is squeeze the lemon into the water and rinse your hands through the water before drying them off using the small towel supplied to the side with the bowl!" he said calmly. Ron was so amazed. He picked up the now cooler wings and ate them with gusto. His mouth was burning but he didn't feel it would be ok to say anything about it. He had tears spilling from his eyes it burnt so much.

"Haha! Look at Weasley crying!" Malfoy shouted out menacingly. "Draco ten points from Slytherin for targeting another student in an unkind manner. Ronald ask the lady for a glass of milk if the wings are too hot for you. I can guess your eyes are watering from the spices as you are not used to them. I know you have learned that it's not ok to say many things today however if you are too hot it's alright to say it. For our next lesson we'll be having a multiple choice questionnaire to help us with situations like this. Five points to Gryffindor for learning so much today and five points to Slytherin for behaving so well. Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff may take ten points each for good behaviour. Now we must pay before leaving as they don't have tabs here. Blaise please get the ladies attention and ask for the bill and then I want you to pay for it using your muggle money. Now here's the muggle money and you must work out how to pay it and if you do it wrong I'll tell you ok so no problems!" said Harry happily.

Raising his hand slightly Blaise caught her attention smiling at her. "Excuse me ma'am but may we please have the bill?" he asked kindly. "Why yes sir you may here you go!" she said handing him a plate which had the bill and a load of sweets on it. He was very confused but took it none the less. "What's with the sweets sir? I only asked for the bill!" he said outraged. "Blaise please calm down. In most restaurants when you ask for the bill you will get a mint or sweet with it as is common in the muggle world. It's just seen as a nice treat. Don't worry that means we'll each have a sweet if you take one and pass one on till we all have one and don't forget me as we Professor's like our sweets as much as the rest of you!" said Harry chuckling and getting them to laugh with him.

The bill was one hundred and fourteen pounds and twenty five pence. He carefully counted out the money freaking out when he couldn't find the exact change! "Sir I can't find the right change this won't do at all!" he said sounding agitated. "Blaise in the muggle world we often leave what are referred to as tips or extra money for the waitress for the work she did bringing our meals to the table. As there was twelve of us and we should each leave a tip of two pounds you should leave one hundred and thirty nine pounds on the table. It's just the way things are done here. Yes it seems like a lot but she served us all so each of us giving her two pounds is a good thing. Now leave the money and let's go!" he instructed as they left the room. They were all buzzing about their lunchtime experience and were delighted as they had not really been missed at lunch time in the great hall anyways. They returned to class and picked up their bags and things. "Thanks professor for a great lunch!" said Susan smiling up at him. "You are most welcome Miss Bones!" he said winking at her and making her blush. They all left for their next class which was with Neville and were very excited about it.


	45. Revelations & understanding

**Here's the next chapter please read and review thanks love Angel x**

"Ok everyone come in and sit down for a moment. I need to get ready and then we're leaving the room. I should tell you we'll be going to the room of requirement in a moment to watch something. I will be explaining everything as it happens and prepare as you will see things you've never seen before I'm sure! Now can anyone here tell me what this is and I don't want any muggle born students to answer as they will definitely know that answer. I want only others to attempt answering the question so I can gauge what you do and don't know about muggle defense!" he said holding a Smith and Wesson revolver gun with a right hand twist.

All of the other students in the room frowned as no one knew what it was. "Is it what muggles think our wands would look like if they ever saw one?" asked Draco suddenly. "No it's not but it was a good question. This here is called a gun and there are many types of them. This particular gun is called a Smith & Wesson revolver. Inside the gun here we have what are called bullets which are generally made of various metals. This gun or mechanism shoots out these bullets at extremely fast speeds and they can kill or seriously wound anyone upon contact. They can penetrate through a magical shield as you'll soon see. Now come with me as we're going to be viewing a simulation of how they work" he said leading them from the room and towards the Room of Requirement. Inside the room was a classroom setting with a projector and screen for him to show them everything on. There was a dueling station to one side so he could demonstrate how the gun worked.

"Ok so now here you can see we all have ear muffs and I want you all to put them on right now please. Now I will demonstrate how to fire a gun. This chamber here which we call the cartridge chamber is round and as you can see it swirls around easily enough. This is what bullets look like however some are silver so they're not always gold. Your gun needs to have bullets in it to work and so we must place one bullet in each hole or space here and then we close it back up ok. This hook here is what we call the firing pin and we need to pull that back fully so it's cocked out and stays in this position like so. Then gripping the stock like so we need to aim and pulling on this trigger here we can fire the gun. Now I will set up a time delayed shield which give me enough to get back here and fire my gun. Now as you can see I'm using the highest shield out there!" he said as he moved around the dueling station.

"I will now place the room provided human on the other side of the shield to show you what happens. You will see a lot a fake blood when I fire however when you do this in real life obviously the blood will be real. This will not be pleasant to see but as this is DADA and we all need to get real you will find that you see some things which you do not like. It's perfectly ok to admit you don't like them and it is through admitting this that we become stronger. Now I should tell you that as no one pureblood will know what this is you can easily take care of a threat at once. Now watch carefully!" he instructed as he set up the strongest shield and they all watched him in fascination.

He pulled back the firing pin and and shot the gun causing the 'human' to shout out and 'bleed' everywhere before eventually 'dying'. "Now as you saw and heard this is not only lethal and unexpected but very loud. This device here is called a silencer and you screw it on to the end of the gun like so. I will now fire it again and you will notice how quiet it is now. So take off your ear muffs and listen and please watch me so you know how to do that in future if you ever need to. I will be working on getting one into everyone home so that someone bad can be taken out before they cause extreme damage. Never use a gun unless you know there is no other choice. Now listen!" he said screwing on the silencer and firing as they all gasped in shock at the sound. It wasn't nearly as loud as the other one had been.

"Being rather blunt here most death eaters will not know what this is and so when they arrive to cause damage firing one of these will literally save your own lives which do matter more. Now here we have a photo of the usual death eater garb and we can see that generally they choose to wear a black cloak of varying styles and a silver or metallic mask of different style for the unique person who wears it. Remember what these look like and remember also that not everyone who doesn't wear these is ok either. Someone who you may or may not know called Delores Umbridge who used to work at the Ministry of Magic is now in jail. She never wore one of these nor did she ever want to but she did admit in an interview to killing various muggleborns and leaving other muggleborns magic-less and in their home towns with a hundred thousand pounds cash on them. If someone wants too much order all the time and just appears anal chances are they may to wear this outfit but they may not be ok either. Constant vigilance is always to be used as you just never know what someone may or may not be into! Now has anyone any questions?" asked Neville looking around the room at everyone.

He could suddenly hear sniffling from somewhere and noticed Draco Malfoy was now full on bawling. He had gut wrenching sobs coming out of his mouth. "Draco it's alright son let it out. Now what seems to be the problem and don't worry you can tell me and I promise I'll never judge you" he said soothingly as he patted Draco's shoulder. "Ssssir my... my...f...f...father...had one of these in his closet. I saw it before when I was younger. He caught me wearing it and running around his room laughing playing with it and then he beat me for it. I didn't know what it was I just thought he had bad taste in clothing. Oh god he was an awful man. He probably did awful things. I'm so sorry sir. Please don't hate me! I heard my mother say once to him that she wished he'd stop being so foolish and think about what he was doing to the family. This is obviously what it's about. How will anyone ever look at me the same way!" he said through sobs.

The whole class was shocked to the core by his outburst and from looking at him it was clear he was not ok. "Draconis thank you for sharing that with us. I don't know why you would ever think I or anyone in here would hate you for something your father chose to do. You are not your father and I warn you all now that anyone and I mean anyone caught ostracizing or ignoring Draco here for any reason will suffer. Trust me you don't want that. Crying is a great stress reliever and anyone that says boys should not cry does not know anything about boys or men in general. Sometimes we just cry for no reason even I do and no it doesn't make us weaker at all. I am so proud of you for sharing this memory and note that it takes real courage to admit things we don't like in this way. Take twenty personal points for Slytherin for being brave enough to admit that your family is not perfect but you will try everyday to make things better. As long as you always strive to be the best you can be it doesn't matter what your family did before you. Well done Draco!" he said proudly as everyone clapped and got up to hug Draco. Even Ron joined it.

It pained Ron to see that although Draco had buckets more money then him that he had such an awful home life. This was honestly the first time he could say he fully understood that money was not everything and that behind closed doors you have no idea what really goes on. "Draco I'm so sorry. I thought because you had more money then me that you had everything you ever wanted to at home and now I know that's not true. I'm sorry for Judging you based on your money!" said Ron who shed a tear himself. This Neville could see had been a real breakthrough with Ron. He could see Ron would not be as much of a difficulty to handle any more. As he moved away from Draco a steaming hot chocolate with marshmallows appeared before everyone on their desk. "Enjoy this treat for a few minutes. Every house can take twenty points for active participation in the class well done everyone. If this class has taught us anything it's that it's never ok to judge anyone based on what money they have or indeed the choices their family members make!" said Neville proudly.

"Ron thank you for what you said earlier. Look I know we may never be friends but I'm sorry too. I mean I was taught that people like you who don't have much money have no sense and shouldn't be hung out with because they will tarnish your reputation. You are a great guy and from spending time in class with you I can see that now. I'm sorry I judged you based on what my parents told me before. It's clear to me now that they have so much money that they simply don't understand how someone like you lives!" said Draco who was still shedding some small tears and now shaking Ron's hand. This shall we say somewhat shocking and quite frankly all too real DADA lesson had served to show Ron that there was more to life then simply just him and his needs. Leading them all back to class he said he wanted them to write an essay on the things their families do which they are not proud of no matter what that is.

"Write an essay on the things each of your families do which do not make you proud of them. Don't worry as they won't be read out in class. I want two parchments of your work handed in to me here on Friday. I want it on Friday and as long as I do get it on Friday even if not in class it will be ok. I would prefer it in class but if that's not possible because you forgot it your dorm room then you can give it to me later that day. Now have a good day and see you later on!" he said smiling brightly at them as he watched them leave. Everyone left for their next class feeling more mature slightly then they had entering it. They now understood that nothing was ever as it initially seemed and that to judge the book by the cover was so wrong on many levels. Everyone respected Draco more for what he'd admitted. These shocks to the system they'd experienced in class would be what saves their lives really and Neville couldn't have been prouder of them all at that moment.


	46. Borgin's Interview

**Here's the next chapter please read and review love Angel x**

Augusta was back in her office waiting for the next person to come in for their interview. "Madam Longbottom he's here!" said the Auror as he entered the office. "Thank you Sawley. Bring him in next door and don't forget the fresh tea and cakes" she said as he did so. She went into the office where he was currently waiting for her. "Hello Boris! It's an honour to meet you. You are here today for an interview as I want to know what makes Knockturn alley's most popular shopkeeper tick. I want to know how you've become one of the best shopkeepers there is. Let's have some tea and cakes eh?" she said as he blushed bright red gawping at her. "Well thank you Madam. I must say I had not expected this compliment as I had thought I might be in trouble. You know tea and cakes sounds wonderful. In my profession there's never much time to enjoy the finer things in life with manning the shop" he said in delight as they arrived. She tentatively took her cake from the pile pouring herself some tea as he did the same for himself. He quickly ate two poisoned cakes exclaiming how delicious they were and how he was sorry he was such a savage.

 _So then Boris John Borgin tell me have you ever been in jail before?_

 _I was in jail for two months once for selling a book which took off someone's finger. In my defence I didn't realise the book was going to do that henceforth the shorter sentence. Besides which I was only eighteen so it hardly counts now._

 _Have you ever sold anything to anyone knowing it was potentially dangerous or should I say more dangerous than the usual merchandise you have in your shop?_

 _Yes I have. Sometimes I tell the person this however if I don't really like them or their tone I don't bother telling them. It would then be their own fault if anything went wrong._

 _Who did you sell these items to and what were they? Also tell me did you tell them if it was dangerous or not._

 _I sold Tom Riddle or Voldermort as he's known now an antique locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin. I made him pay more than what it was worth and I didn't tell him that you needed to know Parseltongue in order to gain access to it. Did you know he had to learn it and was not born with it as he told everyone he was? I don't know how he managed to learn it but he did._

 _I sold one of his diaries to Lucius Malfoy as bad things were happening around it. It wasn't a good omen to have in the store and as I know Lucius loves his dark things and it belonged to his master that he'd love it which of course he did. I know my shop sells dark objects as I'm not a fool but seriously even objects as bad as this can't be in my shop. That thing was heinous and frightening. I'm a strong man but no one is that strong. It even tried to possess me once however I have strong wards against possession in my shop which let me know something was up. It was at this point that I knew how exceptionally dark this item was. I shouldn't really say this as I can't be sure and it could be very dangerous for me but I think the diary was a horcrux._

 _I gave Delores Umbridge a special necklace which would make her deeper most inner desires much more prominent in her. The things she really feels but would want no one else to ever know would come out. That bitch refused to date me once and so she had to suffer stupid bitch. Like I have the time. We all know what she did to her father and yet she seriously thinks she can hide it._

 _I gave Albus Dumbledore a rare collection of potions but I never knew what they did so essentially I blindly sold him potentially dangerous items and I didn't care about it one bit. I do know they were tainted and so I hope whoever the hell he gave it to is still alive. He said it was a birthday gift for Harry Potter but for some reason I got the impression he was only telling me this and that he really intended it to go to someone else. I can't explain why but I's just a feeling I have._

 _Severus Snape has bought a few rare potions ingredients from me from time to time and I don't know what for but I can guess for a rough potion which would cause serious damage. He even bought a potion I had which was meant to cure leprosy. It's been in my shop for yonks and I couldn't even tell if it still worked or not._

 _The late Professor Quirrel bought many things and he thought I didn't notice that he kept talking to himself while in here. It's almost as though someone else was watching me. He got very annoyed when I didn't have what he was looking for and threatened to kill me if I didn't get them back for him. He asked me for the locket and diary and so I had to ward him out of my shop._ I've had enough bad experiences in my life to know he was trouble. I mean why would anyone want those items?

 _Ok so do you support Voldermort?_

 _Yes I do. I'm not a deatheater and I'll never be one but even I can't deny he has the right ideas. Mudbloods should be made to feel just as weak as they are all the time so no jobs for them and that. I don't think they should be killed however putting them in their place is not out of line. The odd rape ought to silence them especially if someone say Yaxley was the giver. I wouldn't do it myself as while I do agree with these things I have actual sense and a reputation to keep. I will not be going to jail for having bad thoughts about what needs to be done to mudbloods. I will only ever go to jail if I actually act on these impulses which I'll never do. Did you know that Opium helps to keep the brain distracted from acting on these thoughts? No one knows that I'm high most of the time as it keeps me from jail and I'd rather be free from jail thank you very much._

 _Ok so have you ever harmed anyone you shouldn't have? I mean have you ever harmed anyone when it wasn't in self- defence?_

 _Yes I have. I've broken Lucius Malfoy's arms a few times when he didn't pay up. The same can be said for Dumbledore's knees and toes. He has very sensitive feet so let's just say he always pays me on time now. Did you know that he's the main buyer of any Opium I have which I don't use myself? It's rather strange but hey maybe he's keeping bad thoughts at bay also. I've cut the legs and fingers of various customers who think they can short change me in some way._

 _Have you ever killed anyone?_

 _Yes I did indeed. I killed a man once who was a bum and kept trying to make me become a death eater. I say rape them all with no mark. I don't now nor will I ever bow down to anyone. I answer to only myself. He didn't accept that view of life so he pushed up daisies. No one will ever and I mean ever talk down to me mother fucker. I killed a few more servants of old Tommy Boy also as they didn't accept that view of things either. We need to get more open minded people. The last person who did ended up in the muggle world with no memory of magic. Now that is a fate worse than death to me._

 _Is there anyone you currently desire to kill?_

 _Yes Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom._

 _Why is that?_

 _Because quite frankly they scare me senseless. They are only twelve or whatever and they took out Voldermort. If anyone can take out Voldermort someone like me will be a walk in the park. I can't spend my whole life looking over my shoulder or waiting to die._

 _Have you ever raped someone?_

 _Yes I have but it was not Voldermort related. I don't know her name but she caught me doing something wrong and I needed to silence her. Suffice to say she didn't walk or talk much after that. Last I heard she was in magical coma in St Mungos. Anyone who gets in my way will be moved out of the way by any and I mean literally any means possible. You screw with me and you will die!_

 _Asides from Mr Longbottom and Mr Potter is there anyone you fear?_

 _Yes Bellatrix LeStrange as you never know just what she's going to do next. She had literally gone gaga and I will not be party to the madness. I don't ever want to have to face her alone. She gives me the willies but even I can't deny the jugs up on her. She's fucking hot and frightening and that's where the dilemma comes from. I'd fuck her senseless but I'm terrified of even being around her._

 _Who else would you have me interview?_

 _Percy Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Dedalius Diggle._

 _Do you have anyone who can look after your shop in your absence?_

 _I'm never gone so, no I don't!_

 _Boris John Borgin you are under arrest for the rape and murder of those people. I sentence you to life imprisonment without bail or any means to get out. May you rot in hell! Auror Sawley take the prisoner away and don't forget the magical restraining cuffs. You're going to need them with this one._

That was another interview over as she went home for the evening to have a bath and try to forget about things for a while. With two more interviews tomorrow it was going to be a long day.


	47. Surprises for Augusta

**Here's the next chapter please and review it and let me know what you think of the changes I've made within this chapter as I'd be interesed to know what you think of what I've done here. Thanks love Angel x**

Florean entered the office that morning feeling confused. Just what was he doing here, in her office no less? I mean he never did anything really out of the way to anyone. "Ah Florean welcome old friend. As you can see I'm talking to all members of Diagon Alley to get to know them better. I mean we never talk to you guys with being so busy prosecuting criminals and I thought it would be good to catch up with some tea and cakes" she said as he smiled at that. "That would be lovely truly. It's so rare that anyone cares to ask you about how things are going for you" he said sitting down. As usual the tea and cakes were brought in where she selected her own cake and poured herself some tea leaving him to do that for himself. The cakes were a gorgeous cream and jam or jelly filled selection and his mouth was watering as he looked at them. When the spell took affect she started questioning him.

 _Tell me your name please._

 _My name is Florean Mathew John Mark Fortescue._

 _How long have you worked in the alley?_

 _Fifty years this year._

 _Where do your sympathies lie?_

 _Well I hate animals being abused so I always try to support animal welfare groups._

She was shocked at that obviously she'd asked the question the wrong way. She realised she'd need to be very blunt indeed in her questioning of Florean in future.

 _Do you support Voldermort?_

 _It would be an unhealthy and unwise choice for me to support him. Besides which I'm an ice cream vender and it would look ridiculous if I did. I mean what am I going to say my lord would you like a cone? I don't think so mate. He can take a damn hike._

 _What is your opinion of Albus Dumbledore?_

 _My opinion of him is that he means well in everything he does but it doesn't often work out that way for whoever he's trying to help. I mean I like that he never gives up trying to help people but he always tries to help people who really don't need or deserve it. I know it sounds awful to say that but some people don't need the kind of help he's forcing them to take. He's quite sneaky also because I've noticed if you don't take his help he finds ways to make you feel really bad until you do. He leaves you no choice. I mean he's nothing like Voldermort but he is a bad control freak._

Deciding to try something highly random she asked that question again but in a different way altogether.

 _Ok very good now what is your real opinion of Albus Dumbledore?_

 _Oh I wasn't sure if it was ok to be that honest because it can be shocking. I think he can go and die in a house fire for all I care. Meddling old bastard. And what's the deal with everyone loving him and hanging on his every word? He's not Voldermort but even I can see he ruins lives all the time and doesn't even care about it. He always says he does everything for the greater good but even he can't explain what that is when asked. I don't even think he knows what it is. He just says it to shut people up so they'll leave him alone and stop questioning him. He really used to be a friend of mine until I noticed just how twisted he was becoming. He just at one stage gave up trying to give a damn about whether people knew what he was up to or not. So focused is he on saving bad people from themselves that he doesn't see they can never be saved. It is then that he does bad things himself to prove they can be saved. He gets so angry when he fails every time that he chooses to lash out at someone who really could do with his help._

 _Ok so what did he personally do to you to make you so mad at him? I mean you said you were friends before!_

 _Oh yes he killed some people. I know he wouldn't want anyone to know about that but I do. It's not cool at all. I mean who goes around killing some people. Did you know he is responsible for his own sisters death. He was dueling Grindlewald when it happened. She begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen to her and as a consequence she got killed in the cross fire. She was never ok after loosing her magic at such a young age. You know these young boys had seen her using her magic and beaten her brutally for it. Her dad killed them being carted off to jail himself and after that she was so scared that her magic stopped working. She was never the same after this experience so when Dumbledore saw power ahead he forgot all about her fears and so only the power getting her killed. He has never gotten over what he's done but hasn't learned anything from it either._

 _I mean he still feels if he tries to make the bad guys better and save them that he can in some way make up for all he's done. He doesn't see that she can't ever come back and he can't ever redeem himself. After I knew this about him I knew he was crazy and could no longer be his friend. He approached me offering me a top position in his vigilante justice group the order of the Phoenix and I was appalled. How could someone who'd been a dear friend of mine kill people and then try to do this as well. It would never have worked out only he couldn't see that._

 _Oh ok I didn't know this. I will need to investigate this organisation more. You are one of the first people to mention it to me. Now tell me do you know of anyone else he killed?_

 _Yes he killed a few muggleborns when they fell pregnant in his school in the seventies. He was worried they'd tarnish his reputation which he couldn't have. He came to me and confessed everything stating he needed to tell someone and that due to my job he knew I'd be the perfect person to listen to him without judgment. Had he forgotten we used to be friends? I mean I sat there and listened to him try to reason it out in his head but no matter how he dressed it up at the end of the day it was cold blooded murder. I told him this and he tried to kill me but I managed to knock him out with a glass bowl and erase his memory of telling me about it. I had no choice but to erase his memories as I didn't want to die. You have to understand that. I would never wish to cause anyone any harm intentionally or otherwise._

 _I do understand my friend and thank you for telling me about this. I hope it will give you some relief now that you have shared it with me. I promise I would never judge you doing what you did. We all need to defend ourselves sometimes which is what you did and you must no longer dwell on this in a bad light any longer. It is not your fault either that he chose the path he did. At times we may never know why he has done many of the things he did but we just need to accept them and move on. The good point here is that you tried to stop him and warn him of how bad things were going to go. This to me is a sign of a goodhearted man who tried to do the right thing and was unsuccessful. This is not a sign of weakness in you but in him. And hey I bet telling me about this has made you feel much lighter. I am only sorry you had to carry this with you all that time like that. Now please tell me have you ever broken the law before?_

 _Yes once. When I was younger I incurred a fine which I didn't pay yet. In my defense I had no money at the time to pay it and was relieved that no one ever came looking for it but then again it has been hanging over my head for years. I only brought no attention to it as I didn't wish to be prosecuted for it. I know that must sound very weak. I'm sorry about that as it really was not my intention to deceive others._

 _For how much was this fine? Don't worry Florean I know you would not intentionally keep something like this from the authorities without good reason. Until I took over they had been far to strict on things that don't matter and lenient with things that really do so no more. From now on things are going to be done fairly and no more of this sending people to jail for not paying a fine and so on. If we need to punish these people really the fine price may be heightened or something like that._

 _It was for two thousand galleons ma'am. Thank you for being so understanding and you are right no one else would have understood it or seen it like you do now. Before I would have gone to jail for sure and now thanks to you I don't have to._

 _Ok well you'll have to pay that before you leave today and then we'll leave it there. Is there anything else you feel I should know._

 _Well The White Wyvern Tavern stays open later then they say they do to the authorities and I do think they may be doing things of an illicit nature after hours. Also I'm deeply in love with you and I have been for most of my life however I never thought I'd ever be good enough for you. You are the best and I can't ever have the best doing what I do. The fact that you are even conversing with me at all is my every dream come true._

 _Ok thank you for that. I'll look into that shortly. Wow Florean I had no idea you could feel that way! I mean it's been years since my Edward and I too feel the same way you do. I always have I just never acted on it because my father would not allow it. I love you too. Now who should I interview next?_

 _Severus Snape, Garrick Ollivander and Filius Flitwick. I mean it would be fascinating to know all he does? I mean he must be a wealth of information on a variety of topics. Oh to be in Filius' head. I can't believe you love me too. I'm so happy this is the best day of my life. Oh Augusta!_

 _Ok I will do so thank you my dear man._

"So Florean I have brought you here today to quickly pay an old fine of two thousand galleons!" she said as the affects of the potion wore off. "Oh no! I forgot about that. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me here you go!" he said handing over a cheque for that amount to her. She accepted the cheque and smiled at him as she tapped it with her wand making it clear instantly. "Florean Fortescue I hereby declare that you have paid all of your dues and that you hereby free once again from this debt. Now come with me because I don't know about you but I would really go for a nice ice cream about now" she said kissing his lips as they left hand in hand smiling brighter then they ever had in years.


	48. Family matters

**Here's the next chapter which I hope you like. It was an idea that just kind of came to me suddenly and so here it is. Please enjoy it and read and review it thanks, love Angel x**

She was in her bed tossing and turning this nightmare was awful yet she couldn't seem to wake up from it. She was seeing flashes of broken images but the sounds she was hearing though infrequent were not broken. _Come on we're loosing her... I can't believe she'd lie to me...I can choose when to tell her these things the fact that I didn't until now is my choice and I will not be swayed on this decision...Albus you know what to do I mean the less she remembers about this the better...In fact erase his memories as well as we don't want to actually prolong the suffering for him...it's best they remember nothing about this...she will live the life I had planned for her and I'll be damned if she defects or pulls away from it...after all this planning I will not fail...Shame he's a lovely boy and all but he could never be a part of the family not with his families jobs...Diagon Alley indeed...give them to anyone you can find and for gods sake separate them...alter her medical records any way you need to Albus this will not haunt me forever...I love my little girl I just wish she could have been stronger and not so damn foolhardy._

She could see flashes of blood and hospital gowns and hear cries in the distance. Just what was this nightmare? Was someone dying? She bolted awake jumping up in the bed having for breath. She might have been only fifty five having had her son at twenty three years old but nightmares were still prevalent in her sometimes. When her son had returned he'd still been twenty one and although he and his wife would now continue to age normally once again she was slightly shocked at being a grandmother so young but loved the experience too. She wouldn't change Harry and Neville for the world. They'd always be her boys and she'd always love them like sons. "Hey what's wrong sweetheart are you alright?" asked Florean from her side where he was now sleeping. Last night had been wild and she'd never realised that he could be such a tender lover.

"I had a nightmare and I saw some awful things which I don't understand as they were in flashes but I could hear talking and it was my father talking to Albus Dumbledore about me. I don't know what was being said but I think they were talking about you too. Will you come with me to Saint Mungos later to have my head tested? I think I may have been obliviated and I seriously need to know why. I can't believe my dad would do that. Would you get tested as well honey?" she asked him as he smiled at her. "Yes of course pumpkin. I would do anything for you, you know that!" he said as he kissed her deeply. Leaning over so she was resting her head on his chest and he was holding her tightly she fell back to sleep. Waking up in the morning she got ready and flooed to the hospital telling work she'd be in later on. "Hello I'm Madam Longbottom from the ministry and I'm here to have a head exam as is my partner here. We feel someone may have obliviated us in the past and we want to know why. Also I had a nightmare last night where someone was saying they may have altered my medical records. I'm sure they didn't but it's better to be safe then sorry!" she said as the healer lead them into her office.

"Ok Madam Longbottom have a rest here on this bed and lie back down. Now I'm going to put this gel on your forehead and it will feel cold initially but it will get hotter as the spell works. Now just relax ok here we go. Hmm yes I can see that alright. It would appear that a chunk has been erased from your mind in a very intricate way. We can tell it's a year in length and we can tell that whoever cast this spell so well clearly thinks we would never find a way around it but we have. Now you will feel a pulling sensation as I unblock and then remove the memories for us all to view in the pensive over there" she said putting this huge stream into the pensive. Augusta was now crying as she didn't feel so whole anymore and she was also very frightened about what her late father didn't wish her know that he'd erased a year of her life.

"Ok sir now you can lie down please. Again this will feel cold but it will heat up as the spell works. You too have a year erasure and it would be my educated guess that you two spending time together recently started the unblocking process. Now let's view these memories!" she said as they both wiped off their foreheads and she put his memories into the second pensive. Two hours later they emerged from his pensive in tears. "Well I can safely say were your father still alive he'd be in jail for a long time as despite what he personally thinks tampering with medical files and erasing memories is seriously against the law and punished very severely which I don't need to tell you Madam Longbottom!" she said as she gave the now balling woman some tissues.

"I loved my father I really did but this is unforgivable and I shall never forgive him for this. Do we know what happened to them or where he placed them?" she asked the healer who smiled. "Yes well that we do know. He wasn't too concerned with hiding it as they'd erased your memories already by then. Here's a photo we have of them on our records!" she said handing the crying couple a photo of two babies a day or so after they were born. Augusta had been with Florean when she was seventeen and an act of intimate love had impregnated her with twins. As her father had not approved of this as it went against the plans he had for her but he was against killing them he'd erased their memories of their whole relationship and the babies having them adopted out. Did they even know they still had parents living? What's worse was that in the memories he'd proposed to her and she'd accepted but her father had made it impossible for them to be together forcing Edward to be with her instead. She had loved Edward dearly but then again after forgetting all about Florean those feelings made sense. Herself and Edward had had Frances when she was twenty four and he'd had Neville at age twenty. The healer left the room a moment to give them some space for a moment while she got out the adoption files they'd sent for.

"I'm so sorry Augusta I didn't know any of this. I know this is not maybe the right time but we're not dead yet! Would you marry me now instead? I mean we would have been married anyway if your father had not intervened. I love you with all of my heart and I promise to look after you for the rest of our lives together. I am sorry he and Dumbledore took our children away but I do hope now that they can be reunited with us and maybe we can be one happy if not extraordinary family. I'm so sorry for everything my angel!" he said kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Flo you know I'd marry you tomorrow if I could. Of course I'll marry you. I'm sorry to say this but I can't help thinking that it's karma that mine and Edwards son Frances turned out to be so unhinged and so on. At least now we can have a chance to be proper parents to them. I think they should see these memories before anything else otherwise they will not understand anything. Oh I hope they can forgive us!" she said kissing his lips once again and holding his hand as the nerves bubbled within her. Her daughters would be twenty eight years old now.

Terry Amelia Larson was at her desk in the unspeakables department when she was called to Saint Mungos for a familial emergency. She was shocked as Voldermort had killed both of her parents when she was seventeen. She'd been devastated but life goes on right? Well mostly but there were days when she still thought of them with pride. She flooed over to the hospital and was escorted to the office which had an invisible soundproof wall erected for the parents to be behind while they watched her finding out.

"Miss Larson please come here. Now I need you to have a seat as we have discovered some shocking information about you. We need you to understand that up until this moment we knew nothing of this as it has already devastated a few people. We regret to inform you that you are adopted. Your late adoptive parents were going to tell you when they felt the time was right as it says so in your file however Voldermort got to them before they could do so. I am so sorry Terry. Now your biological parents had a set of twins before they were attacked and their memories tampered with. They were devastated this morning to learn of what happened to them and have asked that you view the erased year of memories we unblocked for them before meeting them. They wanted you to know that had they not been attacked in such a vicious manner they would have kept you and married which is what they intended to do before they were attacked" said the healer as Terry burst into tears.

"I can't believe this! When Voldermort got my parents and killed them I was devastated and then I learn they weren't even my real parents. This is so heartbreaking. I feel as though I can't forgive for not telling me about it but as I know holding grudges is wrong I can't do this. Let me see the memories and maybe I can understand more about the situation. I must know before I do this do I know them?" she asked as the healer nodded. "You do know them and I think to be honest most people do!" entering the memories Terry watched as Augusta and then Florean's memories were erased by Albus Dumbledore and Dorian Longbottom. She had seen how her parents were so in love and planned to marry until her father put an end to it. She emerged sobs wracking her body.

"Where are they? Oh dear god I'm so dreadfully sorry they had to go through that because of me. They've had such a hard life as it is. I will never forgive Dorian and Dumbledore for doing what they did to these people. Do you think they will forgive me for not being part of their lives? I hope they don't hate me or something. I mean what do I say to them should we meet? Oh this is a mess. I mean I have a twin sister and I don't even know her I'd say. Is she here as well?" she asked as the healer nodded. "She is in the next room viewing the memories as well. Her name is Ramona Morgan and she works in the Department of Mysteries as a potions mistress. She will be in here in any moment and has already been told all about you!" said the healer as the girl in question came in.

Terry had long brown wavy hair like Augusta, Florean's brown eyes and Augusta's lips. Her nose was like Florean's as well. She was so beautiful to look at. Ramona looked exactly the same as her as they were identical twins. The only difference was that Ramona was slightly taller. When they looked at each other they once again cried and hugged each other tightly.

"I know we work together but not being in the same departments I can see why we wouldn't regularly see each other. I've always wanted a family of my own. Mum and Dad told me I was adopted at age seventeen but were killed in raids by Voldermort's death eaters when I was eighteen. I have never fully recovered from loosing them. You know up until today I had always thought my real parents didn't love me and that's why they had given me up. I at times hated them for it but today here and looking at these memories has proven how wrong I was and how helpless they were. I'm so sad for them. I mean to have your babies taken away as well as your memories without any choices in the matter. I mean with her breast milk and things she must have thought she was going mad. I'll never forgive them for doing this to mum and dad. I hope they can forgive us for causes these problems in their lives. I have struggled really hard getting over my own shall we say parent's deaths but I do hope we can one day work towards being a whole family. I know things are tough right now but I can safely say that knowing they didn't hate me or something has made things ten times better then they were. Please Healer Ronson can we see them? I can't believe I have a sister how exciting!" said Ramona who was now loudly crying into a tissue.

"They have been here watching you both as they wanted to gauge whether or not it would be safe for them to see you as if it wasn't and you severely disliked them they would have left for your own benefit as it was never their wish to ruin your lives. You may come out now!" she said waving her wand as the wall came down. "My...my daughters! My darling girls oh I'm so sorry for everything. You were so precious when you were born and we loved you both so very much. I can't begin to explain my anger at my father and I know that Dumbledore had not been captured at this point so it really was him. I can't believe it Flo we have two young amazing children. Oh this is the best day of my life! Can I please hug you?" asked Augusta tentatively. They nodded yes and she hugged each of them crying loudly with them.

"My little girls. I always wondered why I felt so empty in the shop seeing all these young children and wondering why I had none of my own. I remember the first time young Terry came into the shop holding her mothers hand. She looked so beautiful eyes all wide in awe. You ordered the mint crisp madness and the joy on your face that day reminded me of why I loved my job so much. Ramona you came in and had the chocolate fudge mountain on a day when everything for me had gone wrong. You know I seriously thought of giving up the job but when your face lit up so much I was yet again reminded of why I do my job and love it. I had a very rough day but I persevered and lived to see another working day because of you. I've never been more angry and yet proud in my whole life. Today I became a man, a real father and it's something I'll never forget. I am here with the love of my life whom I will be marrying sometime soon and now I have my daughters as well. I am so angry that this even had to happen but I know I'll cherish this moment forever. Is it alright for your old man to give you a cuddle?" he asked as they ran at him hugging him close.

Even the healer was crying at this point. "Oh daddy we're just so happy you don't hate us or something. You made all of our childhoods wonderful as no one ever forgets their first Fortescues ice-cream. I don't know how this will work out as we need to return to work now but we'll call by your place this evening for dinner and we can get to know each other better yeah? I think it's best to start somewhere. And then you can come to my house for dinner both of you and of course Ramona too. What do you say?" asked Terry nervously. "Sweetheart that would be wonderful! I'll be at your mother's tonight and we'll see you at seven for dinner. We love you both so much and I'm so proud!" he said dabbing his eyes and kissing both of their cheeks as they left via floo. Thanking the healer profusely he and Augusta left once again in high spirits. Yes what had been done to them had been awful but what they'd gotten from it had been well worth all the agony. Augusta's heart finally felt whole and now she knew why as it had always felt like she'd had a missing piece in her life. Her daughters were perfect and she was so in love with Florean. Things couldn't get much better right now.


	49. Ollivander's interview

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it, please read and review thanks love Angel x**

He entered the Ministry heading for Augusta's rooms wondering what it was all about. He had work to do today but he would come here none the less. He entered her office shocked to see a large coffee table, a roaring fire and some armchairs. On the coffee table was a silver tea set with some cakes which had been freshly made on it. "Ah Garrick welcome. Have a seat. I said we could have some tea and cakes. I've asked you here for an informative interview based on what you do for your job. Basically I want to know how you choose the right wand for someone and how you know about it?" she said as he smiled sitting down. He had thought it might be for other reasons but was delighted it wasn't. Sitting down he took a poisoned cake and ate it quickly loving the taste in his mouth. He really should try to eat more of these as they were great. As she saw the spell take effect in him she poured him some tea and asked him some questions.

 _Ok so Garrick Melvin Ollivander how long have you done your job?_

 _I've been working there over fifty years by now._

 _So is there anything you do in your shop that you don't want anyone to know about?_

 _Well I shouldn't say so but I do have a charm up over the door which alerts me to the fact that they are there when they come in but it also tells me their name. Please don't tell anyone about it as I like people to believe I know everyone's name when they come into the shop. Also the spell lets me know if the person who has entered is extraordinary or indeed dark. This lets me know I need to be wary of them and so on. I do this for safety and would prefer it remaining with me._

 _Please tell me the spell later as we will be putting it up all over Diagon Alley for safety reasons. I mean shop keepers can now be safe and we'll be putting in some stunning wards and so on so death eaters may not ever attack unsuspecting people. Have you ever sold someone a wand that wasn't exactly suited to them because someone told you to?_

 _I have but it's not something I like admitting. On a few occasions Dumbledore has paid me handsomely to hold a wand for someone specific he thinks it would suit. He is not always right either and I am obligated to sell someone a wand which in some way matches them. He is not always happy with me but I can't force someone to take a wand which doesn't suit them as the bad reaction could literally kill them if it is forced. I may be easily bribed for the right price which he knows but I will not ever be responsible for someone's death._

 _Do you believe in the deathly hallows?_

 _I'm not supposed to say so but yes I do. They are not really a myth and Dumbledore knows this which is why he is trying to get them all time. My family were very close to the Peverells and it has been a pain in my backside forever. I mean he found out about it and has been hounding me for the deathly hallows ever since. He honestly believes I have them but he is mistaken I do not. He is not even aware he has one of them himself. I am not meant to know this I am sure but I while doing some familial research I discovered that Harry James B Potter is the last relation of them Peverells. I am not sure he knows this but what it essentially means is that Dumbledore's wand should be Harry's. He'll never part with it while still alive I can assure you of that._

 _That's very interesting to know. I didn't know that and I can tell you he didn't know that either. I'll let him know thank you. So then are you a supporter of Voldermort?_

 _Are you simple minded? No indeed I am not but I am disgusted that someone such as yourself would ask me that. Obviously if I wish to remain alive I must act as though I don't follow any way in particular being neutral. However I am seriously light sided. But I follow the real light side and not the 'light side' of Dumbledore where anyone can be light. If you are going to be light you need to prove it not just be light because someone such as him labels you as such._

 _What is your opinion of muggleborns?_

 _I believe they need to not be so expectant of us to always know to what they refer and vice versa. We all fail miserably here. I mean I think we could learn a lot from them as they have technology and things that our own death eaters will not know of. I went to the muggle world a few times in my life to learn things from them. I said to the person teaching me that they need to speak to me as though I am a complete fool in order for me to understand it. I learned how to shoot a sniper rifle which is a type of muggle weapon designed to kill the person it is fired at. I keep one always in my shop and as I am in the back of my shop most of the time no one will see it coming. I have to be able to protect myself from death eaters another way and this is just one way in which muggles are better than us. We can learn so much from them. I feel that all residents of Diagon Alley should be taught about guns and how they work so we can fully protect ourselves. Also with the right person doing the talking we could secure the thieves downfall from the goblins to put in each shop but modify it to harm any and all deatheaters who should enter. We can make it invisible this way saving ourselves if we haven't got time to reach for a wand or gun. Don't ask the question if you don't want the answer._

 _I believe you are most correct Garrick and I will see to it that these things happen at once. We have a few deatheaters in custody and I am sure one of them would be delighted to give us a skin sample with their mark on it so we can see what makes it work and or aggravates it. You have the right ideas for sure. Would you be willing to give us some help with the muggle weapons should we need it?_

 _I would indeed. I don't mind helping you out if it saves lives and I mean saves lives the right way not through this vigilante group of Dumbledore's. Yes he feels that no one who shouldn't know about it does but he is mistaken. They have an organisation in the muggle world called M.I.5 who deal in espionage and are a real group unlike the order of the damn phoenix. I have a friend there who knows about our world and is the one who helped me with my weapons training. I don't advertise that I know these things as it could be dangerous for me to do so which is why I've not spoken of it till now._

 _Who is your friend?_

 _Well his name is James Bond or as they know him 007. He's in his thirties but he does so well at his job. I can tell him to get in contact with you if you like. We still meet up for drinks once a week. He's a very good secret keeper._

 _What Secrets have you asked him to keep for you?_

 _Well my main secret that I'm constantly in disguise as it has saved my life before. I am not even an old man but I used the disguise once when I got afraid and as it saved my life I kind of kept it. Silly I know but I guess it never occurred to me to remove it._

 _Who are you really and what age are you?_

 _Oh my name is indeed Garrick Melvin Ollivander however Quark Morgana Ollivander was my father. I own and run his shop and have done since he died. I am really forty years old._

 _Would you consent to removing the disguise now permanently as it is no longer necessary to have it? I'd rather know who you are now instead of more trickery which really is the last thing we need. We need now to know who everyone is just so someone else doesn't confuse you with a death eater and try to harm you._

 _Yes ok ma'am you may proceed but can you please tell me what I should tell everyone?_

 _I have thought of that and I will be releasing a statement that you were working on top secret stuff with the government or ministry which required you to be disguised. I will be telling everyone you have given an unbreakable vow that you will never discuss what it was about with anyone else no matter how they may try to get you to tell them. Thank you for talking with me today as you have been most helpful. Who should I speak to next?_

 _You should talk to Brendan Briars you know the owner of the White Wyvern Tavern, Minerva McGonagall from Hogwarts, Rita Skeeter from The Daily Prophet as she'd know loads and be so interesting also Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastair Moody from the Ministry._

 _Ok thank you I will do so._

As the spell wore off she told him he was there to remove his disguise. He was shocked but agreed that it would be for the best. She waved her wand in a complex motion for a few minutes until it had all worn off. He stood before her now with longish shaggy brown hair, muscles, deep green eyes and a goatee. For forty he looked amazing. Obviously Florean would always be the one for her but there really was no harm in looking. He did look delicious after all. She dismissed him feeling highly excited. She floo called Florean telling him to take off early from work as she needed him and she needed him now. My god the rush of hormones that came with being him were incredible. She simply couldn't wait to marry him. She'd need to go and see Harry and Neville soon to tell them all about it. She wondered how they'd take it. She had copies of their memories as she left for Hogsmeade where she was meeting the boys. She entered the pub asking for the conference room and asked them both to sit down which they did.

"Neville, Harry I have asked to see you here today as my life was changed yesterday. Suffice to say my father did the worst thing you can do to your daughter and I will never forgive him. You need to view these memories and be warned that some of the things you see will be hard to look at. I'll explain everything afterwards as I know you'll have a load of questions. They agreed and watched the memories eventually coming out of them both men crying. "Gran I'm so sorry he did that to you. I can't believe it. Did you ever find your daughters? What about Florean does he know about it?" asked Neville hugging her close.

"Yes Florean knows all about it. He and I are getting married as we realised we still love each other deeply and it would be stupid to deny ourselves this wondrous opportunity. We've already met our daughters and intend to live the best life we can with them. You two will always be my boys and now I have my girls too" she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I am so happy for you Gran. I love you so much. What are their names?" asked Harry as he hugged and kissed her tenderly. "I love you too sweetie. They are Terry Larson who is an unspeakable and Ramona Morgan who is a potions mistress in the Department of Mysteries. They are only too happy to know they have younger brothers and so on. I have come with a recently developed potion to make things easier for you in class. It will make you whatever height and age you want to be. I would recommend twenty one for the age. There are potions that do this already however they need to be taken separately and this one doesn't. Also before you ask me I have potions for Susan and Hannah as well. With their familial connections it makes sense to have them teach classes at Hogwarts also. We have come up with a plan that they will teach some of the years and the other professors will teach some of the other years. Oh here they are come in girls. You've been advised of the plans and so we'll all take potions now. First off what have you arranged in terms of jobs?" she asked them both as they both smiled.

"Well I've worked out that I'll be teaching charms to the Owl students and Professor Flitwick will teach the Newt students. I'll have my own classroom and everything it will be perfect! Let's do this!" said Hannah excitedly. Susan said the same as Hannah except it was about Transfigurations. To be honest McGonagall and Flitwick were both delighted with the lessoned workload meaning they could fully focus on their aspects of the course.

Harry went first becoming six ft even in height with slight muscles and shaggy black hair. Neville chose to become six ft one with more defined muscles then Harry had chosen and the same hair style only with a lighter brown hair colour. Susan became five ft eleven with size c boobs, long straight hair, deep curves and nice dark green eyes. Hannah went last becoming five ft eleven also with size d boobs, a small waist, very long legs, blonde longer wavy hair and brown eyes which were honey coloured. As Augusta looked at them all she smiled brightly. She had two weddings to help plan and then her own wedding as well. This year was going to be the best she could tell.


	50. I'm a what?

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it, please read and review love Angel x**

Getting up he adjusted his shoes placing his GPS tracker into the heel of his shoe and closing it. He put on his suit and turned around to look at the sleeping blonde in his bed exhaling loudly. He'd need to get a better habit. Opening the small briefcase he found the handheld palm recognising revolver which Q had given him. He put on his laser watch and his blade ring smiling. He'd gotten a letter from his friend Garrick this morning explaining that his spell had been cancelled permanently now and that the head of crime in the magical world requested an audience with him. He was if he was honest honoured.

He'd need to make a good impression on her. He was also excited as they always underestimated him in the magical world and got it very wrong ending usually in them being caught in some kind of muggle trap for being so foolish. However he only usually captured those who did him wrong and not just anybody. If there was anything he hated it was ignorance coupled with arrogance and those stupid enough to show him them. Well if anyone crossed him today they'd know why he was the best in MI5. Things would get ugly if they needed to but he did hope it didn't need to come to that.

He put on the medallion he'd been given by Garrick allowing him to fully access the magical world however though he'd never tell anyone he'd forgotten to wear it once and nothing happened to him at all. This actually got him thinking as he threw the blonde out and flooed to Garrick's as he'd been granted access by the ministry years ago. It always made him feel so sick to travel in this manner but he did it anyway. It was as he arrived that he remembered forgetting his medallion last time and nothing happening to him. He decided to ask Garrick about it. He entered and looked around spotting Garrick and gasped. He was very young indeed now.

"Garrick my old friend how are you? I've been called in to see Augusta Longbottom and one wonders how you go through life with a name like that having no one laugh at you. It is indeed a very funny name. I need to ask you for your advice as I had an accident of sorts the last time I came here and I just hoped you might be able to explain what happened to me. When I came here the last time I forgot to put on my medallion on and nothing happened to me. I wondered if you might know what might cause it?" he said as Garrick looked close to fainting.

"This does not usually happen to muggles so it is my guess that you were adopted. Am I right?" he asked as James' features turned dark. "It is not something I like discussing but yes you are right indeed I am!" he said as Garrick looked shocked. "I have a magical test I can perform here in my shop which will tell us who you are. I will need to contact Gringott's bank and get a goblin here to do the test for you if you want to. It's up to you!" he said as James looked thoughtful. "I will do it. What does it entail?" he finally asked. "A blood sample which is taken by you writing your name down on a piece of parchment using a special quill which uses your blood for ink. It only stings for a moment. I'll just call someone here!" he said sticking his head into the fireplace.

 _Hello Bogrod I need someone to come and do a DNA test on someone in my shop is anyone available to do it now? I think he's magical and we need to be sure I am right before anything else can be done about it._

 _Indeed my dear Garrick. I myself am free so step aside and I will be through presently._

He then came through making James jump. "Hello you're adorable aren't you? Oh I'm so sorry I didn't realise it was not ok to say such things. Please forgive me!" he said as the goblin laughed loudly."Well it is not every day I am called adorable and it is funny. Don't call any other Goblin that though as they do not have my sense of humour. Ok now you need to write your name on this page here and don't worry as your blood will be the ink. It will sting for a moment and what you've written will appear on the back of your hand but then it will be disappear once again in a few minutes. Please note that if this shows you to be magical we are obligated to contact the authorities so they can launch an investigation into why you didn't get your letter for Hogwarts as someone may have tampered with it and if they did so they will have broken the law!" he said as James raised his eyebrows in surprise.

He wrote down James Harbert Bond on the parchment his hand stinging a lot afterwards as he saw the cursive writing on the back of his hand. As he watched it, it seemed to fizzle away until there was nothing left and his hand looked pure and untouched once again. "The results are ready sir and I will show them to you just now!" said Bogrod holding up the page so James could read it.

 _Name of client: James Harbert Bond (Adoptive name) Ronald James Williams (real birth name)_

 _Age: 30 years old_

 _Lord or Ladyship: Lordship_

 _Blood Status: Pureblood_

 _Reason for adoption (if on file): death of parents at Voldermorts hands so baby adopted out in muggle world for safety reasons._

 _Gringott's Vaults: 6 total_

 _Total monetary value of vaults: 600 million galleons_

 _Magical status: magical late developer (age nine)_

"Well Sir this says you are magical and are pureblood which means that both of your parents were magical. It says here you developed your natural magic talent at aged nine and not aged three like most people do. This does not explain why you got no letter though. This will need to be investigated immediately. Please give me an address where we may reach you about this. Also now I need to give you your family ring. Once you put this on it will endow you with all of the natural abilities associated with your family. I think the next step for you to take is to get your first wand here and get your floo opened up fully so you may use it to go everywhere and not just here to Ollivanders shop. Here you go sir!" said Bogrod opening the box and revealing his family ring to him.

The ring was gold with an emblem of a sword flying with wings holding it up on it. He slipped the ring onto his finger feeling more powerful than he ever had and as the ring didn't have his name on it no one would be able to tell what it was really representing. Bogrod left the store as James stood there flabbergasted. "I expected something although I'm not sure this was it either. So tell me dear friend how I pick out a wand. I don't have to be magical to know that everyone here always says your shop is the best one in the Alley for wands. I know there are a few but I'd be honoured if you'd accept me as your customer. I mean with this ring I now know all there is to know about shopping, the currency, foods to eat, clothes to wear, occlumency and Legillimency and telepathy! These powers are very useful and will certainly help me in the field. I know it's against the law but the telepathy ability when used wandlessly will seriously help me. It's amazing what this ring has taught me already. I know now that if I do everything wandlessly I cannot ever be caught!" said James excitedly.

Garrick eyed him up and then smiled. "Of course I'll accept you here old friend. I accept everyone it is why I am so good at my job. Now please stand still while these measuring tapes measure you. Which is your dominant hand?" he asked as James was roused from his fascination at watching the measuring tapes measure him. "I am ambidextrous. I can do things with either hand to be honest!" he said shocked as Ollivander gasped. "I am afraid I will have to do something I have not done in over twenty years with you. Each witch and wizard here chooses a wand for his right or left hand and so they get a wand which is for someone who is right or left handed. You however can use both of your hands and so you will be requiring two wands one for each hand" he said as James smiled proudly. He liked that he got to be rare. He was used to being a bit special at home but now that he got to be a bit special here as well it was amazing.

He took out his cell phone calling M and telling her he was taking a month's vacation as some family stuff had come up. He was amazed that she just allowed it and didn't ask any questions. Ollivander however was amazed that his cell phone had worked in the magical world just fine. He'd need to invest in this. Finally he found two perfect wands. "Ok this wand is twelve inches, ash wood with a dragon heartstring core and quite pliable. It would be perfect for transfigurations. Well go on give it a wave then!" he said giggling as James looked at it in confusion. "Oh right you are mate one moment!" he said waving it in his left hand. Blue and gold sparks shot out its tip and he was showered with this wonderful surging feeling which made him so happy. "Now for your right hand wand we have an elm wood twelve and one quarter inches, firm, phoenix feather core and would be well suited for accurate charms work. Give this one a wave now as well!" he said. James did so and was showered with red and gold sparks making him feel very whole indeed.

He paid for them and prepared to leave. "James you'll stand out like a sore thumb if you go through like that go over the road to Twilfitt and Tattings and ask for a new wardrobe. You can explain your predicament to her and she will sort you out. When you're done come back to me and you may floo then" he advised. James crossed the street and into the shop where Eileen Tatting was waiting. "Yes sir how may I help you?" she asked admiring his casual wear. "Madam Tatting I have just discovered I am a wizard and I am in need of a brand new Wizarding wardrobe as my muggle attire will not suffice here. I will need to wear one of the outfits out of here and you may charge it to my vault!" he said as her eyes lit up in joy at the prospect. Man did she love her job or what?

In the end they had ten casual, fancy, smart casual, sport and business wear outfits and options for him. He chose to wear a pair of dragon hide boots with a purple top and pants combo covered by a teal coloured cloak and pointed hat. He looked very smart dressed in the bright colours and just knew he'd be impressing whoever he saw today. Team that with his new watch and he was on fire. He paid her plus a tip and went back to Ollivander who was shocked as he didn't recognise him for a moment he looked so different. He stepped into the floo to leave arranging to meet Garrick later in the three broomsticks for dinner. He stepped into the floo calling out Department of Magical Law Enforcement and was gone in a whoosh of green flames.


	51. James meets Augusta

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Angel x**

He stepped out of the floo feeling very nervous indeed. He was met by Kingsley. "Hello sir how may I help you today?" he asked as James Straightened up. "Hello I have an appointment with Madam Longbutt today!" he said nervous. "It's Madam Longbottom and I shall escort you there now!" he said seriously. "I'm so sorry sir I'm just nervous I did not intend to get her name wrong!" said James as Kingsley nodded that it was ok. They walked into her office with her behind the desk writing on some parchment. "Auror Kingsley what brings you here to me today?" she asked him without looking up. "Ma'am I have this man here to see you!" he said as she looked up in shock. "Ah 007 it's good to see you. Should I call you that or James?" she asked him as he came in.

Kingsley left and he told her how to address him. "Ok now James I wanted to see you today because quite frankly our department is in the dark ages and we have terrorists of a sort called death eaters in our world and they rampage everywhere killing and tormenting everyone including those from your side of the barrier and I need your expertise and equipment to make our Aurors or police if you will have an advantage they know nothing about which will make killing or capturing these criminals much easier. Oh my lord! Please explain that ring!" she said pointing at his Williams ring.

"Well I'd be only too honoured to help out and will do all I can. As for the ring I discovered this morning that I am a pureblood called Ronald James Williams. I was adopted out after my parents were killed by Voldermort. I know all about him as Garrick told me about him when I was last here. I visit Garrick regularly you see and he gave me an amulet to wear when I was visiting him here but the last time I came I forgot to wear it and nothing happened to me so I knew I'd have to tell him that and get it checked out so that is how I've found out I'm a wizard. I am ambidextrous so I have two wands. I don't know to be entirely honest how I should name myself. I mean what should I say my name is now?" he asked her as she nodded in comprehension.

"Well I will tell you something that not many people know. By law when a magical child is adopted out their appearance has to be changed and then they may be adopted out. Having said this it is likely that this happened with you. I would advise a persona connected to your ring. You would revert your appearance to what it should have always been connecting it to your ring so you can be James Bond but become Ronald Williams when you need to by touching your ring and saying Williams. Would you like me to revert your appearance so we can set this ring persona up?" she asked him delighted as he nodded yes.

She waved her wand in a range of complex motions causing him to remain the same height but his features to change. He was now tanned with shaggy brown hair, deep green eyes, a beard and a Spanish accent. Clearly they'd been Spanish. She found it hard to not salivate at him like this. She attached the persona to his ring and had him look at himself in a conjured mirror.

"This is fine Augusta I look lovely. This will be useful to me. I will have to show this to Garrick before I leave again. Now I was wondering what I should do about living accommodations and things. I don't know if my family had some here or not?" he asked her as she listened raptly.

"We an check this on our system one moment. I'll just right your name in our housing register and see what comes up. Ok this says you have two homes. An apartment in number 55 Diagon Alley and a home at The Den in Ottery StCatchpole. Both of these homes are unoccupied and ready to be moved into at once. You have four house elves. They are called Tommy, Tilly, Mini and Freddie. I know from Garrick that you know what they are as he has some himself. Just so you know Ronald they will instantly know about the persona thing and will know how to address you each time so you're fine. You just need to floo to these addresses to arrive at your homes. We will be recommending that you get the fidelious on your home and tell only me about it so only I can reach you at home. It is for safety reasons we tell you this. We'll all be able to floo call you but no one will know or remember where you live if they intend to do more then floo calling you." she said as he smiled at her. "I'd love to do that. Yes ok I will thank you" he said as she looked serious now.

"I have a job proposal for you. I know from your file you developed your magic late and never received your Hogwarts letter which we now know is down to the real Dumbledore and we'll soon find out why because let's face it he cannot afford another screw up. We also know you work for MI 5 two weeks of the month with two weeks off. We want you to work here in our Department of Mysteries for one of the weeks you are off or two of them if you prefer. You will get a great salary also. What do you say?" she asked him.

"I know that magic would have let you know about my schedule and I would very much like to work here for ten days. This gives me enough time off to recuperate after both of my jobs. I would be honoured to serve you ma'am. What would I be doing?" he asked with interest.

"You'd be helping me to help Aurors with understanding your muggle secret service equipment, how it works and more importantly how it can help those not in the know against death eaters. I want my men to have some form of defense death eaters can know nothing about beforehand. We need them to constantly underestimate them. A wand is not our only line of defense and I want to prove that to be true. Also I want them to learn martial arts of a sort so we can be as agile as we can. Do you think you are up for the challenge?" she challenged him knowing he'd love the project.

"I was born ready! I'll start tomorrow. For now I need to go home and settle into my knew life but before that to scare Garrick! Thank you so much ma'am!" he said kissing her hand and making her blush before leaving through her floo. He entered Garrick's shop to find himself at wand point. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he snapped.

Ronald touched his ring and said Williams the persona coming off and making Garrick scream. "It is me James. Augusta came up with this idea pretty cool isn't it. You'll be seeing a lot more of me too as I'll be... one moment what the hell is this! This is not normal at all!" he snapped grabbing a beetle on Ollivanders shoulder and placing it in a mason jar with some tear gas he'd poured into it to knock it out. "Because of the skills of my family I know that this is not really a beetle but someone else and what's this they're not registered either. Oh this is juicy. They're asleep now. I'll be working for ten days a month in the department of mysteries with the aurors. I'll be working in this department so as not to draw attention to what we're doing. Augusta said I'll have soundproof rooms there dedicated to just me which no one but her or me or anyone I invite in there may enter. How exciting. Now you won't know your Aurors after a while of them training specially with me. I'll have to go and give this to Augusta to deal with but you may find me at number 55 here or in The Den in Ottery StCatchpole. See you later old friend!" he said as Garrick was stunned.

"Before you go would you consent to training me and some of the Diagon Alley regulars in some basics so we can at least defend our livelihoods should the need arise?" he asked Ronald who smiled. "For you dear friend I would do anything. I will do so while working. I am sure Augusta will agree it's needed. I will be setting up spy wear in Knockturn Alley shops so both myself and Augusta can see what really goes on there when they think no one is watching. I'll see you later!" he said leaving once again mason jar in hand. "Augusta excuse me but this unregistered animagus was spying on Garrick and myself so you can deal with it. I'll be heading home now!" he said placing the jar on her table.

"Ronald thank you so much! I'll deal with this right now goodnight!" she said after he'd gone through his plans for the Alley's and she agreed it was necessary. He arrived home to his apartment where he was greeted by Freddie. "Master Williams such an honour it is. We cannot believe you have come home to us at last. When last we saw you, you were just a baby. Let me get your coat. Now dinner will be ready in five minutes. We are making carbonarra!" she said enthusiastically when he smiled at her. "Oh Freddie it;s an honour to meet you as well. That sounds delicious. I'll go and sit in the dinning room for my dinner. Won't you join me at the table to eat?" he asked making her cry. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you I promise!" he said nervously.

"Master no one ever treats us with respect like this. I am so honoured you want us to dine with you. We will always dine with you if it your wish to have us do so. You did not upset me master. I love you!" she said peppering kisses on his face and hugging him close. "You've not been eating enough either but Freddie will soon fix that don't you worry!" she said in her determined mummy style voice which told everyone she meant business. The meal arrived and they all ate with him. It was truly delicious as was the chocolate pudding which came afterwards with his tea. He was never more delighted to know such wonderful cooks. He went upstairs to go to bed as he was exhausted after his long day. Tommy ran him a bath into which he sunk happily feeling all of his stresses soak away. Once done mini gave him his pyjamas before helping him into bed and making sure he had everything he needed before he went to sleep. Ronald was very happy as he knew he could change the wizarding world as a whole with what he had planned and what he knew that they didn't. Their world would never be the same thanks to him and he couldn't have been happier with this outcome. It was time they woke up, smelled the proverbial coffee and realised that everyone was vulnerable here. Now it would seem status meant nothing as purebloods who wouldn't follow Voldermort had been targeted and killed. He'd need to be telling people this publicly so they could know just how vulnerable everyone can be. He fell asleep feeling calmer then he had in ages.


	52. Surprise interviews and families!

**Here's the next chapter. It's full of surprises which just kind of came to me as I was writing them. Please let me know what you think and if you think it works or not as I really do value your opinion as it always helps me so much. Thank you, Love Angel x**

Kingsley came out of the cupboard in shock. "Augusta how in the hell did he know it was an Animagus he was dealing with?" he asked her as she smiled at him. "My dear friend he knew about it as it's an old family trait but not one which would come up in any tests done by the bank. My own family has these traits as well but it's not something I ever feel the need to say to anyone else. I can see he's used tear gas a muggle invention to knock out whoever is in here. I only know about it as one of my relatives lives in the muggle world as well as here and she told me about it. Please erect a force field as I'm going to force whoever it is to revert back to their human form. We'll soon see why they think they can break the law by not registering themselves as an Animagus for I too can see that they have not registered. It's like to people who can tell they are a different colour. If they've registered their gold but this one is cobalt blue the colour of illegality" she said as he smiled in understanding.

He raised his wand in a few quite complex motions to ensure the room was secure. She raised her own wand and reversed the charm a now sleeping Rita Skeeter lying on the floor. A small vial of veritas serum was poured down her throat and she was revived getting a fright and swallowing. This was an opportune moment to learn her best secrets and what's more she'd been simply delivered to her. This was too good as she had been the one person Augusta knew she'd have trouble getting an 'interview' with. Rita's eyes glazed over showing the magic had taken affect. A blindfold was put on her and a rune was placed on her back. It burned and fizzled away sinking into the skin. It was there to ensure she couldn't become her Animagus ever again.

 _Please give me your name_

 _My name is Rita Gillian Mary Sullivan or Skeeter however you all know me by my writing name of Rita Skeeter._

 _Who is your spouse?_

 _Oh I don't have one however Sullivan is not at all a cool name so I legally changed it to Skeeter and the Skeeter name has served me well so far. I mean it is what people know me for and it has made me famous even I know that._

 _Tell me what you last heard please._

 _Some guy is now working for the ministry however he didn't say which department it's for. His name is Ronald Williams. He's very attractive and I might wish to date him. A man with a body like that you know can do some damage in all the right places._

 _Why have you not registered yourself as an Animagus and how long have you been one?_

 _I've been one for thirty years. Initially I forgot to register but soon I realised that using my Animagus was getting me the best gossip money could buy so why bother telling anyone about it. This pen here has sullied many a reputation but I do pride myself on it. You would not believe what goes on behind closed doors._

 _What is the most scandalous thing you've ever found out?_

 _Well I don't usually tell but there are too many really. I mean did you know Albus Dumbledore good and all as he is, is addicted to opium which he gets from Boris Borgin? Lucius Malfoy has had a lovechild with a muggleborn witch who didn't initially tell him she was of that blood type. Kingsley Shacklebolt is married but he doesn't wish anyone to know it. Cornelius Fudge is always helping himself to his employee's money and he thinks no one knows he's embezzling from the Ministry of Magic. As I said the list is endless. Mr and Mrs Weasley have a bit of thing for stealing children._

 _Did you know their son is not their son at all? He wouldn't know that of course but he's not their son. They caught Alice Longbottom about kill the baby so they stunned her and stole the child. It was interesting as the child was very sick and let's just say it hadn't fully developed and so she shouted out that the daughter had to die. I don't know why though it was quite bizarre. I was just about to stop when Molly stunned her. The child was a boy anyway. Also Molly used that personality altering spell Dumbledore developed on the baby to make it think as she does and then one altering his appearance severely. I am guessing that unless you asked her about it she wouldn't tell you anything._

 _I can honestly say I was aware of some of it but some of it I was not. Tell me have you ever written anything malicious about me in the paper at any time?_

 _Well generally you're squeaky clean and a bit of a dull art however you do raise shocking children. I would think someone of your calibre would know better but you never seem to! It's rather idiotic. I wrote a piece once on how you couldn't raise a cat let alone a child because let's face it while you're brilliant at everything else raising kids is not something you do well._

 _Ok. What about anyone else? Have you written anything which ruined someone else's life?_

 _Let's get real here when don't I? I don't care what people feel or think about me as I'm better then all of you. I know I am and I don't need to be told that by anyone. I mean the only thing I do which is wrong is hide on people as a beetle to get the latest scoop. The crimes going on in our world today are ridiculous and I doubt anyone cares about what I do really. I mean no one has the time to give a damn these days. I love it._

 _Who would you suggest I question next?_

 _You should do Minister Fudge, Tom Power and Mafalda Hopkirk. I want to be there when you do however as this would look so good in the paper._

 _You need to pay a twenty thousand galleon fine. Are you going to do it?_

 _No I will never pay that and you will not make me do it either. I warn you try that and I will ruin you! I've ruined others for far less. I have no filter and I just don't give a damn. Isn't it obvious the only thing I've ever loved is my job? Take a hike Augusta Longbottom!_

 _Fine! We'll deal with this another way. Have you ever killed or seriously harmed anyone?_

 _Of course I have. You do not get to be the queen of everything without knocking off a few people along the way. I've harmed Dedalius Diggle by lacerating his back when he wouldn't give me an interview. The damn bastard survived which he didn't deserve to do. I killed some muggleborn bastard called Jennifer Grimes who caught me doing it to him. I swear to god I will kill or physically harm in some way anyone who tries to stop my career advancements. I mean the Daily Prophet would be nothing without me which they do of course by now know. I AM THE DAILY PROPHET FOOLS!_

 _Ok then you leave me no choice. Rita Sullivan you are hereby under arrest and will face the dementors for your crimes. No one gets away with murder here in our government. You will also pay your fine to me now and that money will go to her family and that of Dedalius Diggle. Shacklebolt take the prisoner away._

Rita was escorted from the room screaming about how everyone in the building would perish before she'd give up her job. "Kingsley I knew about your wife obviously but I was not aware no one else knew! How is cara" she asked Kingsley who smiled brightly. "She's well Augusta. Little Lillian will be born shortly. We are so happy. You must come by with Florean for dinner some night. I didn't tell anyone about it as I didn't feel it was necessary to broadcast my love life everywhere" he said smiling at her.

"That's so wonderful. We'd be delighted. We'll be over on Thursday evening if that suits?" she said as he agreed it did and said he'd see her later on. _Tilly! Please get a honeydukes gift basket and have it delivered to my love. He deserves a treat cause he's getting some serious loving later on. Oh and before you leave tell Ronald Williams he's got a promotion and give him this bottle of luxury Firewhiskey to celebrate. Give him his things first and then see Florean!_

 _I will do mistress. Will you be wanting dinner tonight or do you intend to dine out?_

 _No I'll be dining in but it won't be dinner I'll be having. Please prepare a tray with strawberries, fresh cream, honey and chocolate sauce and leave it by the side of the bed at home. If I want dinner later I'll let you know. Johnson! Do we have Ronald Weasley's blood on file?_

"Yes indeed we do he had viral Spiratoma when he was a baby!" the Auror replied seriously.

"Ok take it please for DNA testing now and give me the results. I want the quick test done now!" she said as he left. He returned in half an hour with the results which he showed to her.

 _NAME OF CHILD: Ronald Billius Weasley (given name by abductor) Julian Draconis Potter._

 _AGE OF CHILD: 12 (de-aged to be this age by abductor) 14 (actual age)_

 _PARENTS OF CHILD: James Charlus Potter (father) and Alice Marie Longbottom._

 _GRANDPARENTS OF CHILD: Augusta Mary Longbottom (Grandmother), Edward William Longbottom (Grandfather Deceased), Arianna Marie Potter nee Wendell (Grandmother Deceased), Charlus Exodus Potter (Grandfather Deceased)._

Augusta fainted at that. So they'd had an affair had they? Clearly they were not as honest together as they had been. She idly wondered if Lillian and Frank knew about it or if they cared? Had they done something similar? She decided to test out that theory as there was a way within the ministry of seeing if two people had any other children. It was not commonly used and could only be used by those of most importance in there. She looked them up and found that the results had been sealed by Dumbledore and growled in rage. She had to wait a full hour to have them unblocked and that in her own mind was too long. At long last she had the results before her.

 _Frances John Longbottom children: Neville Frances H Longbottom (21 years), Rosario June Weasley (25 years), Marianne Sullivan (26 years), Mary Ellen Walker (16 years), Hannah Eliza Doolittle (13 years) and Augusta Mary Long (3 months)._

 _Lillian Marie Potter Long nee Evans children: Harrison James B Potter (21 years), Caroline Fiona Martin (25 years), Augusta Mary Long (3 months). Baby in womb (3 months)._

She was aghast sitting there. Clearly both of them had sowed their wild oats and were now having children together as well as being married. That had obviously been a new development and it now looked as though she was pregnant again. Augusta couldn't take much more shocks to the system this week. Just what else would happen she didn't know? She'd need to visit them once again at Hogwarts and as per these days her news was never good. She loved them dearly but there's only so much destruction one family can take. She wrote a letter to them.

 _ **Dearest Harrison and Neville,**_

 _ **I am writing to you always of troubles at this time and it is not something I like doing. I have unearthed some other family secrets and let's just say that your parents sowed their wild fair share of oats and have kids all over the place. Neville your father has you and four other children each with random women. Lastly he has a three month old baby with Lillian Potter Long whom he's married to now and she is now pregnant again. Yes before you say anything this is Harry's mother. She too has Harry, a child with someone random and of course Franks Daughter. I was going to call to see you about this but now I am not so sure if I should. Please let me know when you can what you think. I am scared to check out Alice and James but I will do so should you wish me to only. Again I am sorry to always be the bearer of bad news to you both as it seems you never get a break. I hope the classes are going well and I will be by to teach on the law whenever you need my assistance. Florean sends his love and best wishes to you both. Love as always Gran xxx**_

The letter was sent off with her owl where it arrived in one piece for them both to read. They'd be in for a huge shock outside class time when they had the time to read it.


	53. Weasley's no more!

**Here's the next chapter which is full of surprises and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Angel x**

Harry had just finished his lesson and went to find Neville who wasn't in his classroom. He then went to his office where he found Neville grading essays. "Have you got the time to read this letter for us both now?" asked Harry as Neville put his quill down. "I do indeed. Please read it to me as I just want to finish this last essay on time!" he said as Harry agreed. Reading it out they both stopped in their tracks feeling sick. They couldn't believe their parents had done this to them but what's more that Augusta had said she wouldn't check on Alice and James unless asked to do so. "I can't believe they'd do this and be so reckless but unless I know everything my parents have done I won't be able to cope. Do you mind that? I mean I can request that she just check out James alone" said Harry rousing Neville from his thoughts.

"No I need to know too. It seems like our families are just going to keep expanding. I wonder what we should do about this. Oh hey look at this the letter has a hidden message in it. You see this emblem here it is designed to hide a message. I'm going to read it. _Neville I've just discovered that Ronald Weasley is your biological brother and not at all a Weasley as he was abducted and altered again by Mrs Weasley. Rita Skeeter said your mother thought it was a girl and tried to kill him before Mrs Weasley stunned her and took the baby. I really hate that woman and as for your mother may she rot in hell for all the grandchildren of mine which she killed._

"What should we do about this then? I mean should we tell him?" asked Neville nervously. "I think we should as no one can live knowing this without sharing it. He has a right to know and should know now. I'll summon him here!" said Harry doing just that. Ronald ran in the door a few minutes later.

"Sorry sir I tried to get here as soon as I could. You said it was an emergency! Is everything alright? I hope nothing's wrong with my essay. I mean I really did try the best I could I swear to god. Please don't give me a detention" he asked Neville who looked nervous.

"No Ronald it is not alright but your essay is fine so don't worry about that at all. You're not about to get a detention as you have done nothing wrong. The same however cannot be said for Mrs Weasley. Have a seat please as what I am about to tell you will change your life because it sure changed mine. Years ago when my mother found out she was pregnant she came to the school to tell Professor McGonagall about it however she was not here and so Dumbledore managed to get her to tell him her news somehow. The prophecy about Harry had come out and so he told her that if she was to ever have a daughter she'd die and so she should kill all daughters she gets pregnant with in the future. He said this only because he could. She became pregnant with a child but as she couldn't see what the sex of the baby was she had it. The baby arrived too early and was quite underdeveloped. She assuming it was a girl went to kill it but was stunned and stopped by Molly Weasley. She saved the babies life only to take him for herself. She altered his appearance and personality severely to make him just like her. I am sorry to report that you are my brother and that baby!" said Neville tears streaming down his face.

Ron looked horrified. "Oh my god! Do I call you sir or brother now? Can you change me back? What did they name me? I hate that Dumbledore did this to mum and that she was so stupid she believed him!" he said as Neville hugged him close patting his back. "I can change you now yes. They didn't name you but you can't remain Ronald Weasley either so we'll see what we'll call you in a moment as there is a spell which will tell us what you were meant to be called! Stand back please!" he instructed as Ron did so. He waved his wand in a complex motion saying very difficult charms and covered Ron in a thick layer of fog which was golden in colour and couldn't be seen through.

When he emerged he had skin which was slightly darker, no freckles, green eyes instead of blue and shaggy brown hair. Boy did he look different and sound different. The Weasley twins and Percy were called up to the class room and a letter was sent out to Bill and Charlie explaining the situation. They entered the room seeing the boy they didn't recognise one bit standing there and no clue what to do.

"I'm sorry sir but who is your friend as you never introduced him?" asked Percy eyeing up the taller young man.

"I will do so shortly but before that I need to tell you a bit about my past as it will explain who he is. Years ago when my mother fell pregnant she came here to tell her good friend Minerva McGonagall but was disappointed to discover that she wasn't here at the time. Dumbledore saw her and thinking of the prophecy he'd heard relating to Harry Potter decided to twist the words of it to suit his needs just then. He managed to convince Alice my mother to tell him what type of baby she was having. When she said she was having a daughter he mentioned of a prophecy about her stating that if she were to have a daughter she'd surely die and that she must terminate any and all baby girls to save her life which is what she did" he said pausing here to be sure they had understood him so far.

"My mother next fell pregnant with a baby and as she couldn't tell the sex of the baby this time she took it to mean she should have the baby. She gave birth to the baby suddenly in the street before she was due and as a consequence the baby was under-developed making her think it was a girl which it wasn't. She went to try and kill the baby but was stunned by your mother who had been walking past at the time. Your mother saved the babies life only to take him and alter his appearance and personality to be just like hers. She was already fat and so saying she'd had a baby son wouldn't cause any problems for her. She named him Ronald but he was my brother. I've changed him back here and now I'll be performing a charm which will tell us what they were going to call him. I am so sorry guys. Please know that although biologically my brother you will all always be part of my family to me and so should you need any help at any time with anything I will always help you!" he said finished his speech and casting the spell.

 _Possible names of child: Julian William Longbottom or Frances Martin Longbottom._

"I had no idea I'm shocked. I'd like to be known as Julian Longbottom if I may please?" asked Ron as they both nodded that he could be.

"Wow mate I'm shocked to hear this. I don't know how many more surprises we can take as a family. Thank you so much sir for saying what you did. You'll always be welcome in our family too. I wanted to ask you something if I may?" said George seriously suddenly.

"Thank you George you may ask away!" he said as George looked at him uncertainly. "I just wanted to know if a) there is a way to legally to change our names and b) if we can all have DNA tests to see if we are all related at least. The rest of us I mean!" he asked as Harry smiled at him.

"George you can change your name if you wish and I can perform the tests here and now as Professor Longbottom doesn't know how to do it. Please those of you who want me to do the DNA test use these cotton swabs. They are muggle contraptions which you put inside your mouth and rub on your cheek like so. Each of you is to give me them one at a time so I can do the tests one at a time. Your brothers will be here any moment as I just sent them my patronus to tell them what we are doing and they agree we should do so for them. Also as you're here please tell me did you get the video recorder I gave you from our class a few weeks ago working on magic?" he asked George as the boy in question looked up in awe.

"Thank you Professor. Yes I did. It took me a long time and a lot of effort but I did so. It works on its own using magic for a maximum of two hours. I can't get it to go any longer though!" he replied disappointed. "Don't be disappointed as most things of the most importance such as weddings or birthdays or whatever can be recorded in two hours which is wonderful. Well done. I'm so proud of you! As I asked you to do this I'll give you now one hundred galleons for your efforts and a serious encouragement to patent your design so no one else may claim it as there's. You can sell these one day and I'm so happy for you. Welcome boys now please use the cotton swab to rub the inside of your cheeks and give them to me one after the other. I will do the tests now and then we will all be able to see the results one after the other!" Harry said doing just so on five separate pieces of paper.

 _Name of child: George Fabian Weasley (given name by Molly Weasley at time of abduction)* Thomas (Tom) William Paris (actual name)_

 _Age of child: 16 years_

 _Date of birth: September 18_ _th_ _1975_

 _Name of parents: Elizabeth Marie and John Colton Paris_

 _Parental status: Dead due to attack by Voldermort_

 _*Molly Weasley stole children as she did not feel she could maintain a pregnancy due to prolonged Crutiatus used on her by Tom Marvolo Riddle and had constant miscarriages. This however was not true as she had given birth to twins recently and just been unlucky with miscarriages before now._

Everyone was aghast at that no one more so than George. They all waited to hear what Fred's would say with baited breath.

 _Name of child: Frederick Gideon Weasley (given name by Molly Weasley at time of abduction) Timothy (Tim) John Paris_

 _Age of child: 16_

 _Date of birth: September 18_ _th_ _1975_

 _Name of parents: Elizabeth Marie and John Colton Paris_

 _Parental status: Dead due to attack by Voldermort_

At least they were still twins anyway. Everyone laughed at the whole Tim and Tom thing. It would be just like them to match like this.

 _Name of child: Percival Ignatius Weasley (given name by Molly Weasley at time of abduction). James William Moloney_

 _Age of child: 17 years_

 _Date of birth: July 9_ _th_ _1974_

 _Name of parents: Juliette Marie and Mickey John Moloney_

 _Parental status: Dead due to attack by Voldermort_

Everyone was most surprised to hear this. This would mean he was Irish. He was very interested in his new identity and hoped it wouldn't hamper his life later on. They all turned to Bill next.

 _Name of child: William Weasley (given name by Molly Weasley at time of abduction) Luke John Moloney_

 _Age of child: 17 years_

 _Date of birth: July 9_ _th_ _1974_

 _Name of parents: Juliette Marie and Micheal John Moloney_

 _Parental status: Dead due to attack by Voldermort_

So the new James and Luke were twins. How interesting. Percy now James burst into tears at the news. At least he was really related to one of them here. Lastly everyone looked to Charlie feeling oddly calm by now.

 _Name of child: Charles John Weasley (given name by Molly Weasley at time of abduction) Ronald Peter Evans_

 _Age of child: 15 years_

 _Date of birth: December 8_ _th_ _1976_

 _Name of parents: Lillian Marie Evans and John William McCarthy (muggle)_

 _Parental status: Dead due to attack by Voldermort. John McCarthy killed in a muggle raid._

He was now essentially Harry's brother well half-brother. And things were just getting interesting. Clearly Molly had made her forget ever having this child before taking him. "As things stand you can what Molly Weasley did but now as required of me by law I must give you all this potion which makes each of you twenty one years old. I will be personally employing Tim and Tom Paris and Julian Longbottom to work here with me at various things I have planned for them if they so choose to take me up on the offer!" said Harry suddenly.

"What would you ask us to do?" asked Tom. "You would be making paintings and art which would be placed all around the castle and sold outside as well Tom. I would also require your aid from time to time to teach my classes how to do art. Maybe once a week per year. As for you Tim I would be requiring you to stay here with me making and selling your own muggle but magically run equipment. I would just tell you what it is, how it works and then you would make it available to the magic community at large. Julian I would need you to be my assistant in classes helping me from time to time in order to learn everything!" said Harry full of excitement.

"What would our pay be?" asked Julian suddenly. "Two hundred galleons a week!" said Harry seriously making them all cheer. They all agreed. Their appearances were rectified where Tim and Tom both looked much the same with slightly darker skin and just brown shaggy hair. As for James and Luke they were both very tanned now with blonde hair and bright brown eyes. Ronald just stayed the same but now had green eyes instead of blue and black hair instead of orange. It was an interesting day but they were never more relieved to learn they weren't really her children so could escape the stigma of being Weasley's. They all felt happy and free as they sent off for information on their Gringott's accounts they had if any with their DNA results which were legally certified as being true. They all waited for their results in anticipation while Harry and Neville assured they were free the rest of the afternoon.


	54. Inheritance Information

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Angel x**

Griphook was in his office when I priority package level one arrived for him from Harry Potter no less. He sat down telling people he'd be busy for the next hour while he looked over whatever Harry had sent to him. He opened the box to find smaller jiffy envelopes with legally binding DNA tests in there which also explained who the people were. Then he found the letter attached.

 _Griphook,_

 _As you can tell we've found out that none of the Weasley children are really Weasley children and so I enclose copies of their DNA test results which should tell you who they are. We need you to take your time and investigate as to whether any of these young men have accounts here in the bank with you. If they do, please send that information on to us here at the school where the boys are all waiting to hear from you. Thanking you in kindness,_

 _Signed Lord Harry Potter_

 _Enclosure_

Griphook smiled as he removed the first pair of DNA Swabs and results which showed Tim and Tom Paris' results. The Paris' were a great Spanish family hence the unusual surname. They did indeed have vaults here. He checked the records to see that they had two vaults and three properties attached with each one.

 _Vault number 336 registry Timothy John Paris:_

 _Monetary Value: 2 million galleons_

 _Items within: Ornate Paintings and Portraits x 25, books rare and unique x50, Potions ingredients in stasis x 500, potions ready for use x 300, Trunks for living x4, Trunks for storage x 4, Trunks for school x 8, bag of jewels x3, ornate swords x 8, ornate daggers x8, armour dragon hide x 8, handbags x 8, sunglasses x2 wand collection x 16 and wand making materials x 4._

 _Properties attached to vault:_

 _Screeching Hermit Arms Republican House on Saltwater Lane Diagon Alley._

 _Paris Fashion Empire, Sooth Lane Hemmingway, Nottingham._

 _Paris Place, Lake District, United Kingdom._

 _Vault number 345 registry Thomas William Paris:_

 _Monetary Value: 2 million_

 _Items within: jewel sack x4, sunglasses x4, suits of armour x2, potions completed x 350, rare books x 20, Trunks for living means x 6, Storage trunks x2, Education trunks x3, dragon hide armour x 4, bow and arrows ornate and vintage kits x 20, orbs x 40 and diadems x 34._

 _Properties attached to vault:_

 _What ales you? Republican House, Delaware Avenue, Dublin 9, Ireland._

 _Duchess Theatre of magical Arts and Dance, Odlume Palace Walk, London, United Kingdom._

 _Paris Penthouse, South Bank, London, United Kingdom._

He put those both in envelopes to the two men with their keys attached and looked for the rest.

 _Vault number 455 registry Julian William Longbottom:_

 _Monetary Value: 150 thousand galleons (placed here by Alice Longbottom before she forgot about her other child)_

 _Items within: piano grand x2, renaissance hats x 10, cloaks and dagger collection x4, suit of armour x1, suitcases x 6, trunks for living x3, trunks for education x9, orbs 12, crystal potion vials x22 and lastly watch and ring collection x 10._

 _Properties attached to vault:_

 _Summerville Cottage, Hampstead on Heath, England._

Once that was done he packaged the key and results with the others waiting to be sent off. He then move on to the next one deciding to do them all in one go and have done with it.

 _Vault number 703 registry James William Moloney:_

 _Monetary value: 50 million galleons_

 _Items within: family book collection x1000, extreme rare potions ingredients kit x 4, glove and hat collection x27, prestigious cane collection x10, collection of expansion trunks for carnivale and lastly trunks for St Patrick's Day x 100._

Smiling Griphook put it in an envelope with a key and moved on to the next one. The commission he'd get on finding these vaults and giving them back to their owners by blood would be great.

 _Vault number 777 registry Luke John Moloney:_

 _Monetary Value: 50 million galleons_

 _Items within: trunks for carnivale x 20, trunks for St Patrick's Day x 100, Trunks for Independence Day x 20 Vintage photography muggle x 50, Vintage photography magical x 50, cloak club collection x 180 and lastly jewel pouches x 54._

Doing the same as before, he sighed in relief when he realised there was only one person left.

 _Vault number 301 registry Ronald Peter Evans:_

 _Monetary Value: 10 thousand galleons (placed into vault by Lillian Evans when she still remembered being pregnant)_

 _Items within: Evans family Grimoire x2, Magical books x20, potions x 10, potions vials x 100, potion ingredients rare x 60 and finally jewels x 2._

Sending them all off with the top security owl he went off to have his lunch. Back in the classroom everyone waited with baited breath for the results cheering as they came. It was as everyone saw that each of them had a vault that they were most shocked. As Ronald's mother had been but a teenager when she had him he hadn't expected this at all. Each of them read their separate letters while Harry walked over to the floo in his office as he was receiving a private call of importance. It was the minister for magic and he wondered what he wanted? Would Merlin need to pay him another visit?

" _Harry my lad or should I say Professor Potter? Well anyway I am calling as word and indeed photographs have reached me of the fine art you have displayed in your classroom. It is truly one of a kind and I was wondering if I could buy it from you for the Ministry? Do you know the artist as I'd love to decorate the ministry with his or her own original work? We need to encourage the arts and I fully intend to do so by housing the great work of one of our own!"_ he said as Harry looked shocked to the core. He had not expected this.

" _Well I do know the artist Mr Tim Paris. I know he'd be delighted to sell you the work plus anymore he makes. What were you wanting to offer for the painting as I know what he wants to sell it for but I may be able to get him to negotiate with you if you like_ " he responded honestly.

" _Ah yes I was willing to pay him two thousand galleons for the portrait plus a further twenty thousand for any other works he should wish to give me. Will that be alright?_ " he asked seriously.

" _No Minister it will not. He wants four thousand for the portrait and fifty thousand for the collection he designs which is to contain twenty paintings!_ " Harry replied.

" _Well I really do want to have the art so you leave me with no choice. I can see that. I will pay him what he wants and may be one of his more frequent clients as I know many people including myself who would want home made, local art done by one of our finest magicals yet!_ " he replied handing the pouch of money in through the floo call he was making as he said goodbye and terminated the call.

"Tim I have wonderful news for you. The Minister for Magic has paid me four thousand galleons for your portrait and fifty thousand galleons for you to paint him twenty more that he can place in various parts of the ministry. He also tells me he knows of people including himself who will be needing your services outside of the ministry. He wants to fully support the arts and he feels that this is his only way of doing so. Here is your money and you may begin your work whenever you are ready. I can arrange a studio for you within the next day or so!" he said as everyone clapped while Tim teared up.

"I had never imagined things could go so well for me at such a young age. I am so honoured our own minister wants my stuff. I may not be Fred Weasley any longer but that does not mean that the humour id totally gone from me either. Most of the paintings will be great but I'll have to throw in the odd nude every now and again. Thanks Harry for all you have done for us you're a true friend. Now I'll be sorting out some quarters for myself and my brother here. Goodnight all!" he said leaving with Tom congratulating them as they went. All of the boys bar Julian left and he was told he could have the spare bedroom in Neville's quarters. Neville had decided to take the next step with Hannah and it was only fair that he voice his opinions to her. This would be one interesting conversation. As Harry retired to bed telling Neville everything would work out Neville prepared what he was going to be doing tomorrow in extreme excitement.


	55. New teachers and interviews

**Here's the next chapter please read and review it. I hope you like it, love Angel x**

Neville got back to his rooms and ordered some hot chocolates and asked that Hannah meet him there. As she had grown up with the aid of the potion like he had she'd had her own quarters so as to decide what to do next. She arrived and was surprised as he handed her a nice warm hot chocolate and some Iris'. She was enamoured with the flowers and hugged him deeply thanking him for them. "Hannah I've called you here to discuss how things are going for you and to tell you that to be honest I don't think I can much cope anymore without having you here living with me and lying in my bed each night as you sleep beside me. I care so much for you and I want to show you this every day for the rest of my whole life. I don't currently live here alone as I found out earlier today that Ronald Weasley was in fact Julian Potter or Longbottom pending on which surname he chooses to take and my brother so for the moment he lives here in my spare room. If you would feel uncomfortable about sharing my room with me I can always make up a spare room for you!" he said in a nervous rush making her laugh.

"Oh Neville do shut up you plonker. You need to actually let me give you an answer before deciding what you are going to do now first things first. Thanks for the flowers as they're divine and the hot chocolate is delicious and a favourite of mine. I am surprised to hear about Weasley but happy he gets to be related to such a wonderful man. I am slightly ashamed to be saying this but to be honest I don't give a damn about the pureblood etiquette thing and only did it because I thought you were obsessed with it. I need you Neville in every sense of the word and for once don't read too much into it stressing yourself out and just do as I say. I am trying to say I too care deeply for you and desire you in the most sexual way a woman can desire a man. I am not blind you're exceptional sexy and talented in defence and plants. Oh Neville, my strong, sexy, handsome Neville!" she said sighing loudly as her eyes glazed over slightly as she looked at him.

He was sitting there slack jawed as she still managed to look every bit the pureblood elitist whilst saying these things to him. It was so sexy and his body instantly reacted. She giggled loudly as he charged at her full speed picking her up in her arms, assaulting her neck and lips with deep, full and hungry kisses which made her bunch his hair in her two fists dramatically.

"Oh Neville please! Don't tease me. Yes I'll live with you now and always. Oh please take me I can't take it anymore!" she said grinding up into him and making him as hard as nails. He groaned as his hands grazed her now soaking core under her skirt. He picked her up and plunged deep inside her both of them groaning at the new and unusual feeling. He carried her to their bedroom and ravished her in the only way he knew how.

"Neville! Neville! Stop! Oh please stop! I'm sorry I just can't come anymore I'm exhausted. Wow I've never come so hard or so many times. It's amazing. Oh Neville I love you so much!" she said kissing him and snuggling into his embrace.

"Hannah I love you too and I live to make this as perfect for you as it is for me!" he said as they both fell asleep.

Getting up in the morning Hannah was so excited for her first charms lesson with the OWL students. She dressed and kissed Neville good morning squealing in joy as he handed her, her engagement ring which was a sapphire blue stone with diamonds around it. They went to breakfast in the hall with all the students. McGonagall had seen fit to erase people's memories of Hannah and Susan being in their class at all as it would make it easier for them to teach classes if people believed they didn't know them already. They were both grateful for it. She entered the classroom with the older students in it and smiled. In this classroom she could see Marcus Flint and Cormac McLaggan and so on. She was very excited.

"Good morning class. I said good morning class and you will respond with good morning professor as its polite so let's try that again. Good morning class! Well done. Now I believe in setting ourselves challenges to see how far we can go at the moment. Can anyone who can perform the patronus charm please stand up!" she said as only two students stood up.

"Madeline Evans and Miranda Heartly very good. Now does it take a corporeal or animal form?" she asked the girls who both smiled.

"Yes Professor it does. Come on Maddy and let's show em'" said Miranda high fiving her friend as they did so a lion bursting from her wand and as an octopus burst from Madeline's wand shocking the class. Hannah couldn't help but laugh. An octopus! Of all the funny things. In the name of Merlin!

"Well done five points to Hufflepuff both of you. I am sorry I laughed Madeline but Octopus' are very funny looking. Now everyone you saw the wand movements and heard the words but what you don't know is that you need extremely happy thoughts to fill you up completely to be able to cast it. Everyone will try with me now and note I may not be able to cast one at first as we'll all be learning together which should be fun indeed. Now watch me and I'll go. Expecto Patronum!" she called out thinking of Neville a hippogriff bursting from her wand and stunning from the class. At the end of the class everyone had earned many points for their various houses and her first lesson had gone really well. Harry was annoyed as he'd had to give to Hermione Granger a detention for stating that someone should obviously know how something muggle works by now given all the lessons they'd had so far. He was annoyed as she had a load of potential but was highly strung and very intense at times.

"Detention Miss Granger! Meet me here tonight at seven where you can think of why it is never a good idea to condescend to anyone. I don't even wanna hear about it so no excuses. You need to stop being so headstrong and talking down to others as if you continue like this you won't have any friends and I don't want that for you. We all need to learn from one another and patience is needed. It's great that you know stuff but shoving it in someone's face all the time is not good. If anyone even dreams of laughing at that they will join her and incur a serious house point loss. I am not joking either so take me seriously" he said seriously shocking the class as he was usually so jovial in classes.

Meanwhile at the ministry a deeply smiling and giggly Augusta Longbottom was in her office feeling very much the love-struck teenager after her night and morning with Florean. She called out to have Brendan Briars brought in for his interview and she was very interested to see what the owner of the White Wyvern public house in Knockturn Alley would have to say for himself.

"Ah Brendan Briars do come in. I am as you may know Augusta Longbottom and I am in the process of having all the members of the alley both Knockturn and Diagon here for tea and cakes so I can get to know each and every one of you. I just feel as a whole the ministry needs to get to better know all of the people who keep our economy outside going. I only know your name as my secretary said it to me before you came in. I am delighted to meet you. Please join me here for some tea and cakes and maybe you can tell me more about what it is you do?" she said as he smiled at her.

"Indeed that would be lovely Madam Longbottom and I am honoured the ministry is taking the time to get to know us as it shows you really do care about all your citizens!" he said biting into one of the cakes with the veritas serum in it and spitting it out at once.

"I apologize Madam but I hate banana. Is there one without it?" he asked as she exhaled in relief handing him a vanilla laced cake. She was relieved when he scoffed it his eyes glazing over in the usual way.

" _So tell me Brendan is it just a pub you run in the alley or do other things go on there as well?"_

" _Oh yes of course they do. I mean mainly it's a pub but if someone wanted to use some of the rooms for a portable brothel I wouldn't and don't stop them. In fact many people whom you wouldn't suspect such as Lucius Malfoy and Yaxely Lexington etc. have been frequent visitors of it in the past. I don't think their wives know they do this though. Also you'd be surprised who calls in for a drink simply because they wish to draw less attention to themselves. Albus Dumbledore loves coming in to see us because he knows he can just be himself here and no one will ever judge him. Bet it's the first taste of genuine freedom he's had in years!"_

" _Has Albus Dumbledore been in recently and if so what's he been saying?"_

" _He has and he's said he'll uncover peoples secrets whether they want him to or not. He knows people are keeping things from him and then he attempted to use legillimency on me and got rather fucked off when he couldn't. I have no idea what he thought he was doing but he is no match in that department for me. Meh he's not as subtle as he used to be!" he said as she smiled at him._

" _Have you got a wife and children yourself?"_

" _It's complicated!"_

" _How is that?"_

" _Well I have a husband but no one knows about it for his safety as if people know they might judge him unfairly and I don't want that. I love him so very much!"_

" _Does he work in the ministry?"_

" _Not on your life would he work here! No he doesn't!"_

" _Does he work in Hogwarts?"_

" _Yes he does indeed!"_

" _Who is it?"_

" _You must tell no one as he doesn't want anyone but us and our dearest friends knowing about it as even Albus doesn't know thank Christ. It's Severus Snape or as I call him my Sevvy Bear! Isn't that so sweet. Oh I do love him and he visits me all the time or I him when I can. Running a business and teaching students is not always conducive for a marriage but we make do. I mean last night he fucked me up so much I could barely walk today" he said grinning._

" _Yes ok too much information and I clearly need to watch what I'm asking you. Have you ever committed a crime?"_

" _Only loving and fucking the sexiest man to walk the earth and lying to people for years about my orientation. I am after all a hard nut and people knowing my personal business and orientation could scupper things."_

" _Thank you very much Brendan you've been most helpful. Who would you say I should talk to next?"_

" _Cedric Ceridwen, Delores Umbridge, Mundungus Fletcher, Elizabeth Pilton from Department of Finance and Alecto Carrow and her twin brother Ameycus."_

The effects wore off and he left. She had learned nothing much from him except about his marriage and that wasn't anything new. Hmm she was thinking of who to talk to next and Mundungus Fletcher would be good. She called for him and smiled at him as he entered her office looking around in awe. "Mr Fletcher welcome!"


	56. Mundungus' interview

**Here's my next chapter. Be prepared for a surprise at the end. I hope you like it, please read and review love, Angel x**

It was as he entered that she thought more on what Brendan Briars had said gasping. She wondered did he know his husband also wished to marry a woman. Maybe he just wanted to be in a bisexual triad. It wasn't usually done but could be if both parties agreed. Had Severus told Brendan he was bisexual she wondered. Finding out people's personal business was so fascinating to her. "Madam Longbottom I must say it is an honour to be here however I can't help but think I'm in some sort of trouble. Whatever it is I didn't do it I swear!" he said seriously.

"That's the problem you're always in trouble aren't you? Haha! I'm only joking Mundungus. No I have invited you here for tea and cakes to get to know you better. I am doing so with everyone in our public and Ministry itself as I feel it is quite disgraceful that we don't know everyone else in some way. Besides which this makes me look good and as though I care which I do. I may be the head of the DMLE but today I am your friend so consider me 'off duty'" she said as he sat down now feeling much better about himself. At least this time he definitely wasn't in trouble and hey tea and cakes did sound lovely. It was about time someone treated him with the care and respect he was due.

He took a cake stuffing into his mouth before blushing and remembering to take small and slow bites in front of the delicate woman. She was surprised to see him care so much about how he appeared whilst eating in front of her as not many others did. Perhaps he'd had some etiquette lessons somewhere in his childhood. His eyes glazed over and she began her questioning annoyed as she'd probably hear all about what he had last stolen and was thinking this would be boring indeed.

" _So Mundungus Fletcher tell me have you had etiquette lessons in your childhood?"_

" _Yes I have ma'am. Me mother always wanted 'er boy to know 'is manners and so I do at any cost."_

" _Hmm I can see that. You eat remarkably well when you think to do so. We all know you are remarkably well known everywhere for stealing things and your dodgy deeds and deals but what I want to know is have you ever stolen something of great importance we don't know about?"_

" _Oh yes indeed I have. I wasn't meant to say so but yes I have."_

" _What was it and who did you steal it from?"_

" _Well it was Sirius Black I stole it from. He's innocent you know only Bagnold and your incompetent government didn't know it or investigate it. I stole Salazar Slytherin's locket from his house. It was in his house so I am assuming it was his but it may not have been. It was weird artefact anyway!"_

" _How so?"_

" _Well when I put it on I felt all upset, angry and like I wanted to curse everyone I saw regardless of their blood lineage which is ridiculous as I never usually have the desire to curse anyone no matter how much I dislike them. It was a bit scary as well as it started hissing at me when I knew I needed to get rid of it because it was pure evil. At this point I didn't even care when in the hell I got it from. I gave it to Delores Umbridge and I have no idea what she did to it but she struck it with the sword of Gryffindor and it exploded with this black gunk coming out of it but she scared me because she wasn't really herself and it was all an illusion. She'd used the polyjuice potion whoever she was and disapparated afterwards. It was really scary and being honest I soiled myself when it opened like that. I think it was Voldemort's so I think Sirius stole it from him. Sirius is a good man but a highly misguided one so please try not to judge him or indeed me!"_

" _Very well. Did you see who it was once the potion had worn off?"_

" _No but I can safely say she did us all a service whoever she was. It was amazing and heroism like that deserves a serious commendation!"_

" _Are you now or have you ever been married and do you have any children?"_

" _Yes I have an Italian gypsy wife. Her name is Esmerelda and I love her dearly. We have one daughter Lilith and one son Fernando. I love them all and I visit them in Italy whenever I can. No one knows about it as it not something I discuss. I prefer to keep my business and pleasure separately."_

" _What is it that your wife thinks you do for a living?"_

" _Well she knows I am a hawker of wares in Diagon Alley but doesn't know I don't always buy them and that I do in fact steal them from abandoned homes. I only ever get them from abandoned homes though as I would never actually steal from someone who was there. I only like stealing stuff when no one lives in the place as that means they have abandoned their home and their stuff and that it is there for the taking by myself. My wife also thinks I am a clerk in the ministry reception from time to time as well. This is a lie of course but it does keep her off my back so it's ok."_

" _Ok have you ever harmed anyone in anyway or indeed killed anyone?"_

" _I don't have the stones to directly kill someone let's face it. That's not to say that shady products I've sold to people may have resulted in people's deaths. To be honest I don't know nor do I care as I just make a living and don't care what happens to anyone else. As for harming others intentionally I've done that. I've lacerated someone's back a few times and cut off someone's finger after they tried to curse me. I've also severed the wand hand of someone who tried to curse me as well but I burnt or cauterised the wound to ensure they wouldn't die. I mean I may harm people who try to harm me but it is never my wish to actually physically kill!"_

" _Have you ever broken the law in any other way?"_

" _I became you once and forced someone in a shop to give me a discount. It was quite fun indeed and you have great curves may I say. I managed to take a hair from you while you were in the bank one day unnoticed. It was very fun being someone with such power. You really are a remarkable lady. I made a woman pregnant who wasn't my wife and cursed her to lose it because she tried to curse me severely and no hormones are most certainly not an excuse. Let's just say she felt better afterwards as her hormones calmed down seriously and she wanted to threaten no one. I will have a go at anyone who threatens me. I'm a damn coward we all know that but that doesn't mean that sometimes I won't actually rebel. There's only so far you can push a man!"_

" _Who was the woman?"_

" _I didn't know her really. I met her in the White Wyvern if you know what I mean."_

" _Unfortunately for you I do. I have no choice but to sentence to you two years imprisonment for all you have been doing to people. If you are not better after that your time will and I repeat will be extended. Now tell me do you have any talents we are unaware of?"_

" _My animagus is a bluebird but I am registered it's just people keep forgetting about it. I am also a very talented memory charm performer."_

" _If I was to speak to anyone else who do you think it should be?"_

" _You should speak to Stan Shunpike, Albus Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeor, Mafalda Hopkirk, Reginald Cattermole, Albert Runcorn and Lillian Barker you know the woman who runs the staff canteen in the atrium here!"_ he said as he was escorted away by the Auror who'd been in the room waiting. As she was having her lunch an owl arrived with some chocolates which she quickly consumed feeling rough indeed and getting sick all over her office floor. She was very shocked as they had come from her fiancé so there would naturally be nothing wrong with them. She tested them and found that they were indeed fine. It was her who was perhaps unwell.

She was sitting at her desk clutching at her still churning stomach when a sudden siren went off in her office corner. _Not that! Oh anything but that!_ She thought frantically running to the Department of Mysteries where the veil was pulsing wildly and kept changing colours. She watched in horror as there was a loud bursting noise and two bodies came flying out of it shouting.

"What the hell is this shit? This isn't my damn time! Ok I am dead this is a damn dream. He killed me I died! Oh my god Augusta Longbottom!" said the familiar man fainting. Who was he again she couldn't remember. Damnit she knew she knew him from somewhere and then it hit her. That was none other than Regulus Black. Sirius would be delighted to have his brother back with him. She couldn't explain why it had happened just that he'd been given another chance at life as had the man who'd come out with him. It was Minerva McGonagall's husband who'd died of cancer and she'd been so devastated by it that she'd never really gotten over it. She called Minerva saying what had happened to her and as expected she didn't believe her accusing her of being drunk at work.

"Listen to me here Minerva McGonagall I AM NOT LYING AND I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS RUBBISH SO COME THE FUCK THROUGH RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL DRAG YOU HERE!" she shouted swaying on her feet and fainting as Minerva came through in shock. Augusta had never spoken to her like that before now and nit was a shocking sight to behold that's one sure thing. She revived Augusta sending her off to St Mungo's before going further into the office where she saw nothing at all. Typical it wasn't even true!

Just then he came through the door. "Augusta where did you run off to I know it's weird that I'm back but I don't know why! Oh my god Minnie is that you? My sweet, sweet angel! Oh my darling love returned to me. I've missed you very much. I love you with all of my whole heart. I will never leave you again I promise!" he said charging her and kissing her so deeply he lifted her off her feet and spun her around.

"Of all the things to do I'll kill you myself if you ever leave me again and that's one sure thing. I love you so much Elphie!" she said as she kissed him once more and flooed home to Hogwarts with him to tell everyone the good news. It would be a huge shock but she loved it. Everyone would be delighted for her. She hoped Augusta was alright in the hospital as it was so unlike her to curse and or snap at anyone. She really did look pale indeed. She sent her patronus at once to Florean.

Meanwhile at the hospital she was laying on a bed with Florean at her side holding her hand. "I got Minerva's Patronus and came as soon as I could. Is everything alright my sweet?" he asked so tenderly and full of love.

"I really do wish everyone would stop fussing. I got a bit sick and a bit dizzy. These things do happen sometimes so it's alright. I'm sure I'll be fine with a bit of rest. I mean I'm taking up someone else's valuable hospital time where the truly ill could be seen to. This is craziness I'm going back to work and no one is going to stop me!" she snapped angrily.

"Madam Longbottom how long have you been taking the pain relief potion and don't lie as it's here in your blood chart?"

"Just every so often for the last few weeks why? I mean I hate attention and people worrying so I just cared for myself as I've always done" she answered honestly.

"It says here in your chart that you are fifty years old and you know that in our world everything and anything happens. Madam Longbottom you are four weeks pregnant. I wish my congratulations to the both of you said the healer as she blanched going white as a sheet. "I'm so sorry Florean I didn't even realise I could still have children. I didn't want this as I have enough children I feel but I will not terminate it as this is wrong. I guess now we go and tell Harry, Neville, Terry and Ramona! I love you!" she said crying into her tissue. In their world you see people really only stopped having children at seventy years old because all wizards live much longer than normal muggles.

"I am delighted. Let's go now and tell everyone. I love you so much!" he said kissing her and pouring as much affection into it as he could.

"No screw them for now because right now I need a closet of some kind. Oh Florean you have no idea what your kisses do to me. Come on I'm warding my office and then you Mr Fortescue are to take me right over my desk!" she growled pulling him through the floo with her.


	57. Neville's new class standards

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Moon x**

Sitting in her office Harry, Neville, Ramona and Terry entered looking at Augusta who cried slightly when she saw them all. They were all concerned seeing her cry and fearing that someone they knew may have died. They were seriously hoping that wasn't the case as they entered her office and sat down on the chairs she'd conjured in front of her desk for them.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for meeting me here today to talk to you about something important which has happened to me recently. Ramona Morgan and Terry Larson I present to you your nephews Professor Neville Longbottom and Professor Harry or Harrison Potter. The reason Professor Potter is your nephew being that I unbeknownst to him magically adopted him into my family ages ago but forgot to tell him what with everything else going on at the time. He is just like a son to me and I love him dearly however this is not really why I asked to see you today. I have been sick recently and just found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant again. Trust me I may be fifty but it was a surprise to me as well. I thought my days of having children were over but clearly not. However I heard this morning from the doctor I'm expecting twins. It is a magical honour in a family to have twins and I am very lucky indeed. Now I called you all here to tell you this and to ask each of you to be the godmother and godfather to one of each of the children?" she said as they all gasped in shock.

If they'd expected her to say anything this was most certainly not it. "Well mum this is a surprise however it's not unheard of. Congratulations and I'd be delighted to be the god mother to one of my new brothers or sisters. I am honoured to be related to you Professor Potter as I've heard many nice things about you. I know about you Professor Longbottom also and this too is an honour!" said Ramona smiling and leaning forward to hug and kiss her mother in celebration.

"Gran thank you for adopting me into your wonderful family. To be honest I am amazed you have chosen me to be your child's godfather. I have never thought about having a godchild before. Don't worry he or she will be taken many places, shown many things and spoilt as is my right!" said Harry smiling broadly and wiping a tear from his eye. He was ecstatic. All that remained was telling Susan about it. In fact they'd be married relatively soon enough anyway which he was very excited about. He would also be spoiling her rotten.

"Well mum congratulations sweetheart and make sure you look after yourself too. I know you love your work but what are you going to do when they are born? You will still need to work and that" said Terry as she embraced her mother lovingly.

"Thank you dear Terry your concern is duelly noted but not necessary. Mainly in my job at the moment I do filing works and interviews etc but I do many of those each day. From now on once the babies are born I will come in for just three hours a day while the elves watch the babies for that time. I will still be able to do my job whilst spending most of my time at home. I will however be ever present so no one needs to worry about that. Besides which I may well appoint someone to do that job whilst I'm on leave while still including me in the work aspect of it itself. I can easily get an Auror or worker of my choice whom I trust to conduct msot of the interviews for me and then show me them via pensive at which point I can make a decision. We'll work soemething out anyway because it really doesn't matter how long I'm here as long as the work I need to do gets done" she said smiling at them all. Neville was the last to congratulate her and he was ecstatic about it and shairng this news later on with Hannah.

He returned with Harry to have his next class which was with the remianing first years. He'd decided to cast a few spells as he entered the classroom to demonstrate what he was going to be talking about in his lesson.

"I CAN'T SEE A THING!" shouted out Hermione suddenly.

"I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING OH NO WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME! OH DEAR GOD I'VE GONE DEAF!" said Draco loudly whilst looking panicked indeed.

"This class was a demonstration of how sensory deprivation such as removing hearing and sight from someone can either hinder the enemy or the whole team. Welcome back you two. I just demonstrated how sensory deprivation can help confuse your target making them easier. In this lesson I will be taking away a sense from everyone and this is to teach you to follow your instincts and rely more on those other senses you have. You will have no choice but to do that and this way with ample training should someone else curse you in this manner you will be well equiped to handle the situation. This training will insure you learn to rely more on your other senses and we'll be doing a few lessons on this and so you will never have the same sense taken away from you twice. Sometimes we will do excercises which purposefully make it harder for some of you to participate so you learn more from it!" he said as he moved all of their desks to one side.

As there were twelve people in the class he conjured twelve platforms with enough room on them to take one step in either direction and warded them for safety. "Now each person is to stand on these podiums or platforms and cast any spell they like. Now as the area is warded the spell will go nowhere but I want to just see how your accuracy is after this!" he said as everyone did so. He walked around the room shocked at the people who could see but couldn't hear as their spells were all over the place literally. Those people who couldn't see were much more nervous and cautious so although it took them a while to cast they did do it with more accuracy then the others. He had designed the shields to absorb any of the spells thrown at them and was watching everyones progress. He was annoyed that Hermione wasn't moving.

"Miss Granger please cast a spell!" he said nicely.

"I'm sorry porfessor but I will not endanger someone I can't see!" she said shaking.

"Miss Granger there are wards or sheilds there to pretect everyone for a reason!" he said with slight irriation.

"Sir I cannot see your eyes and I can't know you're telling the truth I don't trust you or anyone else while I'm like this. Give me a detention if you must but I will not do this for all the gold in China!" she said seriously as he groaned.

"Well Miss Granger I will be doing this class for the next few weeks and so at some point you will have to participate. If you don't you could be expelled which I don't want for you!" he responded as she burst into tears.

"Why are you being so horrible sir? I hate you and everyone else in this damn place!" she said as he saw Draco Malfoy over her shoulder smiling evilly. He'd cancelled his barrier and hers cursing her to say these things.

"Draco Malfoy detention with me tonight for two hours. You will now be loosing another sense for cursing a fellow student but first apologise to Miss Granger while I cancel it out. _Finite!_ " he said as she returned to normal.

"Sir I'm so sorry but why was I crying? I hope I did nothing bad. Oh god I'm so sorry sir please don't expell me!" she said in hyysterics.

"Miss Granger calm down now please. Mr Malfoy will be apologising for cursing you and then he'll be serving detention with me tonight!" he said forcefully as Draco approached her.

"Sir you're not fun anymore like you were. It was a joke and you were supposed to laugh. It wasn't a bad spell just one for insecurity and it would have worn off anyway in two mintues. You're just not cool anymore and yes I know I have a detention! Hermione I'm sorry my joke was received so poorly. It was not my intention to actually hurt you and for this I apologise. In truth I had no idea what it would really do but wanted to try it out on someone and the spell just happened to hit you!" he said serioulsy.

"You arsehole! I could have been expelled jerk and if anyone even dreams of telling me to watch my language I will curse them myself. You do not fuck with Hermione Granger like that!" she said suddenly crying again and punching him so hard he went flying.

"HERMIONE GRANGER AND DRACO MALFOY FRONT AND CENTRE NOW! Twenty points each from your houses and you will now both serve three hours of detention with me one each night for the next three days. How dare you punch a student when he apologises and no being freaked out is not an excuse as I'd already told you at this stage that you weren't going to be expelled. But no you just had to strike damn Gryffindors and their flightiness. Just so everyone knows that it's rash decisions such as these which take lives in the real world. Hermione did raise a valid point though that we do need to know pyhsical combat as well so we will be doing so at some stage later on. Class dismissed!" called an irate Neville who cancelled all of the spells on the room and everyone in it before opening his door and allowing them to leave.

Why were Gryffindor's so damn stupid? Why did they always need to prove themselves or feel as though they did? I mean no one ever said to them that they had to least of all him. Neville had decided of his own volition to hold tea and cake meetings with his own students from every single year in order to find out if any f them had ever broken the law or harboured any nad feelings of any kind. It would not only make him learn more about them but show him who had been influenced by their parents or not and indeed how he should be teaching his lessons. He had also decided to have them fight in various packed wizarding and muggle places via the room of requirement as you could never tell where a fight might break out and you would do well to not get too distracted. He let in his older class and smiled.

"Sit down please. For todays lesson I want you to read the chapter on wards which you will be questioned on later in the lesson. I will be in my office and I will know if anyone acts out. I will be calling you up to see me one by one for an individual assessment or meeting just so I can get to know you all better. Also because I'm sucha cool and hip teacher tea and cakes will be provided to each of you!" he said as they all smiled at him. He called Marcus Flint in first. Marcus came in and sat down as he poured him some tea. He made a show of already having his own cake selected while the truth serumed cakes were left on the plate from which Marcus could choose one himself. Marcus leant forward taking a cake and cutting it in half and eating the first half slowly as he sipped on his tea and his eyes glazed over fully.

 _What is your name?_

 _Marcus John James Flint._

 _How old are you?_

 _I am sixteen but I will be seventeen in four weeks._

 _Where do you live?_

 _Marseille in France during the summer months and Dover England every other time._

 _Do you follow Voldermort or Dumbledore?_

 _I try so very hard to follow none of them but none of them makes it easier to forget or shall I say ignore them. It's very tough to deicde who to follow._

 _Do you believe in the slaughter of muggleborn people?_

 _Unless they have stolen their magic from someone or don't leave me alone then no. As long as they stay the hell away from me we'll all be fine. They scare me to be honest. I mean their parents have no magic so where in the hell has it come from?_

 _What would you say if I told you that a lot of squibs who are born into pureblood families and not spoken of again are cast into the magical world where they then have magical offspring?_

 _Actually sir that makes a lot of sense and I'm shocked I didn't think of this sooner. It explains why they all say they didn't steal their magic as they just got it from our tossed out squibs. It's not that much better but it is at least somewhat better which is certainly something to think about._

 _Has Dumbledore ever asked you to do anything for him before this year?_

 _Yes he asked me to poison Draco Malfoy and even paid me for it but I couldn't do it. I kept the money though as it's the least I deserved for being asked to do that to a respectable member of society. I was going to tell Professor Snape about it but given who he is that would be most undesirable. He did ask me to poison Percy Weasley and I did so. As he was a stuck up idiot I had no problems doing so. He said I could choose any charm I wanted to so I chose to give him an itchy arse for a week which triggered everytime he nagged someone to study which of course knowing him happened a lot._

 _Did he ask you to do anything this year?_

 _He asked me to moniter Hermione Granger of first year insuring that she cannot get better grades then Draco Malfoy as Lucius would hate that to happen. He also said I should moniter who her friends are and insure she doesn't go making friends with the wrong sort._

 _Have you ever broken the law?_

 _Yes I've stolen sweets from Sugarplums Sweetshop a few times in my youth and didn't pay for an ice cream at Fortescues once. That's all though I swear. Oh actually I accidentally killed my sister. She was younger then me and used my wand when she shouldn't have and cast a spell which backfired killing her. I am very sorry for that as it was my fault she had the wand as I'd left it lying around. My parents don't blame me nor do my other siblings but it's my fault I know it._

 _Ok thank you Mr Flint. Obliviate. You will not remember this interview taking place and instead will have told me how much you love quidditch. Thanks Mr Flint. I love quidditch too. Send Alicia Spinnet up in a minute!_ He said as Marcus thanked him leaving. This was an interesting process.


	58. Alicia Spinnett Interview

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review love Angel x**

Marcus went down the stairs and called for Alicia Spinnett to go up to Neville's office. Neville had decided to also lace each tea cup with a coating of the serum as well just in case people didn't actually like cakes. It was ingenious. He'd told his Gran what he was planning and she was delighted. Harry had said he was going to the same in his classes as well but he'd be asking them different questions just to see what would happen. He wouldn't be asking them the questions in the same manner either. He'd be using veritas serum pre-soaked quills so when they wrote down the answers they'd have to tell the truth no questions asked. Alicia came into his office after knocking and smiled.

"Thank you Alicia now have a seat please. Here is some tea. You can put your own milk and sugar in it as you like. Also help yourself to a cake. I've got my own as you can see so just help yourself!" he said as she put some milk and one spoon of sugar in her cup. She took a lemon sponge groaning at the taste as it slipped down her throat. As her eyes glazed over Neville smiled further.

 _Please give me your name and date of birth?_

 _I am Frances Alicia Green Spinnett AKA Alicia Spinnett and my birthday is May ninth 1975._

 _Why does no one know that this is your real name?_

 _Because I was asked by my mother to tell no one of it for some reason she didn't explain to me._

 _Who do you support Dumbledore or Voldermort?_

 _Well I can't support Voldermort as he's pure evil and I wouldn't even understand how to support Dumbledore as he's not entirely clear about what it is he really wants or what his real aim is. I mean I know he doesn't like what Voldermort does but he has never actually openly expressed what he would like either. I find him confusing at best and slightly difficult to deal with. I mean I don't know if I can trust him or not and I seriously dislike the feeling that gives me. He's always wearing a mask and you don't have to know how Slytherin's behave to know that. I know he wasn't in Slytherin when he was younger but maybe he should have been. I mean why would someone who had the best of intentions keep hiding what it is they really want from life?_

 _What do your parents think of Voldermort and Dumbledore or do you even know this?_

 _I know that my mother doesn't really have an opinion on either of them as she actually has a life. My dad however is an entirely different story. He had to change his name because when he was younger he was in with Voldermorts crowd and even had a dark mark. He doesn't have it anymore as he soon realised that Voldermort did not do the things he initially said he would. He did have to cut his arm piece where he had the dark mark and gouge it out. It hurt like hell and after he used a full litre of essence of dittany and went to St Mungos he got the treatment he needed. As he'd only had it for a few months it did no damage to him personally. He did have to change his identity from Green to Spinnett so I guess that's why I can't call myself Green. He didn't like that he had to or I guess was expected by Voldermort to do things which were not the reason for his recruiting. He was needed or so Voldermort said as a master Transifugurer but it was a completely different story when he actually joined as then he was asked to kill people and so on._

 _Did he actually kill anyone do you know?_

 _Yes he did once in self defence as they were going to kill him if he hadn't killed them. He told Voldermort of course for safety reasons that he'd meant to kill the guy and so therefore saved his own life as Voldermort would surely have killed him if he'd not killed someone else._

 _Has Dumbledore asked you to do anything for him after Christmas of this year as we all know that this is when the real Dumbledore returned to us?_

 _Yes he did. He requested that I place tracking devices on your desk and that of Professor Potter lest I wish to be expelled. I can't afford to be expelled so I did it._

 _Are you sorry you did it?_

 _Of course I am. What a stupid question to ask me. I just simply didn't wish to be expelled. Besides if he did expel me he'd have to say why and then I'd never be trusted anywhere. Please sir I do hope you understand why I had to do it. My education means everything to me as it is with this I can get a job in the future and I really do want the best for myself._

 _Alicia I will be taking it off and if he has a problem with that he may see me about it or else I will see him and it will be most ugly. All he really needs to know is that I found it. Obliviate! You were just telling me all about your summer vacation and it does sound fascinating. Thanks for seeing me now you can send up Adrian Pucey to see me. Have a good day._

 _Thank you sir, you too._ She said leaving him alone in his office momentarily.

He was stunned about the revelation about her dad. That was something highly unexpected and not something he ever thought someone like her would ever say. Being in Gryffindor clearly meant nothing these days as your family could be associated with Voldermort even if you weren't in Slytherin. He knew this anyway but it was still a shock to his system slightly as he knew others would have been very surprised indeed to hear this. He was glad he had heard it and not someone stupid as they might blame her or label her based on what he had done which wasn't fair.

A bit like they did with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy wasn't always a nice boy but people judging him constantly based on the actions of his father seriously didn't help things. He really was his own person and young enough to be guided in the right direction if that was needed. I mean with Harry's lessons each week he was learning more about how the muggle world and even how some things they did were even sometimes better then magic as their technology was a bit better at times. As for Adrian Pucey he hoped his past wasn't too dark but with the fair haired and tanned Slytherin anything at all was possible.


	59. Adrian Pucey's Interveiw

**Here's the next Chapter I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review thanks Love Angel x**

Adrian was roused from his reading when Alicia Spinnett his actual girlfriend told him Neville was ready for him. "What did he ask you babe?" he asked her nervously as she laughed at him.

"Don't worry honey. He only asked me about where I went on my summer vacation last as a way to get to know me better!" she said pecking his lips as he got up going up the stairs to his office. No one batted an eyelid at the kiss as everyone who needed to know about it did by now. He entered the offce smiling at Neville.

"Adrian hello. Come here and have a seat please. Now here you may help yourself to some tea and a cake but only have the cake if you actually want it. I wouldn't want you to feel that you have to take the cake because I offered it or anything. These meetings just enable me to know all I can about my students so that I may then proceed as normal. I just personally hate not knowing my students so this enables me to do so" he explained as Adrian sat down smiling.

"Thanks sir for saying this as I don't actually like cakes but I would indeed love some tea!" he said drinking it as his eyes glazed over at once

 _Please give me your name and date of birth please._

 _My name is Adrian Orion Pucey and my date of birth is April 20th 1975._

 _Ok is there anything about you I would or might be surprised to know?_

 _Well I have been dating Alicia Spinnett for the last two and a half years and I plan on asknig her to marry me next year which is something you may not know about me. Also I am a big fan of the Darkness and ACDC as well as Def Leopard but don't tell anyone as people might get annoyed if they knew I liked muggle bands. I heard them once on vacation and what can I say I was hooked_ . _Before you ask me yes my parents do know about it and they don't blame me for it but they'd rather their friends don't know about it. Also I am badass at playing the base guitar._

 _This is interesting to say the least. I did not see this one coming. Do you support Dumbledore or Voldermort?_

 _I think both of them have serious issues they need to work out with one another instead of forcing their ideas on everyone else. Dumbledore may never have been a Slytherin but he's one cunning mother fucker. Have you ever once noticed his ability to talk for hours about nothing. Like for instance he will talk about anything he possibly can to get your mind off what you were just asking him if he doesn't want to answer it. And another thing is he never tells anyone anything anyway and then has the audacity to look outraged when no one will help him. As for Tom Riddle he really does believe no one knows that when actually everyone knows they just know how powerful he is and as they don't want to be killed or attacked they choose to say nothing. He is only the shell of the person he once was and don't think that taking it out on everyone that he had no loving parents as a child is an excuse for what he's done to others. He could have gotten counselling. I mean you can choose to take things one way or another. I get so fucked off that people keep forgetting he chose to be bad and FYI being in Slytherin does not mean we all support him either. Some do but most do not. Our head of house usually tells us to have a united image or united front outside the house which is why everyone assumes we feel the same way._

 _Ok and tell me how do your parents feel about it and indeed both of these men?_

 _My mum thinks that Dumbledore means well but is highly misguided and because he doesn't always show everyone everything that he is not to be trusted one hundred percent. She doesn't believe in what Voldermort does but is smart and keeps her thoughts to herself so stays under the radar so to speak. We could all learn something from her to be honest. As for my dad well he believes that Dumbledore knows what he's doing and just chooses to tell no one so he can save everyone in the end. To be honest I think he knows it's not true he just chooses to believe it because he'd freak out if he had to admit he doesn't actually know what to think anymore. He does I am afraid agree that Muggleborns are not to be fratenised with because he is scared of them and all the knowledge they hold._

 _Tell me has Dumbledore ever asked you to do something you didn't want after Christmas?_

 _Yes he did._

 _What did he ask you to do?_

 _He asked me to kill someone. Unfortunately for him I neither know the person nor have the desire to kill them. He said this man is responsible for the tradegedies in his life and because he failed the one task he'd been given Dumbledore will now spend the rest of his whole life picking up the damn pieces as he put it._

 _Who is this man like what's his name?_

 _Vernon Dursley is the name of the man. He said he is currently hiding out in the muggle world as a squib but I don't believe him. No squib just goes to the muggle world to hide. They are sent there by their families who fail miserably at hiding the fact that this is what they are doing. They never and I repeat never choose to go there and you don't need to be smart to know that. Clearly he'd forgotten I'd know that when he asked me to do it._

 _How did he respond when you said no you wouldn't do it?_

 _He said it made him so mad he'd burn the sorting hat if he could do it without getting in trouble for it. He said all Slytherins are evil and should want the honour of a kill but no I have to go and mess it up and not conform. He said Slytherin does not like people who don't conform. He then Crucioed me but I was able to shake him off. I am not as weak as I appear. Besides which for the spell to work properly you really need to hate the person and he obviously doesn't hate me so much that it would actually work for him._

 _Did he say anything else to you?_

 _He said he can always imperious Draconis Mafoy to do it for him as his father could do with a kick in the nads. He said Lucius isn't above a hiding either. He then got creepy about Professor Snape sir._

 _In what way?_

 _This is very embarrassing but aparantly he wants to rim him sir among many other things. He said he loves Severus and he'll be damned if he doesn't return the feelings. He then said he'll do anything and everything to prevent him having a happy relationship with a woman in order to gain his love. If Severus can't have him he is to have no one. I don't care much about orientations as we should all be able to do whatever the hell we want but even I can see how unhealthy that is. Please sir help Severus I don't want him to be abused._

 _I will indeed thank you Adrian. Obliviate. You were just telling me about your summer holidays. Thank you Adrian please send up Angelina Johnson when you're ready. See you later._

 _I will thanks for the tea sir. I hope I didn't bore you too much. I mean we only went to France for a month. I'll send her up now._

He left and Neville exhaled loudly. He'd not expected that to be honest.


	60. Angelina Johnson's Interview

**Here's the next chapter. I am sorry it's taken so long for me to upload again except that I was suffering from severe writers block. I hope my next chapter after this one will be up swiftly. Thanks again to all my loyal readers and supporters. As always please read and review thanks love Angel x**

Adrian went down the stairs heading towards his desk and told Angelina she could go up to Neville's office now. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go but did so anyway in order to avoid a detention. Anyway he'd only be asking her about her summer holidays so really what had she to worry about? She went up the stairs and entered his office where he was waiting and smiled at her.

"Come in Angelina. Have a seat please and help yourself to some tea and cakes or just tea if cakes aren't your thing. Don't worry I'm just asking all of my students what they did last summer to get to know them better" he said as she took a slice of chocolate cake and some tea moaning at the taste as it slipped back her throat her eyes glossing over totally.

 _"So tell me your name, age and date of birth please"._

 _"My name is Angelina Marie Angel Johnson. I am sixteen years old and my birth date is May fifth 1975"._

 _"Do you support Dumbledore or Voldemort?"_

 _"Is this some sort of sick joke huh? What did you think you could get me to seriously join one of those ridiculous so called causes? Take a fucking hike would you. I wouldn't join either of those morons if you paid me gold to do so. I am not so stupid that I have an actual death wish. I think anyone who harms the life of another should be hung, drawn and quartered before being burned and made an example of. Lucius Malfoy and the likes would be first on my list. What a vile human being if that's what you'd even call him. I'd gladly eradicate all bad people in our world making an extreme example of them so they'd never again try to do anything bad. This world is gone to pot and quite frankly you're disgusting for even asking me that. You've gone way down in my estimation. I'm so sorry sir but any fool who asks me whether I support any of those idiots isn't worth the time of day to me"._

 _"Have either of them ever approached you to ask you to do something they shouldn't have?"_

 _"Are you a naïve dimwit? Of course they have. Voldemort sent one of his many fat lackey's to me asking me to join the cause years ago. I said what cause the cause of your death before killing him. Yes he didn't expect it either. I'll not be propositioned like this again. I was young and he could have done anything to me. I mean seriously get real here people. I killed him because to me that's one less scumbag for our incompetent so called Auror corpse to have to find. I mean the gall of him in all seriousness. As for Dumbledore he asked me to kill you once but I wouldn't do it because despite what he wants or indeed thinks you've not actually done anything bad which would warrant killing. To even ask me is ridiculous because I know he only asked me so he wouldn't have to do it himself. He thinks I am bad at reading people and situations because I lead him to believe this to be the case. He doesn't need to know everything and besides which he shares nothing with anyone so he doesn't deserve to know anything. See how he likes it when he's fed limited information!"_

 _"Please tell me how you killed the man?"_

 _"I used the diffindo charm on his jugular and so happened to cut his emergency portkey in half in the process although that wasn't intended. He simply bled out slowly and I got joy knowing he would no longer be able to harm another soul again. I felt very powerful and like a superhero or something like that. I could be one day if I so chose but I don't want to choose that career path so I won't be doing it!"_

 _"This is most interesting and disturbing to say the least. I had not expected this from you at all. Tell me what are the opinions of your parents on matters such as these?"_

 _"My parents unfortunately do not think as I do. They do not believe that every kind of scum should be obliterated despite their blood status. They think that everyone has a reason for doing what they do and that no one just decides to do things that way. I agree to a degree that yes they are coached slightly but at the end of the day they can always say no which they choose to ignore completely. People keep forgetting that they choose to be like this and no one makes them do it. They say they'll be very disappointed if they don't do it and probably look down on it but they do know that if a person doesn't choose something themselves they'll only always do it half-heartedly. My mother thinks everyone deserves a second chance and my dad feels the opposite of Voldemort. He feels that all purebloods asides from us of course who follow him should be killed totally. He believes that there should never be any foul purebloods left including the children of his followers. He feels that you cannot be someone's child without their choices severely influencing you in every way and so you should be exterminated so the line of abuse and so on cannot continue. I don't agree. I think that only those who actually follow Voldemort and do wrong should die."_

 _"Well ok. Do you date anyone we should know of and if so how does he feel about your views?"_

 _"I date eh Fred Weasley or Tom Paris as it is now. He may have changed but I'll always love him with my whole heart. He means the world to me and I know I'll marry him and we'll have loads of babies together when we're older. Actually maybe just a few babies as I do like my career a lot. He doesn't want to know my opinions saying the only opinions he wishes to worry about are his own. I like it that way and would be slightly offended if he demanded to know about them. It's my business alone what my own opinions are and I will not be told anything else by him or anyone else for that matter"._

 _"Have you ever been targeted in such a way in your life before which might explain your views asides from the time with Voldemort's lackey?"_

 _"Yes I have. Lucius Malfoy raped and beat up my mother before turning on me and erasing her memories of the event. He didn't erase mine because I was young and he thought I would forget it. I cast a charm on him my mother had taught me when his back was turned to erase his memory of ever meeting me. She said I should do so in an emergency to prevent being targeted again. I don't believe in it now as I feel these scumbags should be made to remember everything they've done without ever being able to forget it. I've become a much stronger woman because of it. I will not be beaten down and silenced by the patriarchy so to hell with that!"_

 _"I am sorry to hear that. It would certainly explain your hatred of him. I am delighted to say he's driven himself mad and is currently in the Janus Thickey ward at St Mungos so he won't be hurting anyone ever again. Now then where were you over the summer holidays?"_

 _"Thank you sir for that information. It will never be enough only him dead will but it helps to know he won't be harming anyone any time soon either. I was in Italy in our Italian manor and I learned more Italian and cooking skills. I'm a mean chef if I do say so myself. I'm really fantastic at it. Please don't tell Tom though as he'll want nothing more than have me cook for him all the time or something. He's a real foodie!"_

The potion then wore off. He was blown away by all she'd told him. "Thank you Angelina and keep up the Italian practice. Please send up Demelza Robins thank you again!" he said as she went out the door thanking him. He'd need to be thinking about how to deal with her. Thankfully all his interviews were recorded so he and Harry or anyone he chose could watch them later on.


	61. Demelza's interview

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review it, thanks love Angel x**

Angelina went down the stairs telling Demelza Robins to go up to Neville's office which she did. Demelza was only too happy to go and see Neville next. She thought it was lovely that he wanted to get to know his students so well. It showed he cared about how well he did his job and so on and she couldn't have been happier about it. She came in and sat down surprised to see some tea and cakes there on his table. She hadn't expected this but admittedly had forgotten he'd said there would be some earlier on.

"Hello Demelza. Have a cake with your tea if you like. I already have a cake and some tea myself" he said as she did so. She didn't much like most cakes but practically moaned when she saw the chocolate fudge slice there lapping it up quickly before blushing as her eyes coated over from the truth serum in it.

 _I would say I'm sorry for moaning so much but it would be a lie this cake is sexy!_

 _Haha! That's alright. So tell me then who do you support Voldemort or Dumbledore?_

 _I'm not sure I understand that question. I mean I didn't realise Dumbledore was someone to follow. He's just a school principal and a mediocre one at that. He shouldn't go getting above his station like that. He shouldn't want followers if he's supposed to be so good and honest. How silly. As for that vile cretin who calls himself Voldemort I assume you are only asking about him as this is a DADA lesson so I will forgive you that one. I don't now nor would I ever something like that. The killing of anything vigilante or by him because he says so is exceptionally wrong. I won't condone the killing of those who are innocent but people who won't help themselves or worse accept help do deserve to die for being imbeciles. Anyway if you didn't kill them someone else would be only too happy to do it for you._

 _So tell me has Dumbledore ever approached you asking you do something you didn't want to do?_

 _Yes he did. He asked me to slip this potion to Professor Snape somehow once. I still have it as he thinks I am waiting for the right moment to give him the potion but I'm not. I may be a lot of things but someone who poisons a teacher I love is not someone I am._

 _Did you say love?_

 _Indeed I did. I love everything about him from his crankiness to his scowling demeanour. His black outfits and indeed aura are so sexy. I mean he's so tall, dark and mysteriously handsome. Don't worry he'd agree with me too. We're in love. Look I know we shouldn't be technically but we simply couldn't help it or should I say I? Look the fact of the matter is I love him and I always will in a way._

 _Why have you been going to the hospital wing so much recently and don't think I haven't noticed either because I have?_

 _I don't want to have to say but I can see I have no choice. I'm pregnant alright and no unfortunately Severus is not the baby daddy. I know it's tragic and I've not told the father either. I mean we do have the concealment charm for a reason. He doesn't even know about it and I'd rather keep it that was as he'd never understand and I simply can't cope with the rejection. Please sir don't make me tell him because I'll only loose him and I couldn't cope with that._

 _What will you do with the baby once it's born and how far along are you?_

 _I am five months pregnant. I will give it up for adoption I think. I DON'T YET SO STOP HASSLING ME ALL THE DAMN TIME! I CAN'T EVEN DO QUIDDITCH ANYMORE BECAUSE IT MIGHT HARM THE FUCKING BASTARD GROWING INSIDE ME! JUST FUCK OFF SIR PLEASE._

 _I will ignore that as I know about the whole hormones thing. Who's the father please?_

 _It's Theodore Nott sir. I'm so sorry for shouting at you earlier sir it's just very stressful and the last thing I need in my life right now is more judgement I simply can't handle._

 _I am afraid Miss Robins we shall have to inform him of this as it is not right to keep it from him. Do your parents know?_

 _Yes they do and they know I will likely be adopting it out to another family. They think he wants nothing to with it but it's not true I just can't bring myself to tell him sir. I'm so sorry sir I just didn't wish to be such an embarrassment. I'm sure he'd hate me sir and I love him so much. I'd rather he doesn't hate me. It wasn't a one- time thing either we're actually dating and I can't keep hiding my huge bump from him because he's going to notice or feel it soon enough anyway. I get so hormonal that I crave so much sex it's not even funny. I am sorry I am telling you this sir it's just I get a bit too honest sometimes._

 _What did you do for your summer vacation?_

 _I went to Germany to be with my grandmother and we had so much fun. She's a wonderful witch._

 _Okay so Obliviate! Demelza you were just telling me about your grandmother and how you visited her in Germany this summer and it sounds great. Please stay seated one moment as I need to call another student up here._

 _"Theodore Nott please come up here one moment!" he called out the door as Theodore came in sitting beside Demelza and frowning slightly at her._

 _"Sir I can assure you that whatever it is I didn't do it!" he said as Neville looked at him in disbelief._

 _"I have a confession to make to you both. I was in the hospital wing the other getting something when I spied your medical file open on the counter and I couldn't resist reading it. For this I must apologise as I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me which I shouldn't have. Now I know you too are dating and Theodore I think Demelza has something she needs to discuss with you about her health. We are going to stay up here and resolve this matter calmly as I don't want to have to punish anyone because they made some rash choices without thinking. I'll hand it over to you Demelza!" he said as she burst into tears._

 _"Oh Theodore I love you with all my heart and I can't lose you but I have been lying to you about something and I can't say it so I'll just show you instead!" she said cancelling out the charm as her now very swollen stomach protruded from her suddenly very large uniform._

 _Theodore looked at her belly in silent awe. "I know that this is what I think it is and I trust you with my life so I know you didn't go off with anyone else. My question is why do you think you would lose me and also why did you not tell me I'm so hurt by that!" he said tears spilling from his eyes._

 _"Theodore I thought if you knew you'd leave me and I would have to have the baby adopted out to someone. I didn't tell my parents you didn't know and so they assume you left me in the lurch and that I will be adopting out my baby to a worthy family who can care for it. I am so sorry Theodore. I'm just all over the place right now and extremely frightened. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't feel I could tell you because you might leave me and I love you so much!" she said as he gasped._

 _"Well I have a fucking obligation to stay by your side and am more hurt than anything that you could ever think I'd simply leave you as that's selfish and ridiculous. I would have assumed you knew me enough to know I would never do any of these things. I'll always love you with my whole heart but I am sorry to inform you that I don't wish to give this baby up. I want to raise it with you. We need to tell your parents right now!" he said as Neville agreed floo calling all of their parents to come through._

 _"Celine and Michael know why we're here but will be surprised to know that Jeanette and Edward don't. Essentially Demelza here is dating your son Theodore and has been for over two years now and she now finds herself pregnant with his baby. She has confirmed that she didn't tell him because she figured he'd leave her but I can see he is genuine and would not leave her in the lurch like that. They have agreed to raise the baby together and accept full responsibility for their reckless actions. I have not informed the headmaster yet as I feel it is their personal choice to do so when they're ready. I think it is honourable that they are both willing to do their best by this baby" he said as both parents gasped._

 _"DEMELZA ANGELIQUE ROBINS! How could you not tell him? I am so ashamed of you missus. I raised you better than that. But I can at least say I am proud you decided to take responsibility for your actions. We will always support you sweetheart because we love you but even I can see we must do the right thing here. I won't have our name sullied like that. You two must marry as soon as you can!" said her mother making her blush._

 _"THEODORE ALEXANDER NOTT! THIS IS A DISGRACE ON OUR FAMILY BUT I GUESS YOU DIDN'T THINK OF THAT AT THE TIME DID YOU. YES YOU WILL GET MARRIED. YOU MADE YOUR FUCKING BED AND SO YOU WILL FUCKING LIE IN IT FOREVER MORE. At least you do now accept responsibility for your actions which I can at least say I am proud of. You will definitely have to get married but that's not a problem. Next time just do the right damn thing. I swear to god with the disappointments of your brother I thought we were passed them but obviously not. I love you son and even I can't deny that a grandchild would be wonderful. Early but wonderful!" said his mother hugging them both. The parents left after a while and so did Demelza everyone gasping at her full belly but no one saying anything to her as they knew they'd get in trouble for it. Theodore stayed behind to have his interview and Neville was not sure if he could take anymore shocks today._


	62. Theodore's Interview & revelations

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review and thanks for the support so far, Love Angel x**

Theodore sat back down on the seat after his parents had left and Demelza's had said goodbye to him. He was visibly shaken so it was understandable that he took and quickly ate the chocolate cake looking for some form of stress relief. His eyes glazed over as the truth serum sunk in. Neville felt sorry for Theodore in a way as his life was about to change in a drastic way and he was still quite young. He thought about Hannah and how much he adored her but thought that he was so lucky he wasn't having any children now. He wouldn't have coped well with that right now. He wondered idly how his grandmother was. She was at work currently munching on an extra-large sundae. It really helped when your husband was Florian Fortescue and more than willing to give you all the ice cream you could ever want. She was now eating a sundae made with chocolate and vanilla ice cream, chocolate chips, vinegar, pickles, seaweed and chocolate sauce. She would of course admit it was weird but it was what her babies wanted. Her crack down on crime was seriously working and the Minister of Magic had never been so proud in his life. For once in his life his Ministry was doing things by the book and real criminals were now towing the lie as it were. Her tea and cakes method was great at getting people's true confessions as people often expected to be treated harshly and they weren't so never saw the whole truth serum cake thing coming.

Back in the office Neville watched Theodore finish his cake in peace before questioning him as he felt that the young boy could at least do with a few minutes of peace before his world was turned upside down in a few months.

 _So tell me how are you really feeling about becoming a father in a few months?_

 _To be honest sir I really don't see how that's any of your business but as you asked me I will answer you. I am terrified I will not be a good father. I have nothing of value to give a child. I'm only just seventeen myself and Demelza is still sixteen. I was naïve to think she like most girls would take care of the protective measures herself. This isn't something I ever thought I'd have to deal with but it is now. Unfortunately for Demelza although I'll always love her with all my heart I'm not sure I'll ever be able to trust her again. She lied to me and to make matters worse did so because she feared rejection from me. Am I so awful sir that she would feel I'd possibly be able to abandon her? I mean how do others even see me?_

 _I don't think they see you in a bad light Theodore. You'd be surprised to know I've been in situations myself where you don't always think you can talk to someone and often feel as though something you've done is so shocking you'd have no choice but to face it alone. That's never true of course but sometimes we can't see that and must be forgiven for such discretion in these situations. I'm sure she was merely terrified as she is just sixteen as you say yourself. Now then should someone ask you how found out about her predicament what will you say?_

 _I'll say we discussed it like mature adults with our parents and our teachers which is after all what happened. Was that a trick question or something sir?_

 _No it wasn't. Who do you support Voldemort or Dumbledore?_

 _Let's just say I feel safe with one and not the other however you don't always know what one is going to do. I seriously dislike that Dumbledore never appears to be telling anyone everything he's doing. Like it appears that everyone only gets drips and drabs of what he's really doing so no one ever has a full idea of what that is. You don't always know what his cause is and trust me he has one. You don't become a member of Slytherin House without being able to spot the cunning nature in others. He tries to hide it but any Slytherin could easily spot it a mile off. Others don't find it because they wouldn't even know where to begin looking. As for Voldemort with him you at least know that his aim is to purge this earth of all muggleborns but anyone with a tack of sense can see that he only does this because of the hand he's been dealt in life. I mean anyone who knows his real name which Dumbledore uses often can look him up and see clearly that he's a hypocritical half- blood bastard! I don't physically support one over the other but one is clearer than the other. Dumbledore is a lonely old fool!_

 _What would you say if I told you that Professor Potter was supposed was to go to Slytherin but chose not too? Or better yet what would you say if I told you the sorting hat allowed him to choose his own house which is the real truth?_

 _I would say that he was one lucky son of a bitch. May I also say that it is very Slytherin of him to hide in Hufflepuff House with talents like his? I think this a cunning masterpiece worth its weight in gold. He's such an epic Professor!_

 _Yes he is indeed epic. The same happened with me actually. So how are you finding your other classes?_

 _Whoa! Go Professor Longbottom! You're so cool! They are going well indeed. Professor Potter's lessons are always a surprise and I love that about them. I find like I learn something new and useful in each lesson. Professor Bones is a great teacher too and gives good challenges. I love it when I'm genuinely challenged to do something difficult in class. Professor Abbott teaches in a very different way then Professor Flitwick did and I love it. She taught us all how to do the Patronus Charm the other day sir. Hers is a hippogriff and it's so impressive if I do say so myself. She laughed at Madeline Evans whose Patronus was an octopus. It was rather funny actually. Mine is a chestnut mare. Do you have one?_

 _I do indeed and it takes the form I want it to at the time. It's quite advanced but then again so am I. Oh Theodore thank you. You're so funny! I'm sure Professor Abbott would agree with you that I'm cool. So what did you do for the summer?_

 _I went to Ireland to visit my cousins and saw their Magical College there. It was pretty cool actually. I'm thinking of going to study there after school. I would like to major in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I will give my son or daughter a stable life that's one sure thing. Well then again neither Demi nor I are hard up for money but having aspirations in life is something I want my child to know all about and strive for. It's good and healthy to have hopes and dreams._

 _OBLIVIATE! You were just telling me about your future plans and your trip to Ireland over the summer. I am glad for you honestly. Now come on and let's go back out to the class._

"Okay everyone books away. Now for your homework I want ten feet of parchment on why using the wrong type of defence can harm you in a battle or duelling situation. This is to be submitted to me in two weeks on Monday. Also you are to read this book here on duelling rules in completion in the next two weeks. It may even help you with your written assignment. I have placed spells on these books so you can read them at your own individual paces however it will tell me if you haven't read the whole book so no cheating is allowed. After I am sure you all know and understand the rules in their entirety we can begin on special lessons I've got planned. Remember failing to prepare is preparing to fail. Good day class dismissed!" he said as everyone got up and left the room. He had a lot to think about and prepared for his next lesson. They were going to the Room of Requirement as he wanted to demonstrate how using every area of magic in his lessons would only aid you further. People needed to see that you didn't just use DADA methods in your DADA class. Being open minded was key. He'd have to assure people that while some other staff didn't want any other part of another class in their lesson he wasn't like that and so being creative was okay in his lesson.

Meanwhile Harry was not on the premises as he had a free afternoon for two hours and so he was in Diagon Alley browsing rings with Ronald Evans his half- brother. He'd asked him to join him so they could become closer. He found having a real brother as well as Neville was highly exciting. They entered the shop feeling closer the more time they spent together. Ron had a great sense of humour making him laugh often. To be quite honest he could have given her one of the rings in his vault but he thought that a new one would symbolise the changes and new beginnings in their lives as a whole. He chose a fine engagement ring from the 1920s with some gorgeous pink and clear diamonds in it.

"Thanks for the help Ron. You've been wonderful. You know that due to our circumstances Neville and I are brothers but I'm also delighted I get to have a brother in you too. I wondered if you'd consent to being a groomsman at my wedding to Susan whenever it happens. We still need to pick a date for it but you're so important in my life and I feel like having you as a groomsman would be so wonderful!" said Harry shedding a few tears at that fact that he had real actual family who was here with him. Neville would always be his family of course no doubt about that but this guy came from Lily too and it made him very special in a way.

"Oh Harry bro! I'm so delighted to have you in my life. I'd be so honoured. I wasn't even sure I'd be getting an invite to your wedding just with how awkward things have been. I'll never forgive people for causing so much confusion in our lives. There is something I've been meaning to discuss with you actually and I don't quite know how to say it so I'm just going to out with it. When I was a Weasley I was dating a girl called Leanne Motherway who had been a Hufflepuff in school with me. We were madly in love and didn't wish my parents to find out what we were up to so with the assistance of my other 'brothers' we went and got married along with her parents. So her parents knew we were getting married and were happy for us. We just told them that my parents would never accept it and so I'd have to live with them for a little while before I eventually moved out living in a new home with my wife. Now she knows I've changed and that I'm related to you by blood and so now her name is Mrs Leanne Potter. She was very understanding of my situation thank god and informs me I do look a bit better now as well. I am sorry I couldn't tell you about your sister in law yet but I didn't feel sure of how you would take it. I hope it's okay with you!" he said nervously.

"Well considering Molly did make you much older then you were ever meant to be I can see why you might be worried. But don't worry I've got your back here. I'd be delighted to meet her. Bring her over for dinner next week and I'll properly introduce her to Susan and everything. Come on now I've got to head back for my next class. We're making smores" he said hugging Ron who revealed his wedding ring and went with him back to school for a while. It would be a very interesting meal that was one sure thing.


End file.
